The Gravity Of Love
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver Slash fic. Torn apart for nearly 5 years, Oliver searches for his lost lover and finds getting back together is not as easy as it seems. Quidditch, slash and kiss and hugs and love abound. Chapter 26 UPDATED FINALLY ! ENJOY ALL !
1. Default Chapter

_This is slash, meaning male/male relations. If no like, do not read. Also, this is dedicated to **caraotd, sunsetmog** and **Tuuli**, whose fics bought me into the percy and oliver slash world. This is dedicated to you guys. On another note, Tuuli, if you are reading this I hope you will continue that percy/oliver fic **Forget Me Not** soon. It is brilliant._

**Chapter One – **

**Epilogue – A perfect Life.**

It was an average Saturday morning in this household.

The alarm went off at exactly 6: 30 am, waking a red haired young man from a rather peaceful slumber. He opened one eye first to test the glare and thus finding it was not too bad, proceeded to open his other so that bright blue eyes surveyed the room before him. It was sparteine, consisting mainly of the queen size bed and a side table that had a chest of draws underneath, all made from a dark red wood. His covers were red and green chequered that resembled a pattern of a Scottish kilt. At a far corner by the lonely window was a tall cupboard where he stored his clothes and other personal artefacts such as his work briefcase and ministry robes. Besides from that the room was completely void of anything. Nothing personal such as photos of family and friends were on the walls or any flat surface while the walls were just a beige colour with no thought of the man using wallpaper or giving in another coat of paint to brighten it up. But it was like it's resident – practical and efficient. And that's all that mattered to him.

It was all that mattered to Percy Weasley.

With the alarm still blaring out load and breaking whatever sleep had once held him, the red haired man threw back the doona cover and the crisp green sheets and hauled his lanky body out of the warm cocoon. His body immediately shivered as cold winter air caressed it while he stood up, his long feet touching equally chilling wood floorboards. He was skinny in frame and was only clad in pale white jocks. Cursing about having no inner heating and wishing he had the incentive to actually get a higher paying job so he could move into one that did, he quickly grabbed the nearest item of clothing that offered warmth – an old tattered dressing robe in pale blue and as fluffy as a newborn chicken. Tying the belt secure around his narrow waist, the third eldest Weasley made his way into the kitchen that was directly in front of him after the small bedroom after he exited it and into a narrow hallway.

The kettle was put on; the toaster topped with multi grain bread and a small bowl bowel from a top shelf in the cupboard above was filled halfway with some oatmeal. As the water boiled and the toaster cooked, Percy let his gaze wander around the room until it travelled outside and over the rooftops of the many houses that littered his landscape. His apartment was situated in Diagon Alley, just above a small restaurant called The Yellow Bellied Dragon. It was quite peaceful despite the noise but that was not unusual as it was still early morning and the rush hour breakfast people would not arrive really until after seven, after which time he would be gone to his job at the Ministry Of Magic. It was still a simple 9 to 5 job but it suited him at the moment, especially since his circumstances had changed considerably since the past few years. With so many unexpected editions added to his life, some better than others. Speaking of which…..

" Thomas! Time to get up!"

A small child no older than five peeked around the doorway, a huge smile on his cheerful little face, which in turn made Percy smile despite his obvious tiredness. He watched from the corner of his eye as the child scampered quietly towards him and trying to remain out of his view, but he did not know that Percy could see him still. He still acted surprised when little arms wrapped around his legs from behind and smiled when he heard the child squeal with delight when Percy picked him up and swung him around in the kitchen before placing the boy gently on his hip.

" Did you sleep well Thomas?" Percy asked. The boy smiled and nodded and wrapped both arms around Percy's neck, resting his small head on his shoulders as he watched him pour the porridge and some tea into a mug.

" Do you want some porridge or some cereal?"

" I want pancakes!"

Percy rolled his eyes. " I don't have time for pancakes today Thomas. Cereal or porridge?"

The boy frowned, shaking his head from side to side. " Want pancakes, not cereal or porridge!"

Percy smiled at the small frown and the way the child's brown eyes were tinged with annoyance. He could tell exactly what was going on in the boy's mind just by looking at his face. It was so expressive.

So much like his father's face…..

" I've got no time to argue Thomas Weasley. Cereal or Porridge?"

Thomas sighed heavily, much more than a normal four year old would, then smiled again and wrapped his arms around his neck and tucked his head under his father's chin. "Cereal then Daddy."

" Cornflakes or Coco Pops?"

The smile got wider if that was possible then. " Coco Pops!"

Percy smiled. ' Alright then. I'll get your cereal if you go shower and get dressed. We'll be leaving soon so hurry."

Thomas smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Percy placed him on the floor, grinning as he watched his son scamper away down the hall to his room at the opposite end of the small apartment. He got the coco pops and another bowel from the top shelf, pouring it quickly and placing the box back into it's place and getting the milk out and after pouring that, placed it immediately back in the fridge. By the time he had placed his and Thomas's breakfast on the small dining table that was situated by the window there was only fifteen minutes left until they had to go. Realising this he knew he had to rush.

" Thomas," he yelled up the hall. " Your breakfast is ready! I'm going to get dressed for work so eat up so we can go as soon as you are done."

" Okay Daddy!" a small voice yelled back from the closed bathroom door.

It took Percy only ten minutes to throw on his ministry suit and tie _( only slightly crumpled from yesterday ),_ saving the cloak and folded it over his arm and grabbed his battered old briefcase from the doorway from his room. A quick glance in the dresser mirror shower his normal immaculate red hair was scruffy and sticking out at odd ends, but he had no time to comb it. His horn rimmed glasses he got rid off a couple of years ago, opting to get his vision fixed at one of those muggle laser eye surgery places he had read about. Overall with the glasses gone and his hair slightly scruffy he had to admit he didn't look to bad, but with his narrow face and pasty freckled complexion he was still silently glad Thomas had not taken on any of his looks. As he appeared back into the kitchen he saw said boy was already at the table eating his cereal, a small school bag loaded with books at the foot of his seat. But he was still wrapped up in his towel and his hair-dripping wet from the shower. When Thomas saw his Dad standing there gaping at him all he did was give him a broad, tooth riddled smile. Percy smiled despite himself again, placing the case and his robes by his own chair next to Thomas', he quickly got stuck into his own breakfast.

" So, what have you got on at playgroup today?"

" Mrs Rankin is going to teach us how to paint and draw shapes today."

" That sounds good."

" Yeah. And after that we can build sand castles and play soccer and basketball."

"Sounds good, " he muttered, finishing the last remnants of his porridge and polishing off his tea in two gulps before walking the dishes over to the kitchen and placing them into the sink. Percy turned to see that his child was still nursing his coco pops while trying to read the comic strip on the back of the box at the same time. He was so lost in reading the comic that he was starting to spill cereal and milk all over the table as well as his dressing robe.

" Thomas, finish up. We got to go."

Thomas looked up and pouted, his little hazel eyes going wide as saucers and the fringe of his mouse-like chocolate brown hair nearly falling into his line of vision. It was a look Percy knew all to well, and at any other time would have relented and gave in to, but now was not the time.

" But I haven't finished reading the comic yet Daddy."

Percy frowned. " Well you should of got up earlier young man. Now scoot! Get dressed and I'll take care of the dishes."

Thomas continued to pout but obeyed and quickly left the room and scurried up the hallway and Percy was soon rewarded for his patience with his son with a loud bang of a door being slammed shut in obvious anger. He sighed and collected the dishes, not bothering to mop up the spilt milk and cereal before placing them with his dishes in the sink. Making sure his son's door was still shut Percy quickly retrieved his wand from the inner pocket of his jacket and, muttering a quick cleansing and wiping spell had the dishes done in seconds. Another wave and muttering sent the dishes and plates and cutlery back into their rightful places. He then stowed away his wand again and just in time too as his son came scampering back in the room, and Percy almost laughed out load when he saw the look of total shock on the young boy's face.

Percy grinned. ' Keep your mouth open like that Thomas and flies will get in."

" You always clean up so quickly Daddy. How do you do it?"

Percy smiled as he scooped up his son and placed him on his hip as he looked over his son's choice of outfit. Typically it was a sporty affair with jeans and a polo top that looked like a baseball jersey. Topped off with red sneakers and the Yankees cap pulled down over his brown hair and the blue and yellow sports backpack ( with Ninja Turtles plastered all over it ), he looked more like going to a sports day than day care.

" Ready to go?"

Thomas smiled. " Ready and waiting."

" Then let's get going."

Percy Weasley sighed, his gaze already making him dread already coming into the office that day. After he had dropped off Thomas at Mrs Parkin's Day Care Centre that was situated at the opposite building from where he worked he thought the hardest part of the day was over. Now, looking at the stacks of papers and numerous stick-ons plastered all over his computer screen he thought he should have thought better than to think like that.

Percy was now a reporter for a local newspaper in London called The Freedom Express, a small, not very profitable truth be told, newspaper that dared to tell the truth about public figures in government, sport and otherwise that the other ' big ' newspapers didn't dare touch in fear of being sued. He had gotten the job on default as no one happened to turn up on the day of interviews, but the boss liked his enthusiasm and the fact they needed ' new blood ' as he put it, so he was hired on a part time basis. He got out now and then, covering local soccer matches and occasionally movie premiers as his position was in the entertainment industry side of things, but lately he was allocated to a desk job now, editing others work before they got published. It was good work, and helped pay the bills, but what he most liked about it was it kept his mind occupied.

_God, your killing me here…._

From thinking about things.

_A hand grabbing his butt between denim jeans, slowly tracing the curve before grasping it, heaving the slender form onto the kitchen table, sending dinner plates and casserole spiralling to the once clean floor._

Things that should not be thought about.

_Hot breathe on his neck, bathing it in a subtle cascade of warmth as the hand continued to toy with his ass, the other tracing his face, delicately and with a slight sense of urgency. The other hand making short work of blue and yellow shaded robes, revealing an athletic figure in tight blue jeans and a red turtleneck…_

Things that made the heat rise to his facing, making it blush as he tried desperately to finish today's workload before he had to pick up his son at two thirty…..

_" We can't do this, not here…"_

_" Fuck it," the voice growled in his ear, rough, calloused hands now running through fire red hair that curled slight with sweat and natural genetics, a cheek, lightly covered with day old growth, rubbed up against a smooth one as the athletic figure began to slowly, teasingly, grind their still clothed hips together. The figure turns, and suddenly dark hazel eyes meet dazzled blue. A smile forms on the one on top as he brings a hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently and slowly caressing._

" Mr Weasley…"

_The one pinned down brings his legs around the narrow hips of the other, pulling him closer if that was humanly possible. A growl of delight is heard, from which of the two neither can be sure, but it was one of definite approval of what the red haired one was doing. The calloused hands left his face and slowly travelled south towards the top buttons of his jeans, though the brown eyed boy refused to break eye contact with his companion. The fingers reached it's target and slowly pried open a button. Hazel eyes flicker slight, and the man looks uncertain for a minute._

" Excuse me Mr Weasley. It's two thirty. Isnt it time …."

_" Do you want me to stop?"_

_The red haired man smiles and leans up slight to plant a kiss on the other's rosy lips._

_" I want to, if it's you."_

" MR WEASLEY! WAKE UP!"

Percy was snapped awake, and was suddenly looking at his boss Mr Attkinson. He was a slightly balding man in his mid fifties with a large pot -belly and a small moustache under a stubby nose and highly rosy cheeks. Dressed in too tight trousers and a checker long sleeved shirt that was nearly bursting at the seams, he looked like he was annoyed about something, and almost immediately Percy knew it was him.

" Sorry Sir. What was the problem?"

His boss smiled.

" You were daydreaming Weasley. I was trying to tell you it is two thirty already. Don't you have to pick up Thomas now?"

Percy's eyes widened.

" Thank you Sir. I hope you don't mind me leaving now. I'll be in early tomorrow and finish the correspondence off I swear."

" I hope so Mr Weasley. Now get going."

Percy smiled and quickly grabbing his coat and battered bag, bid his well meaning boss farewell and exited his office, hoping against all the odds that he would not be keeping his son waiting too long.

" It was really cool Daddy! I stopped two goals without even getting hurt!"

Percy smiled as he listened to his son explain how his soccer game went today at recess as they were walking back to the apartment. It was only a half hour walk from his office and Thomas's day care centre so it would not take long, but for the moment he was enjoying the many stories his son told him about his friends and how his teacher was thinking how Thomas was going on. It would have sounded tedious coming from someone else, but the way his son always said things with such unbridled enthusiasm made it seem much more interesting than it actually was to someone who didn't really follow sports.

Soon however they were back at their small little home, and as Percy slipped the key into the lock and opened the door his son made a beeline to his bedroom, saying he wanted to change and then sit down and explain his saves in more detail to him while they had some supper. It was just as well Thomas ran ahead and down the hall too, because just then a movement caught his eye by the small kitchen window, and what he saw nearly made him drop the groceries and his briefcase in surprise and complete shock.

It was an owl. And it had a letter attached to it's leg.

Quickly he moved across the room and opened the window, taking the letter from the owl and then saw it stick out it's other leg which had a small pouch attached to it, big enough for sickles of nuts. A curse escaped his lips. A quick glance behind him told him Thomas was still in his room, so he was able to grab his work case and rummaged through a small pouch in the side until he came with two sickles and a bronze nut before shoving them rather roughly into the pouch. The brown owl gave a small hoot that sounded oddly annoyed at his treatment, but otherwise nodded in kind and was soon airborne in the London sky. Percy quickly glanced at the letter and almost had a heart attack.

**TO MR PERCY WEASLEY**

**123 COLUMBUS AVENUE**

**LONDON UK **

He didn't need to flip it over to see who it was from. He recognised the messy writing in an instant. Would have recognised it anywhere even after all these years.

_A hand mad quick work of his jean buttons, before roughly shove them down to his ankles as a rough clinking sound of the belt buckle hit the tiled floor. A moment later, as the red head watched in fascination, black briefs were revealed as his companion made short work of his own pants. The faint stitching of **Quidditch Champion** he could make out on the waiste band, accompanied by little pics of snitches and quaffles. The brown eyed man laughed a bit, making the red head frown in amusement. His companion pointed at his own briefs, which were white and plain and starched within an inch of their life._

_" Why do you still wear those love? After all these years?"_

_A frown. " They suit me. An they are just underwear."_

_The man smiled before lowering himself back completely over the man still laid flat on the table, a slight gasp escaping the red haired man as their obvious arousal touched between thin layers of cotton and satin. Brown eyed met blue again as the brown eyed man smiled, his hair again stroked a freckled cheek while the other ran a trail gently through his now unkept hair. He just could not stop touching him._

" Daddy? Are you okay Daddy?"

Percy spun around, the letter falling from his grasp and into the sink. His son was standing behind him, dressed in his blue and green sleep pants and a Manchester United gersey with a look of worry on his face. Small hazel eyes were frowned and full of worry.

" You were quiet for a while daddy and I called you four times. Are you all right?"

Percy smiled.

" Of coarse Thomas. Just a rough day at work. Why don't you go play your Playstation for a while as I get dinner ready okay?"

Thomas didn't look like he bought it, but nodded and trotted out of the kitchen and into their cramped lounge room and a few seconds later the sound of a rowdy soccer stadium filled the once quiet void of the apartment. Percy immediately grabbed the letter and slipped it into his back pocket and, letting go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding while his son was there, set about making dinner.

Dinner went well as always. Thomas ate like a pig while trying to relay his keeping exploits to Percy with a full mouth packed to capacity. Then later, tucking the four year old into bed and reading him a bedtime story and kissing him goodnight before switching the night light on and closing the door, he finally was able to face what he had been dreading. He was sitting on his bed, dressed only in white boxer shorts and a flimsy t shirt as he looked at the small letter as if it were a bomb about to rip his life apart. And for all intents and purposes it could. But he had to face it sooner or later so it was with a trembling hand he opened the letter. He slowly took out the peace of parchment, which was carefully rolled up with a stamped seal of **_Puddlemere United Quidditch Team_** all on the seal. His blue eyes scanned the note. It may have been short but it was everything he had dreaded in four years.

**Percy,**

**I tried getting in contact with you through your family and was surprised you have not spoken to them in four years. That's about the same time you stopped speaking to me after we…… well, I want to talk about that as well. What is wrong with you Percy? Why are you hiding from us? From our world?**

**Please get back to me,**

**Oliver.**

A single tear escaped Percy's eye as he read the letter. How was he going to face this. Not after everything. Not after…

_The brown eyed boy smiled._

_" I think something is happening here Perce."_

_A small smile. " And what is that Oliver?"_

_A chuckle, another slow caress of freckled skin, then…_

_" I think I may be falling in love with you."_

_Tbc….._

Liked it? Hated it? Read and Review.


	2. part 2

_First of a few things. Thanks to all those who have reviewed the first chapter after only_

_a few days. I hope you will enjoy this story and have the patience to keep up with it because I am in it for the long haul. Second, there are a few things from the first chapter I'd like to clear up. Thomas is actually four going on five, so ignore the part where I mentioned he is five as it was a typo. Percy does live in Diagon Alley but his work place at the newspaper is not situated there but a block or so away from it, as too is Thomas' daycare so it is not part of the wizard world. The part where I wrote that he works for the ministry is intentional and not a mistake, but it will pan out to be one of the bigger mysteries of the story if all works out well. And how can they live in Diagon Alley and Thomas still not know about magic? Well that will be explained later on I promise. As usual, I own nothing but of my own creation and please read and review at will._

**Chapter 2 – Old World Meets The New.**

The letter lay forgotten for a week, stuffed rather carelessly under his mattress when he heard Thomas come in the next morning to ask if they were having pancakes for breakfast. It was bought out occasionally and Percy would re-read it over and over as if trying to figure if there was some hidden meaning behind it. It was of coarse too short to actually mean anything important, but when you have not heard by such an…_intimate _acquaintance in such a long time even such a small note raised your confusion and apprehension a tad. Even now, sitting at his desk at work and again going through the many articles on which soccer team and what type of film critic would be reviewing the latest releases that week, the letter was never far from Percy's mind.

" But why would he contact me now? After all this time?" Percy muttered to no one in particular, his blue eyes slipping from the document he grasped in his hand to the window to his right. His gaze lingered on the pristine park below, bustling with lovers on picnic rugs, walkers and joggers hogging for space on narrow strips of gravel and fathers and sons and mothers and daughter vying for each other's attention. He smiled as he watched a young man hoist his son into the air, spinning him around and around in a circle as the miniature version of himself laughed and squealed with delight, demanding his Dad spin him faster and higher.

_That could be Oliver and Thomas._

" But it can't and never will be."

Percy looked away from the scene and back at the article presently in front of him. Taking a red pen from a holder by his coffee mug he began to write out the changes needed to it before it went to the printers. He had promised his boss he would be up to date by nock off time yesterday, and he would need to get cracking if he wanted to keep that promise. The letter, and the sender for that matter, would have to wait until tonight.

_I must have been mad. Totally mental. But if there's a chance…._

A burly brunette was up in the air, his compact frame clung tight around the Nimbus 2005 broom stick as the Keeper of the _Puddlemere United_ team swung from side to side in mid air, putting himself between the oncoming Chasers and the three large hoops behind him. Hazel eyes calculated as he watch the opposing team's chaser break ranks and close in, swerved slightly to the left hoop as he saw McMillion from the Huckleberry Raptors raise his right arm, quaffle in hand, shoot for a goal.

The quaffle soared through the air, and just as Oliver predicted, was aimed straight for the far right side hoop. He blocked it like a pro with one gloved hand, receiving a sound of applause from his small group of fans that were seated in the bleachers behind him, before throwing the quaffle back into the arena. Simon Boswell, Puddlemere's ace Chaser grinned as he grabbed the red ball and proceeded to move at top speed down to the opposing side's pitch, and Oliver had to grin when he heard the score siren blare in the distance. Boswell had scored another ten points for Puddlemere.

_He might not even get it. They said no one had lived there in years. But still…_

Oliver frowned. He had first tried getting in contact with Percy through his family, mainly the twins George and Fred Weasley at their small joke shop in Diagon Alley. Their joke shop was doing fantastic business, so much so it was hard to push into the small premises on the day Oliver decided to drop by that day to ask how to get in contact with Percy. He had tried his old address, only to find he had moved away four years earlier and the landlord was no hope as he said Percy just packed up and left overnight. No note and no explanation. He didn't even bother to pick up his bond money. That alone caused Oliver to worry. Percy was anything if not well organised and followed all procedure in all things, so the fact he just packed up and left Diagon Alley, let alone the magical world without a second thought and with rush recklessness made him concerned.

Fred and George were rather surprised when he asked where Percy had gotten to. Not so much the fact it was Oliver asking as he was Percy's only year-mate so he would have had some sort of relationship with their brother, regardless of how annoying he could be. No, they were surprised because they themselves were trying to get in contact with him.

For the better part of four years.

_" For the better part of four years? Fuck!"_

_" Yeah. Our thoughts exactly." George sighed, leaning over the glass display cabinet that separated the twins from Oliver. The last of the customers had cleared out finally after much bribery and assurances that yes, the store would still be there come nine o'clock the next morning. Fred turned the OPEN sign over to CLOSED to prove the point and, after securing the front and back doors with a double locking and triple checked Locking Spells, al three huddled over the glass cabinet nursing a bottle of frosty Butterbeer George produced out of thin air with his wand. Oliver had to admit the twins were indeed right in following their dream and opening up a joke shop, judging by the dragon hide coats and matching dragon hide boots and their neatly trimmed red hair._

_" It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth."_

_Oliver smiled slight. " Wouldn't that make you two happy then? I mean, you always said how annoying you found Percy and always teased him at any time given."_

_Fred looked as if he'd been slapped. George frowned hard, taking a giant swing of his beer before answering._

_" Why on earth would you think that? He may be a complete wanker most of the time, but he's still a Weasley, and after the situation with You-Know-Who…"_

_" ..we want to know if he's all right or not. All of us do for that matter." Fred finished._

_" What about him being ' shot through' and ' a ministry suck up'? From what I remember in your letters your whole brood were not talking to Percy during that year and vice versa."_

_Both twins sighed. It seemed more out of actual remorse that tiredness of running a business 24-7._

_" Look, some things were said on both sides in the heat of the moment, and it was regretful for all of us. But come on, even though we did tease Percy it was all in good fun. I mean, you saw us at Hogwarts when we were in Quidditch together and…"_

_"….it was all in good fun. Percy took it seriously I admit," Fred added, seeing Oliver begin to object, " But we always thought he knew we were just showing we cared in our own way. And, we admit also that judging his character on an argument we didn't hear full extent of was not the brightest of things, but after alls said and done he's family. We want to all know if he's okay."_

_Oliver sighed, eyeing both George and Fred with slight dissipation at how they handled the situated and indeed, handling their older brother in reason. Oliver always thought their feeling for Percy were never truly in the right place and that their teasing of him always went over the top, many a time wishing back at school he had spoken up about it, but now was not the time._

_" How often have you tried finding him?" he asked, curious as to how far they had actually gotten._

_" Hired every well known detective in the wizard world and muggle even, and none of them have had any luck. We try again every few months, mainly around Christmas and his birthday in a hope of having luck on a special time, but so far zilch."_

_" Mum is worried about him but won't admit it," added Fred. " Every year she still knits him a Weasley sweater on his birthday and Christmas and every year she cries her eyes out when it's not being received by him. You know, the only last memory she has of him is him slamming the door in her face in London and she still has hope he's still alive and changed."_

_" And your old man?"_

_Fred frowned._

_" The thing about Dad is, he never actually shows on the surface what is going on in that muggle riddled head of his. He may seem okay during the day, but as to what he's like at night alone…"_

_" He blames himself I think for Percy leaving in the first place with the argument and all, and in a smaller way I think Mum resents him for it as well. They have never had a close connection after that and even now we can see it's a strained relationship at best." George finished before draining the last of his bottle and placing it with a loud **clank** on the counter._

_Oliver frowned, thinking. " What about the others? Ginny, Ron, your older bro's?"_

_" Ginny doesn't say anything, just continues on with life as if Percy's never existed while Ron, well, he acts like it's the best thing that's happened to the family but honestly? He was closer to Percy than the rest of us in truth and even though he won't admit that, I think he feels the same with Mum."_

_" Bill and Charlie?"_

_" Charlie went ballistic when he found out Percy was still missing after the war, sending Dragon tamers all over the world to report any signed of, in his words, ' a curly red haired git who'll get his arse kicked to Hades if he doesn't show up', but got nothing. And Bill asked for Gringotts to send him on any mission that required overseas travel so he could look for him on his time off. He keeps coming up empty as well but still tries."_

_Oliver sighed and finished off his own beer in one gulp, slamming it next to the twin' empty ones. This didn't sound good. If the combine efforts of the Weasleys were unable to turn up Percy, then what hope would one burly Quidditch player have?_

_" Do you have any new leads at all?"_

_He expected a negative answer, and was surprised when Fred nodded and disappeared to the small room out back, coming back a second later with a piece of parchment that look old and yellowed._

_"This is the last known address we've gotten from the last private eye we hired. It's useless though."_

_Oliver took the parchment and looked at it, and then frowned again._

_" This says the flat is here in Diagon Alley? Why's it useless? And why isn't Percy there when.."_

_" Because we checked it immediately as soon as we got it and all we saw was an old apartment block situated over than new pub The Yellow Bellied Dragon. We got the owner to take us up there but it was just run down and leaks all over the place. Even the roof was caving in and birds were roosting in the rafters. It hadn't been used in years."_

_" Then why would the private eye give you this address?"_

_Fred snorted. ' Probably to keep himself in employment, and keeping our money in his pocket. Whatever the case it's useless. You can check if you like though. The owner's having it gutted out and remade into a poolroom to help boost his revenue."_

_Oliver nodded and pocketed the address anyway. He glanced down at his watch and almost yelped at the time._

_" I've got to run!"_

_" Why?'_

_"Puddlemere are having afternoon training sessions at five, and it's already five fifteen."_

_George smiled. " Better high tail it out of here then."_

_Oliver nodded as he slide off the stool he was on, making his way towards the door, just about to leave with his had on the knob when he was stopped by Fred's voice._

_" Just want to know something."_

_Oliver turned._

_" What?"_

_" Why are you after Percy? I mean, you weren't exactly close at school or anything. Why now?"_

_Oliver sighed. How could he put this without giving it away?_

_" I heard a rumour in the pub about Percy and wanted to know if it was true. It's personal so I can't say anymore than that. Take care."_

And he was out there like a shot before the twins could protest any further.

And he made it on time. The fifteen minutes he was late was luckily left unchecked by the coach, Dean Harrolds. His mind though, was not on the task of Keeping at hand as he thought it was. It was crammed with more questions after he left the twins than when he arrived, questions he thought he would not need to have answered to begin with.

_Where is Percy? Why can't no one find him? Is he all right? Is he alive? Is he dead?_

" Okay that's it for now! Hit the showers and make off with ye."

He heard the coach yell at the top of his voice. Oliver quickly glanced down and saw the other players were flying down to the pitch and making their way to the locker room while he hovered by the hoops like an idiot. Shaking his head and muttering a quiet obscenity Oliver quickly held the broom southwards and descended towards the pitch, ignoring the coach's glare and his mate Simon Boswell's smirk as he landed almost directly at the locker room door. As Wood stowed away his broom in the locker and stripping the kneepads and shin guards, his mind kept going back to a certain bookish red head with the lopsided smile and the sexy freckled skin.

_Percy. Where the fuck are you?_

**Liked It? Hated it? Read and Review at will.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Best Deception.

_As usual, I own nothing except of my own creation. As always, read and review at will and to Tuuli, I hope you will continue with Forget Me Not soon. To others, for more Percy/Oliver goodness may I suggest the Percy/ Oliver writers network group at yahoo groups at They also have an adult only percy/oliver group as well which contains some great fiction, one being a fic called Blessed Event. Check it out and sign on and get writing!_

" Rise and Shine everybody, and welcome to another fantastic morning in our own wizarding world! Your listening to WizBiz Radio at 6.30 am. In today's breaking news, Puddlemere United have…"

The news announcer's overly chirp voice woke Percy up with a start, his legs kicking the covers below and sending folders and notebooks tipping over the edge and onto the ground below with a thud. Percy groaned, his eyes opening slowly as they adjusted to the light that now streamed through his blue curtains to almost blind him. He spared a glance at the clock, then at the small calendar next to it. It was a Friday and had a large green sticker on it, and almost then he thought of just rolling back into bed and back into the peaceful slumber he was in before. Part of him knew it was for his own good, but another part of him hated having to do it. But it was the only way.

_Like all things, I have to do the dirty work._

Percy threw the covers off to reveal himself naked except for a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs with a colour, Percy noted absently, of a golden snitch.

_Must have been drunk when I bought these. But I never get drunk, save for that one time…_

He shook his head and stopped that thought in its tracks. Now was not the time as he had a delicate matter to attend to. He opened the draw at the bedside table and retrieved his seven-inch willow wand from underneath his copy of Harry Trotter and, taking a deep breath, stood up and moved out of the room. His footsteps on the hard wood floor were light as to not wake anyone, particularly the one he was about to walk in on this early in the morning. Percy looked at the door and placing a hand on the doorknob, steeled himself.

_You've done this for four years already. You should be used to it._

Percy took a deep, calming breath, and then slowly opened the door.

The first thing that hit you about the room was that it was so…boyish, if that even was a word. There were underpants and jeans littering the floor, dotted occasionally by the odd sock or little action figurine of a soccer player from Manchester United, which was more often or not found atop of a jersey of the same team colours. A dresser with a mirror on top on the left hand side was barely visible under the school bag that had looked like it had given birth on it, the zip open with school books and play things askew all over it. The walls were not spared the chaos either with posters of various soccer clubs and players littering any available space. Percy often thought there would be a full on Soccer World Cup played right in this very room if the still pictures could move like the portraits back at Hogwarts. His blue eyes gazed around the room, smiling as he noticed little things here and there that reminded him of a certain someone, long ago back at school.

_" Your side of the room is a complete mess you prat!"_

_A wide smile. " Will you clean it for me then Perce?"_

_Glare. " And why would I do that Wood?"_

_The brunette moved across the room to take the red haired man in his arms, holding him so close that Percy could feel the ridges of his abdominal muscles underneath his school jumper. A slight ticklish sensation on his ear as Wood bought his mouth to it, licking it lightly before whispering oh so gently._

_" Because if you don't clean my junk off my bed there won't be enough room for you tonight love."_

Percy shook his head, taking back the situation at hand. His blue eyed left the dresser, the clothes on the floor and the posters on the wall, instead resting finally on the small bed at the centre of the room. It was covered it quilts of various reds and yellow hues, the only prominent theme being a volley of soccer balls and keeper's mitts littered around. And resting his head on a yellow coloured pillow was a little four-year-old boy with a peaceful expression and short brown hair that was sticking out all over the place. Percy had to stifle a laugh at seeing it as it looked like Thomas had just stuck his thumb in a socket and got jolted by electricity. He watched him silently for a moment. Thomas had such a look of contentment on his face, a look that told Percy Thomas knew he was safe and loved here, that no harm could come to him while he was here, in this bed, sleeping.

_Yet what I'm about to do could be a complete betrayal of that. But if I don't…_

Percy took out his wand and taking the third or fourth steadying breath he had that morning, placed the tip of the wand gently at Thomas' forehead. Slowly, his lips began to mutter the words but at only a whisper as to not wake his son.

**Blind him from what he was from**

**Blind him of the source that's near and far**

**Blind him of that which is deep within our own**

**Until the time when it's undone by all**

**Keep him from what surrounds and what's within**

**Until the day it is willingly undone.**

Percy opened his eyes as he quickly pulled the wand away. He gently ran a hand through the short brown hair, soon finding himself smiling as bright brown eyes slowly opened to greet the day. In the back of his mind he knew Thomas would have no idea what had just taken place only a few seconds earlier, but seeing those eyes look up at him with such trust and love and seeing his son hold out both arms in a gesture of pick-me-up-daddy, made his heart ache just a bit.

_But it's for his own good. If anyone found us, about Thomas and us and that night and the situation and the hospital and the…_

" Pick me up Daddy."

Percy, smiled despite the fear swelling in his chest as he eyed the small child, who was still holding both arms out and a smile on his face that could have lit up the whole of muggle London.

The red head slipped the wand underneath a fold in Thomas' doona cover and, still smiling brightly at his son, scooped the still sleepy boy into his arms as he stood up. The young father was rewarded for his trouble with a little laugh followed by a kiss on the cheek before his son rested his head on his shoulder. Percy landed a small kiss on his son's cheek before walking them out the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. Sunlight began to pour like liquid yellow from the windows and onto the floor, making the pathway to the kitchen seem to glow with a certain…golden hue. It charmed Percy for some reason. It gave him a sense of hope.

Today's another day.

The shower was hot, the steam wrapping around him like a thick woollen blanket and the heat helped numb the pain in the right side of his ribs, courtesy of a bludger aimed squarely at him from Keith McMillan during their practice. The same guy who was now sharing the showers next to him, laughing his head off as he rubbed soap sudds into his short red hair. Oliver spared a glance at the Chaser as he watched him rub the shampoo through his hair, the red colour catching Oliver's eye more that the soapsuds or the well toned body attached to the head. It was not like Percy's if he remembered correctly, a darker red and definitely much shorter than the Weasley would have allowed it to be, but still, it had the desired effect on him. It was always the same.

Whenever he would see a person with red hair he would immediately get thoughts of Percy, and it didn't matter whether it was male or female who possessed the hair, he would always be reminded of the certain bookish redhead who he remembered as being the perfect partner, lover and yes, best mate.

_Even after four fuckin' years I can't get over him. And after hearing the news a few weeks ago…_

Suddenly a hand roughly smacked him on his arse, making Oliver spin around to his right to see a smiling Simon Boswell walking into the shower stall. Oliver grinned at the other team's Chaser as he watched him turn the taps on the stall on his other side and then step under the hot spray. Boswell was shorter than even Oliver, which was saying something as Oliver pushed about 5'9, although if he was truthful it was more around 5'8. Boswell and McMillan both were about 5'7, with a couple of inches here and there, so their height difference to Oliver was only truly noticeably if you stood them head to toe against one another. Simon was also stocky and muscular much like Oliver, while McMillan had a built more suited to a Seeker as he was thin and reedy in shape and stature. All three were in top shape but despite that, after the second training drill that day were all completely and utterly buggered.

" So what's got you in such a trance Oliver?" Simon asked, grinning as he squirted some soap from the wall dispenser into his sponge.

" I didn't realise I was distracted." he replied. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Simon began to slowly move the sponge along his firm chest, moving in slow circles in a downward spiral that covered the smooth abdominal muscles that stuck out from underneath bronzed skin.

' You were mate, " Keith jumped in. " Coach nearly busted your nuts after you let in those last two quaffles I threw. You were in such a dazed state I thought I would have to call the medic."

Oliver threw his sponge at the Chaser.

" I was just thinking about stuff is all. I'm just not into the zone today."

' You've haven't been in 'the zone' as you put it for the past week and a half mate." Simon pointed out, now working the sponge over his cock and balls, leaving Oliver making a dirty inner request that he would use his hands instead of a sponge there. He shook his head and stuck it back under the spray.

_I really, really need to get laid tonight!_

" I've just got a lot on my mind this week, with bills to pay and the 'rents breathing down me neck. Ma And Da want me to move back home and I keep tellin' them' I am just pucker where I am."

" Just tell them to fuck off."

Oliver snorted. " You don't know my parents. I tell them to fuck off and they'll hex my manhood off and make sure I'll never have barn of me own."

" Sounds harsh."

" It is." Oliver sighed, finally turning off the water and grabbing the towel from the hanger to his left. He quickly rubbed his hair and his body before wrapping it firmly around his waist before grabbing the sponge and his toiletries bag from the small shelf just below the showerhead. Before he left though Simon snaked a hand out to stop him, grabbing him at the hip.

" Are you sure your alright mate? Anything we can do to help?"

Oliver sighed. Simon and Keith meant well he knew it, but he couldn't tell them the real reason why he was preoccupied lately. What was he to say? It was just too bizarre even for him to contemplate, let alone telling his teammates and even his own family back in Glasgow. He smiled some as he slowly released Simon's grip from his hip.

" Everything's fine mate. Just need to sort out my shit."

' All right then," Simon grumbled, though his eyes told Oliver he didn't think too much of his argument. " Are you comin' to the pub this arvo for a pint? The Rodger Fallens are playin' tonight and should be a real crack!"

Oliver shook his head. " Not tonight Simon. I'm just hoping to hit the hay and then spend tomorrow resting up. Maybe next time though."

" Alright then, but give us a call when you get in. I want to make sure you're alright."

Oliver smiled. Despite outward appearances Simon was a real mother hen and doted on everyone on the team like they were his own brothers, though coming from a family of nine was sure to make a person like that.

" Will do."

" Daddy, we're going to be late!"

" Hold your horses young man I'm coming!"

Percy thought it was a good idea. Both of them had the day off, him from work and Thomas from day care, so why not go catch a movie in the city and then maybe get some McDonalds for dinner to save Percy cooking when they got home at night. But that was half an hour ago and he had just finished buttoning up his white dress shirt when a burly little brunette barged into his room before throwing his compact body on his bed. Percy turned around to look at Thomas, who was dressed in simple jeans and a red turtleneck jumper and white sneakers. As usual his hair was ticking up all over the place and he had still the energy levels of a king of kings sugar high from coco pops and strawberry flavoured Pop Tarts.

" Don't run in the house Thomas, and calm down. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

" You said that three minutes ago Daddy."

" And how would you know that?"

Thomas pulled up a sleeve of his jumper to show a small sports watch wrapped around his wrist.

" I timed you." He grinned. " So can we go now?"

Percy frowned but kept his mouth shut. He finished buttoning the shirt before grabbing a coat from his closet and his wallet and keys from the dresser, all the while feeling the stare of brown eyes on the back of his neck as he moved around the room. It was slightly unnerving but at the same time rather comforting.

" Thomas, could you go wait downstairs with Mr Logan? I'll be there in a minute."

Thomas frowned. " But it smells of beer and spew down there."

Percy smiled. " Well we do live on top of a pub son and that's what pubs smell like unfortunately. So just do it. The quicker you do, the quicker I'll be downstairs and we can see Madagascar."

The small brunette still frowned but leapt off the bed and trotted out of the room, but before he did he went to Percy and fingered him to bend down, and when he did Percy received a big kiss on his cheek and a hug around his neck.

" Love you Daddy."

" Love you too sport. Now get going."

Thomas smiled and left the room. Percy waited until he heard the front door slam shut that he took the wand out from an inner pocket he had sewed into his jacket. He quickly moved to the most central spot in the apartment, slowly raised the wand into the air, and chanted –

**The dwellings and the dwellers here**

**Keep safe from those who seek us **

**Keep safe my son and I from prying eyes**

**Keep safe the dwelling here from passers by**

**Become naked, unseen to all eyes, unwanted to those**

**Who seek us?**

**Keep it a secret to all who try to find**

**Until the day this spell is bid goodbye.**

A sudden flash of blue light eclipsed through the apartment, coating everything with a pale glimmer of light before just as suddenly disappearing into fin air. Smiling as he knew the spell was cast correctly, Percy stowed the wand back and with a few quick steps and a few locking charms on the front door, made his way downstairs.

Oliver didn't aparrate back to the apartment, nor did he go to the pub with his teammates. Instead he found himself standing in front of a small pub in Diagon Alley named The Yellow Bellied Dragon. Around him witches and wizards, dressed in multi-coloured cloaks and dress robes pushes and jostled their way in the narrow street, making Oliver sway this way and that.

The pub itself looked no different from the many he had seen in Diagon and indeed around London on the various times he went to the muggle side. It was a simple brick and mortar affair with large bay windows and a simple, homely type vibe to it. Above the large red wood door was a sign with a yellow and orange striped dragon smiling toothily at him, the words The Yellow Bellied Dragon Pub & Inn scrawled across it's rather large belly. A sudden feeling akin to apprehension curled in his own belly as the Keeper made his way to the door.

_Is this where he really was seen last? Will he be here still? Why won't he contact me?_

The first thing that hit Oliver as soon as he entered was the smell of beer mixed with the stagnant smell of sweat. Obviously many a working wizard and other of the like coming here after working hours. It was sparely furnished with a couple of tables and chairs, some booths lined the back wall and a dart board and billards table could be made out at the other end near the back right next to the bog. All in all not an unusual setting for a dreary pub, but not as bad as some he had been forced to go to on occasion. He walked through the maze of tables to the bar where he saw a rather reedy looking man with red hair down to his neck and wearing what appeared to be a suit and tie, wiping a glass absently in his hand with a dish cloth. What made Oliver frown though was that the man seemed to be leaning in to an empty barstool in front of him and talking to the blank space as if there was a person there. As walked closer he managed to catch a snipet of it.

" And how's school goin'? Teacher treatin' ye right and all tha'?"

He watched as the man waited and nodded some, as if having just been told something from the 'person' sitting where the stool was. He saw there was a pint half filled with milk in front of the stool with grubby hand prints around it about the size of a child's. He was about to say something when the barkeep noticed him and then immediately stood up and walked over to him as Oliver had situated himself at the far end of the bar.

" Good day to you sir. What can I do for ye?"

Oliver smiled. " I am trying to find someone who used to live here a few months ago, in your flat above."

He noticed the man frowned a bit, but otherwise kept the smile on his long face.

" And whho might that be?"

" A Mr Percy Weasley. He's about 5'9, red hair cut short, sort of thin like you and was last here about four months ago."

" No need to be rude or anythin' like that, but can I ask why your after im?"

" I'm an old friend just looking for him. I heard some news regarding him and a certain..situation and wanted to know if there was any truth to it."

The barkeep kept frowning, if not more as he leaned over the bar and eyed Oliver up and down, a critical look on his face as his blue eyes regarding him. For some reason there was a vibe of apprehension surrounding them now the minute he asked the question.

" I'm afraid I can't help you sir. No one has lived here in over four years, ever since I took over the place from the old folks who used to own it. Your welcome to look upstairs if you like but you'll see why no one chooses to live here."

Oliver smiled. " Would that be alright with you?"

The barkeep pointed to a flight of stairs just behind him. " Just follow that stairs up and you'll see the row of apartments up top but your wastin' your time laddie. Only pigeons and rats make their home up there now. Reason why I'm turnin' it into a billards room. Make a use of it somehow."

Oliver smiled and thanked the man before turning and making his way up the stairs, when immediately he felt a solid something push past him as he stepped on the first couple of steps, something almost like a body that pushed him roughly into a wall behind him. But then it was gone, leaving only a rustling of his robes and a funny feeling of de'ja'vu in his chest.

_Why did that feel so familiar?_

But there was nothing at the bottom of the stairs with him, nor did he see someone or something coming down from above, so there was obviously no one there who ahd just pushed past him like they were in a hurry.

The apartment, all six in total, were just as bad as Fred and George had described them. The latches were rusted and unhinged, the doors were either just barely handing on to their bolds or littering the creaky wooden floors and rats scurried in and out of doors and cracks in walls like a bloody conga line. The actual apartment rooms themselves were no better. Rotting furniture and beds were in some while in others various muggle and wizard home items were in various states of decline and in one apartment the roof had totally collapsed in allowing birds to fly in and roost in the rafters. On top of this were leaking taps and broken tiles in bathrooms, shattered mirrors that were so thick with dust you could barely see your own reflection in them and a bathtub in one was filled with a thick brown sludge that looked like something Oliver didn't even want to contemplate looked like.

He had thought by finding the apartment he could find Percy, but instead he hit a dead end and no closer but already more questions filled the blank spaces waiting for answers to the old ones. Where was Percy? Why would the private eye hired by the twins recommend an address that had obviously not been used in years? And most importantly, why couldn't anyone find head or tails of the former Prefect who once was easy to find as a bludger on a quidditch pitch?

Oliver thanked the man for his trouble, shaking his head at the offer of a pint before making his way out of the bar. As he passed the barstool that once hand the milk filled pint in front of it he noticed that it was back in place under the bar, the pint also gone and out of sight. Perhaps it was just all in his mind. Lord knows he had enough crap going through it right now and besides, this was the world of magic after all so anything and everything could happen that had not a logical explanation.

Now outside the Keeper took out a pocket watch and eyed the time, finding it only half past ten. It would be hours until the time the team would be meeting at their local for a night of drinking games and lewd jokes so he had plenty of time to kill. Looking up and down the street and trying to decide which way he should go he suddenly felt something was close by, only s few metres up to his right. Hazel eyes gazed up the far end, near the local Quidditch supply shop to see only a group of children huddled around a window and each trying to get a better vantage point to view whatever was inside. Curious, he made his way over to the shop before finding himself standing right behind a rather rowdy group of little children, no older that four or five at the most. They were all dressed in robes of various shades and patterns, some more vibrant that the other that suggested they came from wealthier, pure-blood families than their mates did. It turned out they were all eyeing the new Firebolt model, The Demon Flame Spitter or Firebolt version 3.0 as the Coach called it back at Puddlemere United.

" Look at that! It's so cool!" chimed a rather small looking boy with red hair that was half hidden under a woollen hat of red and purple stripes.

" It's supposed to be better than all the previous models, " said a rather obnoxious sounding five year old girl, whose blonde locks and emerald grey eyes reminded Wood of a certain blonde Slytherin he knew back at Hogwarts. He smiled and was turning around to leave before anyone noted his presence and cause an unwanted fan frenzy when he suddenly felt a small something push in front of him. Frowning he looked down to see a rather small looking boy of about four looking into the window. Oliver tilted his head slight as if to study a specimen he had never seen before.

The child seemed too familiar to be a stranger. He had brown hair chopped short and was slightly ruffled, with a face that was neither long nor rounded coupled with a nose and face that looked like it could belong anywhere in his family tree. He had a slight dusting of freckles along his nose but nowhere else, but Oliver's eyes widened when he saw the boy look up directly at him, suddenly seeing bright brown eyes that could have been his own.

" Why is everyone making such a fuss over a broom?" he asked Oliver, a small frown on his face and despite the obvious shock of seeing a basically mini-me version staring up right at him, Oliver managed to smile. He noted a slight Scottish sound to the voice but it wasn't as distinct as his own brogue.

" It' s new racing broom for Quidditch."

The little bow frowned. " What's Quidditch?"

The comment made Oliver frown. Who hadn't heard about Quidditch? But the boy was looking up at him wide eyes and a little smile on his lips that Oliver found himself knealing down to be on the child's eyes level before speaking again.

" It's a sport we play here in the wizard world. On brooms."

This comment only made the child frown harder.

" Magic? Wizard world? What do you….."

Butas soon as he was there the boy was suddenly gone, apparting out of sight before he could even finish his sentence. Startled, Oliver quikly pushed his way through the crowds, trying to catch a glimpse of where that boy had suddenly disapeared to.

_Those eyes, the hair, the freckles, the burly little build. The bloody accent! Where did he go? And who has him? Damn it, I think I just saw, no I KNOW I saw him, but it can't be, unless the rumour was true………………_

Oliver was breathing hard, pushing through the crowds, looking left right, going up and down the whole alley, but after half an hour he gave up, but not before being able to finally let the feeling that had nagged him when he first saw the kid seep into his brain, playing over and over in a loop that went faster as the emotion picked up speed.

He had just seen his son.

TBC……..


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Revealed._

_Sorry about the long delay of the update. I am trying to aim for an update every few days like the Percinder fic, but as I am only one preson and work is killing me I have to make do. Anyway, I own nothing that is not of my own creation, so on and so on. Enjoy._

" Daddy! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Percy was holding Thomas' arm in a tight grip, pushing and shoving his way through the large crowds that were surrounding the store, hoping to put as much distance between the Quidditch supply shop and Thomas as humanly possible. Around them witches and wizards cursed and had looks of shock on some, but Percy wasn't worried about them seeing them. They would not be able to see them, only a blank space that was somehow pushing their bodies around in a narrow street. But just then…

_How could this have happened? Why was Oliver Wood even here today? Here in Diagon? Shit! What has happened just now?_

" Daddy! Stop it!"

Percy suddenly looked down, stopping momentarily in front of the owl shop to see what Thomas was complaining about, and upon seeing his son's frightened face immediately saw the vice like grip he had on his small arm. Almost instantly he let go and just as quickly Thomas clung to his father, hands wrapping tightly around his legs and his small face buried in his right leg, tears dampening the soft fabric. Percy quickly leaned down and scooped the child into his arms and kept him there, rubbing soothing circles on his shaking back as the boy buried his head against his neck, all the while muttering something against his skin. Percy cocked his head to one side, eyeing Thomas with a curious expression.

" What was that?"

" I'm sorry I got you mad Daddy."

Percy shook his head, still rubbing circles on the boy's back.

" It is my fault Thomas. I shouldn't have lost myself like that or grabbed your arm so roughly. I was worried is all. I'm the one who is sorry."

" But I wandered off and…." A sudden frown appeared on his son's face. Percy watched intently.

" And what Thomas?"

" I…I was looking for a sweet shop, thinking about how I would like to see one that was like that movie we saw last night.."

" Willy Wonka?"

Thomas smiled. " Yeah, and I kept thinking that I wished I could be magical just so I could go to a place like that, and I kept wishing to be magical, really thinking Daddy, and then…" another frown. Percy frowned too. This was getting a bit weird. The boy looked at his father, as if hoping he would explain it, but in truth Percy knew not of what was happening. After all the spell should have been permanent, not to be jinxed or even altered in any way. It was foolproof and even bordered on Dark Arts territory in some countries and the fact Percy even performed the spell meant possible imprisonment.

_There is no way I could have slipped up the spell. There is just no way. Unless…_

" Thomas, can I ask you something?"

Thomas nodded.

"Now, I'm not going to get mad or anything okay? You've done nothing wrong at all, but I need to ask you this and I need you to tell me the truth."

Percy watched his son nod his head, little hands tightening around his slender neck the only sign showing the boy was still nervous about what was about to be asked.

" When you wished for something magical to happen, did you see anything around you…change?"

Thomas frowned again.

" Changed? How Daddy?"

" What I mean is, did the buildings around us change in how the looked, change into something that wasn't there before? Did some people start to look rather…peculiar to you?"

" I know now Daddy! Yeah. There were all these people surrounding me, like they just popped out of thin air and wearing these funny dressing gowns with pointy hats shaped like an ice cream cone. They started pushing me around so I just followed them. They pushed me in front of Mr Allan's Sweet shop, but there were no sweet anymore."

" What was there instead?"

" It was really funny, there was a broom Daddy! The people were looking at a broom in the window."

" Then what happened?"

" Well, then this really tall man starting talking to me, and I know you said no talking to strangers Daddy, but he was the only man who noticed me. He talked about something called Quidditch an…"

Percy frowned. " Are you sure he was the only one who noticed you Thomas?"

" Yep. Everyone else just thought I wasn't there. Like I was invisible."

_But surely Oliver didn't, couldn't, no wouldn't know about the…_

_Unless…………_

_Shit! It's happening!_

His eyes widened, sudden realization kicking in, like a solid punch to the guts. He knew now he had to act quickly, otherwise the spell would be completely broken. Around them now he knew Thomas would see business men and women walking around a busy office district, but if what Thomas was saying turned out to be true, then soon the whole of the wizard world, not just Diagon Alley, would be revealed to him in a matter of hours.

" Thomas," Percy began cautiously. " What did this man you talked to look like?"

" He had brown hair, short like mine and was nearly as tall as you Daddy, but only just a bit shorter. He had brown eyes and a small face and he had a funny sound in his voice, like it was broken up in tiny bits."

_Yep, definitely Oliver Wood. Shit._

Thomas looked apprehensively at his father, watching as he saw the young man's face contort and twist into an array of emotions in front of him. What was most startling to the young fellow was the whole time his father was not saying anything at all when normally he was quite verbal in his annoyance. It inly served to make Thomas think that he had somehow did something wrong.

" Daddy."

" Yes Thomas?" Percy sighed, turning the child over onto his other side on his hip.

" Did I do something wrong?"

Percy wrapped his arms around the child, hugging him close and pulling his face back down into the crook of his neck.

" No love, you didn't do anything wrong." Pause. " How are you feeling now?"

Thomas yawned slight, nuzzling into the crook of his father's neck while wrapping his arms tighter around his neck.

" I'm feel real tired now Daddy. Really tired."

_His body must be exhausted from the sudden switching of the illusionary and real. No wonder he's exhausted._

Percy managed a smile, hugging him still.

" Say, what about we forget about the movie today and just go home? You can sleep and then maybe we'll catch the movie tomorrow after playgroup. Sound good?"

Thomas just managed a nod before his little brown eyes closed and sleep would slowly make its way through his senses. Percy, however, could not afford such rest now.

He left Thomas at the apartment safely tucked into his bed, and after making sure the barkeep would watch over him, went back upstairs and into one of the apartments that existed opposite his. He had spend all day just sitting in the lounge room and just staring into nothing, willing the day to end without really having to see what was staring him in the face, but come late in the afternoon he knew he could not put it off any longer. In one room he located a long unused fireplace in a den area and taking out his wand and muttering a quick inflame spell, had it roaring with flames. He used a broken up chair nearby for kindling to keep it going and, making sure all the doors were locked to the room, rummaged through his coat pockets. After pulling out quills, a pot of ink and a half filled pack of gum, he finally found the small leather pouch he had stashed away in a concealed pocket. Inside was the telltale silver dust of Floo Powder. Taking a hand full, he threw it into the flames and watched as they went from a burnt orange into a pale blue hue.

" ST MUNGO'S DEPARTMENT OF EXPERRIMENTAL CHARMS."

A minute passed, then a man in his mid fifties was suddenly there amongst the flames. He had a short white bead, round face with eyes that twinkled a sparkling blue and around his neck he wore what appeared to be a device to listen to people's hearts, he was sure his father knew the muggle term for it.

" Mr Drase? Can I talk to you?"

The Doctor smiled. " This is rather unexpected Mr Weasley, but a pleasant one none the less. What can I do for you?"

" It' s bit hard to explain."

" It normally helps if you start from the beginning I always find."

" Well, do you remember my son Thomas Weasley? How you and I and his mother arranged for an experimental charm to…..make the wizard world go away from his eyes?"

Dr Drase nodded. " Yes, I remember. Four years ago. It was a rather complex one, an experimental one too I might add, with a few kinks still in it. Why ask now?"

Percy sighed. Lord this is difficult.

" Today I think the spell might have slipped."

The doctor frowned.

" Slipped as in how Percy?"

Percy went on to explain as best he could what Thomas told him and what he had saw himself, from Thomas suddenly appearing in the wizard world and how he was just able to get him back under the spell before Wood found out too much. Drase nodded and ummed a lot, nodding or shaking his head at every few sentences that were uttered, until finally his face settled into a concerned appearance when Percy's word grinded to a halt.

" So what is the problem Doctor?"

" Percy, " he began. " How old is Thomas now?"

" Four. Why?"

" Is his birthday close?"

Percy nodded, all the while wondering where this was going.

" In two weeks. Does this have anything to do with…" and then it dawned on him.

" You don't think….but he's still too young, and I never showed until I was five, but still….."

" I think your son showed today a use of unintentional magic, which in turn caused him to break your spell, albeit momentarily."

" But that can't be possible. I didn't show and accidental magic until I was five, so I always thought that Thomas would be the same."

" Given the circumstances of you son's how shall we say, unusual beginnings, he might be expected to bloom earlier than expected, and given that you don't know his father's medical or family history, he could very well likely take after him in showing magic in childhood early in that respect."

Percy nodded some, taking in the news with a slight feeling of apprehension. It was, of coarse, not unusual for wizard children to show signs of magic at the early stage, normally around five like Percy had himself. It was taken as a good sign that the child had magical lineage within their blood and capable of doing physical magic, rather than being born muggle. But what worried him now was his son's safety and health.

" Doctor, is it possible he could throw off the charm again?"

" Hard to say. The fact he slipped in and out of it pretty quickly might suggest the lapse was only momentary and given his young age, he's definitely not advanced enough to throw it off completely. But still,"

" There's a strong chance he will, as I recall wizard and witch children only grow stronger in magic substance once they how their first us eof unintentional magic. There is, in short, no way of bottling the genie once it's been released."

The Doctor chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

" That's a nice metaphor to explain in, but yes it is like that. Once it's been awakened the child's awareness of magic and what power he or she has residing within themselves will only grow stronger."

" So what would you suggest I do then?"

" I want you to bring in a sample of his blood in avail. Only a few drops. I'll floo you the necessary equipment tomorrow. I'll analyse it to see how much of the awakening is already in his system and then we can define our next coarse of action."

" Would it be wroth putting a stronger memory charm on him, or maybe obliterating it completely?"

The older man frowned.

" No need for such drastic matters Mr Weasley. The charm should be back on him in full force now that his defences are weakened, so he will remember nothing of this come morning. However…"

_There's always a catch, just my luck I guess._

" I need some more background information in order to do a proper diagnosis. Family history and of the like."

Percy frowned.

" But I gave you all the family medical history I had when Thomas was born. How much more do you need?"

" You misunderstand me Percy." Drase sighed, a hand coming into view as the man wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow.

" What then?"  
" I need the family information of his first sire, the other half of the biological concoctions. Can you manage this?"

_I will have to contact him after all. After four years of nothing, now suddenly I need him. But it's for Thomas. MY son._

Percy nodded, a small but grim smile placed on his thin lips.

" You will have it by tomorrow night."

God willing.

The two men exchanged goodbyes, the Doctor hoping all would be settled shortly and that no further disruptions would happen to either Percy or Thomas. As he waved his wand to extinguish the flames and locked the door to Apartment A1 behind him, a sense of dread began to creep up on the wizard as he headed back to his own dwellings for the night.

_I'll have to owl him tonight. Arrange to meet during the day while Thomas is at school. That way, there will be no meetings. Nothing awkward will come of this for my son._

Percy opened his apartment door, closing it quick and locking it with safety charms before shutting each light of the small apartment off with a few flicks of the wand, walking from one room to another. His mind was still riddled with uncertainty and doubt as he finally reached a small room at the back that housed a small writers desk and chair by a large window. Outside the pale lights of London's many business buildings and offices illuminated the skyline, faint sounds of cars honking and motorists swearing barely filtering through the glass. It was quite amazing really how well hidden the wizard world was from the muggles, especially with Diagon Alley being smack bang in the middle of it all, but it was. He grabbed a small piece of parchment and quill from a side draw and quickly scribed a note.

**Oliver,**

**We need to talk. I can't explain over the letter but it is a matter of importance. Meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 8 am. Bring copies of your family medical history with you. It is imperative that you do.**

**Percy.**

Checking it once over, making sure the address was right (at least to the first place he remembered he was sure to find Oliver Wood) he then slipped out a small pipe from another concealed pocket in his jacket before opening the window in front of him. He gently blew into it into the night sky and then waited. He didn't have to wait long as soon he saw a small barn owl approach the window to gracefully land on the window ledge. It was a local carrier owl that would take letters to anyone on demand, circling around wizard London to help people deliver mail at unexpected times. He put three sickles in the small pouch attached to the owl's right leg, then looked on as the bird picked up the letter in it's beak, let out a small hoot of thanks, before flying out of the window and into the night sky. As he watched it become a mere dot into the distance, Percy again felt fear swell in his gut as he closed the window behind him.

It's done now. The wheel has turned. There's no turning back now.

He ended up in Thomas' room, sitting himself next to the child and ran his hands through the soft brown hair as he watched him sleep. His face was calm and peaceful, showing no signs of he distress and worry the incident had caused earlier. Suddenly the eyelids snapped open and little brown eyes were watching him intently before a small smile greeted him.

" Hi Daddy." The child whispered.

" Hi champ. Good sleep?"

The boy's smile immediately vanished, his lips trembling with suppressed worry.

" I had a nightmare. There were dark creatures everywhere and I was all alone and I was screaming for you and you wouldn't come and save me."

Percy could only shake with worry as little arms were suddenly wrapped around his chest and a small haired boy wrapped himself around him, head pressed tightly into his chest as tears stained his shirt. He could only hug his son back and continue to stoke the soft hair, all the while realising any moment now he too would cry.

I should have never done this. Never, never, never, never!

But I promised her. I promised her just as…

" Daddy?"

Percy looked down. Brown eyed wet with tears were looking imploringly at him.

" Yes Thomas?"

" Can you stay here until the monsters go away." Thomas sighed, pulling his father closer and his grip tightening. " I want you to protect me from them."

Without a word Percy nodded and, placing Thomas back under the covers, laid himself on the empty side of the bed with his head resting on the pillow with his son's. He could only smile as little hands patted his cheeks and a smile was finally on Thomas's face and as he felt a kiss on his cheek and small arms wrap around his neck and pulling him close. Percy put his arm around the child and watched him as sleep took Thomas over again, only this time he noted his son was a lot calmer than a few moments before. Outside he heard an owl hoot and leaves rustling in the wind, but nothing could drown out the sudden pounding he felt in his chest of his fast beating heart.

_Please Oliver, whatever you do, don't take my son away from me._

_TBC_

_A bit angst again I know, but the rest should start to be bit more cheerful and hopefully a bit of fluff as Percy and Oliver get ah ' reacquainted' as they say. Read and Review and happy slash writing._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all those who have returned, and welcome to new readers. I am so sorry it has taken ages for me to update this. My original computer died, family strife took up my time and I was completely cob smacked at how back GOF turned out at the movies. That will be one less HP dvd in my collection I can tell you. Although, the cedric/harry vibes were worth the pain of watching the rest of it. But only just. **_

_**This is a transitional chapter as such - Oliver and Percy will meet and something of a connection will be forged, and Thomas will be more of a stronger character from here on out. Cheers and happy reading. Oh, and there is a sort of hardcore sexual scene towards the end so in case you have not heeded the warnings and the ratings before reading this fic, do so now as I do not want to be flammed.**_

Oliver Wood was a punctual man. He was well known for it, as you had to be on time to get to training and to get from the many meetings and public appearances that were the requirement of his job. Being a star Keeper for Puddlemere United came with that certain amount or expectation and reliability.

But not today. Not by a long shot.

He was laying in bed, staring at the plain white ceiling above and trying to find the nerve he required to defend the Hoops on the field that he would need now to get up and face what he had to face. He had managed to throw off the sheets and doona cover at least, but now since he was only clad in a pair of white briefs and nothing else he began to regret the decision as he was getting a little chilled just lying there.

Percy had owled him last night. Although there was no return address he knew that neat scrawl anywhere after all the times he had seen it in school and that one year where they had to survive their relationship by owling back and forth across the country, him at the ministry while Wood was galavanting around England and Scotland with Puddlemere in his rookie year.

It was a simple, yet bizarre request - meet him at the Three Broomsticks at 12.oo and bring your family medical history. That was all it said. No signature. No How are you's or I miss you's and defiantly no sign he was happy to hear from his one time best mate and also one time lover.

_But considering how things went down that year, it's not really surprising is it?_

Oliver frowned. That part of the equation was still a ground he was not too sure about how to tackle, and he was for certainly sure that it had to be the main reason Percy Weasley, a man who was well known for his guarded nature and like of privacy, to seek him out and risk being found where he had been hiding for the past four years. What other reasons could there be?

_There is the boy. And the reasons for wanting my medical and family history and the fact that he still does not want me to know where he lives now. I know these things are connected. The main thing is HOW are they related to me?_

A slight gust of wind came through an open window and landed directly on the nearly naked Keeper, causing him to shiver involuntarily and move around the bed to roll on his side. He shifted his gave to the small muggle digital clock on his night stand. It read 11.00 am.

_Can't put this up any longer Wood. Gotta go face the opposing team_.

Steeling himself, Wood threw his body out of the once warm bed and while navigating the jeans, shoes and land hills that were once jerseys and undershirts, managed to somehow get to his bathroom in one piece. It was a small one, nothing fancy as such that consisted of a sink,mirror and under cupboard affair with both shower and bathtub combined in the one corner. A towel rack held up two charcoal black towels and a navel blue wash cloth, while a small shelf underneath the shower nosel was where all his shaving and body wash was kept in check.

Oliver turned on the water first, and as he waited for the temperature to meet his liking he turned towards the mirror above the sink and had a good look at the mug in front of him.

He was rather good looking if he was to be prissy about it. Small features such as nose, lips and eyes that looked well proportioned to his face while his ears, although maybe a mite too large, came off as rather cute than stand outish. His complexion, like most born in England or Scotland was clear and slightly pasty white from not receiving too much sun exposure growing up, although his cheeks were marred slightly by a few little scars from an outbreak of severe acne as a child. Still, toped off with light brown hair that stuck up with a natural just-shagged appearance and eyes that he was told were 'dreamy' by _Quidditch Fangirl Weekly_, he was an okay sort of chap if he did say so himself.

As he stripped off his tight briefs before chucking them into a corner of the bathroom, jumping into the spray as he grabbed the bottle of liquid wash from it's stand and pouring a handful into his hand and then straight into his hair, a funny thought occurred to him.

_The boy. He has to be connected to me. He has my face, my hair, my build. God, he even had a slight accent. There can be no other explanation for it. But then that would mean the rumours are true, that..._

Oliver blinked hard, forcing the threatening thoughts out of his semi-awakened mind before they were able to take hold. It was hard enough trying to work up the courage to face Percy today than to have old ghosts haunt him in the first hours of waking up.

He sighed heavily, moving the soap suds from his hair to down his neck, shoulders and around his chest, pausing slight before moving them in small circular motions on his taunt, flat abdomen. It created a small tingling sensation that shot straight to his groin. He moved the hand lower, finger tips lightly brushing the trail of hair that snaked out of his belly button. Such a wonderful sensation could only be bought to him by...

" _**Oliver get out! I'm going to be late for breakfast if you don't move it!"**_

_**Oliver grinned and poked his head from behind the curtain of the shower. Percy was standing there, already dressed in his uniform with the Hogwarts robe fastened neatly around his neck. At the corner of his eye he could see the red head's school books resting on the nearby sink. Oliver darted his eyes back to the Prefect to see a thoroughly haughty expression grace his face. For some reason it shot straight to his groin, making the Keeper grin even more broadly just to see if he could push Weasley to make it even more annoyed.**_

_**Success! Percy frowned even more than before, this time tilting his horn rimmed glasses back up his nose and glaring at him.**_

" _**What's the matter Perce hm? Want something'?"**_

" _**The bathroom to myself. You've been in her all morning and I want my time this century. You've had all morning to take care of your personal needs!"**_

_**Oliver just smiled, pulled the curtain back further so Percy could see his hard cock jutting out from the forrest of brown curls, his balls hung low and inviting. He worked the shaft with one hand, making it harder and larger if that were humanly possible as the other worked small swirls of soap suds up and down the flat stomach above. The Keeper could make out the slight dribble of spit already at the corner of Percy's mouth as he effectly shut down all known brain function that he'd previously had, much to his chagrin. He locked his brown eyes with Percy's blue as he worked his slickened fingers around the ridges of the six pack that stuck out like iron grilling underneath the wet bronzed skin.**_

" _**Not all my personal needs have been met yet Head Boy," he growled, stroking his cock faster and keeping his gaze level with Percy. Already he could see Percy's hands making a subconscious effort to undo the clasp of the robes around his neck, yet forced himself to stop at the last minute.**_

" _**Wha...what...," Percy Weasley blushed, the red tinge colouring his nose and cheeks as his gaze moved from the Keeper's manhood and back to the hazel eyes watching him like a Keeper who had just caught the snitch himself. **_

" _**What do you need to be taken care of Wood?"**_

_**Oh enough games...**_

_**Oliver , still keeping his gaze locked with Percy, stepped out of the shower and moved like a panther over to his prey, making Percy move back despite himself to come up hard against the wall where the towel rack was kept. **_

_**The red head only had time to register the dig of the railing into his lower back when he was suddenly eloped with 5'9 brute, wet Scottish Keeper, with another slippery 10 1/2 inches pressed up even harder against the growing bulge in his trousers.**_

_**Percy should have realised by now subtlety was something Oliver Wood was sorely lacking.**_

_**He looked up. The brunette was still grinning. In fact, he looked like he was about to devour something hot and delicious and totally worth nearly slipping on the tiles and killing himself.**_

_**Oh wait. That would be him.**_

_**Oliver growled and leaned in for the kill. He could see Percy arch his neck up to line their lips together and any second now it would begin all over again that morning. despite the fact they were kept up till 3 am the previous night by their insistent shagging, despite Percy ( and him ) walking funny when the hopped out of bed, despite Oliver knowing he would have more hickeys on his neck ( and chin and ear and legs and arms and surely one on lower left hand side of his left arse cheek ), they were ready to go again. Just as soon as their lips met. **_

_**Lower...**_

_A cold tingling sensation started to mar things._

_**Percy moved his neck higher, tongue flicked out to coat those cherry coloured lips in rich moisture, already anticipating the meeting. It just got Oliver harder.**_

_It was getting colder now. IN fact, it was very bloody incistent. But just hold off, just for a little longer, just until..._

_**He could only concentrate on those lips meeting his.Any moment now, just a little further, just a little it more...**_

_Oh Fuck me! It's bloody freezing! What in the ..._

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, shooting his seed into the tiled floor beneath his feet. His whole body sagged a bit as he leaned back against the wall to his left, eyes straining to stay open as his orgasm slowly dispersed itself from his system, even as he still worked his cock with his right hand as he held tight to the wall behind him with his left as he slowly gained his breath back.

He narrowed his eyes at a small crystal dial that was opposite the taps to the shower head - one square glowed red and a blue one glowed an aqua. The blue dazzled brightly at him in a manner that was extremely smug, even if it was only a light.

He had ended up using all the hot water.

" Great, " he sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

He was worried now. If he had just gotten one of the best orgasms from a mere memory of Percy Weasley, how would he react to the mere sight of him after four years and in the flesh. Close enough to touch, to smell, to hold. Even kiss...

He banged his head against the wall. Once. twice. Three times. Hell, let's try for a fourth.

Reality was a bitch.

And to think this was only the beginning...

------

Percy Weasley was a punctual sort of guy.

He was well known for it. Had to be too if a person was to make their way through the ranks of the MOM as quickly as he did, although in hine sight he knew that part of the meteoric rise to prominence was helped in a large way by a corrupt Minister who wanted him to keep tabs on his family.

It was a hard habit to break, being punctual and percise. Which was probably why he was already seated at a table at the far back on the Inn, a mug of Dry Ale in front of him and his hands folded neatly on top of the highly polished wood table. Around him he watched many witches and wizards filter in and out of the pub through the narrow doorway as he kept an eye out for the tell tail sign of scruffy brown hair and a muscular, burly frame that could only be Oliver Wood. The main problem he was having now was keeping his heart rate in check and praying that he would not pass out from lack of oxygen to the head. Every time the bell chimed when the door opened he would dart a quick glance at the doorway, heart pumping a hundred miles an hour as he tried in vien to steel himself for a meeting he though would never occur again in his lifetime, let alone four years after a spectacular break up.

He calmed himself by taking a sip of the beer, grimacing as he tasted the bitter tang on his lips before it reached his tongue and throat. He was never one for drinking, even if it was a social occassion and that he knew for a fact that Wood would be drinking as well as soon as he arrived. If anything he was unsure about Oliver after all this time, one thing he could always count on was his ability to love and consume large ammounts of alcoholc, and non alcoholic beverages. Many a drinking game was started in the old Gryff common rooms by the former Keeper after a win, and many a time it was the Prefect, then Head boy in their final year, who would have to put things to a stop before it got completely out of hand. Like that one time when Oliver got so pissed he stripped off down to his briefs and socks right in the middle of the common room, loud scottish brogue yelling for a improv streak across the Quidditch pitch right in front of old McGonaghall's tower.

It was only when he was met with the stern look of the red head boy along with looking down the length of his 11 inch wand that was pointed right between his chest that he thoroughly forgot about the idea. Percy smiled.

It was always like Oliver to do things on compulsion. In fact he could remember another time in the Prefect bathroom when he thought he was alone in the bathtub when...

" Percy Weasley?"

His eyes shot up from the ale. There, standing right in front of him and with a look that could have told him he was about to face the most nerve racked man in the known world at the moment, was the burly Oliver Wood. He noticed the years had been kind to him, with little wrinkles on the sides of his eyes but nowhere else, the tanned skin still bronzed and even than ever and, even under the thick black robes and simple jeans and jumper combo he wore underneath, the brunette still possessed the body that was the envy of many an adolescent boy during their years at Hogwarts.

_Not to mention lusted after, as I can vouch..._

Percy nodded. " Wood."

Oliver nodded too, taking in his former lover's appearance as well. He looked in good health, despite his suspicion the robes looking too big for him had little to do with wrong sizing but the fact their own lost a hell of a lot of weight in recent times. He was immaculatly dressed though - suit and tie underneath with highly polished black shoes poking out from underneath the table. Made him wished he dressed up a bit too in that department instead of throwing on an old pair of runners as he rushed to make it on time. The hair though was the one true consistent for which he was secretly relieved for.

It was longer though, almost to his shoulders but still the bright, wine red mop of curls he remembered. A slight stubbe graced his angular face, perhaps a day or two old that marked a singular inconcistency with Weasley's otherwise well groomed appearance.

All in all he looked okay.

_Just where the hell has he been all these years?_

Oliver nodded back. " Weasley."

" Take a seat?"

The bruntette nodded, sliding into the booth at the other side of the table. From under his robes he produced a small satchel back and placed it on the table between them in the middle. Opening it without a word he produced a white folder that looked stacked with parchments and muggle paper, sliding it over to Percy who was watching this all with a bit of hesitation in those blue eyes. Oliver's own never left them through all this.

" My family medical history, just like you asked."

Percy nodded, taking the folder and quickly placing it in his own work brief case and snapping it shut. Oliver watched him silently as he did this. Still had the same matter-of-fact mannerisms from school. Some things he guessed never truly left you despite how hard you tried or how many years have passed between two people.

Love is like that, like ingrained mannerisms that could not truly go away.

_Do you love me still ? I think I may still ._

" How have you been ?"

Percy looked statled. Obviously the last thing he expected the Keeper to ask him.

" I'm...fine thank you."

_Well, this is going swell. Let's try another..._

" Still working at the Ministry?"

" Yes. Yourself? Work I mean."

_Okay, he wants to keep this idle chit chat route. Fair enough._

" Quite good actually. Got promoted to full time Keeper a couple of months ago after our full timer Karen Walbeck retired last season. Back problems or something of the like," grins, " I got a nice healthy pay rise and new apartment too out of it."

Percy nodded. Took another sip of his drink. Oliver could almost hear the cogs working in his head even when Percy said nothing, probably wondering how quickly he could end things and get out of the pub and never see him again.

_Fat chance. As if I'd let it go that easily._

" What have you been doing else over the years? I've hardly seen you."

"Kept busy. Making a living. The usual stuff."

_Like hell. This couldn't possibly be kept going the way it..._

" Family?"

" Fine."

" Work?"

" Okay."

" Love life?"

" Non existent."

_Apparanty yes. Damn it. How can I possibly get him to..oh wait, now I know._

Oliver sighed, watching as Percy began to to grab his case and filter through it's belongings, possibly doing anything to face Oliver and look him in the eyes as he was talking. He noticed that the bag was not Ministry looking, and that there seemed to be no parchments or quils sprouting from any of the pockets or sleeves. Added to that there seemed to be very little in the way of magical happenings in the whole of Percy's guise right now in front of him. Come to think of it, he did not seem to have on him his wand that he was normally never seen without in all their years at school, and also he noted that in their brief conversation not once did Percy bother to ask him anything about himself or volunteer any information about him missing for four years and his abandonment of his family.

_Just what is going on here Weasley? Why can't you even just look me in the eye when I talk to you? I'm just an arrogant Quidditch jock, as you so relished in remind ing me in your more vicious moods, so why all the hush? Where is he? Where is the Weasley I know?_

" Who is the boy?"

The reaction was immediate. Weasley dropped everything that was in his hands and his face snapped up so face to meet his that he could have sworn that his neck was liable to break in half. The eyes were what caught him out though. They were wide - wide with absolute fear. But fear of what, he wondered. The Keeper leaned forward on the table, his hands reaching across slightly as to grab Percy if he suddenly decided to flee. This new found fear, however, seemed to have made him rooted to the spot. After a beat, he found his voice again.

" I...I do not know what you are talking about Wood."

" You know damn well who I am referring to Weasley! That boy I saw In Daigon Alley, by the Quidditch Quality Supplies shop window," he paused, remembering how vividly he could recal the child's face and mannerisms. " Who is he?"

Weasley's face hardened as too did the eyes at that moment. Quickly he gathered his items and was literally flying out of the booth and making a line straight towards the door, but Wood was quicker. Like a flash he darted out of his side and in front of Percy, throwing his arms out to block the sides and putting his larger mass in front of the thinner man. If it wasn't for the look of sheer panic on Weasley's face as he saw he was effectivly trapped, Oliver would have given himself a harty slap on the back.

" Out of my way Wood."

" No."

Percy looked up at him, eyes blazing with hatred and annoyance, but Oliver was not in the mood. He would not back down now, not when he saw a sore point in Percy's armour and he knew he would have to exploit it as it was his only vantage point.

" Who is the boy? Is he yours?"

Percy paried left, Oliver blocked.

" None of your business. Now let me through."

"No."

He parried right. Oliver blocked.

_Almost like a dance. Shame about the circimstances._

" What is it you want with my medical history? Why a vial of my blood? Is it to do with the kid?"

Percy shot him a contemtuous look before deciding drastic action was in order. Oliver thought he was going to grab his wand from inside his clock and almost laughed; Weasley knew that there were magic-binding charms in place on all the pubs, at least ones that inhibited confrontational magic. Of all the stupid...

BAM!

He punched him. The bastard punched him square across the jaw. Quite hard too he had to admit, as he felt himself fall to the floor.

Percy looked shocked at what he had done, but this time it appeared his nerves were in better control of themselves. Quickly he grabbed the case and stepped over Wood and was making good timing for the door. If he could get outside and into the crowds he could loose the Keeper and give him time to apparate. From that he could make way to St Mungo's, then get the blood analysed, then he could...

" Percy,"

He stopped.Turned around slightly to see Oliver sprawled on the floor but now getting up slowly, one hand grasping a nearby wall as to haul himself up to his feet as the other pressed flat against the ground to push up. Oliver's face, though, was faced directly at Percy and so he got a good look, finally, of those dreaded brown eyes. Eyes that could not betray the emotions that their owner had, and right now was no different than all the other times he had known the Keeper.

Oliver was wounded. Deeply.

" Is he mine?"

The voice was soft as a whisper, but Percy heard it despite himself.

_How can he know? Realize even...maybe I should just..._

Percy hesitated, turning towards the door, then stopped. He glanced back at the young man, now floundering on the floor like a caught fish being hauled onto the boat. All the time though their eyes were locked and each man daring the other to have the guts to look away. The red head sighed and turned around and walked back to Oliver. He reached a hand down to the man. Surprise lit up the other man's face, though he took the hand and let Percy haul him to his feet and then leaned against the opposing wall. He kept his glance at Percy even when the other turned around and began walking out of the pub, this time without a bigger person blocking his path. He did, however, catch his answer under a softly spoken breath.

" No."

TBC...

Read and review folks ; )


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Thank you for the kind reviews. Hopefully I will be a better updater and have about two chapters in a week as the norm, as long as this computer does not die on me and my family is strife free for once. A little back history is highlighted here, so not so much Percy/Oliver love, although it does build a great foundation for it. Again, own nothing but from my own creation and this is M rated slash - which means male/male sex, sexual innuendo and language and so on. Do not like, do not read. Also, this is a two part section. Part 1 tonight and Part 2 tomorrow.**

**Chapter 6 Part 1- Relevance To Us.**

_FIVE YEARS AGO. _

_She answered the door, annoyed a bit of the interruption. She was just in the middle of making her boyfriend his usual Wednesday night dinner that consisted of well cooked steaks and a mixed vegetable platter, the hard part being cooking the meat so it was not too tough but not to soft either. It was currently being placed on the heated pan when the door bell rang, so having to leave at such a crucial moment in the preparation was NOT a very good thing._

_" Who can it be at this hour? He should be not home until..."_

_Suddenly the door was flung open with brute force as a figure pushed past and proceeded to shove her up against the opposing wall, rough hands grabbing both her wrists to slam them roughly above her as a broad and muscular body pushed up against her demandingly. Hot lips began sucking on the soft flesh of her neck and sending the petite girl into a dizzying haze, the only sound registering was her own heated panting mixing with this...this animal's primal growls and the other of the door being slammed shut by the intruder's well placed kick of a heel._

_Scents surrounded her. Earthy, rich and purely masculine. Not that she needed the scents to tip her off of the person's masculinity. She could practically see it of the rather large bulge in his trousers, a bulge which she nudged against softly with an exposed knee from underneath the short floral skirt she was wearing; it made the man shudder despite himself. Then completely made her mind melt as he removed his hands from her wrists to move down the slimmer body in front of him, making a pathway to the heaving breasts in front of him that were seemingly bursting to get out of the confining white blouse she wore. Her breath hitched as he bypassed them completely to then instantly grab her lower legs and, with surprising strength that never failed to amaze her, lift her lower half up until she instinctively locked her legs around his waist. All the while his mouth was all over her neck and jaw, moving back and forth with kisses that just got hotter and wetter. _

_And then he started grinding his hips against her._

_My gods. Where does he get the energy after what he does all day? _

_She tightened her grip around his waist and ground back into his own motions, making the man groan against her neck and sending vibrating sensations right through her. It registered how silly it might have looked - her dressed like a sunday school girl while being dry humped against the wall by a..._

_" Bed?"_

_She looked back down from the ceiling. Looked into those eyes that held her so well but gave away little. At least when it came to this. _

_The woman smiled, then promptly dropped her legs until she felt the wooden floor beneath them again, then grabbed him around the neck and promptly threw them both to the floor. She nearly blacked out in ecstasy when she felt his full frame covering her own as he pressed against her, hands already moving away from her as one began pulling down her panties, the other beginning to unbuckle his belt._

_She heard him snicker despite the heated momentum._

_" Here then."_

_--------_

_Today just isn't my day._

He had hoped for a large crowd once he had gotten out of the pub. That way he could have easily lost Oliver in it, backtrack into an alley and then apparate to the front of St Mungo's and deliver the blood and files to Dr Drase and finally gain some knowledge from this chaos and therefor have some power over this situation. Because with knowledge at least he could feel in control of this thing, this...situation he and Thomas had found themselves. A situation that getting increasingly more and more out of control where ever he turned.

" Bugger it."

He took out his wand, took one look back to see Oliver Wood's eyes widen in horror as he saw him doing so and was now running full pelt to get to him. A smirk crept on his lips as he flicked his wrist and turned away from the brunette.

_Your not built for speed you oaf. Sorry._

And then...

_CRACK! _

He was gone.

---------

" That little shit!"

Oliver growled, coming to lean against the door frame of the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. He stared at the spot where a certain ex-Head Boy had just apparated away from the scene of the crime, almost wishing he had had the lighter build of a Seeker of Chaser as to not be so weighed down with so much bulk at such a crucial moment.

I_'m just not built for speed. I'm all muscle and no quick reflexes. _

It should have went better. Oliver knew from experience that in order to get anything remotely honest out of the red head you had to play it cool and definitely by ear most of the time. Anything that was too quick, abrupt or painfully close to home would only scare him back into his shell and all hope of getting anything out of him bought down to zero.

_Then why did I jump down his throat like that? Right when I had him there, right in front of me, after four long fuckin' years?_

He knew the reason. Knew it the minute his mind had come down from the intense self induced orgasm that morning in the shower, and again knew it in the deep recesses of his gut when he saw the lonely figure slouched so far over his ale in the dingy back room pub Oliver was worried he would fall in it and drown despite the obvious mass difference.

He was still in love with him. And angry with him. And pissed off with him.

_And, apparently, still wanting to fuck him senseless._

" Oi! You there."

Oliver turned around and looked passed his shoulder and back into the bar. Tom, the hunchback barkeep, was staring at him from over the counter with a somewhat amused expression. Come to think of it, quite a few patrons were looking in his general area now, some of them looking on the verge of either snickering, yelling obscenities or, knowing his luck, quickly snap some photos to sell for a high price to the Quibbler or some other gossip rag.

" Yeah old man?"

He snorted. " You just gonna stand there all day or wha? Customers gotta gee' through yea know."

Oliver nodded. " Sorry Tom. Later then."

The Keeper shoved off and walked into the street and into the crowds. Pushed this way and that he allowed himself to be moved with the motions of the lot around him, not really caring where he ended up. After a while he chanced a glance up and saw he was in front of, in all of the places in Diagon Alley, Quidditch Quality Supplies. He smiled despite himself.

_Even in my worst moments I always come back here._

Oliver glanced through the window. Past the window display of the latest racing broom and golden snitches and catcher's mitts, his brown eyes watched as Mr Stutton, a man who resembled a latter day father christmas most of the time, showing some youngsters in front of the counter an item of interest. His smile widened as he saw the awed looks on their faces - they looked about three or four years old and coupled with the small little robes and pointed hats atop their heads looked quite cute - as the manager shower them how the latest Snitch worked and, knowing the man the way he did, trying to make them want to go back to their mum or dad's to pester them to come and buy one. Even though legally wizards and witches were not allowed to play Quidditch in any form until eleven years of age.

_But that didn't stop my Da putting me on a broom as soon as I could walk._

His gut jumped a bit as he remembered it like it was only yesterday.

His old man, joyous at finally getting a son after two girls and four unfortunate miscarriages , had gotten Oliver James Wood a broom the moment he was out of the womb. Literally. The nurses had to rip it out of his hands even as he tried to push into the infants room and place it right across Oliver's crib, even though he still managed to tuck in a little replica of a snitch into the crib before they pulled him

out. It was only when the child had finally gotten down pat the difficult task of walking then...well...there was not stopping the man from spellbinding the youngling to the broom, casting a cushioning charm on their lawn out back and just letting the boy fly. And how he laughed and giggled and demanded to go higher and higher. Faster and faster. And laughing as his dad would pluck him off his broom and into his arms and hugging him tight. telling him he was proud of him and that he loved him and that...

_That I was always what he wanted._

An feeling of liquid ice suddenly quickened in his gut. A thought pushed through the barriers and into his mind.

_What if that boy isn't mine. What if I am just wanting something I just want to relive? What if I've taken just one too many bludgers to the head and I didn't see what I thought I saw._

_Bullshit._

Oliver knew if anything if he doubted anything it was not his instincts. They were always right when judging the speed of the Quaffle, the state's of players on the field and in this case, the truths amongst the lies in his head. He knew Percy, him and the boy were connected. Knew it in his gut.

And now he let it go completely. The moment Percy Weasley apparated away.

He roughly shoved his hands back into the pockets of his robes, turning away from the window and deciding enough was enough and he could go home and forget this ever happened. He had no idea where Weasley was now. He was gone. Never coming back and so the boy was never to be seen again. He...

Something cold skitter at his fingertips. Something long and circular in shape.

Oliver frowned. He wrapped his hand around it and bought it out. The moment his eyes were level with the object he didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just plain shout Fuck Yeah at the top of his lungs.

It was the vial of his blood.

_I must have forgot to slip it in the folder with the notes. Notes that are basically useless without the vial. Which means..._

" My ticket in."

Oliver smirked, spinning the vial around once in his nimble fingers before stowing it back into his right pocket. He turned on his heel and was walking now at a brisk pace back from the way he came in the direction he knew Percy HAD to had apparated to. He had his medical history and he needed the blood analyzed to verify the accounts written, and the only place in all of London that could handle a wizard genetic comparison would be...

St Mungos. Of coarse. That was where he would find the chicken shit, confront him about the vial, the medical history, the boy, about then take it from there.

Oliver Wood was back in the game.

---------

" I am here to see Dr Drase. He's expecting me."

" Just a minute sir. I'll be right back. If you would just take seat, I will show you to his office in a few minutes."

Percy nodded and walked back to the row of waiting chairs that were directly opposite the Department Of Experimental Charms reception desk. As he seated himself between a midget with a large red growth on his nose and a witch that smelled like an open sewer pipe, he allowed his glance to roam around the place while he waited. He spared glances from one deformed face to another, eyes scanning the ceiling for any cracks or unusual shapes and even looked back at the receptionists and silently pleading with her to hurry up and let him in. On his lap rested the folder that would either confirm his deepest fears or finally give him the piece of mind he had been craving from the moment he had left the Three Broomsticks to when he had taken the entrance to St Mungos as quickly as he could.

_What if this turns out to be what you feared? What would this mean for you and Thomas?_

It shouldn't mean anything. It happened a long time ago.

_Oliver would make a nice...what exactly? Even if the results are positive? Or worse, not conclusive enough and you'd have to face Wood AGAIN? _

Percy shuddered at the thought. He would rather have faced Bellatrix Lestrange herself wandless than go through that again. There was too much history between the two of them for them to ever go back to the way it was, to a place where Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood actually got along. Were okay with each other. Were the best of mates.

_Were the perfect lovers. Face it. You never really gotten over him. Even after what happened all those years ago._

" Mr Weasley?"

Percy glanced up from the folder. Dr Drase was standing by the reception desk, smiling and offering an extended hand. Smiling faintly at the kind gesture Percy accepted it as he got up and walked over to the man and proceeded to follow him down a dimly lit hallway to his office.

" I believe getting the relative information and sample went off without a hitch."

" Yeah," Percy sighed.

_WIthout a hitch. _

--------

The Keeper stood at the entrance to the hospital. He absently stroked the vial of blood that contained his blood as it remained hidden in his pocket. Hazel eyes once full of determination and zeal only a few minutes earlier now looked less sure and more doubtful. He was on the step of not only a hospital, but a possible life change as well.

_If I step through that door, my life would change. It wold confirm, or falsify the rumor I heard._

Oliver snorted despite himself. Since when had pub talk or locker room barter had ever rung true in any area in his life?

_Since you saw the miniature proof right in front of you at Quality Quidditch Supplies._

Oliver gathered up his inner Keeper and, with one deep breath and a final fleeting touch of the vial, stepped into the hospital.

--------

The doctor's office reminded a lot of Percy of the DADA professor's study that was at the crest of the small spiral staircase that rested above the actual Dark Arts classroom. Large bookshelves lining both sides of the walls were crammed with an assortment of jars of many colours and hues, all housing a variety of so many creatures and spirits that Percy privately suspected were not generally known to the general populace. A large oak desk was at the end, covered with folders, half empty ink pots placed on large stacks of parchment while the wall behind that was a showcase of one man's medical career thus far - row after row of doctorates, certificates and diplomas. Dr Alexander Drase was, is, the best there is.

And only the best would do for this type of situation.

" Take a seat."

The red head nodded and sat in one of the three plush green velvet seats that were in front of the desk while Drase walked around to place himself in a large red leather offering that looked too cold and sterile for Percy's taste. The silence stretched on as Percy watched the older wizard take out the file and placed it on his desk and opened it in front of him. He watched as the medical man scoured the many pieces of parchment, catching such words as _' yes, that sounds right.'_, '_ oh my goodness'_, and one that particularly tickled his mirth was - ' _the owner of this folder is the most highly unorganized person it seems. Nothing is where is should be.'._

Finally after what seemed an age, yet was probably only ten minutes, the man glanced up and eyed Percy with a calculating expression.

_Oh, that can't be good._

" How is Thomas today? Is he still tired or worn out?"

" No, he is good now and seems to have no recollection of what has happened to him."

" So no sudden slip ups or strange questions coming from him? Anything at all to suggests he remembers Diagon Alley or that Wood fellow?"

" No. Nothing like that. At all."

" So there are no new relapses at all in his memory of what happened?"

" There doesn't appear to be any. That's good right?"

Drase nodded but the expression on his face remained neutral. He glanced back at a parchment on the desk and then back at Percy, who himself was suddenly having the urge to fake sickness and just bolt through the door. The whole office seemed to be a sudden magnetic for forbodding and stillness.

" When did the charm on Thomas slip Percy?"

Percy frowned.

" I already told you the last time we spoke. It happened yesterday afternoon in Diagon Alley, right after Thomas saw Wood and then in turn saw a glimpse of our world."

" I understand that, but what I mean is, what place was he at when the charm slipped? An area to be more precise."

" The front store window of Quidditch Quality Supplies. Why is the location so.."

" And was Thomas scared at all when the shift happened and he saw Mr Wood standing there? Did Thomas notice anyone else, though not immediately."

" Meaning?"

" Was Mr Wood the first person your son saw when he broke the charm in this particular area?"

" Yes, but I don't see how.."

" Is this shop a favorite place for Mr Wood? Does he frequent it a lot?"

" It's been a favorite place of his since childhood Doctor, but may I ask WHY you are asking all these questions about Wood when you should be telling me what those pieces of parchment in that folder mean for Thomas?"

Drase looked at Percy for a second, then back at the pieces of parchment in front of him, slowly scanned them as if to make sure what he had gathered from them was correct. Then, even more slowly than before, he raised his gaze back to Percy.

" When we placed this charm I did warn you the side effects were not totally known, that there was no garuntee the spell would be fool proof?"

" Yes."

" Then you understand that, with all magic, especially on of such a complex and experimental nature of the one used to bind Thomas' magic, that sometimes it can grow in ways that we cannot know until they happen."

_What is he on about now? What does this mean for..."_

Percy's face suddenly hardened.

" Are you telling me my son's life is in danger here? Because if it is I will sue the..."

Drase, suddenly bought face to face with a furious looking Percy Weasley, had found it suddenly himself to better backtrack.

" You misunderstand me Mr Weasley. I did not mean to imply that the charm weakening that.."

Percy leaned forward, eyes blazing.

" Your telling me that a charm that you, the top charm creator in the known magical community here in London, who personally guaranteed us it was totally full proof, and those where your exact words doctor, is now going haywire?"

It was to his credit, Percy silently admitted, that the man had not gone bugged eyed at his own sudden outburst. Percy himself knew that he was not prone to emotional outbursts like that normally, but when they did occur he was told by those who had witnessed then that he could look quite fierce. The man in front of him, however, still remained calmed and poised as he was a few minutes ago.

" That is not what I am saying Mr weasley?"

" Then what?"

" You have to understand that.."

" Spit it out already!"

Drase frowned. This was not going down as well as he had hoped.

" The complication in the charm is quite complex and not one that is easily broken. However, like all things there are ways around them, even the most foolproof ones."

" So how did the charm, one that you promised us was completely safe and binding, slip?"

" Are you sure you want to know the truth behind the charm?"

" Yes."

Percy's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It was one he had just heard a few moments ago and one he had hoped he would never hear from again. It was calm, rough and Scottish.

Slowly he turned around and looked towards the doorway.

There stood Oliver Wood. His hair was windswept, robes ruffled and his shoes coated in mud. His whole appearance was of one who had practically ran through the streets to get here.

_Which he probably has, the silly git._

Dr Drase raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, though Percy could see a look of interest reflect in his eyes as he gave Oliver the once over. It was not a desired sexually look. No, Percy knew where that look was coming from.

" And who may you be Mr?"

" Wood. Oliver Wood." The Keeper replied. He stood there in the doorway still, keeping his gaze level with Percy and the Doctor. " I'm the bloke who that file is about."

Drase nodded. Percy merely groaned inwardly.

_As if I didn't have enough to contend with today._

" And what, may I ask, are you doing here ?"

Oliver chanced a reprimand and walked into the room until he was level with Percy's chair. The brunette eyed the top of Percy's hair as his former lover returned his gaze to the floor, not daring to meet the other man's eyes.

" I am here to drop off something that Mr Weasley forgot to give you with the files."

Percy's eyes widened with realization. The vile of Oliver's blood. He knew he had forgotten something, and now Oliver was going to use it to his advantage - but an advantage to what, he wondered. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the Keeper took out the small vial of blood and placed it on top of the yellow folder in front of the doctor, then placed his hand back to his side to lightly brush Percy's left shoulder. A shock of electricity coarse through the red heads body, making his eyelids flicker momentarily.

_You still have this effect on me after all this time. Damn you Oliver Wood._

" Thank you for that," Drase smiled, accepting the vial." The medical history you gave us would have been useless without it." Pause. " Would you like to stay and join our conversation."

Oliver glanced at the doctor, then shot a sideways look at the red head seated next to his right, whose body language was becoming very rigid and uptight in the last few minutes.

" I do not want to intrude," he began, but was stopped by a wave of the hand by the doctor, whose expression was one of mild amusement.

" It is not I who you should be asking permission for staying Mr Wood. It is the man sitting right next to you."

"Perce."

Percy sighed, not bothering to cover up his irritation at the unwelcome visitor.

" Since when have you ever done what I asked?"

Oliver baulked.

" If that's your way of telling me to piss off, then fine. I'll see you round. Probably in another four years right?"

Oliver turned on his heels and was nearly out of the office when he heard an even louder sigh from the red head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Percy rubbing the ridges of his nose and closing his eyes briefly behind those horn rimmed glasses. A sign he was at the end of his tether.

_Even after all this time apart, I still know what you are thinking even if you say nothing. Why is that?_

" Stay."

Oliver's stopped at the door. he glanced briefly over his shoulder.

" Are you sure?"

The red head shrugged.

" It is your file and your blood. I would be an idiot to think you are not the least bit curious as to how it involves you. So yes, stay if you want Wood."

Oliver returned into the room and quickly took the seat next to Percy on his left, making sure he placed himself a good distance away from the man who looked quite murderous in the eyes despite his body showing feigned indifference. He looked back to Drase. The man looked slightly amused at the turn of events.

" Do you want me to continue then?"

Percy nodded stiffly and kept his eyes trained on the doctor, while Oliver just nodded once and did the same, though he kept a close watch on Percy from the corner of his right eye.

" As I was saying before I was interrupted, the spell we placed on Thomas was the strongest we could conjure at the time, and was indeed meant to be foolproof and be able to cloak him from those you wished to hide him from,"

Oliver noted the little nod of the head he made to him and watched for a reaction from Percy. The man just nodded and waited for the conversation to continue.

_Hide him from someone? From me? Why in the...WHO IS THIS KID!_

_" _But with all things, as you've said, there is the chance of a side effect. Can you tell me what it is?"

The doctor smiled.

" It will take a while. Do you have time to spare?"

Percy opened his mouth, but Oliver cut him off. Percy was about to reprimand him but stopped short when he saw the look on the other man's face. It was the same determined look he got before a Quidditch match back at Hogwarts. It was stone and emotionless, though in the eyes he saw the gleam of stubbornness that would not go away.

" I've waited nearly five years for a rumor to be true. I think a couple of hours won't worry me none," He turned to Percy. " Do you?"

_Yes I do, you arrogant son of a bitch! You cannot just barge in here and demand to know things you cannot possibly understand. You, with the brain and heart that only ever made room for things that only included Quaffles, Hoops, Snitches and Pe..._

Percy shot one look at Oliver, then back at the doctor.

'" Let begin."

--------

_Belt out of the way he yanked down his jeans and briefs in one swift move, while the other quickly removed her panties just so they were below her ankles. She was literally putty in his calloused hands now, withering and pushing up against the broad body, one hand tightening it's grasp in his short hair as the other snaked underneath his tight v-neck to stroke the ridges of his abdomen. He latched onto her right ear and bit hard, making her scream out, but that was only a prelude to the out right yell of surprise when he suddenly thrusted into her, burying himself almost to the hilt in the one brutal movement. _

_It was done. All she could do was hold on and enjoy the best shagging she had ever known. His movements were always perfect, his thrusts timed with precision as if he knew where and when to push and withdraw, all the while one of his hands began to unfasten her blouse as the other stroked the side of her face. She felt his lips graze her slender neck as he rained kisses along the sweat soaked skin, hands both now holding firm on her narrow hips, holding her in place as his pace increased. She was on the verge now. She could feel it swell within her. She was ready to yell his name to the roof, yell it high and into the evening outside. She was in heaven. She was in ecstasy. Nothing could stop her as she rode the crest of passion she was on. Nothing, nothing at..._

_CRACK!_

_Her head snapped to the front door. _

_He couldn't be back yet. It was still too early. He was a man of punctuality and routine. He would never step out off routine. Nothing would stop that except..._

_Her eyes widened in horror as she took in what she saw standing there. She felt the man on top of her slow his thrusting until it ceased, though she noted that he kept his face turned away from the source of the apparate sound._

_There was a man. he was dressed in a smart brown business suit with a black robe over the top and fasted with a clip around his slender neck. One hand clutched a large bouquet of roses in green wrapping paper, and in the other was a old worn out leather satchel bag. He had a narrow face, curly red hair and eyes that were hidden behind horn rimmed glasses. Eyes she saw landed instantly on the her and the man that were literally at his feet. _

_Eyes that were a mere second ago were filled with happiness, only now, upon seeing her and him the way they were, die in an instant. HIs mouth opened, closed, then opened again. She was amazed that when he finally did speak it was leveled and not raised._

_" Penelope."_

_Penelope Clearwater pushed the man to the side and quickly stood up._

_" This isn't..."_

_He shot her a look that stopped her dead. It could have frozen the heart of Molly Weasley herself. His own mother._

_" Get out. I'll deal with you later."_

_Penelope, knew for once to keep her mouth shut began walking back to the kitchen but stopped at the man still laying face down on the floor. She saw he was breathing hard and his whole body appeared to be shaking. _

_" Leave him."_

_she looked up, saw his lips thin and eyes blaze with an anger she only ever saw once before, long ago back at Hogwarts. She nodded and left, already feeling the tears begin to prick at the corner of her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. _

_Percy Weasley watched Penelope Clearwater, his fiance of a year, leave. He turned his gaze back on the man on the floor._

_" You can turn around and face me. I already know who you are. I know that arse anywhere."_

_The man turned his face up to face the maddened red head. And although he knew who it was the minute he saw the hair, the powder blue robes and the well muscled arse thrusting maniacally intro his wife-to-be, it still hurt like a bitch to see it face to face. Already he felt tears pricking his own eyes._

_Fuck._

_" Hello Oliver."_

_End of Part 1._

_Authors Note -_

_I am sorry to leave this at such a crucuial moment, but I had to as my hands were cramping up and the chapter length was getting WAY out of control, so I divided this section into two. Section two will be up tomorrow and will answer some of the lingering questions that have plagued this story, but in doing so will open up more troubles. Drama. Gotta love it._

_Anyhow, hope you are enjoying the ride and will read the climax of this chapter when it is posted tomorrow. Hopefully the wait will be worth it._


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Sorry about cutting the last chapter in two. It was unavoidable and I hope you guys didn't mind too much. Well, enough blabbering. You know the drill - own nothing that is not of my own creation and will not profit from this. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 Part 2

_He had told Penelope to leave them alone. She had just grabbed her purse, kissed Percy very awkwardly on the cheek - little miss proper until the dying end - and promptly grabbed a hand of Floo powder and went from their fireplace straight to his mother in Diagon Alley. Dress shopping or other. He nearly laughed in her face when she gave him that reason. A few seconds ago proved she needed a new skirt after Oliver Wood promptly ripped in in half to get to her nether regions._

_With as much force as he used when he removed Percy's briefs when he came to shag him. Only three nights ago in fact._

_He looked at the Keeper. He was standing there, pants and briefs still around his ankles and his erection poking out from underneath his jumper. If he wasn't so pissed Percy would have laughed at how comical it looked. But when he remembered what he had walked in on, not to mention seeing where that erection had been just a few seconds ago, and knowing where it had been when he was with him only three nights ago..._

_--------_

Oliver knew the doctor was waiting for his okay to continue the conversation. Percy had nodded his consent and was then just stared straight ahead and waited, much like the many times the both of them were hauled off to the Headmaster's office back at Hogwarts for some bad reason or another. But he was distracted by other things - like having the man he never truly gotten over being right in the same room and next to him at that very moment.

_I can feel his body heat from here. God it's intoxicating, sexy as hell._

" Mr Wood,"

Oliver looked up. Drase was looking at him with a curious expression.

' Yes?"

" I will need your full attention if you don't mind because I do not want to repeat myself after it's all said and done. Just going through this in one hit and explaining it in a language you can understand will be hard enough."

_Language that I understand? How thick does he think I am? Then again, the jokes about Keeper's heads being filled with nothing but Quaffles is a wide spread one._

Percy, he noted, was smirking. He was sure of it. That only made him frown further.

_Obviously HE would find an insult to my intelligence quite the funny thing. Though I dare say I deserve it with him. Damn. How can a body so lithe submit so much heat and in such close proximity? _

"Forgive him Doctor, his attention span is not of the best of them."

" Quidditch player I presume?"

" Yes. How did you..."

" Everyone knows the great Oliver Wood. One of the best Keepers in the league. My son Joshua is a big fan."

Oliver allowed himself a smug grin at Percy's obvious shock.

_Take that Mr Former Head Boy._

" Although," Drase smiled. " The build and the short attention span sort of gave it away. Too many Quaffles to the head I hazard a guess."

_Ouch. That was bellow the belt._

Percy visibly straightened. He bought the other two men to attention just by the one act alone. He levelled his gaze at the man in front of him.

" Enough idle talk Doctor. Time to tell is about the complexity of the charm you placed on Thomas."

Drase nodded.

" So I did."

" So lets hear it. I'm tired of the waiting."

Drase nodded.

" The charm we placed on Thomas Weasley was not your ordinary binding charm as you may have guessed already. Mr Weasley and his mother wanted not only to bind his magical ability, but also to blind him from all sources of magic in the known realm."

Oliver frowned. Why would Percy want to do that to the kid?

" The only true way to do this was to completely blind Thomas to all things magical by means of a blood binding charm."

" Blood Binding Charm? I never read about that at Hogwarts."

" It's an experimental charm. Only been used in extreme circumstances and very rarely is it completely successful. As I've just found out."

Oliver chanced a sideways glance at the red head. Percy just continued to stare straight ahead.

_Why would he subject a kid to such a bind? WHat could have been so..._

" What exactly is a Blood Binding Charm supposed to do?"

_Typical Percy. Always cool and level headed in a crisis. Meanwhile my hands are shaking like leaves in winder wind._

Drase sighed heavily, eyeing each of the men in front of him in turn.

" This will be a bit harder to explain."

Percy shrugged.

" Don't worry about Wood Doctor. Just explain it as you would to a five year old and he should at least take in half of it. If your lucky."

" Now hang on just one..."

" Anyway," Drase continued, vying off a potential brawl in his small enclosed office space. " Thomas was put under a Blood Binding Charm at birth. The Blood Binding Charm is made specifically to be conjured by the child's parents and must be of mutual agreement. Thus, each parent of the child must be in agreement for the child to be blinded from it's own magical potential, but also of the magic around them. To make the charm stick more effectively, it is cast in a place that is close to the parents hearts, so that the magic and memories there work in zinc with the binding words and spells, forming an almost unbreakable lock on the child's awareness of magic."

Percy snorted.

" The key word here being 'almost' obviously. So, how did the charm come unstuck if it is so powerful?"

" There is the slight chance that if a parent is not consenting of the binding, that they can, if desired in their heart, break the bind for a short time to show the child what the magic world is like."

Percy frowned.

" How is that possible? Both Penelope Clearwater and I were both in strong validation for this to happen. Both parents were in agreement so..."

Drase shot one look at Percy, then one at Oliver.

" Are you certain ALL the parents were in agreement?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened when he realized the full implication of the statement.

" Your not saying that, that Oliver here is..."

" I will not know until the blood results are conclusive, but going on the medical records of Wood here when he was at Thomas's age, not to mention the uncanny resemblance physically, well..."

Percy sat there, stunned out of his wits. He looked at Oliver, then back at the man behind the desk. The Doctor was looking back at the scrolls of parchment that littered his desk and writing some notes with a quill on a separate piece. He was so focused on watching the writing pour out of the quill that Percy failed to notice he was been watched intensely by the brunette sitting next to him.

_So he is mine and you hid him from me for nearly five years. I never thought you could be that heartless. Then again, you did have a reason to. _

" How could this happen?"

Drase and Oliver looked at Percy. The red head looked at Drase, then Wood, then back down at the floor.

" I knew he looked like Oliver but...I always it was more after her he...but then that would explain her reluctance to...FUCK!"

And then he jumped out of the chair and bolted to the door but just as suddenly a figure blocked his means of escape. Percy didn't need to look up to know it was Oliver who was doing it.

" Get out of my way Wood."

Oliver shook his head.

" We are here for Thomas remember."

Percy's head snapped up so fast Oliver was sure he heard the bones snap. The red head's eyes were blazing with fury and his whole thin frame shaking with suppressed rage.

" Don't...you...dare call him that! You may turn out to be his...real father, but I'll be damned if you think that gives you the right to call him by his name. Now get out of my way!"

" I can't do that."

" Mr Weasley."

_Oh now what!_

Percy glanced over his shoulder and saw a now apprehensive Doctor looking at him.

" Yes?"

" Perhaps I should fully explain the circumstances as to why both of you should require testing. It may appear Thomas may look physically like Oliver Wood, but his spirit may be..."

" I don't want to hear it."

" But it could mean that Thomas it..."

" When will the results of Wood's blood be in?"

" 24 hours."

Percy nodded. " Floo me the results when they become available."

" I would much rather you stay here and discuss this rationally with me and Mr Wood."

Percy snorted. He turned around and looked the Doctor square in the eyes.

" There are lots of things I wanted, but rarely have I ever come into possession of them. And now you may be telling me that my most precious possession may not even be mine after all. YOU tell me to look at that rationally and THEN, maybe, we may see each other on the same page but until then I am gone."

Percy turned back to the door and saw Oliver was still standing in front of it. The brunette was looking at him in such a way he could not truly decipher what that look in the brown eyes was. Pity? Relief? Or even a hint of fear?

" Move Wood."

Oliver watched as his former lover passed him and into the hallway. He kept his gaze on him until the taller man turned left into another corridor and out of his line of vision before turning back to Drase, and saw the man eyeing him with a calculated expression.

" I suppose you could not shed some light on this?"

The older man looked at the Keeper for a minute, as if taking stock of what he could and could not say to someone who was not immediately related to the child in question. He took yet another look at him, then glanced back down at the parchments scattered upon his desk.

" Are all these up to date Mr Wood?"

"Yes."

" And the vial of your blood?"

" Took it this morning and it hasn't been tampered with."

Drase nodded but did not look back up from the parchments. Taking his silence as his cue to leave Oliver turned to exit and hopefully catch up to the running red head.

" Hope."

Oliver turned.

" Pardon sir?"

Drase looked up. His face revealed nothing this time.

" To find Mr Weasley you need Hope."

Oliver nodded, though the frown upon his forehead remained. He quickly exited the the room and the floor, and soon was back on the streets of Diagon Alley and a quick glance up and down failed to reveal the one person he was so desperately after.

_I can't loose him again. Not now, not for another four and a half years damn it! Where could he possibly have..._

And then he remembered.

The Yellow Bellied Dragon. It was a long shot at best, but it was all he had.

" You better be there you bastard. You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

--------

_They sat there in silence, opposites on either side. He was seated in the high back red leather chair and nursing a glass of whiskey on ice while Oliver sat on the opposite side of the desk in a similar chair with the same drink. _

_Percy had made sure the room was double spelled and soundproofed before they even went into the study, as there were rumors going around that Death Eaters were still on the prowl and were trying to dig up dirt on those of pureblood origin and then use it in order to make them join He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and their legions._

_Oliver had kept his face down and turned away from Percy. His whole body language was slumped and also a bit on edge. Even the thick woolen blue robes he wore could not conceal that fact. By his feet next to the chair was his sports bag that was partially unzipped with the corner of a towel and a sleeve of a yellow shirt just showing. A Nimbus 2001 broomstick rested on top of the bag._

_" You came here right after training."_

_He wasn't asking, justing stating a fact. Wood looked at him in surprise, obviously this was not what he expected Percy to start with. What unnerved him more though was how calm and collected he was about the whole thing. He however was racking his brains to find something, anything really, to diffuse the situation and coming up zero. Somehow though, he knew that ' Hey, sorry you caught me banging your wife-to-be in the front passage way. Horny as hell and all that.'_

_was not going to cover it. So he merely nodded._

_Percy took a sip of the whiskey and continued to stare at the Keeper. Silence as thick as water flowed between them. Then -_

_" So what, you were just horny and in need of relief and felt the need to 'offload' on the way back home? I wasn't here so my fucking' girlfriend was just a good substitute?"_

_That got him to look right at him. _

_" Perce, thats not what.."_

_" Oh, so it's back to bloody Perce is it? Not Love or my personal all time fave, finest piece of English arse on the Ministry payroll. God you must think I am such a stupid..."_

_Oliver leaped from his seat instantly, going to move around the desk and to Percy but stopped immediaty when he got within two steps. Weasley had taken out his want and now aimed the tip right at his head. Oliver noted his hands were shaking and making the thin wooden rod shiver in turn. His face though remained like granite._

_" Perce, it's not like.."_

_" How long?"_

_" What?"_

_Percy looked right into his eyes. The Keeper saw no trace of emotion within._

_" How long have you been shagging Penelope?"_

_Oliver leaned back against the side of the desk and folded his arms across his chest, placing his gaze on the checkered carpet beneath his feet. He mumbled but it was faint._

_" What was that?"_

_Oliver sighed. God this really was blowing up in his face, just like he said it would._

_" Five months. On and off."_

_" And you've only been fucking me in three. Well I can see who got the better end of the stick here."_

_Oliver noted Percy was grinning at his own personal joke but could hardly care less. His gut was already in a tangled loop from being caught out when he thought he wouldn't, and not he may very well loose the one person he really truly wanted. He scooted his bum across the smooth wooden desk to be a little closer to the red head, all the while keeping one eye trained on the wand still pointed at his head._

_" Your not completely innocent here either Weasley."_

_" How do you figure that?"_

_" I may have been shagging you less, but you've been with Penelope longer than that. In fact, if I seem to recall..."_

_Percy suddenly shoved the wand in his face, eyes blazing with anger._

_" I AM NOT THE ONE WHO SHAGGED SOMEONE BEHIND HIS LOVER'S BACK!"_

_Oliver,his own anger quickly coming to boil, pushed off the desk and stood right in front of the former Prefect and not caring about his bloody wand anymore._

_" YOU are the one who is the reason this all happened you pathetic fuck!"_

_Percy raised an eyebrow. Oliver wanted to punch him out just that very instant._

_" Oh really is it? Enlighten me."_

_" YOU were the one who wanted to try something ' normal' as you put it. YOU were the one who said it was just a high school fling and YOU, my perfect little fuck buddy, are the reason I can never let it go!"_

_Oliver felt the tears begin to fall and trail down his cheek. But he didn't care. Nothing else mattered now._

_" You want to know why I fucked Penelope? Really Weasley?"_

_He waited till Percy nodded. The Keeper took another step forward so there was no more space between the two of them. He ignored the wand tip pointed at his temple. Ignored the intense heat that came between their bodies that ached to be released._

_" I fucked her because it was the only way I knew I could ever get to you. Hurt you so much you would literally snap."_

_Percy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Oliver suddenly shoved him backwards into the wall, then gasped when the broader body slammed him in place and found his hands and arms held above him with Oliver's own at his wrists. _

_Oliver leaned in so they were now only a whisper apart, their noses just touching._

_" You want to know how it was for her with me Weasley?"_

_Percy tried to look away but found his gaze transfixed. He saw tears continue to trail down those smooth cheeks as those brown orbs, filled with sadness, continued to look into his own._

_" Want to know what she as doing while you worked all those late nights in your cramped little burrow in the ministry? I'll tell you. She moaned louder than you for one. Never heard anything like it."_

_Percy winced as Oliver tightened his grip on his wrists. Leaned in closer to the red head's face._

_" She always loved it when I entered her. Didn't matter whether it was behind, front, hell we even did it sideways. She always was so...appreciative And loved being with me every minute."_

_Percy felt tears prick his eyes again, willing against all hope they would fail to fall._

_" She would claw at my back and arse as I fucked her, always demanding me to go harder and rougher until she and I were covered in sweat so thick you could bottle it I'd imagine. And it was always nearly completely naked."_

_Percy tensed. How dare this cheating bastard come in and tell him such things. How could he..._

_Oliver leaned into his side, pressed his ruby lips against the fragile ear._

_" Such a nice change from you. You who would keep as quiet as a mouse no matter how much I tried to ram a moan out of your body. You who always kept your shirt and socks on and the lights off."_

_Percy felt it. The tears began to fall. But he was suddenly yanked back out of the sensation by another. Oliver had started to grind his crotch against his own bulge. A slow, circular motion that Oliver would have known would drive the red head crazy._

_Bastard._

_" Feel this? You saw me do this with her just a few minutes ago, but she wanted me naked and all for her. All this pleasure for her. No one alone. You though..."_

_" Shut up. Just fucking shut up! You know nothing. You..."_

_" I know all there is to know. You did not want me in the way she does. She came to me all those months ago, crying of what a cold lover you were, how you always kept the lights off and be still as a statue in the heat of passion. Sounds familiar doesn't it ?"_

_Oliver leaned back and then rested his forehead against Percy's, all the while keeping his hands locked around Percy's wrists and continuing the slow gyration of his hips into Percy's crotch._

_" We shagged that night. Mad and passionate and I swear our yells could be heard from all across Diagon when we came. I have to say it makes such a fantastic change from doing it with a blind mute all those months before."_

_Percy wanted to yell, wanted to scream. But his mind was blank._

_" But you want to know what the real kicker is? What drives me to many sleepless nights for weeks now?"_

_Percy chanced it and looked directly into the Keeper's eyes, and was shocked by what he saw. No malice and definitely not hate._

_Complete and total sorrow._

_" All the times I fucked her, I longed to be making love to you."_

_Oliver suddenly yanked himself away from the fragile boy, who let himself slide down to the carpet below. How long he stayed there he lost count. He remembered though what Oliver said before he grabbed his sports kit and left without a backwards glance._

_" You've got what you wanted. You obviously don't need my services anymore."_

_And then he just dropped his face in his hands and cried like he had never done in his life. Cried for the betrayal. Cried for the lies he told Penelope and Oliver. He even cried for having set up such an elaborate web that he had found himself ensnared in it and him being the one finally caught and devoured. But most of all he cried for one thing and one thing alone._

_The only one he loved, truly secretly loved, was gone._

_And was never coming back._

_TBC._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the great reviews so far guys, and it seems you are happy with the progress I am making with the story-line. To Dogbert-Day who thought it was going to be an Male Pregnancy story - the idea did cross my mind but I discarded it as a ' been there, done that' thing and decided to go for a more conventional, but at the same time gut wrenching way of how Thomas was conceived. But a word of warning - even his conception is as simple as it seems and the 'father' is actually not that straight forward as well.**

**Anyway, hope you check out my other story ' Naked Truths', a one-shot Percy and Oliver story, and again, own nothing that is not of my own creation and so on. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 - Truce **

Percy wandered the streets for hours. Or maybe it was minutes. All he knew was that at the moment he had to stop the aimlessness and either head straight back to Drase and Oliver at St Mungos, or head back to the flat above the pub. Thomas would be waiting for him, and the thought that he was probably already insanely late getting back, thus causing his boy unneeded worry, bothered him enough to make a difficult decision much easier to make.

The Yellow Bellied Dragon loomed into view, and no soon for his sake as Percy wanted to see if everything at home, at least, was still the way it should. If anything the charm to conceal Thomas from the wizard world around him would still be in effect, so as soon as Percy stepped into the pub he himself would 'disappear' from the wizard world and into the 'fantasy' world created for his son.

As soon as he entered the main pub he nodded to the barkeep but did not stop, bypassing the tables already taken up by the workers and ministry officials who had decided to get a drop on the way home. He turned the corner and was up the flight of stairs, when a sudden chill eloped his whole body like a hard, rough caress that made his whole body tingle. Instead of shaking with fear though, a smile and a sense of relief flooded straight through him.

_The charm is still in effect. That means everything is back to normal. Which means now Oliver can't find him, or me for that matter. _

Percy allowed himself a short breather on the stairwell. Around him the shabby walls and broken lights began to bend and twist in the light, followed closely by sounds of children's laughter and adults chatting about taxes and favorite dinner items began to tickle his ear drums. A faint knot began to form in his stomach as his gaze lingered on the derelict walls around him, still fascinated after all this time as old planks suddenly began new, wallpaper was unmarked and brightly colored once again. Even the air, once filled with a pungent smell of leaking sewage and rubbish, was now nothing but crisp and completely breathable. When he refocused himself and began climbing the stairs Percy was comforted with the visual of the notion that the charm was still working, still in place and Thomas and himself were kept hidden from the wizard world.

_As long as the charm works he is safe. And until I get down to the bottom of the blood issue, he will stay hidden from Wood no matter what._

------

_The Yellow Bellied Dragon. I'm here._

Wasting no time Wood entered the pub and made a beeline for the stairwell, but found his path was swiftly blocked by the large bulk of the barkeep. He was about to tell the old codger to fuck off when he chanced a look up at the other man's eyes, and was suddenly wondering if he could make a hasty retreat. The eyes looking back at him were filled with a definite dislike.

" What are yer doin' back here? Thought I told you nothing was here for ye."

_Then why are you blocking my way?_

Oliver backed up a bit, though he kept his gaze on the doorway behind the man.

" Look, I just want to have a look around upstairs again."

" Why's tha'?"

_Think Oliver, Think!_

" I think I left my wallet up there and I need it tonight, otherwise I will be the right prat when I take my bird out."

_Please buy it. I know it's a lousy excuse but for the love of Merlin buy it!_

The barkeep frowned further, still blocked his path.

" You were only here a while ago and said you were finished, so why..."

" Look mate," Oliver huffed, his patience now nearing the end of it's tether. " I just want to go up into that shit smelling place to look for one measly little wallet. That's all."

The man frowned. Looked at the Keeper for a minute, then moved to one side to show the way through was free.

" You got ten minutes. Then I'm comin' after ye."

Oliver nodded and pushed past and was like lightning on the stairs and up to the upper level. He was greeted with the same sight as before of ageless neglect and the pungent smells of bursts pipes and water seepage showing through the thin walls and creaking floorboards beneath his boots. He stayed there at the top of the stairs, his brown eyes scanning the narrow corridor and the six or seven doorways for a sign, if any, of life within the walls that surrounded him. He waited a minute. Then another. And another. Yet no sign of life except for the many rats that ran back and forth from underneath the doors and the pigeons that fluttered in and out through the massive gaping holes in the roof above, shafts of brilliant sunlight coming through and illuminating an already dire looking area.

_Where are you Weasley? Where are you and my...what can I call him? But where are you now? Are you even here?_

The brunette stepped up onto the floor from the stairs, somewhat surprised still that the fragile looking boards were able to hold his weight. He walked past the six doors that lead to the apartments and down the narrow strip until he came to the end to where a large, gothic style window was imbedded in the wall. He stood there and glanced outside, watching for a while the many witches and wizards mingling below and going about their everyday lives. Husbands and wives bickering, children laughing and scurrying about, while the yells of the merchants hocking their wares somehow raised a few decibels beyond that.

_Human noise. The sound that lets us know we are alive. But still nothing is as loud as the silence up here. _

He sat down in the small alcove underneath the window. His gaze darted from one stall to another, from one person to the next. Yet all he saw in his mind was a particular red head with the curly red hair, slim build and eyes that were as blue as any river or summer sky.

_I should have never done what I did, but he deserved it then._

Oliver shook his head violently.

_Why did I end up with her? It just sort of...happened A unique way of having Percy through her when he made himself unavailable to me? All the times I was with her I only pictured him in my mind. I said as much when we confronted each other on it after he caught me fucking her in their entry hall. _

He rested his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. Oliver wanted to enjoy the piece of quietness he had found here, at least for a while. But his mind would not let him.

_The kid. Is he truly mine or is there more to it? Drase seemed still unconvinced despite all evidence pointing that way. And this...Thomas, does look a lot like me physically, yet his mannerisms reminded me of Percy before he became...head boy Percy I guess._

And more thoughts rolled into that one, and more gathered around those until it became far too much for the one man to handle and he felt tears spill from his eyes and down his cheeks. He lightly thumped his head against the glass as his hands gripped his own robes in a tight grip, needed to feel something, anything, than the pain and guilt welling up inside.

_Fuck I'm so sorry Percy. I should have never...I could have tried to...But you were such a bastard after school...But then again I never made an effort to...Quidditch was always my passion...But you were always my second...Was that fair on me...on you..._

_On him..._.

--------

" Daddy!"

The minute he was in the flat a little boy of four and a bit threw himself around Percy's legs, making the young man smile and laugh at the same time. He picked up the boy in one swift move to place him on his hip.

" There's my boy. Where you a good for Angela while I was gone?"

Thomas nodded, wrapping his small arms and legs around his Daddy before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Yep. We played some soccer games and then read stories and then had some pancakes for lunch and then we were playing more games when you came in."

" And where is Angela now?"

" In the bathroom."

Percy nodded, placing a kiss on his son's cheek as he moved to the sound of the bathroom door opening to see a young woman exit it. She was dressed in casual muggle clothes of denim jeans and a tight tank top in hot pink with the words ROCK ON in a sparkly red across her ample bosom. Percy noted that, as usual, Angela had decided to wear high heals with the jeans, though this time in a cherry red than the hot pink ones the last time she was over to babysit. With her small elvish features, bright green eyes and hair that was dyed in every color of the rainbow, Percy first wondered when he met her if she would be a responsible enough person to watch Thomas on such short notice. He need not have worried though. She was so far the best babysitter he had ever hired and, after four months, the only one Thomas truly liked being left with on his own.

" Hello Angela. How was the little man tonight?"

Angela smiled, showing perfectly white teeth that somehow Percy knew were not the work of a muggle dentist.

" Good as always, though we did get a bit impatient around four when you were suppose to be back and you weren't. Nearly had a full on tantrum."

Thomas blushed, burying his face in the crook of Percy's neck and shoulder.

" Did not." He muttered. Percy chuckled, giving Thomas a little squeeze before turning his attention back to Angela.

" Sorry I wasn't back sooner. The meeting I had at work went over time and the traffic back here was bedlam to say the least. I hope I didn't keep you late for anything."

She shook her head as she made her way down the hallway and back into the main living area, Percy and Thomas following behind.

" Not at all. My date is not till seven thirty and it's only three, so loads of time yet."

Percy watched as Angela retrieved her coat that was thrown over one of the dining room chairs - a raggedy brown and white affair that looked like it had come from a second hand store - and pulled it over her shoulders.

" Who's the date with? Anyone from work?"

" As if I would date anyone from where we work. I mean, I would date you of coarse if given the chance, but we both know we would be wasting both our energies. And, I dare say Thomas would get jealous."

Little arms tightened around Percy's neck, as too the legs around his waist. He could almost imagine the little boy poking his tongue out at the girl from underneath his arms. Possessive indeed.

" Who is he then?" Percy asked as he walked the girl to the door, marveling at how quickly she could move when she wanted to.

Angela frowned at the question as she began opening the front door to leave.

" Funny thing. We met at the pub down on Main and got talking, and his actual job never came up. All I got out of him was that he was a sports player of sorts and that he tells me he is very well paid in his position."

" Soccer player maybe?"

" Possibly, but if he is making as much money as he boasted about, and he did look the sporty type, then I'll be tagging' and bagging' him soon alright."

Percy laughed. " Got a name at least?"

" Said his name was Simon Boswell. Had an arse on him to die for. Front bulge in his jeans wasn't bad either."

Angela smirked when she saw she got a blush across her boss' face. Smiling she waved goodbye and exited the small home of the two male Weasleys. Percy stepped just out the doorway to watch her travel down the stairway and out into the streets. He knew the charm would make Angela see a normal muggle apartment area, and once outside a normal everyday London street and muggles mingling around doing shopping and running errands.

" I never thought I would hire a muggle to watch my little wizard." he muttered, unconsciously giving Thomas another light squeeze, and was rewarded with a little nuzzle into his neck and a giggle.

" Tickles Daddy." the little brunette yawned, though when Percy looked down at him he saw the eyes were now half open and watching him intently.

" Your late. Broke your promise."

Percy smirked, making Thomas smile.

" And we both know what Daddy's punishment is if he breaks a promise to his boy don't we?"

" Extra bedtime story!"

Percy laughed at the obvious glee in the child's voice and began to turn back into the apartment. The boy was already chattering away about what book to read, conveniently forgetting bedtime was hours away, when a sudden chill coursed through his body.

_The charm._

Thomas, he had noticed, had suddenly quietened down and was looking down the hallway, his eyes wide as saucers.Percy held his breath and slowly, willing his instincts not to be right, followed his son's stare that went up the hallway and to the end bay window.

Percy froze.

There, leaning against the wall and looking out of the window with his back to them, was the unmistakable figure of Oliver Wood.

_How can this happen. How did he find us?_

" Daddy."

Percy snapped out of his daze and looked back down at the boy still in his arms.

" It's him."

------

_FIVE YEARS AGO_

_As the door slammed shut behind him he dropped the heavy sports kit bag right by the entry way, not bothering to unpack it into the laundry hamper despite the pungent smell already coming from it. Instead he made a beeline straight for the cooler box in the kitchen and made a quick do of locating the large bottle of fire whiskey he had bought six months earlier and was saving for a special occasion._

_Well today was as fucking special as you could get he reasoned as he rummaged through the half expired food packets and protein shake bottles. _

_Not everyday you break up with your secret fuck buddy and your bit on the side at the same time._

_Oliver made his way through his cramped apartment, bypassing the kitchen and plowed through the sea of week old clothing and Quidditch robes to make it to the bedroom. Still moving he passed a bed that reeked of sweat and sex from the sheets that had not been washed in a week, as far as he could recall, and finally made it to his cramped bathroom._

_Oliver caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sink. Eyes bloodshot, hair a mess and mud and shit still caked his robes and breeches from the training ground earlier at Puddlemere. He could even make out the slight shadow of beard growth already coming through on his chin and cheeks._

_" I look just like I feel. How fucking appropriate."_

_Placing the bottle of whiskey on a corner of the sink the Keeper quickly stripped his attire, throwing it all to a shamble in a corner of the small tiled room as he turned on the water full pelt. Then, grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the cap, the burly brunette stepped under the hot spray and pulled the curtain behind him._

_He swung his head back with the bottle, taking a massive swig of the whiskey and somehow getting a good amount of hot water mixed in as well. The burning sensation as the liquid went down his throat helped him relax along with the hot water. Slowly he lowered his body to the floor to rest sitting cross legged and just letting the two fires, inside and out, consume him._

_I loved him...He loved her...I fucked her to get back at him for loving her...Was I ever his...Did I even want her to begin with...Or Him?...Why did he keep seeing me after he got that...She was the perfect girlfriend...What does that make me then?...Piece of ass...Piece on the side...A nice relief of tension from his everyday life..._

_Oliver growled, took another swig from the bottle. _

_Love...who needs it...Well I need it...Does He...No...Yes...Maybe...Does she love him...Does she love me...Does having the right anatomy equal love and another just means lust...Does he...Did he ever..._

_Did Percy Weasley ever love Oliver Wood?_

_" I guess now I'll never bloody know."_

_The words muttered seemed the venerate around the shower stall, making them rattle and shake around and back into his ear drums and then into his mind. Then they would spin over and over and over until..._

_" God I can't stand it !" _

_Tears mingled with the water as it cascaded down his cheeks. He took another swing, staring at the wall in front of him and seeing nothing but the red head with the brilliant smile and ruby red lips and the gentle curve of neck._

_Perhaps drinking would not completely dilute his pain. But it was a start._

_--------_

Oliver sensed a chilled sensation suddenly coarse through his body and immediately pushed himself of the wall, spinning his heel to face back down the hallway he hence came down from. The walls were the same, as too were the doors off their hinges and rats scurrying about around him, but something was different. Something had suddenly changed. He could _feel_ it. But why was that?

_I was only thinking about him, wanting him. Hoping to..._

_Hope._

Oliver remembered what Drase had told him back at the hospital before he left. That in order to find Percy and Thomas he would need Hope in order to do so.At first he was confused at what the doctor meant by it, but slowly but surely, Oliver thought he was beginning to understand how the Blood Binding Charm actually worked. Perhaps...

He stepped away from the wall and slowly walked down the hallway.

" Percy."

The name echoed through the abandoned hallway. The noise made the roosting pigeons fly up and out of the rafters and the rats to look up at the sudden intrusion before disappearing into the floor boards. But no Percy or Thomas materialized in front of him. The Keeper took a few more steps forward.

" Are you there? Answer me. Please."

Nothing. A sense of dread began to creep under his hope. What if he just imagined the sensation a few minutes ago? A stray gust of winder wind. He continued to walk down the hall. Subconsciously he placed his right hand upon the wall to that side as he continued to walk along, almost need a crutch to support his fast dying hope.

His finger tips grazed the barren walls that passed him, crossing over the rough wooden patches that were showing through the wallpaper, some that was already beginning to bend back and form back into the patterns, colors that were brightening and beginning to glow.

Oliver stopped dead.

_Wallpaper bending back? Colors brightening? What the..._

His draw dropped.

Oliver could only watch in amazement.

The hallway around him began to morph and bend in the twists of light that seemed to radiate from the walls. Wallpaper was suddenly brand new, paint was fresh and their colors bright and, when he heard a massive creaking sound above, looked up and swore when the holes and buckles in the roof pushed up and out, holes being smoothed over with shackles and granite as they sparkled out of thin air.

A tingling sensation shot from the base of his spine and through his column, his eyes widening when then, in front of him, two shimmering outlines of figures were slowly solidifying. One was tall and stoic, and the other looked like a small child being held on his hip. More tiny sparks shot from behind him and around him to surround the two figures, and slowly colors shot out from the sparks and coated the outlines. The Tall man gained red hair, pale skin and clothes that looked like the ones he saw Percy in earlier at the hospital.

_Found you._

The little boy, he was sure now it was him, was slowly being let down to the ground, as he was the sparks added brown the outline of ruffled hair, tanned to the skin and clothes that looked like a muggle sport attire of red, blue and green. White sneakers if he wasn't mistaken.

_Thomas. _

And then he felt his body fall to the ground as if a giant weight had landed on his back. Try as he might he could not keep his footing and so allowed gravity to take it's coarse and fell in a slow free fall to the ground. His eyelids, heavy from the sudden shift of realms, began to close, but not before making out the small figure of the boy moving towards him.

The large body hit the floor. Sudden waves of exhaustion mixed with relief coursed through his body, though in the end the tiredness won by a mile. The eyelids closed too soon for him. His mouth moved to say something to the approaching boy and man but no sound came. He heard a voice though as the darkness took over. Sounding very much like a child's. And somehow, not.

" You are home."

--------

_HOGWARTS - SEVENTH YEAR._

_They were snuggled up in bed, spooned together to be as close as they could though to them it still wasn't enough. Percy was fast asleep. Oliver was the one spooned behind, one arm wrapped rightly around the red head and pulling him closer to his chest and stomach while his other was moving his hand up and down the smaller man's side in long, gentle strokes._

_The rest of their year was downstairs, celebrating their final year exams and thus the first cornerstone of their final few weeks here at Hogwarts before they would, hopefully, gain their certificate of Wizardry and then promptly thrusted out of the nest and into the 'real world'. Percy and Oliver decided that they would leave the party early and retire to their dormitory to hold another party themselves, a more private and intimate affair._

_Their clothes lay in a heap by the bed. Once naked Oliver simply pushed Percy backwards onto the bed, flipped him over and yanked onto his knees and, without much ceremony or preparation, slammed his cock home and shagged him senseless. It was short, intense and a powder keg that had been boiling to explode since that morning. Both wanted something to hold onto that was firm and real, something that had been consistent and without need for preparation and thoughts of consequences. _

_They both got scrolls that morning during breakfast. Oliver's being a notice to remind him of tryouts for Puddlemere United early next year while Percy's was for an interview with a senior representative of the Ministry of Magic about an internship. It signified not only their growing approach to the world of adulthood, but also, quite painfully, how different their career paths actually were and, in being so, how separative their lives would be once they stepped outside the castle gates and then off the Hogwart's Express onto Platform 9 3/4._

_Percy stirred, a small whimper coming from his mouth but with a firm kiss at the base of his neck and his body being pulled closer to the broader one behind him, he settled down again. Oliver sighed, kissing the neck in front of him, then the two shoulders, then the neck again. His hands continued to roam the expanse of creamy skin pushed against his bronzed own, trying to commit every bit to memory and then, hopefully, buy a pensive and place them within it so he could view them whenever he would get lonely being away from his Prefect. Quidditch teams travelled a lot and many of the famous players he had read about said it put a severe strain on marriages and long term relationships, being that far apart and for sometimes months on end. It was always joked about that being a wife of a Quidditch player was really a Widower due to the short amount of time they actually saw their boyfriends and husbands, so in the end the either got divorced or just became so emotionally dead that they may as well end it anyway._

_Oliver clutched the red head tighter. He did not want that to happen. Not to them. Not to this precious thing he had found and now may loose it all because one passion was a career while the other was...what exactly he could not put into words that made sense._

_He was caught with nothing else to say or do or think. All he knew that was one passion was currently in his locker room safely stashed away on a red locker numbered 69. The other was curled tightly into his side and breathing regularly and radiating a heat that warmed him better than any blanket or fire he had ever known._

_One could lead to greatness and a life he always dreamed about._

_One could lead to the same, but also be an emotional mind field that had no rules and no play book to refer to when the pitch got too tough to handle._

_Love was not Quidditch._

_And it scared Oliver more than any bludger from Marcus Flint._

_All he could do was hold onto the person in front of him for now, and send up prayers to whoever may be listening to please, oh god please, let us be alright._

_Make it work. Make US work. I can't loose him. I cannot afford to loose him._

_Never. No way. Not for anything_

_--------_

_Because without him I am nothing._

His eyes snapped open instantly.

" Finally."

That voice.

" Percy?"

A sigh. He saw movement to his left and turned his head, taking in his immediate surroundings as he did so.

He was now in a quaint little apartment that looked like it had been lived in for quite some time. The walls were colored in pale pastels of white and yellow and by the looks of things he was currently stretched out on the long couch in the small living area that had a tv, a couple of couches to the side and a small coffee table in the middle. A tartan patterned rug was on the floor underneath the table and up against one of the far walls was a large book case filled with leather bound books and magazine bundles. Time and Science Weekly stuck out the most on the spines. A few pictures covered the walls of the small room, mainly of old buildings and landscapes and Oliver noting that there was no Weasley family members gracing the wall or bookshelf or the coffee table. Not to mention no photos of himself.

" Get up."

Oliver looked up. Percy was standing over him with a glass of water in one hand and what looked like green and yellow capsules in the other. The Keeper obliged and swung his legs over and onto the floor, thus heaving his body up into the upright position and suddenly wish he hadn't. The momentum nearly made him black out again.

" Take these. It'll help with the dizziness."

Percy shoved the glass and tablets into his outstretched hands before walking around the coffee table to sit in the chair furthest away from where he was. Oliver took the pills with the water and when finished placed the glass on the table in front of him. As soon as the tablets felt they hit his gut the dizziness and tiredness evaporated immediately. He chanced a glance at the other man. The red head was leaning back into the couch, eyes closed and his breathing seemingly rapid and quite forced.

_He's trying to calm himself._

" How are you feeling now?"

Oliver blinked. He had thought the red head was not in the mood to speak, but obviously that was not the case.

" Whatever those pills were did the trick. No dizziness or tiredness at all. But how come...I mean...what happened out there?"

Percy sighed, then opened his eyes to half mast and glanced sideways at the brunette across the coffee table.

" You broke the charm without fully realizing it. The sudden shift of the worlds was too much of a shock to your system and so your body's immediate response was to subdue itself. Thomas had the same reaction when he unintentionally broke the charm as well."

Oliver frowned. " Seems a bit of a severe reaction for that to happen."

" It's also a safety measure."

"Pardon?"

Percy threw him a look that said ' I can't believe the people I deal with' but continued on, now in full on Prefect mode as it were.

" In the event that someone should break the charm, intentional or not, the counter spell placed within the bind is so it will subdue the person who is not in a direct bind with the one under the spell to go into a coma like state, then having their memory completely wiped of the experience ever happening."

"Then how come I..."

" Those pills I gave you not only cure the dizziness and sleepiness but also allow you to remember what happened previously. Without them you would be experiencing the same side effects."

Oliver nodded and trying to keep his face even but inside he allowed the first strains of hope to filter through.

_He didn't let me forget them. Didn't just leave me lying there. He bought me here, to his home. To him._

" Nice place you have here."

" It's functional. Just a house."

_So it's back to shorthand answers then._

Oliver watched the other man as he looked around the room, avoiding his gaze and trying, it seemed, not to look directly at Oliver.

" Where is Thomas?"

Percy flinched at the use of the name, but still would not meet his gaze.

" Sleeping."

' Sleeping? But it's only three o'clock in the afternoon."

" It's actually more like eight now. You've been out of it for four hours now."

Oliver sunk back into his chair. " Shit."

" Quite."

Oliver looked up. Percy was finally looking at him, a small smile across his face.

_God I missed your smile._

The red head shook his head and turned his attention to a window located at the far end of the room. Outside Oliver could see the the stars slowly appear in the skyline and the faint strains of cars and buses could be heard even from where they were.

Speaking of which...

" If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we now?"

Percy started to open his mouth to say something, possibly telling him to piss off, but stopped mid speech. He looked back outside, then back at Oliver again and opened his mouth to speak.

" We are in Diagon, but a variation of it."

Oliver tilted his head to one side, looking at Percy as if he had suddenly gone bald.

" Care to explain that one?"

" The charm placed those binded to it in a world made specifically for Thomas and his well being alone. Those who come in contact with those related to the bind are put into that world without realizing it. Basically Thomas sees everything we see, but everything magical is made out to be not there or something muggle."

" So he has not idea he is living smack bang in the middle of a world run by magic?"

" None what so ever."

"That's harsh. A little drastic don't you think?"

Percy sighed again, looking tired beyond what ever Oliver had seen him before, even back at school. A sudden urge to pull the red head over and into his lap so he could comfort him and stroke his hair engulfed him but he stopped himself at the last minute. The red head kept his eyes to the ground, rubbing his temple with a cold hand.

" Sometimes drastic measures are needed for dire situations."

_What does that mean?_

" I have a question for you now Wood."

" Yes?"

" What is it you want from me? From us?"

This time it was Oliver who opened his mouth, then shutting it before he managed to get one syllable out past the lips. His brown eyes roamed the features of the man in front of them, trying to rack up the best words he could use to say, really and truthfully what he wanted after nearly five years of nothing.

_I want a life outside my sport. I want a life not run by a schedule or time limits or Quaffle blocking records. I want lazy Sunday mornings wrapped in a lover's embrace as I rain kisses down soft neck skin. I want showers together like back at school. I want passion. I want fire. I want everything I am not when alone._

" I want us."

Percy's gaze was level with his, his face unreadable except for the little flicker of some sort of emotion he caught in those blue eyes before they looked down at the floor again. A minute passed. Then another and another on top of that. A clock ticked from another room in the apartment only made the moment tenser and tenser.

" Two weeks."

Oliver cocked his head, not sure he heard correct.

" Thomas's fifth birthday is in two weeks. You have two weeks to prove to him why should be in his life and why he should know about you."

_But what about you? What do I mean to you?_

Percy got up from the chair and walked over to the coffee table and bent down to retrieve something that was sitting on top of the glass. Oliver looked over and saw it was his wand. With a quick flick and a muttered charm a couple of fluffy blankets and two pillows fell down out of the air and into Oliver's lap.

" It's too late to go home now. You can sleep here. But you will leave at first light. I do not want Thomas to see you."

" But you just said.."

Percy shot him a look and he immediately went quiet. Another sigh escaped the red head's lips.

" I will speak to Drase tomorrow and ask what can be done about this and about the blood tests. When I get the results we will go from there. Understood?"

The Keeper nodded. Percy closed his eyes briefly, expression suddenly pained and exhaustion written all over his features.

_Let me hold you, just this once. I want you in my arms. You always said you felt safe there. I want you safe. And Thomas too. _

Percy opened his eyes again and without a word began to exit the room, but then stopped at the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder at the burly man he thought he would never see set foot in this apartment, let alone his life.

_I want you in my arms again, god help me. I'm falling again and I don't want to stop._

" We get the results, then the two weeks."

Oliver nodded.

" Goodnight Wood."

Percy left the room, flicking the light switch off as he exited and thus bathing the living room in complete darkness. But the Keeper did not move. His gaze lingered around the various objects of the room, and for once he was truly at a loss for words at the situation he was in. But now, in a long time since school, another feeling began to quell the ever preset sense of dread he had since leaving the hospital.

Hope.

And as long as he had that, he would not give up on Percy and him. And Thomas.

_I let him go once, and now I've got him back._

" And this time I won't give up without a fight."

**TBC...**

**Read and Review guys and girls ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support so far, hope you are all in for the long haul. The next few will not be so angst ridden as both Percy and Oliver begin to slowly get reacquainted for the sake of their son and who knows, could love bloom again? There is also a fair amount of sexual innuendo and situations in this chapter so word of caution for those easily offended by gay or slashy scenes of that nature. If not heeded the M rating for this fic heed it now and click back.**

**Enjoy and remember, read and review at will:)**

**Chapter 9 - Good Intentions, Bad Suggestions.**

Oliver laid there, eyes focused on the ceiling above him and arms tucked under his head as soon as he had stripped down to his white briefs and threw the blankets over him and the pillows were placed underneath his head.

Yet sleep did not follow like it should have.

The couch was fine. Very comfy and not the worst thing he had had to make to with on a late stop over and the blankets and pillows Percy had conjured up were the softest he had ever slept amongst in quite some time. And there must have been a strong Silencing Charm in effect too as he could just make out the outside whistles of the wind in the trees and the faint hum of the heater switching on, then off again after half an hour. No, what was keeping him awake most of the night was that his brain was trying to process the fact that he had finally found Percy Weasley, and in doing so may or may not be a father to a four year old boy who had no idea he was a wizard or living right in the centre of a magical world.

_How can that be possible, living amongst your own yet not realizing it? I know charms can be quite powerful but this type of one sounds awfully too much for just a child. Something else must be going on. Something HE is deliberately keeping out of the conversation._

Oliver may had been a mere Quidditch player but he was not as stupid as the press and indeed most of his acquaintances made him out to be. He had caught the quick glances of warning between Percy and Drase while he was in the office back at the hospital, saw how they were silently debating what to tell and what not to let slip out. And it did not take much for him to deduce that the former Prefect and Head Boy would not deliberately submit a child, let alone his own, to a very strong experimental binding charm without there being a severely good reason for it being so.

_What are you hiding from me? What was so greatly disturbing to you that you hid yourself, and our son, for nearly five years? Hid them from our world, from your family, from your friends._

_From me._

He had thought the answer to that would have been obvious given how the two of them had left things after Percy had caught him and Penelope shagging in his entry hall, but the way it all happened after that still puzzled the Keeper immensely.

_You just don't leave at the drop of a Quaffle like he did. No word and no indication of where he was headed. Even his own family didn't know he was gone until the last minute. Truly bizarre. I wonder how she felt about it._

Oliver frowned. That was another thing he was tossing and turning about since all the lights went off and he heard Percy's bedroom door close down the hallway. He and Penelope continued for a while after Percy disappeared, but soon broke off things and then three weeks later, when Oliver had returned to pick up some of his clothes he had left behind he was greeted with an abandoned apartment and a note pinned to the door, saying just three words.

_Don't follow me._

It was written in Percy's handwriting but signed by Penelope Clearwater herself. He had the note back at his apartment, tucked away in a small trunk at the top of his closet at the very back. Along with it there were various other letters and trinkets left over from Percy and his ill fated affair from their fifth year at Hogwarts onwards.

_I bring them out, go over them and try to piece together everything, trying to find the point where Percy stopped caring and Penelope picked up the slack. Or, more to the point, when I stopped shagging him and I started fucking her more on a regular basis._

But it was useless. Oliver knew that. He only touched Penelope in order to get to Percy. A lousy substitute for what he truly wanted, one who after school only saw him on a particular day and at a particular place. With the lights off and keeping most of his clothes on. In most cases it being Percy simply walking in, locked the door to whatever seedy motel he had booked them in under a false alias, dropped trough, slammed the bottle of lubricant on the table with the packet of condoms that followed, bent over either the couch or table and simply told Oliver ' Make it quick. I've got a meeting in ten so get on with it.'.

_And yet you can't take the high road either can you? You still came when he called, still stuck your fingers covered with lube up his tight arse and still slammed your cock inside him like a god damned Quaffle through the Keeper Hoop. You wanted it on whatever terms were needed. You wanted him first and always, even after Penelope opened her legs for you every other day. It was him you wanted. Him you desired. Him you lashed out in fury three weeks later when confronted with what you had done._

_And it is him you still want after nearly five years._

Oliver sighed, turning over and buried his face into the pillow beneath him.

He would be getting little sleep tonight.

--------

_He's just down the hall. Right now. After nearly five years._

Percy stared up at the white ceiling above, wide eyed and definatly wide awake. He was laid out on his bed, the sheets pulled up to his waist and the lights out in his room. He was naked except for a yellow pair of tight boxer briefs. Outside he could faintly hear the sounds of the passing traffic and winds rustling in the wind by window, the branches sometimes rattling the glass plane with a short and quick scraping noise.

_I suspect Oliver would be sleeping naked. He always did on nights like this._

Percy smiled, allowing the memories of past to sink into his consciousness for a little bit as he stared up into the white pane above.

_He would wait until I came into the motel room, dressed in his Puddlemere robes and still having his broom slung over his shoulder. He would smile and walk over to me as I walked in, would lean in and whisper gently in my ear that..._

Percy shook his head violently, forcing the memory out of his mind before it took hold of him completely over the edge. Already he had allowed his right hand to rub the growing bulge in his shorts, beckoning the blood to move towards his cock and make it harder.

_Stop it you silly bugger. He's only here for the child, not to rekindle something HE destroyed long ago._

Percy snatched his hand away, turned completely over and buried his reddening face into the pillow beneath him.

_God help me. I still want you Oliver Wood._

Somehow Percy knew he would get little sleep that night.

-------

The sunlight hitting his face was the first thing he noticed, then the undeniable and wonderful smell that had been tingling his nostrils for the past ten minutes began to get stronger and more noticeable.

_Bacon? Sausages ?_

Oliver yanked the sheets off of himself and hauled his body up into a sitting position before slowly getting himself up into the standing position, yawning as he stretched his arms to the ceiling and stretched until he heard the distinct sound of frying and scraping coming from a room down the hall. Frowning he headed in the direction of the sound, not caring that he was only clad in his briefs. The sound was coming from down the small room to his left so following it was easy, and as he approached it it was soon mixed with the sound of a radio playing. Jazz music it seemed.

When he turned the corner and into what appeared to be the kitchen area, Oliver could not help but grin at the sight that greeted him.

Percy Weasley, clad only in a pair of yellow boxer briefs so tight Oliver could make out every outline of his arse, was cooking what appeared to be bacon and eggs with sausage over a modern looking stove. He was swaying his hips from side to side in beat with the music, tossing the contents of the frying pan to and frow with a spatula every now and then. Oliver's eyes watched that round, firm arse in rapture as it swayed from side to side and left to right, almost trying to burst free from the yellow cotton that contained them.

_God I just want to waltz over there and wrap my arms around you from behind, sway in time with you as I grind the front of my briefs right into those tight, round mounds. I want to bite and kiss right down that pale skin along your shoulders and back, slither my tongue right down the ridge until I get to the waistband of those too tight briefs of yours. Then I'll..._

" Bloody hell!"

Oliver snapped out of his lust filled haze to see a startled looking red head looking right at him. Clearly he was not expecting anyone to witness his improv brief waltz in the kitchen, and as Oliver watched where Percy's gaze was looking at, obviously didn't expect to see a half erect cock inside tight white briefs this early either.

_Just keep it in your pants Wood. Not the time or the place._

Wood smiled a bit, leaning off the doorway he was at and walked down to sit at the table that was at the centre of the tiny room. A plate with a knife and fork was already situated at one end and another set at the other side.

" For me is it?"

Percy was still staring at Oliver as if he has seen a ghost, then five seconds later the cold, granite look of indifference snapped back into place. In fact, if the Keeper was not mistaken, his whole body that was once so fluid and full of life seemed to snap back into place with it as well. He tipped some of the bacon and sausage into the plate in front of Oliver without word, then walked over to the other side of the table and did the same thing. Oliver watched as the red read then walked over to the sink and threw the spatula and the pan into it so hard that it actually made a loud clang that echoed through the kitchen and probably through the entire apartment.

" DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Percy's eyes widened. "Shit."

The voice yelling was coming down the hall from where Oliver had come from. Percy, alarm showing clear on his face, looked towards the doorway as he heard the patter of little feet begin to come down, heading in their definite direction. Oliver sat dead still at the table as he heard the pitter patter get louder and louder as the little person approached, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Percy.

_Why isn't he telling me to hide or something? He said he wanted me gone before the kid woke up, so why..._

" There you are!"

Oliver turned around to see a half sleep little brunette standing at the door, dressed in pjs one size too big it seemed, as they were hanging down on top of his feet in a few loops. The patterns, he noted, were ones of soccer balls and keeper nets. What he also noted that the kid was looking at Percy and smiling, but also that he seemed to be looking right_ through_ him.

Percy smiled, completely at ease since the first time Oliver saw him that morning.

" There's my little man. Have a good sleep?"

Oliver watched as the little boy nodded, walking around the table until he got to where Percy was standing by the sink, already giggling a bit when his father picked him up and resting him on his hip. A tinge of jealousy went through Oliver when he saw how close they were just then, Percy with the kid around his waist and laughing as he received a little kiss on the cheek from the boy as Thomas giggled as Percy lightly ticked him in the tummy with a free hand.

" Good sleep Daddy. No nightmares."

" That's good to hear. Hungry?"

The little brunette nodded.

" Hungry and thirsty."

" Tell you what, go have a shower and get dressed and ready for your school, and when you come out I'll have pancakes and a hot milo on the table for you. Sounds good?"

Oliver nearly laughed when he saw the small hazel eyes light up.

" Yeah! That would be great!"

" Well go on then. Just don't use all the hot water and dress nicely."

Thomas nodded, then kissed Percy on the cheek before his Daddy placed him back on the ground and, with a little smack on the bum to get him moving, smiled as he watched the little boy scamper out of the room as fast as those little legs could carry him. A minute later Oliver heard another door slam, apparently the one to the bathroom, and then heard the hissing of hot water moving through the piping.

_Well there goes my chance of a hot shower before I go. Lucky little bloke._

Oliver turned to Percy, who was now rummaging through the above cabinets and pulling out what appeared to be a pancake mix and some eggs.

" Can I ask you something?"

Percy nodded, moving to the fridge and getting out a bottle of milk and placing it next to the pancake mix and eggs.

" How come Thomas could not see me when he came in? You were so adamant about me leaving before last night that..."

" Thomas can't see you because I placed a concealment charm on you this morning while you were sleeping."

" Why on earth did you do that?"

Percy spared him a look, then turned back to the contents in front of him on the sink. Oliver noticed while they were talking he had placed a mixing bowl next to the baking supplies from a cupboard underneath the sink. He had yet to add the ingredients together or produce a whisk or electric beater.

" I told you. I do not want anything to go ahead until we get the results from the blood test. I've already Flooed over a vial of my blood and so..."

" You don't waste any time do you?"

Percy glanced over his shoulder. He saw the irritated written all over the older brunette's face.

" When it comes to those who are important to me I like to be thorough. Have all the facts before I risk anything."

Oliver stiffened, his eyes blazing at the red head.

" Funny, " he growled, getting up from the table and moving towards Percy, who was now backing up against the sink, his eyes widening." I was under the impression that whatever was important to you you just chucked to the curb and pissed all over for good measure."

The red head's eyes narrowed.

" Don't you fuckin' try to take the high ground with me! Not after what you did! And keep your voice down! "

Oliver growled further and pushed the red head up hard against the sink, making sure that their crotches pressed up tightly against one another. He was rewarded with a slight gasp from the former Head Boy.

" Why should I? You've said you've got a concealment on me so.."

" Because I only concealed you visually. The charm is not a muffle one as well, and would you kindly remove your bulge from my crotch please."

The Keeper grinned.

_The heat coming off of him...that bulge is so close, not to mention that tight arse...Jesus Christ, just this once...let me...let me..._

Oliver began a slow circular motion of his hips that made the friction tighter and rougher as their groins collided together between the thin layers of yellow and white cotton. He was pleased when he saw Percy's eyelids flutter slightly at the added friction, leaning in to place his lips gently next to his right ear, his hands finding a firm grip on the other man's narrow hips.

" No."

" Wha...," Percy gulped, his voice lost in the heat of the moment. It was so unexpected, so sudden, so unpredictable...

_So Oliver Wood._

Percy, despite himself, bought his hands up to tangle in the short brown hair, his own hips lightly pushing back into Oliver's own bulge in his briefs. Oliver felt it, smiled, and slowly increased the force of his push till he was lightly banging Percy's arse up against the sink. His hands snaked around the hips to land on the round arse that had been dancing in front of him earlier, one hand landing on a separate cheek each. And then Percy felt those hands begin the stroke his bum through the cotton and nearly shot his load there and then, his hands tightening in the brown hair the instant he felt it.

_This is wrong. Thomas could walk in at any moment and would not see Oliver and only me, his Daddy, all debauched and spent and short of breath and in desperate need of a shower himself. Or maybe the fact the pancakes and hot choc not made would be more of a shock to him._

Percy chuckled at the thought, despite feeling Oliver's fingers begin to graze the waist band of his underwear, one set of fingers beginning to pull down the briefs while the other was still stroking his arse in slow, circular strokes. He gasped when the Keeper bit his shoulder, hard, then bought his mouth back to his ear.

" I missed you."

Percy shut his eyes, willing not to let the words sink in even as he felt a hot tongue invade his ear and a rough chuckle come from the brunette's throat. Then he felt his boxer's being pulled down and the world completely stopped.

_This is wrong. Your letting him use you again. Getting his rocks off and then he'll leave and you'll have to pick up the pieces. What about Thomas? What about what you promised him? Promised yourself? Promised Penelope?_

_Penelope._

_Sorry._

Percy roughly shoved Oliver back, the force so much when Oliver collided with the table it nearly tipped over. Both men were panting as they eyed each other across the small space suddenly created between them. Oliver's hazel eyes were filled with bewilderment and pain, Percy's blue were once again steel and granite and nothing else.

" Leave."

Oliver gaped. He pushed himself off the table and began to walk over to the slightly shaking man when he faintly heard the sounds of the hot water in the pipes slowly disperse. That meant that Thomas was finishing up his shower.

" Percy, what's the..."

" Leave now Wood. I don't want to chance it and have Thomas seeing you."

Percy sighed heavily, a hand lightly tugging at the growing bulge in his briefs as be tried to push it down and make him self respectable again. Oliver began taking another step forward but then stopped when he saw the steel look in the other man's eyes, all traces of the lust and wanton abandonment all disappeared and concealed. Wood nodded and turned to leave the way he came. When he reached the door he sneaked a look over his shoulder and back at the man by the sink.

" You'll get in touch with me once the results are in?"

Percy nodded. His gaze was level with the floor, never looking up once. The front bulge where his erection once was disappearing by the minute. A coldness descended upon the room where they stood. Wood nodded in turn and then left the room and walked back to the lounge to collect his clothes and then leave. It was only until after he was fully dressed and once again outside the apartment that he allowed the thoughts to filter through his mind that he kept at bay a few minutes ago.

_He still desires me. Percy still wants me. My red head wants me. I'm sure of it._

_--------_

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, you fucking stupid idiot!_

The cabinet vibrated as he slammed his forehead against it for the past three and a half minutes since Oliver had exited the flat, and hopefully the pub as well. No way in hell he would be up to facing him if he were waiting in ambush down in the bar, though in his heart he knew that the barkeep would be keeping a watch on him for now on.

_He was so close...the heat coming off of his body was intoxicating...him grinding his hard on against mine through the cotton...his hands on my hip...in my hair...stroking my arse and then yanking my briefs halfway down...fuck!_

Percy tried to get his breathing under control as he turned his attention back to the task at hand of making breakfast for his boy. It was now too late to be doing it by hand so quickly sneaking a glance behind him to make sure Thomas was not in the immediate line of sight, he quickly removed his wand he had concealed from Oliver from the top shelf of the overhead cabinet. A quick wave and a muttered charm made the eggs, milk and mix combine themselves, and a quick other flick shot the now clean pan out of the sink and onto the stove as it flicked itself back on.

_At least I am still in enough control of myself to make my boy his breakfast._

He kept an ear out for any sound of Thomas bounding down the hall, his hand resting on his wand in case he needed to perform a quick concealment charm over the breakfast proceedings if he burst in at the last minute. But so far all he heard was the bathroom door open and shut, the patter of little feet running up a bit and then another door opened and closed that signaled his son had gone straight to his room to get dressed.

_I cannot let that slip up happen again. Not around Thomas when he is in the flat and definatly not until I've gotten the results of that blood test._

Percy shook his head, cursing himself.

_What do I mean 'after'? There will be no 'after' with Oliver Wood as I will not let him get that close to me again and definatly not that close when all that stands between him and total nakedness is a pair of too tight white briefs. It WILL NOT happen again._

He felt his cock twitch at the image, of the remembrance of the heat and friction and cotton and husky breath against his ear, and blushed a bit around his ears. The red head could feel it though he could obviously not see it. Percy glanced down at the growing bulge in his briefs, his eyes narrowing and stern.

" Quit it you."

His cock twitched back and only got harder. Percy groaned.

" Bugger."

--------

" Where the hell is he? He does know we have practice this morning right?"

" Yeah. I even flooed him the night before last to make sure he remembered."

" Then why is he late?"

" Buggered if I know."

Two very concerned Chasers were flying around the training pitch at Puddlemere United, tossing a Quaffle to each other back and forth as both flyers flew up and down the pitch. Both were dressed in the standard issue powder blue robes and cream breeches with shin guards and broom boots, chests and arms covered in a darker blue jumper with yellow stripes down the sleeves that were not visible because of the robes billowing around them.

" Wood does realize he's skating on thin ice as it is doesn't he?"

Simon Boswell nodded as he caught the bright red ball before tossing it back to Keith McMillan who grabbed it with the ease of a pro. All the while both kept their gaze on the entrance to the pitch and willing a certain burly brunette to walk right in and fly straight up to the lone Keeper hoops at the Eastern end of the pitch.

" Oliver knows Coach is disappointed in him from last time we trained. Not surprising all things considered."

SImon frowned, catching the Quaffle with a 'oomph' before chucking it back.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Think about it. He's been distracted and short tempered ever since he received that news from the pub a few weeks ago, and ever since then his concentration has been shot. Not to mention he hasn't been on a pub crawl with us in yonks."

Keith threw the Quaffle back to Simon, who caught it with a frown.

" Wood has been the absentee lately hasn't he? He used to always come on the crawl and get plastered after a practice match, and coach is being a bit of a hard arse on him."

"Can you blame him? We got the first match of the season against the Chudley Cannons,and our star Keeper is got his head up in the clouds when it should be on the pitch and those three hoops."

Simon's frown deepened as he absently passed the red ball back and forth in his own hands as he hovered over the pitch. Himself and Keith were worried about how their normally dedicated Keeper had suddenly taken to disappear as soon as practice ended, when before the bloke would go as far to wash out your jockstrap and polish your broom afterwards and make sure all the equipment was in place for the next practice run.

_Ever since he got that news. But it wasn't even news, just a mumbling of a poor old drunk during a Puddlemere Saturday night pub crawl. But as soon as he heard it his eyes went wide as a hole in a Keeper's defense._

He tossed the Quaffle back, not watching where it was headed and was rewarded with a loud 'Fuck', and his attention was alerted to the figure standing by the entrance way, rubbing the top of his head while scooping up the Quaffle from the grassy pitch bed.

_'Bout time you showed up._

It was Wood, dressed in his Puddlemere robes and uniform as they were and his broom already under his legs. Simon watched as the brunette kicked off and was soon joining them in the air, smiling a bit when Oliver chucked the Quaffle back to him with an amused expression.

" Not paying attention I see. Keith was way over the other side of the pitch."

_Just like your not paying attention lately you arse._

Simon bit his tongue and smirked.

" Just be glad you got here in time before Coach saw you. Your already flying over a troubled pitch as it is."

Oliver nodded as he positioned himself in front of the three Hoops at the eastern end. He was lucky he got in before the coach noticed his absence, even managing to sign in on the roster before the towel boy had place it in on the coach's desk. He had apparated straight from the Yellow Bellied Dragon to his apartment and had forgo the shower and threw on his training clothes and robes before apparating to the P.United stadium before the final role call.

_I wonder what you are doing now Perce. Are you eating the breakfast you made? Sending Thomas off to school? Or maybe even indulging in a little morning wank session in the shower thanks to me?_

Oliver smirked and then grimaced as he felt the firmness in his pants become less that bearable. He squirmed around a bit on the broom and tried with all his might to will it away.

_Wood on Wood from Mr Wood. _

Oliver chuckled, affording a quick grope of his crotch with his right hand before looking back into the stadium. He could see the other team members flying out of the entrance way and into their positions on the field, and down below saw Coach opening the equipment crate to release the two Bludgers and then the Golden Snitch.

_Game on. _

The Keeper gripped his broom, already calculating what direction Simon or Keith would try to through the Quaffle through any of the three Hoops behind him. Already calculating maneuvers and dodges needed to block and pass and outscore. The wind in his air was cool. The sunlight danced on his face and his robes billowed in the wind like the wings of a falcon.

Life was good this morning.

--------

Percy rang The Freedom Press, sighting a severe case of the flu and that he would be back in the office in a couple of days. He assured Mr Attkinson that it was nothing too serious and that he would provide a doctor's certificate when he got back. He was already up to date on all his work needed immediately so Percy was not that worried about loosing his job, not when he was facing the prospect of loosing something much more important to him.

He had managed to get the pancakes and milo made in record time and had the wand stashed away before Thomas came out from his room, the sound of his overstuffed school satchel being dragged behind his little self being the warning sound. His son's obvious delight at his favorite breakfast made for him helped lessen his anxiety. That and the fact that after thinking about Hagrid the giant in a red mini dress and pouting his lips at him made certain his hard on was gone by the time Thomas was in the kitchen.

_If Oliver turns out to be the father, or at least a 'partial' father, he could have a claim on him. That would mean visitation rights. Which would mean breaking the charm and Thomas finally seeing the world he truly lived in. Which would then mean that..._

The thoughts collided with others as he exited his apartment, office bag in one hand and his wand in another. Percy was dressed casually - blue jeans with a red sweater with blue lines down the sleeve and around the neck line, with black sneakers finishing off the outfit. He had a lot to do before he could settle down that night, and even more before it was due to pick up Thomas from Mrs Rankin's school later on. He quickly exited the room, already seeing the hall bend and twist around him in the light as remnants of the derelict building around him was trying to break through. He walked a fair way down the hall until he came to the room he had used previously to Floo call Dr Drase when first alerted about the Charm beginning to wane on his son. Percy entered the room, locking the door behind him and then taking his place once again at the old plush seat in front of the fire. Taking his wand out from his robes and pointed the tip into the fire.

" Incindio."

Fire erupted in the once barren place, eliminating the room even though sources of light spilled from the many wide gaping holes in the roof above. He could hear the rats scurrying around him but paid no heed to it, already dipping a hand into a inner robe pocket to take out a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it into the flames in front of him.

" ST MUNGO'S DEPARTMENT OF EXPERIMENTAL CHARMS. DRASE'S OFFICE"

The flames flickered and shook into a bright blue before Dr Drase's head was finally revealed to Percy. The man looked actually surprised to see him if he was reading the other man right.

" Mr Weasley. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

" Why's that?"

" Well, given how you walked out of my office yesterday after Wood showed up, I thought it might take time for you to process it all before you..."

Percy cut the man off, his voice having a hard edge to it. He hoped it went to his face so the doctor would see how serious he was right now.

" When it come to my son's well being I put my own personal feeling aside. He is what's important here. Are we in agreement on that at least?"

" Of coarse."

Percy nodded, leaning back into the chair as he eyed the man's head in the flames.

" I remember something you said yesterday, about how the Blood Binding Charm worked in order to be effective."

" What about it?"

"You stated that in order for the charm to work fully all parents of the child must be in full agreement, and that it must be cast in a place that held special meaning in all the parent's hearts, as the memories associated with such a sacred place made the blood binding stronger."

" That is all true, but I fail to see where this is..."

" What if the charm could be broken by the situation being reversed, at least in what the parent hopes and wants for the child?"

Drase frowned. " I fail to see what you are implying. You and Miss Clearwater were in firm agreement, and the charm was cast at that special place as you requested, so why the skepticism?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at the man.

" You were the one who put it there since yesterday when you implied that Wood may be Thomas's true father. And it was also you, I might add, that gave him the very big hint of how to break the concealment charm in order to find us back at the Yellow Bellied Dragon. It was you who..."

" And you walked out before I could finish what I wanted to say Mr Weasley. If you would just let me explain the case you may find that all is not lost."

" And how do you propose that?"

" Although I still am waiting on the results of the blood, I have found some things that may be of interest to you, your son and Mr Wood as well. Would you like to hear them?"

Percy stared at the man, then outside through the half broken panes in the nearby bay window at the far wall. Sunlight danced through. Shadows played amongst the rays and the sound of the bustle and hustle of Diagon swayed through the breeze to caress his ears. He returned his gaze back to the head in the fire.

" I'm listening."

--------

The locker room was hopping. Jerseys and jumpers were being thrown around the place as Quidditch players left, right and centre were walking to and from the shower area and to their lockers. Some held towels around their waists as they hurried to and from the areas, while others like Boswell and McMillan proudly sauntered around in the raw with little more than a smile and holding a bottle of mint body wash and a towel over one shoulder.

Oliver laughed loudly when he saw them saunter into the shower room, himself already stepping into the spray and lathering up his hands from the soap dispenser in front of him.

The whole team was in good spirits after an exceptional training session that went off without a hitch, not to mention the first one in three weeks where their Keeper actually did the job of Keeping the Quaffle away from the Hoops. Their coach pointing out that it was great that Wood had proven that having a head full of nothing but Quaffles and Bludgers was good for something at least.

" That was excellent if I don't mind sayin'."

Oliver smiled as Simon stepped into the shower stall to his right. Simon winked at him and gave Oliver a light slap on his bare right arse cheek before turning on the water and stepping in.

" Yeah. Nice when your Keeper actually has his mind on the job for a change."

Keith McMillan stepped into the one on his left, giving Oliver's left butt cheek a firm pinch before turning his shower on.

_And I thought sitting on a broom for two and a half hours would leave my arse sore._

" Seriously though, great play out there today. Even coach said it was one of the best practice matches we've ever had. Those Chud's ought to be quaking in their breeches come the opening match in two weeks."

Oliver laughed, rubbing some soap into his short hair and then moving it around his neck and shoulders. It felt good to do something right for a change, even if it was at something that normally came naturally to him in a blink of an eye. Now, with his coach and team mates seemingly happy with his performance today, he hoped it would spread more good vibes into other areas in his life. Namely the new found ones he left that morning back at the Yellow Bellied Dragon.

_I bet I did make him have a wank in the shower this morning. His neck arched as the hot water sprays down his neck and cascading down that long, lithe body of his as he moved that soap bar across his chest. Percy never did like liquid soap. Something about it being too 'suggestive and improper'._

The Keeper smirked as he moved his hands and the suds down his chest and over his tight and smooth belly, his eyes watching as they trailed a creamy white path across the ridges. Around him he heard the Puddlemere locker room sounds of yells, arse slaps and whoops surround him, even as his own breath seemed to get louder and heavier.

_Perce would then move it lower, crossing down that smooth stomach of his that's like a patchwork of freckles it has so many on it. I remembered trying to count them once - stopped at 12,103 as we were interrupted by Fred and George bursting into our room in fifth year. Wonder if he'll let me try to finish the deal..._

" Hey check it out! Wood's sporting wood!"

The sudden surge of laugher and clapping sounds tore Oliver out of his daydreaming to suddenly see nearly the whole Puddlemere United team surrounding his shower stall and looking...down. The brunette followed the multiple gazes and saw, with mild amusement and more so with growing embarrassment, his cock at half mast. He quickly squirted more soap into his hands before lathering up his cock and balls with as much suds as possible, trying in vain to hide it even though he felt the start of a full facial blush coming on.

The Keeper felt two hands clasp his shoulders, one on either side. He looked to his left, then to his right. McMillan and Boswell were smirking and snickering.

_Damn them._

" So, um, Oliver dear chap. Care to share what's on your mind?"

Oliver, if possible, blushed a deeper shade of red.

_Damn you too Percy Weasley. This is all your bloody fault._

_--------_

Percy Weasley exited the room, slamming the door behind him much harder that what was truly necessary. If anyone could see him then they would see a man desperate to control his labored breathing, his hands to stop shaking and his eyes to stop narrowing to the point where they were nearly slits.

_Fuck Oliver Wood. This is all his bloody fault._

_---------_

Oliver managed to continue his shower, towel off and dress at his locker without further incident, though he wondered if his poor bum would ever recover from the amount of slaps it got from his team mates as he exited the shower after the semi hard on. They seemed to think of it as a bit of a laugh really, a little _Puppetry Of The Penis By Oliver Wood _if you could call it that. The brunette just snorted as he shouldered his sports kit bag and shut the door to his yellow and blue locker before walking out of the locker room and, hopefully, back towards Diagon and the _Yellow Bellied Dragon._

_Maybe I could pick up a bunch of roses on the way. Make a good impression off the bat, show I'm serious about wanting us back. And Thomas too._

" Hey Wood!"

_Oh God._

" Yeah Keith?"

The shorter Chaser ran up and stepped in line with the Keeper, his own bag slung over his shoulder. Oliver noted he was dressed in casual muggle gear for a change, consisting of jeans, a white t-shirt and blue sneakers. His reddish locks still wet from the shower only a few minutes earlier.

" Was wondering if you'd like to join us on a pub cawl. Boswell's shouting the first round."

" Really? Since when has Simon ever offered to do that?"

Keith smirked. " Went on a date last night with some bird. Must have been something cause' he's been on cloud nine ever since. Said he didn't shag her or nothin' like that, but something must be going on if he's willin' to shout drinks first round."

Oliver nodded. It was indeed unusual for SImon to shout first drinks on a pub crawl, let alone not shag a chick on the first date as he was a man who liked a pint in one hand, a bag of pretzels in the other and a blonde bimbo sucking on his cock for good measure. He loved his sex and made no bones about it.

" That is unusual. Did you get the lass' name?"

" Angela something or the other. Kept raving on about how strange and mysterious she was. Says he even wants to bring her into our world and show her how great magic is."

" She's muggle?"

Keith nodded, taking in Oliver's surprised look with amusement.

" Apparently a hundred percent, which explains why he said he never mentioned anything about Quidditch or being a wizard to her. Lord knows how he's gonna explain all his expensive wardrobe and sports car. But enough of the lovey dovey shit. Are you with or not?"

They arrived at the exit out of the stadium. Both men stood there for a minute, McMillan already pointing his feet eastwards towards the nearest apparation point that would take him to the Three Broomsticks pub, Oliver seeing quite a few players already headed in that direction. The idea of a cold pint by the warmth of a pub fire did sound quite good, but also was the option of being snuggling up to a red head with heated skin and a perfectly shaped arse.

" Look, thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to pass."

" Are you sure mate? Cause you know, these first pint shouts from Simon are as rare as Wolf's Bane Potion you know."

Oliver nodded. " I'm completely knackered anyways, and I want to catch some sleep before tomorrow."

Keith nodded and, shaking Oliver's hand and a quick slap on the shoulder, turned to walk outside and down a cobblestone pathway towards the destined apparation point. The brunette watched him go until the man was no more that a dot in the distance and turning the far corner before letting the breath he was holding exhale.

_Hated to do that to him. He's such a good bloke and a great mate. But I can't stop thinking about my Percy._

Oliver placed a hand to his temple and rubbed it a bit as he turned and walked down the left lane that would lead him away from the stadium and his Quidditch obligations. He knew the way he was headed like an old Quidditch maneuver so he only needed half his mind to get there, which was just as well as confusion was slowly overriding everything else in his skull.

_I want him back. I know I treated him like shit, treated us like shit but it was a two way street. _

Oliver hoisted his bag up higher on the shoulder. It seemed heavier for some reason. Maybe it was because exhaustion was started to seep into his muscles.

_He didn't have to choose the Ministry over us. Didn't have to choose the good wife over the jock lover. Didn't have to make Penelope so miserable she ended up turning to his secret boyfriend in order to fufill her unspoken needs._

Everyone, it seemed to him, had lots of unspoken needs. But right now he was intent on meeting one of his own by making way straight to that apartment at the top of the Yellow Bellied Dragon.

_My need is him. And I want him now._

--------

" Thanks Angela. I'm sorry about the short notice."

Angela nodded, though her frown was still on her face. She had Thomas Weasley clutching her right hand with her own, night over back back on and his best clothes worn. She noted, though, that the little boy standing next to him was shooting daggers at his Daddy with venom fully coating them. When Percy bent down to kiss and hug Thomas goodbye the child physically pulled away, making the red head frown.

" Thomas I know this is very short notice but I promise to make it up to you."

Thomas, his face hiding in Angela's pant leg, peeked out with a wary eye.

" You promised two stories tonight. Two."

" I know love and I'm really, really sorry. But I need to do something tonight but I promise to make it better."

Thomas eyed his father warily, then walked from Angela and into Percy's outstretched arms to wrap his own around his Daddy's neck. Percy picked up the child and squeezed him hard as he placed kisses on top of his head and on his cheek.

" I broke another promise didn't I?"

Thomas nodded.

" And I broke one by coming home late before didn't I?"

The little boy nodded and Angela couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy bury his face in Percy's neck, eyes looking up at his Daddy with a quiet gaze but the grin was coming fast upon his lips.

" How many does that make my little man?"

" Two Daddy."

" And what is the punishment Daddy gets when he breaks his promise?"

" Two bedtime stories."

Percy smiled, gently rocking Thomas back and forth and trying desperately to convey how much he hated Thomas to leave his own home and at such short notice, but it was only for a few hours at the most. Didn't lessen his own anxiety though.

" So Two bedtime stories for this afternoon and two for tonight makes..."

" FOUR!" Thomas practically squealed the answer into his ear, making Percy nearly drop him. Percy laughed though, nodding and was relieved when he placed him back on the ground his son was not so pissed with him anymore.

_What boy wouldn't when he's got four bedtime stories out of the deal._

Percy ruffled the short brown hair, got the kiss on the cheek and then stood back up and faced Angela.

" It will only be for a few hours. I'll all you when I'm ready to have him back."

Angela nodded, taking hold of Thomas' hand again.

" Well, I'll take him to the movies or something like that. You mentioned he hasn't seen Madagascar yet so maybe we'll do."

" Sounds good. I've got to go now but again, thanks for doing this on such a short notice."

" No problem. But if you don't mind me asking, what is this all about?"

Percy frowned. " Why do you ask?"

" I don't know. This just seems so...spontaneous for you."

He laughed at that. " Am I really that predictable to everyone?"

" No, just to me."

Percy smiled, shaking his head.

" I've just got something that need's urgent attention but I can't say what. I'll let you know when I get what I'm after."

Angela smiled but said nothing more. She knew her boss was a private man by nature and saying as much has he had already was more than what she expected and besides, if he was calling her at eight at night to babysit for three hours with no explanation, the matter must truly be important.

Percy watched as both walked down the hall and start down the stairs, smiling and waving back a little when his son stopped at the start of the stairway to turn around and wave.

" REMEMBER, FOUR STORIES DADDY!"

Percy rolled his eyes, making Thomas giggle and wave more before disappearing down the stairs with his favorite person besides his Dad.

_I think I'm gonna start regretting making up that rule. Has me wrapped around his little finger with it. _

As soon as he saw the top of Angela's brightly colored hair disappear he was back into his apartment, only stopping to grab his traveling cloak and leather bag from the entry hall cupboard. Just when he was out the door again he remembered what he truly needed the most. Percy rummaged through his front coat pocket before coming up with an old piece of parchment, roughly about five years old and yellowing on the ends. He eyed the words written upon it.

**MR OLIVER WOOD**

**APARTMENT R52**

**21 PECCADILLO LANE**

**LONDON**

_This better be still relevant. We are settling this now. Even without the blood results I will NOT take the defensive. I will be offensive through all this. For Thomas, and HER, I will not be anything less._

_--------_

_Yellow or red. Blue or black. _

Oliver decided on a a short stop over in his apartment, wanting to swap his ratty sports gear for something a bit more...romantic, sexy, completely shaggable? He wasn't sure really what vibe he really wanted to send.

Right now he was standing in the middle or his bedroom in front of his wardrobe's full length mirror, alternating between a red and yellow striped hoodie that was so tight fitting it was damn near indecent, or the yellow with pink striped v-neck sweater with little Snitches embroided along the collar and sleeves. Oliver had already on his lower half his favorite pair of jeans - dark blue and just tight enough to show off his arse and his crotch but loose around the legs. Bright white sneakers with red laced donned his feet. So far his torso remained bare.

_Maybe I should just forgo the top and go without. Less clothing to worry about when things speed along._

On his bed lay a large bouquet of red roses and next to that a large box of soft centered chocolates Oliver had managed to purchase at a 7-11 on the way.

_I could make him put the little tyke to bed early. It is a pre school night for him if I remember my own days as one. Then I can dim the lights, take his hand and then confess what I want._

Oliver sighed, decided on the v-neck and pulled it on.

_But what exactly DO I want from him?_

Just then the sound of the front door bell rang, making his frown and raise an eyebrow.

_Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone and McMillan and Boswell are already well and truly on their way to gettin' pissed out of their box, so..._

_It could be Percy._

No, it couldn't be. Oliver thought that Percy would not want to see him until after he had gotten the blood results from Drase and they would sit down and decide what the next two weeks would bring. But at the same time...

_If that was true then why are you in such a rush to head back over there, or even wanting him to be right at your door now? Face it Wood, you love a challenge when you see it._

He made it to the door, and just in time too as the person behind it was starting to pound on it with both hands it seemed. But with no yelling. Oliver opened it and couldn't help the surprised look coming on his face even though he saw what he was hoping to see.

Percy Weasley.

" Can I come in? We got some things we need to discuss."

Oliver, inside himself, began to worry.

" About what?"

He saw Percy tense, eyes wavering slightly but then refocusing back into his own and his face again granite.

" About our son. It can't wait." Pause. " May I come in?"

_Always little Mr Proper. Just like back at school._

Oliver stepped back from the doorway, one arm making a sweeping gesture into the apartment.

" Be my guest."

TBC...

**AUTHORS NOTES - THIS WENT WAY, WAY, WAY TOO LONG THAN WHAT I ANTICIPATED. I WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER A FEW DAYS AGO BUT GOT SIDE TRACKED, AND WHEN I CAME BACK TO IT I JUST KEPT ADDING MORE AND MORE AND MORE WHEN ALL THE RECURRING CHARACTERS DECIDED THEY WANTED MORE SCREEN TIME AS IT WERE. GREEDY BITCHES! THIS IS PERCY AND OLIVER'S STORY! LOL.**

**ANYWAY, HOPE THE LENGTH DID NOT THROUGH OFF SOME OF YOU, CONGRATS IF YOU WERE ABLE TO PLOUGH THROUGH IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINATLY BE THE TURNING POINT. BLOOD RESULTS WILL BE REVEALED AND THE TWO WEEKS FOR OLIVER TO PROVE HIMSELF WILL BEGIN. HOPE YOU'LL STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT THE OUTCOME.**

**AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The reviews have been great and I am glad you guys seem to like the direction I am going with this. This chapter will be about the same length of the previous one as I want to bring closure to the main issue of the Blood and the Blood Blinding Charm itself. From here on it it will hopefully be a more happy and very slashy fic, though not without the drama as before. Again, this is an M rated slash fic and I intend to make the most of the high rating. If you thought my last kitchen scene between Percy and Oliver was hot, you ain' seen nothing yet!**

**Chapter 10 - Closure and Retrial.**

Oliver watched as Percy entered his apartment slowly, his gaze already going towards the various dishes and half empty beer bottles he had left scattered around the place. As both moved into the living room Oliver winced when he saw just how much of a mess he had left the place - more beer bottles and empty packets of crisps and peanuts littered the lounge chairs and crumbs were quite visible on the red and yellow rug underneath them. When he looked at Percy to gauge his reaction in relation to how messy it was when compared to his spotless home he had just left, he was surprised to see he seemed instead shocked by what was in front of him. Oliver followed his gaze to see it rest on his huge ass widescreen television that nearly took up the far side wall, massive speakers on either side and a DVD and Music disk system directly underneath it. It was freaking' HUGE.

" That's the biggest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Oliver grinned despite himself, trying without much success to quiet down the snicker from his lips.

_Funny. He said the exact same thing when he first saw my cock in fourth year._

" Yeah, ain't it just? Quidditch might not pay much in our world, but the conversion rate into the muggle currency means I'm a millionaire in London."

" It seems following your dream paid off well."

Oliver noted the slight bitterness in his tone. He watched as Percy walked around one of the large lounge chairs and promptly just flopped down into it, back flush at the cushions and his feet going on the foot rest. His gaze roamed around the apartment, taking in how much wizard paraphernalia was in it when compared to his own. The pictures of various Quidditch matches through the ages had their players zooming in and out of the frames, while the brightly colored walls here would change color every few minutes. It was a bright red a minute ago and was now 'bleeding' into a pale blue. Over at the counter that separated the kitchen from the lounge he could just make out some various muggle appliances - microwave, mixer and coffee maker - as well as a Spell-O-Magic 1000 and a well stocked wine rack resting by the sink.

" Paid very well off indeed." Percy muttered. He watched the brunette as he moved around his lounge to sit, surprisingly, on top of the glass coffee table and lean forward, elbows resting on his knees and his hazel eyes looking right at him. Right in front of him and this time,thankfully, fully clothed.

_Although that's not truly correct. The clothes he's got on now are practically painted on him. May as well just stuck with those tight whites he was in this morning._

Oliver reached out a hand and very gently rested it atop of one of Percy's leg. When he got no immediate reaction he began to move it slowly up and down, his eyes remaining in constant contact with the blue ones gazing at him.

" Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Percy shook his head.

" I'd rather just say what I came here to say and go Wood. Personal matters are not what's on the agenda at the moment."

Oliver frowned, stopped his rubbing. " Are you saying Thomas is not a personal matter?"

" When it comes to you it isn't."

Oliver snapped his hand away. He remained at the table and leaning forward and his gaze level with the red head, but his eyes were suddenly sapped of any worry of pettiness for the man.

" If the results come through about the blood confirm what i think I already know in my gut then Thomas will be personal to me."

Percy sighed, the weariness showing clearly on his face though his body remained as rigid as a wand just out of the box. Blue eyes viewed the Quidditch player in front of him with a cautious gaze.

" I just got back from a conversation with Drase. The Blood issue will be resolved at five am tomorrow morning. He'll Floo me the results directly to my flat."

Oliver nodded. He could understand why Percy would be anxious about that, being as Thomas meant so much to him and Oliver, it seemed, meant nothing to the red head anymore. But that did not explain the tiredness and the sheer exhaustion that showed on the normally stoic and hardened exterior. It was such a change from what Oliver had been accustomed to when dealing with this Weasley this week that the change was a little unnerving.

" Your not telling me everything are you?"

Percy looked at the brunette, then down onto the floor and then back at Oliver.

" It appears that we may not need the results to confirm your parentage to Thomas anyway. Not after I shed some light on the situation and gave Drase another avenue to consider."

" Which was?"

Percy drew a hand to his eyes, rubbed them a bit. He could feel a major headache coming on.

" Remember when we were told the Blood Binding Charm had to be sealed with both parent's permission and will, but also it had to be performed in a place of great personal significance in order for the magic of the place, karma if you will, to strengthen the vibes and thus, the charm itself would be fortified?"

Oliver nodded. Percy paused, gaze leveling again with Oliver's own.

" Thomas was at the local sweet shop in the street on that day the charm was broken by him, but in actuality it was the store front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and as you can recall you were there that day too."

" Aye, I remember. Got the shock of me life when I saw him suddenly appear and disappear like that."

Percy nodded. " Well, I have a theory that maybe in order for a charm so strong to be thrown, at least momentarily, was that if there were two others who had a strong enough will for wanting for magic to be found, and if it was willed in a place that held significant meaning for the one who wanted the spell lifted, then..."

_I was wishing to find Percy. Quidditch is my special place and that store my one place of sanctuary most of the time when I was at school. So many good memories there. So many good vibes and...wait...He's not..._

Oliver's eyes widened. " Your saying that by me being there and Thomas being there, inadvertably broke the charm because both of us unintentionally wanted to find the other?" Saw Percy nod. " But he's only four! And you said yourself he knows nothing about being a wizard or our world."

Percy frowned.

" There's still a lot that we don't know, mainly due to his unusual birth, but I think that just by looking at it basically I can see why the charm weakened when it did."

" You can?"

" Both you and Thomas are sporty, mad about it even. Both of you share some blood at least and both of you were in a place where there was significant meaning to the passion of sport that ran through your blood. That, combined with my son wanted something magical to happen and the fact he seems to be showing use of unintentional magic around the time your medical file says you did well...it adds up to me. The charm weakened enough for you to see him, but because he was so young and the magic use not intentional the charm snapped back in place as soon as I dragged him back into it."

Oliver could only gape. All the things Percy said made some sense, but in some ways complicated things further._ Shared some blood? Shared passions? _But, despite that though, he could not fathom why the tiredness seemed to being showing on Percy as the minutes ticked by. His shoulders were sagging and, if he was not mistaken, his breathing was beginning to become labored. Slowly, cautiously, Oliver moved from the table to sit on one of the arm rests on the seat that Percy was stretched out on, his left arm resting on his lap but his other he bought slowly to rest upon Percy's narrow shoulders. The Keeper gently squeezed his shoulder, making Percy look up and into his eyes. They were moist with unshed tears.

" What's wrong Perce? What aren't you telling me?"

Percy sniffed. He honestly did not know what was wrong right now. He had come over, delivered what news he would allow himself to divulge to the brunette and was ready to leave. Percy had thought it would have taken hours to explain but already it was under twenty minutes so he could leave, go back home and then pass the time picking out what four stories Thomas wanted to read that night.

_Then stay awake half the night waiting for those results on the blood. God, what happens if I'm not the real father and Oliver is? He could lay claim to him, and if they find out the lengths I went to keep the child of a star Quidditch player away from his biological father then, well, they could very well award custody in his favor. Then Thomas would hate me. Oliver would despise me and then all I could do is watch as my son is ripped away from me! Oh God..._

Percy cursed, hands immediately going to his eyes as he tried to hide the tears that were starting to fall. And then he felt himself being lifted up and placed back down again, only this time instead of the cool leather underneath his body he felt a warmth that could only radiate from a broad, muscular body and arms encircle his waist and pulling him close. A hand reaching up and fingers begin to lightly play and stroke his hair, followed close behind by a soft kiss on his temple.

" Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

_Oliver. What..._

Percy opened his eyes enough to see the situation before him. He was indeed now In Oliver Wood's lap. The Keeper had an arm wrapped tightly around his narrow waist and his legs pushed up so that they were cocooning his own lithe form into the broader one. The other arm was moving the hand gently back and forth his back and his head in soft caresses, all the while those hazel eyes wandering his face with a look of genuine concern.

" What is bothering you?"

Percy wanted to tell him what was wrong, he truly did right there in that moment as he was curled up against a strong, warm body as hands that were moving with such a delicacy he did not think a Keeper capable of, brush his hair and stroke his back. But when Percy looked back into those eyes he did not see the worry or the care there.

_Thrusting into her hard, her breath so rough and coarse as her yells..._

_His muscular arse moving and grinding, her hands in that short brown hair..._

_His possessive hands roaming her body, hands that only recently were in purchase of his own hips as he thrusted into him..._

_Her yelling his name, not her fiance..._

_Him moving inside her, not inside his boyfriend..._

_This...cannot...happen...AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!_

Suddenly Percy pushed off Oliver's chest and out of his lap. The brunette, only seconds before relishing the full body to body contact of the red head, could only gape as he watched Weasley quickly turn and walk back the way he came.

_No. Wait._

Oliver bolted from the chair and like blocking a Quaffle was in front of the red head in an instant, effectively blocking his path. The thinner man tried to push past him but Oliver just stood there, his own broader body mass used as an effective buffer. After three minutes of pushing, shoving and blocking, the other man just resigned to stand still on the spot.

" Percy.."

Percy parried left. Oliver blocked his path. He tried right so he blocked that.

_Like back at the pub when we first met after so long._

Percy stayed put on the spot then, keeping his gaze to the floor and shuffling his feet against the carpet. Oliver raised one of his hands to the side of Percy's face and lightly caressed a freckled cheek with his thumb, not missing the slight shiver that coursed through the other body when he did it.

" Percy, please tell me what's the matter?"

Percy raised his eyes up at the Keeper.

" Why?"

Oliver blinked.

" Why what Percy?"

The red head eyed the man in front of him. If he truly wanted to he could apparate out of the apartment and straight back home, and if push came to shove just hex the other man to give him time to get to the door and out of there. So why was he hesitating so much?

_You always hesitated around him, even now._

Percy looked right into those brown eyes and saw none of the malice of before when they were in his small kitchen and wearing little more than pent up emotions and briefs. Now they were fully clothed but, ironically, just as nearly naked.

_Why do you do this to me? Only you Oliver Wood._

Percy shook his head.

" I'm just tired Wood. I've come what I'd come to say so I'll be off."

" I can't let you go home, not like this."

Percy sighed, began rubbing his temple with his right hand and still not being able to look at Oliver for more than a few minutes. He was glad though that the tears were not coming out of him in a torrent anymore.

Oliver looked at the man he never gotten over and saw just how tired the red head was. His shoulder were slumped, his face a mass of worry and pain and he was not able to meet his eyes. And only moments before this body was a big mass of boneless Weasley when the Keeper had cradled him in his lap and his arms around him like Devil's Snare.

" I should be going home. Thomas is waiting for me to call him back from the babysitter so..."

" So call her and get him to stay with her for the night."

Percy paused, chancing it to look up at the Keeper. The eyes were still sincere.

" You meaning me to stay for the night? I can't possibly be..."

" I'll stay on the couch and you can take the bed. It won't be a problem."

" I can apparate back."

" In your state you'd end at the tail-end of London or in Knockturn Alley. And I can't let that happen."

" Why's that?"

Oliver chuckled. " Because Thomas would kill me. He's very possessive of you."

Percy, despite himself, chuckled as well.

" He is isn't he? Always such a worry wart."

" He just cares a lot about those he loves. Just like his Daddy I'm sure."

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. He remembered Oliver accusing him of kicking out and pissing on all those who he cared about and loved, yet now he was saying that his son was just like him but that he cared about those he loved.

Oliver did have a valid point though. It was getting late and he was terribly exhausted both physically and mentally, so he could very well apparate god knows where, and he did look sincere in the offer to take the bed and himself the couch.

" Are you sure it won't be a problem Wood?"

Oliver nodded. He kept stroking that pale cheek and kept his gaze calm and collected, but on the inside he was flipping out at the other man's breakdown in his normal coldness to him. Maybe it was that he was finally seeing Oliver was serious about Thomas. Maybe it was indeed he was just exhausted and needed a place to stay. Maybe he just wants to be anywhere else but back home.

_Maybe he wants to be with me._

" No problems Weasley. There's a muggle telephone in the kitchen. Make some calls and I'll get everything ready."

Percy nodded and moved towards the kitchen. When their two body's brushed against one another when he passed he was sure he felt the brunette shiver at the sensation, and was sure he was as well. Not to mention his right cheek was tingling still from the gentle caress of Oliver's fingers.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

_--------_

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

Wood was at the entry hall closet, taking down a couple of sheets and spare pillows from the shelving above the clothes racks. As he did so he listened to Percy having a conversation with someone on his muggle telephone.

" Yes I know I promised him I'd be home tonight but something came up," Pause, a frustrated grunt." Look Angela, I'll pay you twice as much if you'll just stay at my place with him until tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Another longer pause, this time with no groan and no comment yet from Percy. Oliver walked back out of the hall and into the lounge to see Percy was sitting on the lounge where they were before, his head resting in his hands and one foot tapping relentlessly on the floor.

" Everything alright then?"

The red head looked up, saw Oliver standing there with the pillows and sheets with a look of concern across his face,

" I had to resort to bribery."

Oliver smirked. " For the babysitter or for Thomas?"

" Both. Angela, that's the babysitter, I had to pay overtime and Thomas is getting another bedtime story."

Oliver smiled at the exasperated tone as he moved around to sit next to Percy on the lounge, placing the sheets and pillows on the table in front of them before turning back to his friend. He wondered for a minute what it must be like to be a father to someone like Thomas, one who was constantly worried and always seemed to be on a massive guilt trip when ever he was away from him for a long period of time. In truth, the Keeper was a bit jealous of the connection the two had with each other.

" But everything is alright for out little sleep-over then?"

Percy didn't miss the playful tone at the word sleep-over and couldn't help but laugh a bit as he leaned back into the couch, Oliver soon mimicking the movement so both young men were laid back, legs and feet stretched out and looking at each other straight in the eyes. Oliver's hands twitched, itching to reach out and stroke that fire shaded hair and caress those cool freckled cheeks once again, but decided against it. After so long apart he was content, really, just to keep staring at him as long as Percy would let him.

" Are you sure about this? Me staying over for the night?"

Oliver nodded. " I'm sure."

Percy nodded back, allowing a deep breath to exhale as his body went limp and relaxed into the leather underneath him.

" He's not a plaything."

Oliver frowned. " Pardon?"

Percy turned and looked directly into Oliver's eyes, his expression blank but tough at the same time.

" Thomas. He's not just something you are just picking up as a way to pass the time while not playing Quidditch?"

Oliver gaped. _How could he think..._

Instead of talking Oliver shook his head. " I know that. I'm serious when I said I wanted to be apart of his life, and also..."

"...by being a part of his life you are inevitably a part of mine and yes, I know it would be awkward and yes, I know our...past reaquantance may make it uneasy for a while. But if the blood results come back positive then I suggest we should try to get along. For his sake at least."

Oliver stared at the red head, then simply nodded his head in agreement. " I agree."

Percy smiled a bit. Slowly he stretched his arms to the ceiling and allowed a long yawn to escape his mouth, unaware that the mouth being suddenly open was giving a certain brunette some very wicked thoughts.

_Just the right size. Oh how many things he can do with that mouth, had done to me. I wonder if he can still fit..._

_Stop it, stop it!_

Oliver shook his head to clear it. He looked back at Percy, who was already placing the blankets on the lounge and placing the pillows on the arm rest before fluffing them up. He then removed his shoes and put them by the couch, though left his yellow and pink striped socks on.

" Your not going to bed yet are you?"

Percy looked up. " Well yes. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I mean, once we get the blood results we have to figure out what to do from there on."

" I understand that. But it's a bit too early to turn in just yet."

" Tomorrow's Sunday. I'm busy that day."

Raised eyebrow. " You work on a Sunday? I know your a workaholic but..."

" No, not work." Percy said, and although his face was blank Oliver could still see the little smirk at the corner of his mouth. " Something else I do on a Sunday."

" Which is?"

" I take Thomas to the park for a local soccer match. His team is in the finals this year so it get's quite hectic?"

Oliver smiled. " Can a four year old play soccer even? Must be a pretty interesting match to watch from the side lines."

Percy sat down on his blankets and kept his gaze on the table in front. Oliver could see he was debating whether or not to keep talking about his son, how much he was willing to let Wood in before the results of the blood would finalize everything for them. For now, it seemed, Percy was willing to let a little bit out for him.

" It's not really a match as pros play obviously, just little boys and girls kicking one ball back and forth and laughing around. Though some of the parents treat it like a day at a Quidditch final,"

Oliver leaned back and eyed the Weasley full on. Ever so slightly he maneuvered his broader mass closer to the slender man and hoping the movement was not noticeable.

" What position does Thomas play?"

He saw the hesitation again, the body tensed up and his hands stilled on the table top that he was tracing one slender didget over in an S shape and then forming a figure 8.

" He's the Goal Keeper."

_Well, if we're gonna go on looks AND sports position then I say we have a winner._

Oliver tried not to hide his glee at the news. Not only was he possibly getting a son out of this, but also a sporty one who shared his passion and his sports position on the field. Instead he leaned forward himself, mimicking Percy's posture and himself began tracing little patterns on the glass.

" Do you miss Quidditch?"

" No, not really. I haven't been in our world in about...

"...four and half years. Yeah, I did the maths last night while laying there on your couch. Which is quite comfy by the way."

Percy smiled, kept his gaze on the glass and what his fingers were tracing on it and not seeming to notice Oliver's own fingers moving ever so slowly closer to his own.

" Why did you leave for so long? I know it has something to do with Thomas given the time you left and everything, but what triggered it?"

Percy sighed and bought one hand to his eyes and rubbing them, a sure sign that he was beginning to loose his patience. Oliver though persisted.

" What was that dire situation you mentioned before? What was so bad that..."

" I'm not ready to talk about that yet Wood." The red head cut him off and was beginning to to stand but was yanked back down when Oliver grabbed his hands and pulled down. The brunette matched his hard stare and refused to let go of the hands within his grasp, no matter how much fidgeting Percy would do.

" What was so bad you left without a note or word? Your family, your job, your life and even Penelope ? And what about Clearwater? WHat happened to her? She disappeared soon after you did so there is a connection there. What is the..."

" WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WOOD!" Percy yelled, ripping his hands free and soon Oliver found himself looking down the tip of his wand, making the brunette slowly back off the lounge and walking away. He noticed tears beginning at the tip of those blue eyes that were not there a second ago.

" Percy, listen I..."

" YOU NEVER LEARNED TO STOP DID? ALWAYS HAD TO PUSH AND SHOVE UNTIL YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT! NOTHING IS EVER EASY WITH YOU!"

_Of all the..._

" YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS NEVER SATISFIED!" Wood bellowed, taking a step forward, though making sure the table was between them. " YOU WANTED HER BUT KEPT ME ON THE SIDE, YOUR OWN PERSONAL COCK SUCKER AND FLESH DILDO THAT WAS INCONVENIENTLY ATTACHED TO A BODY!"

Percy rose from his seat, eyes blazing. He kept his wand trained on Wood as he took a step closer.

" YOU WANTED A CAREER THAT WOULD NEVER ACCEPT ME OR YOU! YOU CHOSE A CAREER THAT TOOK YOU AWAY FOR MONTHS ON END,. YOU..."

"...AND YOU CHOSE A CAREER THAT WOULD ONLY WANT A WOMAN ON YOUR ARM AND COCK AND NOT A MAN! AND YOU CHOSE TO FUCK HER IN YOUR BED AND IN YOUR HOME AND IN YOUR SHEETS!"

Oliver felt his own tears begin to prick at his eyes, felt his throat going hoarse but could not, would not stop. He had to get this out now before the opportunity left. He took another step closer, this time around the table to it's side. This time though, he was determined to keep his voice leveled but at the same time tough.

" Do you know degraded I felt being shunted off to the side like that? Hmm? Knowing I was only worth a cheap twenty quid motel room and only fit to fuck you on sheets that had obviously not been cleaned or changed in weeks?"

Oliver watched as Percy's eyes started to shed tears but resisted the urge to pull him into a comforting embrace. Not yet. Percy had to know a few things before that.

" You knew we had to keep it a secret from the Ministry and the _QLA_. If they found out our careers would have been..."

"...do you realize I waited every day and every night sometimes with no sleep, just so I could get a letter that said what date you had oh so thoughtfully slotted me in to shag you? How my game was as lousy as a blind man with no hands because every time I tried to call and write it got sent back? A kick to the balls would have been kinder Weasley."

Oliver moved around the table again to come standing right in front of Percy, the tip of his wand at his chest. He kept his hazel eyes locked with the blue as he slowly, cautiously, raised a hand to cup a freckled cheek.

" She came to me because you started treating her the same, just another obligation slotted in at a time when it was more convenient. Tell me, what pissed you off more? The fact that your lover and your girlfriend ended up shagging or the fact or that she finally found a man worthy enough to do her right?"

" You son of a..."

Percy growled and raised his wand to strike but stopped, eyebrows raised in surprise when Oliver suddenly leaned in while pulling him in and kissed him. Kissed him right on the lips. His mind when blank but was aware he had dropped his want and found himself embraced by the Keeper, his own arms wrapping around the broader shoulders and hands entangled in the short brown hair.

Oliver pushed in harder, his tongue skimming the ridges of those lips before pushing into the centre and meeting teeth. He growled and bought his hands down to Percy's arse and grabbed it. Hard. Percy yelped, which opened those lips, those teeth and like a snake he plunged into his target, his tongue tracing every crevice,corner and tooth it could reach. When he felt, the groan vibrate in his mouth from Percy Oliver almost came there and then in his pants.

_So...hot...so...hot...so...hot...so...god..._

Percy wretched his mouth free from the lips and bought his hands up to the broad chest, trying to push the other man away but was held firm, Oliver's broad hands going to the small of his back and pushing him into his broad torso. Percy started to push again until suddenly he found Oliver's lips pressed against his left ear.

" I wanted her because I wanted you."

He continued to push against Oliver, even as those calloused hands that were on his back began rubbing slow circles at the base of his spine.

" Through her I was able to be where I wanted to be. In your house. In your life. In the daylight. In your bed and in your sheets."

Percy felt those fingers trail up and down his back. And before he knew it he was being laid down on the lounge and onto his sheets, Oliver following close behind.

" She wanted me in a way that I wanted you to want me and vice versa. It was a case of the blind meeting the blind and latching onto something."

" I didn't mean... I only wanted to..."

The red head was laid down on the sheets, laid there as Wood pulled on sheet from underneath them to pull it over Percy.

" You wanted everything, but gained nothing. You traded off one for the other. I was no different. I admit that now Perce."

Oliver lifted the sheets over them both and soon Percy despite himself, relished the feel of the broader man spooning up against him. He felt the hands go for his belt buckle and closed his eyes when he felt it unlatched and his jeans being yanked down and discarded with little resistance from either, soon followed he felt as Oliver unbuttoned his own pants and tossed them onto the floor. By the feel of the amount of skin pressed against his lower half Percy realized Oliver was only wearing briefs while he wore boxer briefs. He shivered when he felt the skin on skin of the muscular thighs and calf intertwine with his slimmer, skinner ones.

_Just because it's been four and half years, does not mean you forget some things...things like this._

Oliver kissed twice the side of his neck, his hands moving up and down his upper thighs and fingers lightly caressed his firm arse between the cotton and his own bulge in his briefs. He bit the lobe of the ear in front just as lightly. Then, almost on the sly, reach up underneath his shirt to give his flat stomach a once over with those nimble fingers. All the while his lips kissing and nipping at his neck and exposed shoulder blade.

" We both wanted the same thing but went about it the wrong way. We both wanted to be open but at the same time kept in the dark." Oliver paused, moved his hands to the hem of Percy's shirt and the red head allowed himself to have it lifted off and thrown with the trousers and jeans to the floor.

A slight movement behind and a glance over his shoulder saw Oliver followed suit. His eyes locked with the other man until he was pushed back into the spooning position, almost sucking in a breath when he felt the smooth chest and belly mould like silk into his back. Those curious hands skimmed up and down his chest and belly, once in a while daring to gently stroke his growing erection through the cotton. He decided to get his own back and slowly began grinding his arse back into Oliver's own growing hard on behind him. Percy was pleased when he head the Quidditch player's breath hitch when he did. He could see the grin too though his back was turned. Then, though, Oliver's hands grabbed his shoulder and soon he found himself being moved around and face to face with the other man, Oliver making sure their legs were intertwined again and their torsos as tightly pressed together as humanly possible. Their arms now wrapped tightly around the other and their eyes never leaving the other.

" I want another chance at this. I know I fucked up, royally pissed all over it, but..."

Percy nodded, his hands moving up and down the smooth chest and belly in front of him now, though the task was quite difficult as their bodies were so tightly compacted together on the lounge. Oliver had stopped speaking because the red head had placed two fingers in front of his lips and silenced him with the motion.

" It was like you said, a two way street. We both did want each other, but were afraid to admit how much so we both denied it and went our separate ways. At the start that is."

Percy kept trailing his hands up and down the firm ridges that outlined the muscles of Oliver's stomach, while the other man kept pressing kisses on his temple and face - a pattern of kisses form his eyebrows to eyelids and then the corners of his mouth. He could even hear the whispers of _want you_, _need you_ and _love you_ in amongst it too.

" I guess it was a case of wanting something that we thought we could handle then, but could obviously not."

Oliver kissed the corner of his mouth before resting his forehead against Percy's, his eyes latching onto the intense gaze of the blue ones in front of him.

" And now?"

"Now? I guess for Thomas' sake we could try to get along and see what will happen after we get the results."

Oliver moved his head to nuzzle the slender neck again, kissing it and nibbling it till he was sure there would be redness there in the morning.

_I want him here always. I want this person, this body, this heat, this...man here with me. I want it to work this time. Bloody hell, I WILL make it work this time._

He looked up from Percy's neck to see the other man watching him intently with a curious expression in the mix, making the brunette smile and in turn making Percy smile. Oliver cupped a cheek in his hand and moved in to kiss the freckled skin on his chin , then that narrow nose, followed by the cheek he held in his palm.

" I agree about Thomas, but what about us?"

" What about us?"

Oliver's breath hitched when Percy's own hands grazed the waist band of his briefs.

" You're still keeping things from me, about her and Thomas and this charm, not to mention the whole leaving our world for a fake one."

Percy sighed heavily, hands stilling in the motion of slipping one hand down the back of the tight briefs Oliver wore to caress a firm globe of arse. He looked into those brown eyes and saw only concern - a concern that was mixed with remorse it seemed. He leaned in and kissed the tip of Oliver's nose before resting his head on the other man's shoulder, arms wrapping around the wide waist of the Keeper.

" We both have a lot to talk about, a lot to reveal I admit. But for now, let's just enjoy this for what it is."

Oliver smiled a bit and allowed a sigh to escape himself as he too wrapped his arms around the body of the other man and bringing him in closer to his bronzed body. His lips kissed the skin on the paler man's temple and cheeks, moving to give him a quick kiss on the lips before placing his own head on Percy's shoulder.

" And what is this we have now Percy?"

Oliver felt slender fingers again in his hair and a start of a gentle and slow caress that was akin to a father stroking his son's hair as he sung him a lullaby and read a bedtime story as he sat in his lap. It was a comforting gesture as well as one he had missed in many years. Years without this red haired man by his side,in his life and in his arms. It was when he had long closed his eyes and on the verge of deep sleep when he got his reply, whispered faintly in his ear by that sensual english accent.

" A moment for two lost souls."

--------

_Hogwarts - 5th Year. - Philosopher's Stone._

_" I can't believe it! This is unbelievable!"_

_Percy watched in amusement as the other fifth year began pacing their room back and forth and muttering words here and there under his breath. Wood had done this ever since he had gotten back from a meeting with McGonaghal outside of DADA class that morning. As soon as he caught up with Weasley during break he had dragged him back up to their dormitory as he could not wait to tell the news to someone._

_" He'll be the youngest Seeker in a century to play Quidditch at the school if Dumbledore clears it! And he's suppose to be as good as your brother Charlie, and we know how well our House team was when he was playing."_

_Percy just smiled and nodded, more content on watching Wood that anything else at the moment. The way the mid morning sun hit his hair from the window so the brown seemed to be highlighted with golden blonde streaks, and how when he moved back and forth across the room he could make out the ripples of abdominal muscles from underneath the thin grey school jumper. The way the bulge in front of his slacks seemed to have doubled in size in the past ten minutes._

_Wait._

_Bulge. Past ten minutes. Minutes that Wood was prattling on about bloody Quidditch._

_Oliver stopped mid ramble when he head Weasley suddenly burst out laughing, his hands clutching at his sides and his body nearly falling out of the cushioned chair by the fireplace._

_Wood stood there, hands on his hips, staring in disbelief at the boy that was in obvious hysterics. _

_" Wha' up wi' you now Weasley? I'm trying to make a point here and your laughing like a bloody house elf high on fire whiskey."_

_Percy collected himself finally and sat back at the chair, wiping the tears from his eyes as he made himself settle down. Then he looked back down at Oliver's crotch and saw the bulge was still there and it's owner seemingly oblivious to it._

_" Oliver Wood," he smirked." I had no idea that Quidditch talk got you so excited."_

_Oliver frowned. What was the Weasley on about now? He then noticed where those blue eyes were looking and then turned his own where the attention was. _

_Oh shite. And he felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks at that moment too._

_" Well...you see Perce, when you talk about the game...and love it as much as I do...you, well..."_

_And then Percy as in front of him, his hands going to the broader man's hips and yanking him close so their bodies, and then indeed their growing erections, were closely pushed together. Percy then leaned in and tilted Oliver's neck until a mass of skin was exposed and then, quite surprisingly, bit down. Hard._

_" Ouch! WHat the fuck are ya trying to do to me? Bruise me?"_

_Then the red head smirked and began pushing Oliver Wood back until his legs hit the bed and he was pushed back onto, with Percy quickly straddling his legs and his hands reached up to pin his arms down._

_Funny thing was, Wood wasn't resisting in the least._

_" We got classes in half an hour." Wood mumbled, though he made no movement except to start moving his hips in time with Percy's grinding. He was rewarded with a devilish chuckle right in his ear._

_" Quaffle."_

_What the..._

_Percy licked the rim of his ear. " Snitch."_

_Oh you little red haired devil..._

_Percy bit the lobe. " Bludger."_

_This is not going to make me last long...Jesus Percy..._

_Percy chuckled, hands skimming the front of his jumper, heading south to what Oliver desperately hoped was his belt buckle._

_" Beater's Bat."_

_Oliver groaned and moved his head up slightly to see Percy's face now hovering over his crotch, hands already loosening his belt and yanking it free from their loops._

_" You know I'm going to have to punish you for this."_

_Percy winked. _

_" I hope so. I'm going to be a very naughty boy."_

_--------_

Percy's eyes opened into the sunlight that hit his face. He woke up in a tight embrace, Oliver's deep breathing sending small vibrations through his smaller frame as his breath tickled the small hairs on the back of his neck. When he tried to move out of the hold the muscular arms immediately tightened around his waist, desperately trying to hold him in place.

_This should not have happened. Now it's only going to make things more awkward than they need to be._

Bracing himself Percy quickly but quietly untangled himself from the mass of arms and legs and burly Scotsman, making sure he stepped over him without touching and just as quickly pulled the sheet back down over him to keep the warmth in. Then, dressed quickly and a glance at the hallway mirror to make sure he didn't look too debauched, took out his wand to apparate back home.

_At least we didn't have sex. But it was too damn close. Gotta watch myself from now on._

_CRACK!_

_--------_

Angela was easy to get rid off. Like all muggles they at their heart were people who desired money and so just shoving her double payment in her hands was enough to get her out the door and down the stairs in under three minutes. Percy then walked down to Thomas' room to make sure all was alright, and thus seeing the four year old blissfully asleep and unaware his life may be about to change made the red head a bit more relaxed that before.

_First things first though._

The red head took out the wand, aimed it at Thomas asleep in his bed and chanted the charm he had placed on the boy since he was old enough to walk. He waited until the familiar chill sensation and bright blue light illuminated the room before closing the door again, making his way down the hall and into the lounge. Another flick, another chant and the Concealment Enchantment for the flat was also in place. Now all that was left was to retrieve that little piece of parchment that would be waiting for him in the fire place in the room down the hall. It was already eight am, three hours since the results were due so Percy knew it would be there waiting for him. He was just praying the news would not be as bad as he feared.

_Get it over with. Can't put it off any longer. Move on._

Steeling himself, Percy exited the apartment and walked down the hall.

--------

Oliver sat at the island in the middle of his kitchen atop a black and white bar stool. He had woken to discover Percy was gone and no note or anything explaining his sudden departure, but Oliver didn't need to be a clairvoyant to work out why Percy had left in such a hurry.

_We get the results this morning. I'll know what I actually am in relation to Thomas, and in doing so my standing with Perce._

He took a long sip of the coffee from the mug he held, his brown eyes peering out the window in front to see the early morning Broom traffic fly by. Every once in a while there would be a bird here and there but where his flat was situated, right in the heart of Wizard London, the skyline was usually a mass of commuters on brooms this early.

_It would be a joy to show Thomas all this. Show him Diagon and the Quidditch supplies shop. Showing him how to play Quidditch, maybe even see if he's got it in him to be a Keeper! Take his to Puddlemere training match and meet the guys, check out the locker room and the trophy case._

_I can't take much more of this waiting. Driving me mad. Hurry up Percy!_

_--------_

_This can't be right. This must be wrong somehow._

Percy's eyes read the results in front of him. Already his mind was a jumble of words, fragments of numbers and times and dates that rolled into one massive ball of confusion. And all because of what there was written on the parchment he had retrieved from a abandoned fire place in a run down apartment at eight fifteen in the morning.

**RESULTS OF PATERNITY OF MR THOMAS WEASLEY. **

**RESULTS CONDUCTED BY DR DRASE, HEAD OF EXPERIMENTAL CHARMS DIVISION AT ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL, DIAGON ALLEY.**

_**PERCY WEASLEY - POSITIVE MATCH**_

_**OLIVER WOOD - POSITIVE MATCH**_

_**PENELOPE CLEARWATER - NEGATIVE MATCH**_

**FOR FURTHER INFORMATION, PLEASE SEE DR DRASE ASAP.**

Percy pulled out his wand. There was only one thing to do about this.

_CRACK._

_--------_

Oliver had just put on his travel cloak, ready to Floo from his place to the Yellow Bellied Dragon when he got the knock at his door. He moved quickly to answer it, and no sooner had he opened it then a distressed looking Percy Weasley walked through, shoving a piece of parchment into his hands as he passed. Puzzled the other man shut the door and followed the red haired man until they were back in the lounge room, Percy throwing his body into the same chair Oliver had held him in last night.

Oliver looked at the man seated, then at the parchment that was within his hands.

" What's this Percy?"

" Read it."

" What does it..."

Percy shot him a look that made Oliver clam up immediately and instead opened the parchment and read what was on it. He had to read it three times until it all sank in well and good.

" What does this mean? It's saying that you and I are biologically Thomas' dad's, but Penelope isn't the mom? How is that..."

" It has to be bloody well possible because I saw him being birthed myself! He did NOT just conjure up out of thin air!

" Then how does that explain the results being negative for her, yet positive for us?"

" I have no fuckin' idea. It just doesn't make any sense."

Oliver nodded though Percy could not see him, and walked over to sit down next to the clearly troubled man. Percy felt the cushions sag under the extra weight and felt the arm go around his shoulders to pull him closer to Oliver's side, but still hid his face in his hands.

" What do we do from here then?"

Percy frowned. What were they going to do from here? He had envisioned the results either being positive for Penelope and either Oliver and HImself, but never in his wildest imaginings that the results were both positive for both of them, thus canceling Penelope out of the genetic equation all together.

" I don't know. I've never heard of anything like this happening." He sighed, allowing himself to be rocked gently by the other man as his head went to rest on the broad shoulder to his side. " I was so sure that it would be positive for both you and Penelope and cancelled me out, but this is truly a puzzle."

" Call Dr Drase again then?"

Percy nodded. " I'll book in to see him Monday after work. This must be straightened out immediately."

" Yes, but what do we do until then? We got a whole Sunday yet to deal with."

" I guess, for the time being, that since the results are positive for you anyway then that means your particularly linked to Thomas, so I better start letting you know him."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Why so quick to jump in here? I always thought you were one to use cautious and take things slow."

" I'm not suggestion you start cooking him dinner and running the water for his showers Oliver. I'm just saying that we may as well slowly integrate you into his life bit by bit to see how he'll react to you, and then go from there."

" Take it slow then."

Percy nodded. " We will take it slow. We are in enough rough waters as it is."

Oliver smiled, his mood suddenly lifted at the news that Percy was slowly but surely letting him into his life as well as his son, even though his parentage had taken a slight detour into the unknown. He gave the slender man's shoulder a squeeze, which made Percy smile despite himself.

" So, how do you suggest we start with the whole introducing Oliver Wood To Thomas regiment?"

Percy's smile suddenly widened.

" What are you like with refereeing?"

TBC -

_** QLA - STANDS FOR QUIDDITCH LEAGUE ASSOCIATION.**_

**ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER I'M AFRAID. I JUST WANTED TO COVER AS MUCH GROUND AS I COULD SO I COULD JUMP INTO THE WHOLE PERCY/OLIVER/THOMAS GETTING TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER AGAIN SCENARIO IN THE TWO WEEKS LEADING UP TO HIS BIRTHDAY. LESS ANGST I THINK FROM HERE ON IN, THOUGH I CAN ASSURE YOU THEIR TRIALS AND TRIBUTES ARE FAR FROM OVER AND WHO KNOWS, MAYBE WE WILL SEE A CERTAIN TERRIBLE TWOSOME THAN RUN A JOKE SHOP IN DIAGON SHORTL**Y.

**THANKS AGAIN AND ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND READ.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the reviews so far, and for those who have stuck with it for now I am glad you have. _

_Also, someone asked me for a quick run down of the stories I have up so far, so here they are -_

_**NAKED TRUTHS**_

_**NAKED TRUTHS - A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE**_

_**NAKED TRUTHS - BEDTIME STORY**_

_**GRAVITY OF LOVE - UP TO CHAPTER 11 ( THIS ONE )**_

_AND COMING SOON -_

_**IT'S A KILT THING**_

_**THE NEW SPORTS ATTIRE**_

_**MOONLIT SWIM **_

_I also combined the 3 chapters of NAKED TRUTHS into the one story, but you can still view them separately if you wish. I just did this as those who may have only read part 1 may still not be aware of 2 or 3, so this will hopefully help them find the other two a bit easier._

_As for this chapter, this one is a little more Percy/Oliver/Thomas interaction, and some more Percy and Oliver bonding moments. But have no fear, Simon Boswell and Keith McMillan and other key players will pop up now and again soon._

**CHAPTER 11 - SUPERSTARS AND SOCCER BALLS.**

_Platform 9 3/4 - Start Of Year One._

_Percy Weasley clung to his mother's hand with both of his own, his eyes peering through his too large horn rimmed glasses in fear at the masses of students spilling out around the platform. He had been there of coarse a few times to see his older siblings Bill and Charlie off to Hogwarts before and after the War, but now standing there in his Hogwarts robes and pointy black hat with trunk in tow Percy came to sudden realization he was now one of the ones who would not be going back out the way he came in on this day._

_Today he would be gone from home for a whole year. Away from his family and The Burrow and away from the one person who truly loved him and gave him the time of day when he needed it. _

_" Mam I don' wanna go!"_

_Percy's head snapped up and looked over at the source of the outburst. Across the way a few feet up the platform he could see a small brown haired boy clutching desperately to a blonde haired woman who had to had been his mother. Percy noted this boy was smaller than him height wise and was wearing the first year black robes and pointed hat, tuffs of the brunette colored hair poking out of the sides from behind his ears. By his feet was a trunk in dark red and plastered with stickers with moving Quidditch players zooming back and forth, and by his other side was a round large ball that looked very much like a Quaffle if Percy was not mistaken._

_The woman tried to pry her son's grasp from now the hem of her tartan dress, after thinking the boy would stop it once he let go of her hand after he had given him a sweet. Instead the boy reasoned to eat the candy with one hand while putting a death grip on her dress with his free right hand. The boy's gaze wandered warily over the platform and the other students and then suddenly locked with Percy's own. Both boys stared at each other for a moment, probably shocked at each other being caught not only fussing like a six year old but also with their mothers. To Percy's surprise though the smaller boy let go of his mother's dress and gave Percy a little wave, small smile on his face. In turn Percy smiled a bit and waved back too._

_Molly Weasley saw the little interaction and smiled._

_" There you go Percy dear. Made a new friend already. Why don't you go say hello while I try and find those brothers of yours."_

_Percy nodded and reluctantly relinquished his hold of his mother's hand and walked through the crowds towards the other boy, who when he saw Percy approaching let go of the hem of the dress and ducked down to pick up the Quaffle at his feet. By the time Percy got to stand in front of him the lad was chucking the Quaffle back and forth in his own hands, smiling when Percy was there._

_" Hi."_

_The brunette smiled, stopping the Quaffle and resting it on his hip._

_" Hello. Me name's Oliver Wood. Wha' yours?"_

_Percy stuck out his hand towards Oliver, who blinked in surprise before smiling and taking it. The grip was strong, firm and friendly at the same time._

_" Percy Weasley. Nice to meet you."_

_--------_

_From small gestures big things can happen._

Oliver thought about their first meeting back on the Platform all those years ago, and how much their lives had changed because of it. All it took as a small gesture of friendship on Percy's part for the two seemingly complete opposites to become friends in the first two years of schooling, then a small gesture on Wood's part at the beginning of third year to turn their friendship into something more. And now, walking towards his front door and readying themselves to apparate back to Percy's apartment to help Thomas get ready for his soccer match Oliver was realizing Percy was again offering the small gesture of sitting in on a kid's soccer match as a way of not only getting to know Thomas, but also a way to get reacquainted with him.

They shouldered their robes on in silence, each though looking at the other with furtive glances and half smiles. Despite Percy's earlier jubilance of Oliver sitting in as a referee when the parents were so desperate for one, Oliver knew that Percy would still be nervous about how Thomas and Oliver would get on.

_But I am willing to do anything to have you back Perce. Anything for you._

" Ready Oliver?"

Oliver looked at the red head standing next to him and smiled. Both men raised their wands at the same time.

" Ready when you are Perce."

_CRACK! _

_Follow the leader Ollie._

_CRACK!_

_--------_

Both managed to apparate in front of the Yellow Bellied Dragon without incident, even though they nearly landed on top of a poor elderly witch and her morning shopping in the process. It was then a quick matter of strolling through the bar itself, thankfully the bar keep was nowhere in sight this time, and then up the small flight of stairs that lead to the apartments. Oliver was still amazed now that when he came here instead of a rundown dump was an apartment complex that was clean and new and quite cozy. When they arrived at Percy's door though the red haired man suddenly became nervous, his hand still in the knob as he rested the key in the lock with his other. His blue eyes looked over to Oliver.

" Once you step into this apartment Thomas will be able to see you. You won't be able to hide from him."

" I understand that Perce. I'll be on my best behavior."

Percy nodded. He opened the lock and was pushing open the door when he stilled the movement, again looking back at the Keeper.

" For the moment let's just introduce you as a friend from my old school whose just helping out with soccer for the day. Not too complicated is it?"

_Sounds plausible enough. And safe._

" Anything you say Perce. Now lets go in before the little tyke wakes up eh?"

Percy nodded. And pushed open the door to let them in.

The apartment was just as welcoming as Oliver remembered it. Pictures of country settings and majestic muggle cathedrals adorned the walls and little nooks of the passage way. The furniture around the place, from the the lounge chairs to the small knick knacks that littered the kitchen table and shelving, only highlighted the homely feel of the place. So much so Oliver wondered seriously if this is what his own place back across town was seriously lacking. That... _I'm home_ feeling.

The Keeper followed Percy into the lounge room, watching the back of the other man until the red head turned around abruptly to address him.

" Wait here for a minute. I'll go wake Thomas first and then let him know you are here, just so he won't freak out when he runs in and sees you."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Why would he freak out at seeing me?"

" Because he's so used to just it being me and him here most of the time, so waking up and finding another person in the house will be a little funny for him. Just go with it okay?"

Oliver nodded, watching as Percy then turned on his heel and went out of the room and down the hallway. As he sat there waiting for Percy to return with Thomas he let his gaze again wander around the lounge room he had slept in that fateful night, letting his mind go over how content he felt here, and how easier it was to sleep when he was in such a safe place, then thought about how relaxed he was when he and Percy actually slept together on the lounge back at his place. It was that feeling of utter contentment that Wood was searching for, and now was seemingly beginning to come back to him once he had found the red head.

_I just pray I don't stuff it up._

_--------_

Percy opened the door to his son's bedroom quietly and peered around it with his head. As expected Thomas was still sound asleep and tucked under the covers as far as he could, the only real sign of him was the tuffs of brown hair that stuck out the top of the covers and little fingers pulling up the sheets. For some reason the familiar sight made Percy smile and made his worries lessen a bit, knowing that as soon as he woke the boy up he would have to explain their new visitor to him. It would be a simple matter of putting it into words, as was anything in your mind, but when you put it into practice he knew anything could happen.

Percy heard a little yawn from across the room and looked up to see the object of his musings sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then looking around the room. Percy waited until Thomas caught sight of him standing by the doorway, then laughed when he saw the delighted expression on the little child's face before he threw back the covers and bounced out of bed and over to his daddy as fast as those little legs could carry him. Percy only had enough time to lean down to scoop the boy into his arms before swinging him onto his hip, little arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist. This morning his son wore just a pair of briefs in green with soccer balls all over it, his hair as usual was a complete mess and sticking up all over the place.

" You broke promise again daddy. Two times now."

Percy sighed dramatically, more so for the boy's benefit and promptly squeezed his son tightly as he kissed him on the cheek.

" I know, I know. Another extra bedtime story for my boy. But first there's something I got to tell you Thomas. Something very important and grown up like."

Thomas nodded, his eyes resting totally on Percy's face.

" In the lounge room there's another man waiting for us. His name is Oliver and he's going to help us out with your soccer game today. He's very nice and wants to get to know you a bit."

" Why does the man want to know me Daddy?"

" Curiosity I think, he's an old friend from school who just wants to catch up and know about my life, which of coarse includes you my boy. He's nice enough, and a big sports fan like you so you'll have loads to talk about."

Thomas nodded, seeming to take the information as it is for face value. He then rested his cheek against Percy's shoulder, tightening his hold around his father's neck and legs around his waist. " Will he be staying after?"

" I don't know. Depends on how he gets on with you really. I don't want anything upsetting my boy."

Thomas smiled. " Okay. He can stay."

Percy, despite his own worry, laughed the phrase. " Oh, so now your the one who decides who lives and stays in the flat hmm?"

Thomas giggled when Percy promptly stuck a finger in his sides and making him giggle and squirm in his arms. He tickled his son for a bit before pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead and setting him back down on the floor. The little brunette pouted and held out his arms again, and as before Percy relented and picked the boy up again and onto his hips. This time the boy tightened his grip around his neck and shoulders to such a degree that the red head was worried Thomas would be choking the life out of him.

" I'm hungry Daddy. Want breakfast now please."

" And what would my little soccer player want on the eve of his big game?"

Thomas grinned. " Pancakes and coco pops!"

Percy's eyes rolled. " You had that yesterday so don't...no don't do that...don't pout at me young man or...damn it no dow eyes either Thomas...oh bugger, alright then! Pancakes and coco pops it is."

Thomas cheered, jumping up and down in his father's hold before stopping and pointing at the direction of the kitchen. " Let's go Daddy. I'm hungry."

Percy raised an eyebrow. " And I suppose you want me to carry you there as well?"

In response Thomas tightened his hold around the neck and shoulder, burying his small face in the crook of Percy's neck.

" Yes."

Percy smiled, gently rubbing Thomas' back and dropped a kiss on the child's head before walking out of the room and down the hall with the boy firmly in his arms and the boy himself clinging on for dear life it seemed. As almost he was afraid of what might be awaiting him in the lounge room and how it would affect him and his Daddy. In response the former Head Boy just rubbed circles on the smaller one's back while kissing his temple, muttering that he would soon have breakfast and all would be alright with the soccer practice and with meeting his friend Oliver Wood.

_But if you even get the slightest bit upset love, Oliver Wood will be out on his tail so fast it would make his head spin. You are my main priority and nothing will change that. Daddy will always look out for you._

_--------_

_And I thought I could pack it away like anything._

Oliver Wood was told many a time that he was a human garbage disposal. If anyone could not finish what was on their plate or there just was too much food on the table you only had to give it to him and it would be gone in a flash. A big joke with this back at Hogwarts was that thanks to him, during his seven years at the school the House elves had to work double time just to make sure enough food was served on the Gryffindor table where he was seated.

Now it appeared he had someone who was serious competition.

As soon as Percy placed Thomas on a seat at the opposite end of the table in the kitchen and placed a bowel of coco pops in front of him, Oliver was wondering if the kid had even had the mind to stop for a minute and breathe. But what was more peculiar to note was how throughout the whole thing the little brunette was watching Oliver warily over the top of his bowel, not even stopping when he thanked Percy when he placed a stack of pancakes in front of him and patted him on the head. The gaze the kid was giving him was too calculating and very intense.

_Now I think I know how I looked back at school during my pre-game speeches. NO wonder Fred and George said I looked like I was about to murder someone._

" Thomas?"

Both brunettes broke their staring competition to look up at Percy, the man standing by Thomas' chair and looking down at him expectantly.

" Yes Daddy?"

" Why don't you shower and get dressed in your soccer kit while I get Oliver his...what now Thomas?"

Oliver looked to see the kid was shaking his head and frowning, lower lip pouting out just a bit and his gaze filled with total defiance. Percy frowned himself, then leaned over to whisper something in the boy's ear, and in doing so Oliver noted the little kid's arms went right around Percy's neck automatically and his his face in the crook of Percy's neck and shoulder. The two whispered quietly to one another for a bit, then Percy scooped up the child into his arms and onto his hips, Thomas it seemed making extra sure his hold on his father was as tight as could be and his gaze focused away from Oliver.

" Thomas wants me to run his shower this morning and pick his sports kit. Just have your breakfast Oliver and wait a few. Shan't be long."

Oliver watched the retreating males as they exited the room, and his eyes almost widened when he caught Thomas looking at him from over Percy's shoulder before hiding it again in his Daddy's shirt, little hands holding onto the neck for dear life.

Oliver knew that look anywhere. It was a ' Stay Away, Mine' look and was directed totally at him and him alone. In fact, the Keeper was sure if Thomas was to perform some intentional unintentional magic on him right now he would be going to his next training session as ashes in a blue and yellow urn.

_Possessive Indeed._

_--------_

The soccer match between the two kid's teams was fun to watch despite the obvious tension between the three boys on the way to the field.

As soon as they were out the door Thomas immediately jumped into Percy's arms and demanded, no more like commanded, that his Daddy should carry him the three blocks walk to the pitch. And as Oliver knew he would Percy agreed, scooping the rascal up into his arms and walked on ahead as they exited the pub, poor Wood now it seemed stuck carrying the kid's backpack and soccer ball. And to make matters worst the entire walk there he had to endure Thomas looking over Percy's shoulder at him and giving his a death glare and holding it the entire way to the field. Oliver had the sudden, immature urge to poke his tongue out at him. Either that or take good aim and knock the kid out with his own soccer ball.

_Great. First secret day as a Da and what do I get? A possessive little shit who thinks I'm a bastard off the bat! Brilliant!_

There was some good news though. When the trio arrived at the pitch it was discovered that there was already a referee in attendance and that Oliver's services would not be needed after all. Oliver tried to look disappointed for Percy but inside he was breathing a heavy sigh of relief at loosing out on the job because, quite frankly, he didn't know shit about soccer. Which bought another good thing about the day, as since he knew nothing about the game Percy spent most of his time sitting right next to him in the bleachers with the other parents, enthusiastically explaining the finer points of the game and comparing it, in a hushed voice, to their game of Quidditch back in their 'real' world. Oliver tried to take in everything the red head said, truly he was, but it was so intoxicating to have him here with him, sitting so close and having their bodies perfectly aligned shoulder to shoulder and side to side that it was damn near impossible. Added to the sexy english scholar mode and accent Percy was working' and how once in a while their hands would brush from placing them on the bleachers at the same time, Oliver knew from the blush on his Percy's cheeks that he was just as affected by the close proximity as he was.

_I just wanna grab you, sling you over my shoulder and run into the nearest bushes and shag you senseless. Public decency be damned!_

Both men though paid attention to the game most of the time, Percy and Oliver dutifully cheering their son everytime he blocked a goal, which was often and though with not much skill, the Keeper could see he had a lot of potential.

_Percy was right. He is the little Keeper himself in this muggle game. I wonder if he'd be any good up on a broom and in front of three suspended hoops?_

The end siren blared and the kids then were swarming up to the bleachers and to their awaiting parents like locus on a wheat field it seemed to Oliver.

" Daddy, Daddy! Did you see how many scores I blocked! Heaps!"

Percy laughed, pulling Thomas into a hug and then up onto his hip and securing him there. " You did brilliant love! Best player out there by miles. Don't you agree Oliver?"

If Percy was paying attention he would have seen Thomas flinch a bit at that as well as the older brunette himself, but Oliver just smiled and nodded.

" Yer Da's right Thomas. You are the right little Keeper aren't ya?"

Thomas nodded, then buried his head back into Percy's shirt.

" Can he go now Daddy? The game's over."

Percy actually looked quite shocked at what came out of Thomas' mouth then, himself shooting Oliver a sorry look before he began to rub circles on the small boy's back.

" I thought maybe we could go have some icecream and walk around a bit. Sounds good huh?"

" Don' wanna go with him Daddy. Tell him to go."

Oliver smiled throughout this, but inside his stomach felt like it was quickly filling with liquid lead. It seemed that the bond between Thomas and Percy was so strong and their relationship so unique that there was no hope thus far for there to be room in the little fella's heart for another person, let alone another Daddy or Da.

Percy gently rubbed the back of the boy's back, all the while keeping his gaze on Oliver and trying to decide his next coarse of action. Then a brainstorm hit him.

" Tell you what Thomas, let's go have that icecream with Oliver, then you and I can go home and I'll start your bedtime tales real earlier."

The little boy's eyes lit up at the though, bringing his face out of hiding to look right up at Percy. " You mean it?"

" Sure do. After all, I've got loads of them to get through and I think you've been extra good lately. You just have to do one thing for me."

" What's that?"

" Just let Oliver come with us for an icecream. That's all."

Oliver watched as the little face scrunched up a bit at the thought of letting what appeared to be in his small mind letting the most vile person in the known universe come along with him and his Daddy for icrecream, yet then just as easily seemed to want to with the thought of getting his bedtime stories much earlier that expected.

" Okay. But just for the icecream right?"

Percy nodded. " Just for the icecream. Then it'll be just you and me and Dr Suess."

Thomas looked at his father, then surprisingly looked up at Oliver himself. Both brunettes were locked at the moment in a sort of stalemate that Percy was looking on in slight trepidation.

_Who knew a four and half year old could sway so much power. Then again who knew a one year old would be responsible for the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Which I suppose is how little Mr Upstart here thinks of me as._

" Okay. You can come."

Oliver blinked. Percy smiled, giving his son a hug in thanks. Thomas giggled.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_

_--------_

The ice-creamery was just across the park, a small little italian shop that was full with brightly colored ornaments that practically shouted Little Muggle Italy, and rows and rows of gelate and icecream in assorted flavors and colors in the fridges around the shop area. Percy and Oliver settled on a simple vanilla cone each, while Thomas went a bit bigger and had a chocolate and vanilla scoop in a double-cupped cone.

_Any more food and that kid is gonna burst._

The three blokes secured a booth seat by the window, watching the outside crowds walk on by as they ate their sweets in near silence. Oliver was content though just watching the interaction between father and son in front of him, noticing little things here and there that spoke volumes at how close the two of them actually were. How Thomas was always in eye contact with Percy when he spoke, and how through most of the time the little brunette just wanted to sit in Percy's lap and let his head rest on his shoulder while still licking his cone. And while doing this Percy would smile and nod when needed, and frown or laugh when required at a little joke or utterance from the boy, never once it seemed to loose patience or want to talk about something a bit more adult.

_They truly are two peas in a pod. Have so much in common yet seem like complete opposites when viewed as an outsider like myself. Funny, it sounds a lot like another unlikely duo I remember fondly._

" Oliver?"

The Keeper looked up, saw Percy beginning to slide out of the booth and a panic look upon the young boy sitting next to him.

" Yeah Perce?"

" I just need to go use the bathroom for a bit. Can you watch Thomas?"

Oliver blinked, shot a look at the small kid sitting across the table. And got a look as cold as ice for his trouble.

_Oh, THIS should be a pleasant experience._

And yet Wood heard himself say ' No problem Perce.", and watched as the red head slid out the booth and walk down to where the men's room was situated at the back of the store. Oliver couldn't help himself, sneaking an appreciative look at the well rounded arse in Percy's pants as it moved and bobbed against the confines of the material.

_Nice to see some things are as I remember them. Best arse in all of Hogwarts by miles._

Oliver then had the mind to remember he was in company of his son and quickly moved his gaze back to the kid in the opposite seat. Thomas was busily licking and biting at his chocolate part of the icecream, his little eyes seeming determined to be fixed on the poka dot colored lino of the table top until his Daddy returned to him.

" So, Thomas...Did you have a good time on the field today?"

Silence.

" I heard from your Dad that your quite the excellent Keeper for your team. By the looks of it he wasn't bragging too much either. What do you think?"

More silence, followed by a little look from under the brown fringe before snapping back down.

" I knew your Dad from school. Did he tell you we were in the same classes together and that I was a sports player there? I was the Captain three years running and won the Cup in my final year. Have you won any cups or medals yet?"

Yet another stretch of silence, only punctuated by the sounds of continuous licks of the kid licking up the drips around his cone and still determined not to meet the older man's gaze on the other side of the table.

_Bugger this. I tried and failed. Just have to wait till Perce gets back and then tell him I'm off. Make an excuse, training at Puddlemere or something._

Oliver looked outside the window as he took the last bit of his cone before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Outside the day was turning into a nice one with the sun shining and a gently breeze that could be seen rustling and swaying the small trees outside. Now and again a person dressed as a muggle would walk past their window with shopping or a child or their own in tow, but now that the charm was interloped with Oliver he noted that once in a while these people would ' flicker' like a faulty light bulb to show them dressed in wizard or witch robes and coats with pointed hats and leather bags. Same with the buildings that looked muggle yet when the man blinked he could swear they were in a bar smack bang in the middle of Diagon Alley or a few streets connecting to it. Rather than being amazed though by how complex and thorough the Binding Charm was on Thomas though it only made Wood more anxious about the things he himself _did not know_ about it.

_Why would you place such a powerful concealment charm on a nearly five year old wizard, to completely blind him to what and who he is? I know from the looks shot between Perce and Drase that they were letting on less while I was present, which means there has to me more to it. But what is the..._

" Two."

Oliver snapped out of his musing and back to where he heard the small voice mutter the word. Thomas head was still faced down and his cone was now completely eaten by the looks of things. But, if he was not mistaken and he prayed he wasn't, a pair of brown eyes were looking up at him through the brunette fringe of their owner.

" Pardon Thomas, didn't catch that?"

" I won two medals. For soccer."

Oliver smiled a bit, hoping it didn't seem forced. " And what were they rewarded for?"

Thomas let his head rise up a bit, a hint of pride beginning to show on his small face as he folded his arms up on the table top.

" I got one for blocking the most balls in a game, and one for best Keeper of the game. They are both yellow and have red ribbons on them."

" That certainly is a great haul if I do day so myself. And all old me has to show for my school days is a rusty old tin with a crest on it."

Thomas smiled a bit at his attempt at humoring him, and in doing so Oliver was granted another look at seeing himself a bit in the boy that went beyond their physical likeness. Inside the liquid led was beginning to disperse a bit, slowly being replaced by something he could not label just yet.

" What sport do you play?"

" I play Quidd...ice hockey now, but I did play soccer at school. Was the Keeper as well as Captain."

Thomas eyes widened. " Cool! Did you win many games?"

Oliver, delighted at the child's enthusiastic response, began to tell the kid all his exploits on the field while at school, using hand motions and different voices to relay his days on the field at Hogwarts, and although he had to replace Quidditch with soccer and Quaffle with soccer ball, the difference between the two games was so minute that the switching of words and meanings were effortless for the Keeper. And any frustration at trying to keep magic out of the conversation was tempered by the cheerful chuckling and squealing from the boy across the way when Oliver would describe a dangerous blocking tactic or one of his many fist fights off the field with a rival captain named Marcus Flint. He was just about to tell him about the day he and his team had finally won the Cup in his final year when both were paused by the sound of a light cough. Stopping mid hand movement Oliver looked up to see Percy was finally back from the loo, leaning against Thomas' seat and watching them both with an amused expression.

" I see Ol here is telling you about his glory days at school Thomas. What do you think?"

" He's cool Daddy, but not as cool as you."

Percy and Oliver chuckled a bit, Oliver inwardly grateful that Percy had in fact come back when he did. Otherwise he was sure he would have let slip a Quidditch term or something magical in a few minutes as he could only stretch a lie so far. He was a sports star after all, not a professional bullshit artist.

" Ready to go boys?"

Oliver and Thomas nodded in us-ion and slid out the booth, Thomas taking hold of Percy's hand and then giggled when he was swung into his dad's arms and onto his hips.

" Since you've earned it I'll carry you home my little Beckham. Your legs must be made of jelly about now I'd wager."

Thomas nodded, wrapping his little arms around Percy's neck and this time looked at Oliver with a curious expression rather than the volatile one he had for him only a few hours ago. It was that curious thought that made Wood wonder if perhaps there would be similar incidents where he could use their shared love of sport to help build a sort of bond, one that hopefully would be on par with the one Thomas obviously had with Percy. Maybe it was a fool's hope and a long shot at best for some, but in Wood's experience if you saw a chance, even a remote one, it was best to take a shot and hope for the best. That way there was little to regret even if your thoughts proved to be completely wrong and misjudged.

_After all, from small gestures big things can happen._

And, although Thomas' small talk seemed small to those who would think otherwise, to the man desperate for a reconnection with the red haired man walking in front and spinning his child around and around in circles and laughing at the joy on his son's face, that small talk was a big lifeline and chance of making it so.

--------

They got back to the apartment in good time. As soon as they were up the stairs and through the door their little Keeper was already stripping off his sports kit and making leeway towards the bathroom, and by the time both Percy and Oliver were through the door and into the lounge area all they saw of Thomas was the buck naked little arse moving those little legs down the hall and to the bathroom.

" I can't believe he just leaves his clothes on the floor where he throws them, even after all the times I tell him not to."

Oliver chuckled, throwing his body down onto a nearby couch as he watched a tsking red head pick up discarded shorts, shirt, briefs, socks and boots that formed a trail from the front door and down the hall. When Percy was out of sight as he moved down the hallway, still picking up more discarded trinkets it seemed and still muttering to himself, Oliver let his gaze wonder back to the many portraits and photos he had seen adorning the walls earlier. As before they were only consisted of a few ones here and there of castles and mansions that looked distinctly mugglish, while one or two consisted of floral or human charactitures.

Yet none, it appeared, featured any Weasley family members or a Keeper named Oliver Wood.

_First disappearing for nearly five years, then the concealment and blood charm on his kid, then not letting him know who I truly am. Not to mention no contact with a family who seems ready to forgive and forget and welcome him back into the fold after the war. Something's not right here. Something is out of place._

Just then he head the splashing of water mixed the squeals and giggles of a child in obvious hysterics so curiosity aroused, Oliver got up from his seat and wandered from the lounge and down the hallway in the direction of the source of the noises. And, not surprisingly, they were coming from the bathroom just next to what appeared to be their son's room. The door to the bathroom was open halfway, the sounds of water hitting a tiled floor and the giggling of a child and the laughter from a man he knew all too well.

Peering around the door and careful not to be seen, he saw the source of the noises and smiled at the scene before him. Percy had gotten Thomas into the shower and was now rubbing shampoo into the boy's hair, his sleeves rolled up and sitting on the edge of the bath, trying not to chuckle too much as the boy giggled and squirmed as his dad gently massaged his hair with the shampoo. The faint smell of bubble-gum and mint tickled Oliver's nostrils as he continued to watch the two, laughing a bit when Thomas squawked at getting a bit of soap in his eyes and Percy's flustering as he tipped the head back under the spray to wash the soap and shampoo out of his son's hair and eyes. A relieved look crossed the red head's face when Thomas giggled and kept chatting despite the small mishap, already lifting his arms as Percy moved the soap quickly over his arms and chest.

" How do you like Oliver so far Thomas?"

Oliver leaned in a bit towards them, his ears straining to hear above the water hitting the tiles.

" He's nice Daddy. But not as nice as you."

" That's good to hear...your arms are done, under the spray now...so you like him enough for him to stay a bit longer?"

Oliver watched as the little boy;s face contorted into a look of deep thought, or at least one that could be managed on a face of a small child of four and a bit. Percy didn't nudge him yet, just continued his washing of his son and looking intently at his face, knowing his son would speak when he was ready.

" You'll still read me my stories early daddy? Even if he stays ?"

Percy nodded, grabbing the movable shower nozzle overhead to now wash the soap suds all off the smaller body, chuckling a bit as Thomas spun around a bit on the spot like a little football player jumping in the air for a mark, hands waving in the water and getting more water on his father and floor than on himself. Oliver noted though that Percy, a guy well known for his uptightness with being tidy and clean wherever he was, just kept chuckling and humming a little tune as he turned his son around in the water, making sure he got all the soap off his hair and body.

_I wonder if that's a personal change he wanted or one that was made to him by virtue of being a parent? Still, I think it's a nice change. Must make life less stressful for him._

" It'll just be you and me champ. I'll even tie him to the lounge and blindfold him so he won't find us. Just you, me and god knows how many stories I've racked up."

Thomas nodded, now shivering a bit as Percy shut off the water and placed the shower head back in it's holder up top. His shivering was cut very short though as his father grabbed a fluffy white towel from a nearby rack and efficiently dried the boy's hair and body before wrapping the towel tightly around the little form. Then, with no prompting from the boy this time, lifted him up into his arms and onto his hip like always. Percy gently rubbed the child's back and kept humming that tune Oliver had heard earlier, one that he was sure he had caught listening too ages ago but now could not remember who or what it was from.

Quickly Oliver knew he had to move or otherwise both Percy and Thomas would open the door and realize he was being listening in on what was obviously a tender moment between father and son. He darted back down the hall and back into the lounge to take his seat as before, just in time as he heard Percy walk back down the hallway to stand at the entrance to the lounge. Thomas was still in his arms, towel wrapped tightly around his mid section and again getting more water on Percy that himself. Little tuffs of the brunette colored hair still sprouted up, the large amounts of water failing to tame them even now.

" I'm just going to spend some time with Thomas for a bit, but we've come to an agreement that your cool and that we want you to stay for a bit. Right Thomas?"

Oliver saw the boy nod and tighten his arms around the slender neck of his father, sparing Oliver a look over his shoulder before turning back to bury it in Percy's neck and staying there.

Oliver nodded, motioning to a stack of magazines in a nearby basket. " I'll just read for a bit while I wait. I got no training tomorrow so I can stay up late."

" Thanks, though don't count your chickens just yet. I've got a mountain of bribery in stories to work through, and knowing my little master here I won't be let go of till my debt is paid."

Oliver smiled and watched as Percy turned and walked back down the hallway, Thomas looking intently over at Oliver over his Dad's shoulder before they disappeared from sight. The look, if Oliver was reading it right, was one now of curiosity.

_I wonder if he already suspects I'm more alike to him than Percy and I realize? Kids can be amazingly perceptive when they want to be._

Oliver shook his head to clear it, leaning over to take a magazine from the top of the pile. He placed his legs up to bend them over the arm rest, using each foot too kick off his sneakers and making them hit the ground with an almighty thump, his gaze already glancing through the mag as he flicked through it.

_So while we wait Ol old boy, lets see what the latest antics of the Weird Sisters are shocking the wizard world._

_--------_

" Oliver?"

Oliver glanced up from the thirteenth magazine he had picked up. Percy was at the doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest and looking at him with amusement. His eyes though looked like sheer exhaustion solidified. Oliver flung the magazine to the floor as he swung his feet of the arm rest before scooting over a bit, patting the little space made between himself and the arm rest. Percy smiled and wandered over around the coffee table, stopping to pick up the mag from the floor and placing it back in the basket, then chuckling again when he noticed twelve more littering the floor around him.

" Now I know where Thomas gets it from." Percy muttered, placing himself into the small gap provided. Oliver leaned over and rested a hand gently on Percy's knee as the red head leaned his head on his shoulder, Oliver then lightly stroking it with his thumb. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence, Percy staring into nothing while Oliver could not look anywhere but at the man next to him, someone who looked a bit more tired than when he saw him three hours ago.

" You look beat love." He muttered. Percy chuckled.

" You try a marathon reading session with a four year old who likes to question the whats and why's of everything that happens, then try to get the boy to sleep after getting him hyped up on sword fights and a cat in the hat and lord knows what else. Bloody nightmare that deal we have. Got to find a loophole in it somewhere."

Oliver chuckled. Then, taking a risk, reached over to grab Percy's hips to move him onto his lap. The red head did not make a move or sound in protest, possibly because he was tuckered out at talking so much three hours straight, and soon Oliver had a lovely warm Weasley curled up in his lap. He caressed a hand along his jaw as he moved Percy's head to his shoulder, hands gently touching him everywhere but below the waist area. Somehow both of them knew that area of their lives was not ready to be addressed this early in their reaquantance.

" Feel better?"

Percy nodded. " Much." Pause. " Thomas likes you a bit. I'm sorry he was rude to you at first, but he's very cautious of new people being in our lives. Doesn't like change at all."

" No need to apologize Perce. I understand how the kid feels and know he's going to take time to warm to me. It's only been one day remember? Barely opened the door as they'd say."

" I just hope we aren't rushing into things too quickly for him. Or us."

Oliver nodded, giving Percy a kiss on his temple. " Like you said, we'll take it slow and play it by ear. And besides, Thomas seems to be warming to me already so that's something right?"

" Yes. That's something."

Percy yawned, then chuckled when Oliver mimicked his movement, and before both men knew it Oliver was laying them both down onto the length of the lounge and spreading their intertwined bodies out.

" Where's our boy now?"

" Having a little afternoon nap."

Oliver nodded, wrapping his arms around the lean torso resting on top of him and pushing Percy's head back onto his chest, stopping briefly to drop a long kiss on his forehead and another into his hair. " Why don't we have one ourselves hmm? Reckon we earned it, two da's like us."

Percy sighed, buried his face a bit more into that broad chest and breathing in a scent that bought back so many memories.

_Late nights up late in the dorms, kissing each other's bodies in the glow of candles...Oliver surprising me in the Prefect bathroom with candles and Champagne on my notification of being Head Boy...Myself comforting him in the locker room after that Dementor incident on the Quidditch field in our seventh year...Licks...bites...tastes...smells..._

_Everything leads back to you. To us. To this...thing we have._

_But what do we have now?_

Percy kissed the bit of exposed flesh of the chest lightly, turning his gaze up to see brown eyes looking at him with such intensity it sometimes made him amazed that someone could ever look at him like that.

" Sounds perfect."

TBC...

_I thought a lighter, fluffier chapter was in order given our boy's recent arguing and sniping, and so this is what I came up with. This one was harder to write as I was so used to writing a tragic tale in the first few chapters of this, that writing the guys happy seemed to be a bit more difficult. Luckily my other fics in my NAKED TRUTHS canon helped me get used to the idea of happy times and moments of thoughtfulness. Again, thanks for those who have stuck with this this far and hope you are enjoying the ride. Hopefully the next update will not take more than a week._


	12. Chapter 12

_Just a little heads up that this chapter of GOL is quite, eh, 'raunchy' and contains a lot of material that is defiantly earning the M rating here right off the bat, so if you are offended by such highly intensive slashy scenes between two males ( what slash means is gay ) and very intense sexual and sex scenes, then I strongly urge you to click back or skip this chapter completely. _

_In other news I have two new fics up titled **Desperate Illusions **and **It's A Kilt Thing**, the second being one of the fics I mentioned was 'coming soon' in the last chapter of GOL. Both these fics are a bit different I think from my GOL work and my NAKED TRUTHS canon, so it would be interesting to see what you guys think. Also, for those seeking part 2 and 3 of said NT, they are still available to view separately but are no longer attached to the part 1 of the fic. _

_Anyway, this fic is rated M like my others and nothing is owned by me if it is not of my own creation, so for my returning readers and for the new ones - Read on and please review!_

**CHAPTER 12 - HEATED MOMENTS AND FROSTY BEGINNINGS.**

_Percy Weasley was at the sink in the small apartment he owned in Diagon Alley, hand washing some dirty dishes in the sink with water up to his elbows slopping a bit onto the lino floor beneath his feet. Through the bay window in front of him he could make out the sun setting slowly behind the multi colored rooftops of the surrounding business buildings and apartment blocks, once in a while the view obstructed by a wizard or witch passing by on a broomstick or a flock of evening finches waking up from their dozing._

_" Your mine Weasley."_

_Percy was shoved roughly up against the sink by a larger, muscular form, his arms held fast into the sink by blue robed arms and his neck quickly assaulted with a rather deep, forceful bite at the base. Rough, chapped lips began kissing along his neck line as the hands that were once holding his own down came up from the sink and around his body, one hand lifting up the tail end of his shirt while another moved to the front of his crotch, cupping it and squeezing it hard. The mouth then found his left earlobe and licked it quickly, then bit down hard to make the red head jump back slight, making his arse buck into the hard bulge of the man behind him._

_" Saucy little bugger aren't you Weasley," The man whispered into his ear, just as he then started to unbuckle Percy's belt and down the fly before Percy gasped, his trousers yanked down to the floor, and his hands grasped for purchase against the slick bottom of the sink when he felt thumbs hook on the inside corners of his briefs._

_Next thing he felt was the broader body behind pressing up against him, and a tongue flick in the side of his right ear that was quickly followed by a nip on the lobe. Then the bastard had the nerve to grind his still covered hard on against the back of his briefs, _

_" Your wearing those briefs I love. You should know better than to tease me like that."_

_Percy gasped, bringing his hands out of the sink to grip the sides of the bench. _

_" Then why are you still waiting for? Your fangirls to cheer you on?"_

_The man behind his growled, then let go of the other man and stepped back a bit, the sounds of clothes quickly being discarded as Percy heard them hit the floor, At the corner of his eye he could see a powder blue robe, elbow and shoulder pads and a dark blue jumper puddle at his feet. Then his nerves twitched on ends when the tell tale sound of a belt buckle being loosened snapped him out of his musings._

_The man behind him saw it, and in the reflection mirrored in the bay window his lover could see him smiling at it. Then he saw the belt undone and the fly yanked away, the two halves of the cream breeches parting to free the fully hardened cock from it's confines._

_No underwear today. Must be seriously gagging for it..._

_The man pushed his body fully back into the lithe man in front, a hand yanking the briefs Percy wore done just so his firm buttocks poked out, then roughly smacked both cheeks before bringing his hands back to the hips, holding firm with rough fingers. The bastard made sure his cock was nestled between the two white globes, slowly rubbing it up and down the crack while pushing into the other man, pressing kisses and laying little bites along the freckled skin._

_" You always did have an amazing arse love. Drives me to the point of insanity it does."_

_Percy chuckled, leaning forward a bit when he felt pressure at the small of his back to do so, knowing that by doing so he was making the two gluts jut out prominently from underneath the tails of his work shirt. A foot kicked out his feet and legs a bit, all the while the other man's breathing became more labored and harsh, hands still gripping the slim waist as he kept the maddening motion of cock sliding up and down the cleft between the muscular globes, sweat dripping already from the hands that were tightening their hold on the bones of the hips._

_His interloper reached up with one hand and, grabbing the hem of the shirt he wore, yanked it up till it was bunched under his arms so his back was now fully exposed to him. Percy shivered as moist wet lips trailed a column of kisses and nips from the neck and down his spine, occasionally flicking out a tongue to lap at the perspiration already forming on the large expanse of pale skin. And still the man had yet to do what both were obviously wanting ever since he bailed up the red head against the sink._

_The red head bucked his arse back into the cock, and was secretly pleased when a low groan escaped his captor when he did it. He then slowly grinded his mound up and down the shaft in time with the man's movements as well, taking note to push back and arch his back just that little bit each time._

_It had the desired effect, The eyes that were busy looking down at the arse grinding into his hard on were not glazed over, only one emotion showing clear as day._

_Animalistic lust._

_" Well Keeper," Percy grinned a bit, stopping his movement so the other man looked up at him, eyebrow raised. " Are you just gonna stand there or what?"_

_Oliver Wood, reserve keeper for Puddlemere United and secret lover to Percy Weasley, matched his gaze. Then grinned that grin that made Percy very, very excited with anticipation._

_He was in for it now._

_--------_

_Merlin, where the fuck am I?_

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, greeting him a completely dark room that, by the small shapes that were barely made out from the darkness that surrounded him. His first realization was that he was laying down on a couch, a very comfy and softy couch that made him realize that he was not in his house as his own couch was just shit to sleep on. And it was then he realized what had woken him was now currently sniffling and burying his head further onto his chest.

Oliver looked down and smiled. Percy had obviously just gotten up and came back to him after retrieving a blanket from somewhere, already settling back down on top of the Keeper while over them now was a big, fluffy doona that maximized their body combined body heat ten fold.

_I'm here. Here with my Percy. And he's always been mine. And will be mine again if I have anything to say or do about it._

Gently the broader man bought his hands up around the other man's side to rest on top of them both, one lightly resting on Percy's arse and the other just on the lower part of that lovely back. He leaned in to place a kiss on the smooth temple just near his lips, emitting a soft sigh from the other man, and smiling a small small just closed his eyes and started to will sleep to come again. Then he felt Percy move again.

" Ol?"

Oliver cranked open his eyes a bit. Even in the darkness those blue orbs were as clear as anything. A look of uncertainty was faintly there it appeared, so to hopefully lessen it he began rubbing slow circles with his hands on both Percy's lower back and lightly stroking his bum through the rough jeans he wore.

" Yeah Perce?"

" Are you planning on sleeping here tonight?"

Oliver nodded. " I'm too buggered to apparate back home, and I am quite comfy already, so..."

Percy nodded, and pushed off Oliver to sit up a bit, the other man following his movements. He had thought that Percy would be getting up now to leave for his bedroom and himself to stay on the couch, so it was quite a surprise when he red head took off his shirt and then stood up to unbutton his jeans. When he saw Oliver's raised brow Percy just shrugged before pulling off the jeans and throwing them to the ground to leave him clad in the thinnest layer of cotton formed in briefs. He then reached for the hem of Oliver's own shirt, and like a good boy Wood just raised his arms as Percy whipped it off, the nimble hands already working on his belt buckle before the shirt hit the floor. Soon the belt and the jeans were discarded, leaving the Keeper in the same state as Percy to be clad only his briefs in a light blue color with SNITCH etched on the waistband. Oliver allowed Percy to push the other man back onto the long couch, maneuvering himself in between those muscular thighs as he laid himself back down, pulling the thick, wooly doona over them both.

" That's better," Percy sighed, burying his head into the hairless chest underneath just so. " No itchy clothes in the way now. Much more comfy."

Oliver chucked. Percy did have a valid point. With no cold or itchy clothes to hamper their warmth, and the feel of warm skin on skin only amplified by the shell like containment made possible by the doona over them, sleep was coming much easier than expected. So he wrapped his arms back around Percy's back, again one hand resting on his arse and the other at the small of his back, allowing himself a small caress of the sweet arse through the red head's briefs before letting it settle just on the left cheek. He felt, more than heard, the soft laugh from Percy, followed by a kiss just under his chin.

" Reign it in Ol. We're just sleeping."

Oliver kissed him on the forehead, tightened his hold on the man in his arms.

" Fair enough love. Sleep well."

--------

" Daddy?"

Percy opened his eyes immediately at the word. He leaned up a bit from the chest that served as his pillow, his eyes peering over to where he heard the word come from.

Thomas was standing at the doorway, dressed only in those soccer ball briefs that were a favorite of his and glancing right at Percy and Oliver intertwined on the couch. His son looked a bit groggy still from sleep, his eyes half open and his hair in tuffs all over the place as he took a tentative step into the room.

" Daddy? Where are you? I can't see you."

Percy then realized that he was obscured from his son's view from not only the darkness of the room, but also the thick doona that was covering both him and the still dozing man underneath him. The red head made a move to get up but was immediately pushed back down into the broader body, two hands grabbing his arse firmly to hold him in place. Then the man underneath him, who Percy was now thinking was actually fully aware of what was happening, slowly grinded their erections together as he continued to push down on his arse and forcing their growing erections closer together.

_Oh lord! If Thomas sees what's going on here I'll die of embarrassment. After I kill Wood of coarse._

Percy looked down. Wood was smiling that little smile of his, and taking in the brunette's hair that stuck out all over the place and the cheeky looking features, he then realized he was maybe getting a glance at what Thomas himself would look like when he grew up.

" Daddy?" Thomas was sounding more wide awake now, an edge of fear creeping in his little voice. Percy heard a few more steps come into the room. Quickly he reached back and pried those larger hands off his arse, placing them on Oliver's side and then silently and carefully slid out from under the sheets and onto the ground. So far his son had not seen him as he was on the other side of the lounge room and nowhere near the larger seat, so Percy quickly moved around the other chairs and the coffee table, coming up till he was right behind his unaware son.

" DDDDDDaaaaaaaddddddyyyyy!"

Thomas screamed, then burst into fits of giggles when suddenly he was yanked into the air from behind, Percy spinning him round and round in the air a bit while pressing light kisses all over the little brunette's face, chuckling as he resting the little boy on his hip. Thomas instantly wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and placed his head in the crook where neck and shoulder met.

" What are you doing up this early love?"

" Thirsty Daddy. I went to see you in your bed but you weren't there. Got scared."

Percy squeezed Thomas gently, pressing a kiss to the little man's temple as he made his way towards the kitchen. Still holding the calming boy Percy managed to grab a glass and pour some water in it from the kitchen sink, chuckling when as soon as he handed it to him the boy started guzzling it a little too fast.

" Easy there little man. Don't want to drown yourself do you?"

Thomas giggled and handed the glass back and again wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, locking the fingers tightly behind it.

" You feel better now? All hydrated and ready for bed again?"

" Yes Daddy."

" Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Thomas nodded. " Yes please."

Percy smiled. Sparing a glance at the lounge at the far end of the room joining the kitchen he could see Oliver had not moved from underneath the covers, so his presense was not detected from his son yet. Which was good as the last thing he needed to explain to a four year old was why a man he hated so much was sleeping on their lounge, and added to that sleeping with his Daddy in nothing but their underwear.

_I know Thomas is more mature that most boys his age, but even THAT would take some careful navigating when explaining it to him._

" Let's get you to bed sport. Got daycare today so need all the sleep you can get for playtime."

Thomas nodded that was soon followed by a very loud yawn that Percy soon found himself mimicking despite himself. Thomas giggled again, moving a hand to poke his daddy in the nose.

" Your tired too Daddy, Need your sleep as well."

Percy simply grinned as he kissed Thomas on the temple, then moved them both down the hall and back towards the little boys bedroom. Both were unaware that their entire exchange was being watched by a man just peeking from underneath the doona on the lounge. A burly brunette who had the oddest twinge of jealousy at watching Percy being so...caring towards the little boy.

_Where the bloody hell is my tuck in and kiss goodnight!_

_--------_

_Percy groaned into the kiss, the other man holding his neck in a firm hold in one hand while the other gripped a slim hip, holding the red head in placed as he eased his cock up that tight arse. It was always an intense experience for both of them, both for Percy being slowly filled and for Wood the experience of the tightness of a willing body. There were groans and rasping breaths, hands gripping slicked flesh and necks peppered with kisses as Oliver took great care easing into the small opening at the start with the head of his cock, then gradually feeding it inch after inch of it just as gently. But it was so bloody torturous. All Wood wanted to do was thrust into the heat in one go and get right down to it, the need for it almost maddening beyond belief._

_But soon the deed was done, heeded when Oliver felt the smooth arse cheeks touch his coarse pubic hair and hips, while to Percy it was when he felt the tingling of the ball sack just next to his own. Then Oliver would lean in and kiss his neck once more, followed by a cheeky little nibble on the nearby ear lobe._

_" Ready love?"_

_Percy grinned, bucked back onto the erection and making Oliver eyes roll to the back of his head._

_" What do you reckon?"_

_" Cheeky bastard. Your in for it now!"_

_He kissed his way down the freckled neck, along the shoulders and down a bit on the spine before leaning back and bracing his feet on the floor, both hands now firmly gripped onto the hips bones of his lover. _

_And thrusted._

_--------_

Oliver laid there on the lounge. The Keeper was warm underneath the cover and now not nearly as tired as he was before, as many thoughts were circling through his mind as he watched the sun settling into the morning skyline in Diagon Alley.

Percy had not come back to the lounge when he disappeared down the hall with their son to tuck him into bed.

_Their son. My son. I have a son now. _

_Jesus._

The brunette still had to pinch himself every now and again to get that particular fact sunk into his being, but when he did a sense of warmth and curiosity swept over him everytime he admitted it to himself. There was still the mystery of why himself and Percy were listed as the biological parents of Thomas while Penelope Clearwater was not, even though Percy was adamant she was as he was there when the boy was being born. That admittance as well from the red head made Oliver feel a bit saddened at how much time he had not been with his former boyfriend, but also time he could have spent with his new found son.

But a new resolve was forming in his mind, one that was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing minute as he shifted around on the couch, his hands lightly tugging at the growing hard on in his briefs.

_I'm gonna spend as much time as I can with him, get to know him and know his interests. I'll be the best Da that kid will ever know. After Percy of coarse._

Oliver groaned, his breath hitching a bit as the erection refused to go away.

_Just as long as I don't keep getting a hard on around Perce._

_--------_

Percy was dropping off Thomas to daycare for the day. Oliver made sure he was well hidden under the covers of the lounge as they passed by, just barely stifling his laughter when Thomas asked what the large lump was doing on the lounge and why clothes were littered on the floor when his Daddy had taught him it was the wrong thing to do.

" How come you can do it but I can't"

Oliver could almost picture the small pout the boy gave his father when he said it, but soon Percy hushed him up with one reason or another, and a minute later Oliver finally heard the door lock shut and silence elope the place again. The brunette threw back the cover and gazed around his immediate surroundings, eyes taking in the well lived in place with all it's numerous nick nacks and little possessions placed in the small shelves and cases that were around. Again the Keeper marveled at how at home he felt here, and how much he actually missed having that feeling when he was back at his own apartment.

His brown eyes gazed up at the ceiling as he laid down on his back. Many thought kept tumbling through his head as before, but this time it was thoughts of how to spend an entire Monday with the red haired man he was barely just getting reacquainted with.

_I could take him out for breakfast in Diagon, get him reacquainted with the magical side of the world that way for a bit. But maybe he'd be too freaked out, four years is a fair while. Maybe just hang around his apartment all day. Could convince him to spend a day lounging around his bed with nothing but food, beer and maybe get him to put on those favorite briefs I like. I wonder if he still has them..._

Oliver sighed heavily. It couldn't be helped really when his thoughts turned to Percy Weasley first thing in the morning, more so when a bloke would have a hefty morning erection to start with. When ever he thought of Percy, he thought of sex, and when ever there was sex, up until now there was no Percy.

_But now I have my red haired baby boy back. And seems to find me just as sexually arousing as he did before we broke up. Even more so if last night and that incident in the kitchen when I first stayed over is anything to go by._

Oliver threw his body in the upright position and stood up, stretching a bit to the ceiling before quickly going through his morning stretching routine. Which was over before he could blink and yet Percy would not be back he would estimate for another twenty minutes.

_What else can I do to pass the next fifteen minutes? I want to look nice when he gets back, wanna make a good impression and get in the good books again with him. WHat could I..._

Wood grinned. He knew what he could do to pass the time until Perce got back. And if he walked in while he was still at it well then, the more the merrier when it came to this.

He was gonna have a shower.

--------

Percy's bathroom was a small one, but surprisingly well thought out and spacious when Oliver thought about it. There was a sink and cabinet at the far side, a full length mirror and a towel rack on the wall opposite, and in the far right side and taking up most of that was a spacious shower and bath combo.

_All I need is some soap suds and a horny red head and I'll be set for life._

Oliver soon had the water running to the right temperature, stopping only briefly too, well, get rid of his briefs, then stepped under the spray and immediately let out a little happy noise. There was nothing like a hot shower to help clear your head, get cleaned up, and get ready to face what the day would bring. He found a bottle of mint body wash -_My favorite kind - _and squeezed some into his hands and worked it into a lather quickly, rubbing circles of suds over his arms and chest, working slowly but efficiently. He had left the shower curtain open and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror at the opposite wall, and stood up a bit to get a good look at himself.

_No flab anywhere. Taunt, tight arse and long, muscular legs. Nice set of guns on the arms there and a firm, chiseled mid section you could wash your clothes on. All hairless of coarse, except for that little bit I kept on my groin. And I just recently got my hair cut in the way I used to have it at Hogwarts - short and spiky like, Not too shabby really. I wonder if..._

" Oliver? You still here?"

_Back already? That was quick._

" In here love."

Oliver winced.

_Maybe far too soon for old endearments just yet. Just got away with it last night cause he was tired as hell._

Oliver heard the door open and close to the bathroom, then heard a gasp of surprise as he saw Percy's reflection in the mirror just above th sink on the above medicine cabinet. Through the steam and fogged up glass he could swear Weasley was blushing at something. Then he remembered he hadn't drawn the shower curtain.

_Oh well. What a damn shame. Hope it doesn't have a...certain effect on the poor bugger. _

" Did you get the little tyke off okay to daycare?"

Percy shook his head to clear it it seemed. He moved cautiously to the toilet that was next to the shower, just behind the naked figure of Oliver Wood and put the lid down to sit upon it. Oliver had to chuckle when he saw the reflected Percy trying his hardest not to look at the naked Quidditch player that was covered in suds and hot water, making his gaze fix on the towel rack on the other side of the room.

" Dropped him off at Rankin's with no trouble, then decided to apparate back here to try and catch you before you left the place."

" Really? Why's that?"

" I was hoping maybe we could spend the day finalizing out plans for Thomas. I've already arranged for us to see Drase late this afternoon, so this morning we could, well...get to know each other a bit all over again?"

Oliver glanced over his shoulder as he soaped his hair, and caught Percy blatantly staring at his arse that was only a couple of inches away from his face. Percy saw Oliver looking at him and promptly looked away as a new blush graced his cheeks.

" Sounds like a plan Perce. I was actually thinking that maybe we could go out for breakfast at a cafe or something. Get out of the flat for a bit and get some fresh air while we're at it?"

" That sounds good. Well, I'll wait outside till your finished showering, then I'll catch a quick one and then we'll go from there. Sounds okay?"

Oliver simply nodded, and watched as the red head got up and walked back to exit the cramped confines of the bathroom, trying very hard it seemed not to look in any reflective surface in case it revealed ALL of the naked Keeper currently in the small shower cubicle.

_I'll save the bugger the trouble. And help myself out too while I'm at it._

" Hey Perce!"

Percy turned a bit, eyes looking over at Oliver and just barely making contact with the hazel eyes that were now sparkling with an emotion that the red head knew all too well in all their years at school together.

' Wanna join me in here ?"

--------

_Oliver always started slowly. He gripped his hips hard and his breathing was labored as he tried to control his level of entry into the tight anal passage, gently pulling the hardened flesh of his cock out until only the head remained in, then slowly pushed back in till the arse met his coarse pubic curls. All the while bringing one hand up to caress the smooth freckled back or lean down a bit to press a kiss on the back of his lover's slender neck. _

_Percy for his part just kept one hand tightly gripped on the bench in front of him, dishes long forgotten and only half the mind to close the kitchen blinds so no one would see their coupling. The other hand had snaked down between his own legs to wrap his fingers and palm tightly around his weeping cock, trying to keep his stroking of it in time with the Keeper's slow, torturous pace._

_" I miss this. Being with you like this."_

_Oliver continued to thrust slowly into the willing body, his own tanned flesh now glistening with a fine sheen as he watched as his cock slid in and out between the two muscled arse cheeks, marveling at how something so huge could fit in something so small and tight. He then leaned back over to cover Percy's back with his own body, somehow still thrusting into the passage, and bit down on the shoulder in front of him as he bought his hands to Percy's shoulders. He found his lover's right ear and tentivly licked the inner shell, roughly biting an ear lobe._

_" Are you ready for the main event love? "_

_Percy gasped, his hand that gripped the bench nearly ripping off a large piece of the wooden surface as another kiss was laid on his lobe._

_"Ready for the ride of your fuckin' life?"_

_Percy shivered and slowly turned his head and his mouth was immediately caught in a hard, punishing kiss with chapped lips. Lips that were still cold from belonging to a man who had only an hour earlier been playing on a windy Quidditch pitch._

_They finally parted, both slightly gasping for breath. But Oliver waited till he caught Percy nod, answered his answer with a small kiss on the smooth cheek, and a second later another on those ruby red lips._

_" Hold on tight."_

_--------_

Oliver could not believe his luck. But then again Perce had always been one to let logic lead the way in everything, even though sometimes that line of thinking got him into a lot of big messes in the process.

_But he sees the logic in what I said. Easier if we shower at the same the same time as it makes it quicker than waiting for the other to finish, and we've seen each other in the raw before, so nothing to hide. Hell, we were laying down in each other's arms in nothing but briefs last night._

Percy stripped off rather too quickly for the Keeper's liking, stating that Perce should have made it worth his while and taken his time removing his shirt and pants before stepping in. But now, watching the hot water travel down the paler man's body as Oliver gave room for him under the spray, Oliver could not think of anything else to complain about. How could he, when right here he was getting the wish he had only moments before just thinking would not happen. A nice hot shower with a lithe, freckled red head.

" You understand this is just showering Ol. Not an invitation to shag me senseless against the wall."

Oliver chuckled. " You said it Perce. Not me."

Percy shook his head, working the lather around his shoulders and down his front on his chest and then lower still to his stomach. At the corner of his eye he caught Oliver watching him as he did this, watched as the burly brunette was working more soap suds on his own shoulders and chest, and then his own stomach. The silence though, save for the water hitting the tiles, was beginning to get to the red head and knew one of them would have to break it, it may as well had been him.

" Thomas asked about you on the walk there."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Really? What did he ask?"

" Just about you really. What you were like at school, what your favorite ice hockey teams were and that. Which reminds me. Why on earth did you pick hockey as a sport you play now to cover up the fact you play Quidditch?"

" I was caught on the spot and had to think of something and besides, ice hockey is not that different from Quidditch I thought. Reckoned it was a good cover."

Percy nodded, working the soap now onto his groin area and not realizing it was making Oliver want to lean over his shoulder and make him watch the process.

" It was, but basketball probably would have been better. Bit more like Quidditch in that respect. In any case, Thomas seems to be liking you, so I guess for the moment he'll be okay with you hanging around a bit more."

Oliver grinned, his insides flipping with absolute glee. They both took turns under the spray, one soaping up while the other stood under the water to rinse off. Once in a while their bodies would brush up against one another unexpectedly in the small cubicle, a hand against arse cheek or a flaccid penis against a hip, but was met with a chuckle or a little tap on the arse in response. Oliver didn't care though. The more he was getting to touch of the wet, naked Weasley the better in his own opinion. He just wished he would have more or an opportunity to get his full fingers and palms on him, and he grabbed it when he saw Percy having trouble reaching behind his back.

" Having trouble with the back there Perce?"

Percy blushed, but nodded. " Just a bit. I was meant to buy a back scrubber yesterday but forgot. I'll just rinse it with the water and..."

Oliver quickly scooted up behind Percy and laid his soaped up hands on the top of Percy's back, and without further ado began rubbing his hands up and down the smooth surface. The brunette did it in long, sensual strokes that made full use of all his palm and his fingers as they skimmed all the skin they could reach, Oliver slowly inching his own body closer towards the red head as he did.

_Just let me do this Perce. Let me show you how great it could be again. Be us again._

_--------_

_" Just keep fucking me! Don't fuckin' stop!"_

_Oliver gripped the shoulders, leaned back, and thrusted his cock fully into the tight entrance, though this time there would be no slow entry and no languishing pace. The prepping was done and now he was damned if he wasn't going to reap the benefits._

_And enjoy it he did. Percy was rasping for breath, the whole bloody cabinet above them rocking and shaking slightly as Oliver pounded into the smaller man, grinding his cock home with enough force on each returning entry that Percy could swear he was gonna be torn in two. Thrust after thrust, pushing his arse back back hard into the returning motion and just spurring on the Keeper more, giving as good as he was bloody well getting. The hands were gripping his shoulders like a vice as hard as his arse was clamping down on that cock as it seesawed in and out, in and out. There seemed to be no end to the brunette's stamina when it came to this. This...animal motion of theirs._

_Oliver bought his hands down to the waist, still thrusting into the small opening and gripped the narrow hips, digging his finger tips in so roughly that he was sure the nails would draw blood. It was driving him insane. _

_The sweat. The grunting, The moaning, The slickened skin on skin, The sound of the moist skin of arse cheeks slapping back against his ball sack as he thrusted back into it. It was all too erotic. It was all too good._

_**I want you like this. I need you like this. Always. Forever. Why can't you see it Perce?**_

_--------_

Percy was well aware of what Oliver was doing even before his hands landed on his back. He wasn't born yesterday or came down in the last shower. Added to that they were lovers in the last few years at Hogwarts and for a year or so after they left it, you could bet that the third born Weasley was pretty much a certified Oliver reader.

_And yet I'm letting him do this. Letting him touch me like this. Completely naked no less._

And then Percy felt Oliver wrap his large arms around his waist and pulling him back into his broader body, Percy feeling their bodies align completely to the point where he felt Oliver's cock and balls nestle into his arse and his chest and belly melt into his back. Then when Oliver started lightly kissing his neck as he pushed them both under the spray together, tightly intertwined and Oliver's cock twitched against his cleft between his arse, Percy nearly forgot how to breathe.

Oliver, meanwhile, was in seventh heaven. He began kissing the back of the neck in front of him, loving the taste of the clean skin as he licked and nibbled on it, slowly began humping his crotch into the buttocks that were now slightly wedged apart by his semi erect state.

_Heat inside and out. Always inside and out with my Perce._

" Oliver..."

He heard Percy wrasp his name from his lips. Instead of acknowledging it he bit down harder on the exposed flesh of his shoulder and moved a hand down to the firm arse cheek to his left and giving it a harsh slap, the sound echoing loudly in their small confines. He loved it when he heard the Weasley gasp and buck his arse back into his cock when he did it, then moved his hands to land one on each of those glorious globes of flesh and gaze them a squeeze. All the while keeping their bodies as close as humanly possible.

_Please let me have you...too long since then...too long since I've had anyone this close...this real...this...passionately. _

" I want you Perce," Oliver said, running his hands up and down Percy's sides and along his stomach. " I need you now. Do you want it as badly as I want it?"

Percy was still for a moment, then slowly turned around while not even trying to break the hold the Keeper had on him. They locked eyes for a moment, dazzling blue meeting darkened brown, when the red head wrapped his arms around Oliver's hips and pulled him close, Oliver quickly mimicking the movement to rest his own hands on that lovely firm Weasley arse. Percy couldn't stifle the small smile when he felt his arse already being caressed by the other man's thumbs under the hot spray.

" We agreed to take this slow Oliver. And already we're going too fast than what we agreed to."

_No. Don't say what I think you're gonna say. Not now. Not here._

He snapped to attention when he felt Percy bring up a hand to gently caress the side of his face, Oliver instantly hating the line of stubble that intruded the place where skin could meet skin. He wanted nothing to come between him and his Weasley. Not even damn facial hair.

" I don't want to have sex yet. We've barely just got back together and we still got a shit load of problems to work out with our lives, not to mention there is Thomas to consider and his situation with us."

Oliver nodded. He felt his temptation for his former lover die down slowly to a simmer within him, but he still left his hands on the arse that he still considered the best in England, and just leaned in to lay a kiss on the nearby shoulder.

" And there is some other things you don't know about me. Things that might...change your opinion of me."

_Change my opinion of you? What could you possibly..._

' Just promise me we'll take it slow Oliver. We just need to get to know one another again before getting that...intimate again. You understand don't you?"

Oliver paused, looked into those worried blue eyes and found he could not bare to see that emotion in those eyes as long as Percy was in his presense.

--------

_Shit I'm not gonna last much longer..._

_And then it came, his climax his and Oliver shouted out, hands gripping Percy's shoulders hard as he shot his load into him. Percy came a minute later, himself nearly sending the roof off with his own climatic expletitive, hands so tight on the bench in front of him his knuckles were white as anything._

_Oliver panted, his body slumped right over the red heads. He managed one, two, three more thrusts before finally gently pulling himself out, absently picking up his trousers and doing them up again. A heavy silence descended into the kitchen as Oliver walked back and picked up the rest of his clothes from the floor, at the corner of his eye watching as Percy picked up his own pants and buttoned them up. Percy never once looked at him or said anything._

_Once Oliver had finished dressing and picked up his sports kit he moved back to Percy, leaning in to kiss him and hopefully have it returned in kind. But all he got was a mouth turned away at the last minute and meeting his neck instead, and arms moving so close to their owner;s body that no arms could ever find their way around the torso. Oliver tried not to let the hurt snake through his chest when Perce did this, but still a little got in despite his defenses._

_" You better go. Penelope will be back soon. I don't want her to see you."_

_A cold sensation was pouring over him as soon as he heard HER name. The name that always drove a wedge between them. A name that spelt out that he was condemned to quickie fucks or an hour in a seedy motel on a barely clean bed spread. A name that spelt out Ministry approved relationship and not a blacklisted one._

_A name that was a dagger straight through his heart. Every fucking time he heard it uttered from those lips he so loved to kiss._

_The Keeper backed away and moved to leave, but stopped at the door._

_" Same time tomorrow at the hotel on main?"_

_Percy didn't turn around but Oliver noted the slender form was starting to shake a bit where he stood._

_" Same time. Same place. Just don't let yourself be followed. Agreed?"_

_" Agreed."_

_Like it was going to turn out any differently._

_--------_

Oliver pulled Percy close and laid a long, passionate kiss on those lips. He leaned back a bit, looked into those blue eyes as he watched the doubt slowly ebb away from them, and smiled.

" Slow or steady love, as long as I get another chance to be with you then I'll do whatever it takes."

TBC...

_I am sorry this chapter was extremely longer than any of the others. I was just in such a raunchy mood and it's late and I'm lonely and I just wanted to write a bit more smut as Meg calls it before more hell is rained down on the boys. And believe me, the shit will hit the fan in the next few chapters. _

_Again, sorry about the length and hoped you enjoyed it as it is. Hopefully the next few chapters will not be so longish and taxing. Thanks for reading and to all those P/O slash writers out there - Keep it up and keep it hard ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_I think I worked out now how to get a way quicker response and more reviews - just write a whole chapter filled with hardcore Percy/Oliver sex and nudity, skimpy briefs that barely stay on their owners long enough and added to that liberal amounts of hot water! I swear, as soon as I posted part 12 I got at least three reviews posted in the first half hour. But with two hot guys like them I guess it is very understandable. _

_This chapter takes off immediately after Oliver kisses Percy in the shower, so we are still on the Monday and thus the start of the two week period in which Oliver has to show Percy he wants to be seriously in Thomas' life, and in doing so may win over Percy in the process. This is rated M for a reason so if no like M rated slash then I suggest you click back._

_Enjoy and read and review at will !_

_Also, check out the new independent fic I have up now titled **THE NEW SPORTS ATTIRE **and tell me what you think. A new **NAKED TRUTHS** fic should also be up soon as well._

**CHAPTER 13 - SIMPLE YET COMPLICATED MONDAY.**

Percy knew they should be getting a move on. Cafes only served breakfast for so long and if they wanted to get a good seat inside and away from prying eyes it would be wise that they would get out, get dressed and apparate ASAP.

But no. What he enjoyed was the sensation of being wrapped in the arms of a broad, muscular body and pushed under a hot, hard spray of water as light kisses were trailed along his neck and shoulder. His own arms are resting on top of the ones currently wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in place under the spray as Oliver slowly humped Percy's arse with his growing erection. He wasn't being penetrated, just the sensation of the hardened flesh moving up and down the tight slit as it nestled between the two muscular globes, Wood pushing Percy's body back into his motions hard with his fingers wrapped tightly on Percy's hip, his lips latching onto the tender flesh spot where neck and shoulder met.

" You know what the problem is with your little thing about us taking it slow Perce?"

Percy grinned and turned his head back to look Oliver in the eye. The Keeper grinned back before moving in to place another little kiss on his lips, lightly brushing his tongue on the lower lip before returning to his roaming of Percy's slender neck. He still was slowly humping his cock in between the muscular globes and making the other man buck back into his motions by moving his hips back and forth, but he as not even considering fucking Percy there and then.

" What's the problem Oliver?"

" The problem with that condition Perce is," he thrusted his dick a little rougher between the cheeks for empathic of his concern, making Percy groan despite himself. " Is that with an arse like yours it will be impossible to last long."

" And with a cock like yours I suppose that would be true for me as well," and Percy pushed said arse back hard as Oliver thrusted up, this time making the brunette growl and bite down on his shoulder. " But even this here is toeing the line. So I think we better stop it before it gets too far."

Percy felt Oliver mumble his agreement, though it was muffled a bit as the other man continued to place kiss after kiss along his shoulders and neck, his hands leaving his slim hips to again run soapy circles up and down his freckly back.

" I suppose your right. Don't wanna get too heavy too soon."

Percy nodded. " Glad you see it that way. But at least I know I've still got this effect on you after all this time."

Oliver smiled. He moved his hands around to Percy's front, rubbing slow circles starting from the smooth chest and slowly south to skim over the flat belly that made Oliver get harder in doing so without meaning to. The Keeper stopped when his rough fingers skimmed the ridges of the coarse red curls of the red head's groin, though he could not resist sparing a glance over Percy's shoulder to see what kind of reaction he was actually having on his reclaimed lover. He chuckled and kissed the nearby shoulder when he saw a nice thick cock jutting out from the red curls.

" Nice to know I've still got your number too Weasley."

--------

Thomas Weasley was a rowdy boy, and like all rowdy boys recess was the op-tune time to be just like that - rowdy and a rambling and giggling little brunette who had too much energy coursing through his small burly form. As soon as the teacher said it was time for morning recess the kid yelled out and exited the school house as fast as his little legs could carry him, making it outside and being first on the jungle gym that was set out in the centre of the playground. It was really a fort like structure that had lots of ladders, swings and slides built onto one big cubby house structure and was painted to resemble a castle in the middle ages. Thomas, being first, was able to get the prized position on top of a large sculpture of a Lion that existed by the entrance to the cubby side of the fort. And it was from that vantage point that when he looked across the play area and over the heads of his year mates he saw a mother and father coming into the area and walking around the gym towards the school house.

Both were dressed in a casual fashion - the mother in a simple black business suit and her pulled back raven hair making her angular features positively hawke like. The Daddy of the group reminded Thomas a lot like the many other Daddy's he saw who dropped off their kids in the morning, wearing a black suit with a plain white shirt underneath within a bright green tie. What did grab Thomas' attention though was the little boy who was tottering along beside his father, clutching the man's hand and looking around fearfully. He was about his height, with straight black hair and a simple, boyish face that was offset by the pair of bright green eyes that immediately caught Thomas' gaze. He was dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a red jumper with bright yellow sneakers, and Thomas noticed that something shiny was dangling around his neck.

The raven haired boy seemed stunned by the looking boy, but a minute later smiled a little bit and waved to Thomas, who waved back and grinned enthusiastically before the trio disappeared into the building, his teacher Ms Rankin looking rather worried when she saw them approaching her.

Thomas was suddenly pushed off the lion by a equally robucious boy named Allister Rell, a Scottish boy with sandy blonde hair and a fierce passion for soccer that rivaled even Thomas himself. His dress sense of a matching soccer jersey and shorts like what David Beckham wore on the field was testament to that very fact. And he was built like Thomas too, burly and muscular with legs built for kicking a ball around, though truth be told Thomas was the better Keeper and goal kicker than the smaller lad, who was looking down at the other boy and grinning.

" Slow poke. Betcha can't beat me!"

Thomas got up and pushed the kid off his lion and the two getting into an improv wrestling match on the sand pit. Thomas won easily enough given his stronger form, but both kids were laughing by the time it was over so there was no sore feelings. In fact, both kids were getting a group of their mates into two sides for a little soccer match when the little brunette noticed the same boy from before now standing by the back doors and looking around uncertainly as he waved his parents off. Thomas looked to see both the mummy and daddy leaving the boy where he stood, the mum not looking back but the father looking back with a look of worry at the boy. Even after his parents left Thomas noticed the boy just stood there, seeming to not know what to do.

_He must be new and misses his mummy and daddy. I'll go say Hi._

Thomas walked over to where the other boy stood, smiling when he got in front of him and was glad when the raven haired lad smiled back shyly.

" Hi. My name's Thomas Weasley. Did your mummy and daddy just drop you off?"

" Yeah. It's me first day here."

Thomas smiled. The other boy seemed alright so far to him, if only a little shy.

" Allister and me are gonna play soccer. Ya wanna play too?"

The boy's face lit up at the word. " Cool! I'll play. Can I be on your team?"

Thomas nodded, grabbing the other boy's hand and dragging him over to where the larger group of six boys and five girls were waiting for them.

" We got a new team member. This is Allister, me best mate."

Allister smiled. " Aye. What'sa yer name?"

Thomas thought his new mate looked startled at being addressed so directly, and was about to say that his scottish mate Allister was always like that and not because he hated the new boy talking to his best mate, but didn't have to worry. The new lad simply smiled and extended his hand to shake it with Allister. As he did so Thomas then saw what was so shiny and silvery around the other boy's neck. It was a ornament that was shaped like a tightly coiled snake ready to strike,the initials G.F ingrained with a dark green hue.

" My name's Flint. Gregory Flint."

--------

The cafe the two young men chose for breakfast was a quaint little place just down the block from where Oliver's flat was. They had stopped by so that the other could get a change of clothes, Oliver relishing the opportunity to show a bit around his place before they headed off to the cafe for a quick breakfast before deciding what to do with the time they had before seeing Dr Drase in the afternoon.

" I really like this place. Not too expensive and close to where I live." Oliver smiled as they both took their seats, Oliver carefully moving the two of them so close together that their legs and feet touched.

" It does look good."

" The place or me?"

Percy looked up from the menu to see the brunette grinning at him and smiled, moving his sneaker gently up and down Oliver's jeans leg before putting it back down. " Both actually. What would you recommend?"

" The eggs and bacon on toast are great. But the mango and pineapple smoothie is quite nice too. And low in saturated fats as well."

" I can see eating with a Quidditch player is going to be a calorie controlled affair."

Oliver looked up from his menu to see Percy smiling at him from over his own. Oliver just grinned and turned back to looking at the assortment of foods they had on offer. Eventually when the waitress came over to take their order it was decided that they would both have the smoothie with a side of fruit salad, Oliver also adding a bowl of porridge with maple syrup on top.

" I need the carbs for my training tonight," He said as he handed the waiter back the two menus before settling back into his chair.

" How is Quidditch going for you anyway? Is it still quite popular in our world as I remember it?"

" Playing for Puddlemere is one of the best things that could have happened to me Perce. It's a lot of hard work as they're a rather dedicated lot, but it shows when we're at the top of the league ladder and we're getting a lot of first draft picks each year. But for myself I love the team and made quite a few good mates there. Simon Boswell and Keith McMillan being ones."

" And what positions do they play? Beaters? Chasers?"

" They're both our Chasers along with another player named Brian Keller, a rookie just signed on from Australia. Should be interesting to see how he fits in with the whole dynamic of the team."

Percy nodded, watching Wood as he continued on to explains the ins and outs of his job and how well he was doing. And Percy was glad this man he knew was going so well and doing something he loved while getting paid for it, but in the back of his mind it was also registering one of his most bitter disappointments.

_One of our passions paid off well, while mine with the Ministry was a disaster._

" So how is it?"

Percy shook his head and bought his eyes back up to Oliver's own to see the other man looking at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

" I'm sorry Ol. What was that?"

" I was just asking you what your doing with yourself these days. I mean, where do you work now here in muggledom ?"

" I work as an editor for a local community newspaper. Nothing too crash hot like my last job at the Ministry, but it's a part time job that brings in money to pay for Thomas' daycare and his needs. Not to mention keeping his boy's medical and housing expenses under wraps and checked.

Oliver frowned. " Why don't you just convert your wizard money into the muggle currency like I do? It could turn you into a millionaire overnight and you wouldn't need to even work."

" I thought about that, but I thought it would be better for myself to earn an honest living for a change, what with the fiasco with the Triwizard Tournament and Mr Crouch, and then our own...misguided adventures. I just needed a change of pace."

_Needing a change of pace I can understand, but moving away from a world you grew up in and not be in contact with anyone for nearly five years? And to keep a son under wraps for as long as that and also his mother? And what about the worry he caused those he left behind?_

_Which reminds me..._

" Perce?"

" Yeah?"

" Why haven't you been in touch with your family after all this time? I mean, I can understand why you went into hiding with what happened between us and Penelope and the Ministry, but why away from your family?"

The Keeper watched as a look of concentration crossed the other man's face as he seemed to ponder the question. In which time their food and drinks arrived with a silence nod of thanks from Oliver, his attention not wavering as he watched Percy silently looking off into some far off place and seeming to go over what was the right thing to say.

" My family are better off without me."

_What in the...He can't possibly think that!_

" What on earth makes you think that Perce? I know you royally fucked up with them when you refused to believe the Dark Lord was back, not to mention the big row you had with your Da before the whole mess even hit the fan. But your a Weasley, and you lot are closer than any family I know,so why..."

"...the coldness Oliver?" Oliver was slightly taken aback from the sharp tone in the red head's voice, the blue eyes blazing with fury. " My family did not give a shit about me unless I made something to make them take notice of me. I was only ever praised by those lot when I became Head Boy and Prefect, not to mention my twelve OWLS that were all O level."

" That may be true with your siblings, but what about your Da? Or your Ma?"

At the mention of his parents Percy seemed to deflate a bit. He cast his eyes on the food that he just seemed to notice was in front of him, picking up a knife and fork and began cutting it up before placing a piece in his mouth to chew it as he thought about what had just been said.

" This fruit in the salad is quite nice. You were right Ol," He muttered, placing a piece of watermelon with a grape into his mouth and chewed it a bit, all the while keeping his gaze firmly in some far off distance. Oliver silently wished the other man would reach out and take his hand, or better yet crawl into his lap and bury his head in the crook of his neck if to make him feel safe enough to let it all out, public place be damned. But he waited, eating a bit of his smooth porridge and sipping his own smoothie.

" My father never knew me Oliver. Him and I are complete strangers who are at best described as acquaintances who just happen to share the same DNA, and I do not really care that our relationship is like that. Our famed argument was a long time coming as we have always butted out heads over the Ministry and the family's social and financial status, so it was brewing long before the events had transpired."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Do you think it could ever change if he found out your now a Da yourself?"

" No, and he will never know. I do not want Thomas to know my family. That was one reason why I left the wizard world with him. He only shared them by his surname and that's all I want to leave it as."

Oliver frowned at the venom by let it pass, not wanting to upset the red head any further. Both ate then in silence for a while, the only sound of their cutlery knocking against the white china and the little slurping noises as they sucked their smoothies through their straws. Oliver wondered if he was gonna have to break the silent treatment when Percy spoke again, his voice this time quiet and thoughtful.

" I sometimes wonder how my mother would respond to Thomas, if she and him would have the same kind of relationship she and I had when I was little," Percy chuckled, smiling a bit and looking up into Oliver's eyes. " If anything I regret not telling her about Thomas and how much she has missed being a grandma to him. I know she would love it."

Oliver reached out and clutched a sweaty palm with one of his own.

" She could still know Thomas you know. It's still not too late to mend bridges that you thought you could not mend."

Percy clutched the offered hand, squeezing it a little and never leaving the Keeper's intense gaze.

" It would be too much to explain to them all, and I'm not sure they would even want to listen to what I had to say. And I don't think I could ever face all of them on my own like that, popping up suddenly after nearly five years of avoidance."

" I think you'll find that they are worried sick about you, and that they would like to listen to what you have to say and in fact be overjoyed of having a little grandchild and nephew in the family."

" You think so Ol?"

Oliver nodded. " I do. And on that note, you will not have to face that lot alone if and when you do decide to meet them and explain everything. I will be there too. Right by your side and our son's no matter what."

Percy eyed him carefully. " You mean that Oliver Wood?"

Oliver smiled and gave Percy's hand a tight squeeze.

" Every word Percy Weasley. And you can hold me to that."

Percy smiled shyly as Oliver bought their joined hands together and kissed his lightly before placing them back on the table between them, keeping them in the centre of them and joined tightly. The rest of the mean passed in silence, but while Oliver seemed quite content and happy with the few words passed between them the red head opposite him was tossing and turning worse case scenarios through his brain and flashing them before his eyes. As much as he hoped Wood's words rang true, part of him wished that the Keeper had never uttered them at all in the first place. They only seemed to complicate matters further.

_And if he finds out the whole truth about Thomas. And about Penelope's and my own 'disappearance' and the Binding Charm and why it was put into effect...Will he still be there for me after all that is let out of the bag?_

Percy sighed and turned his attention back to his meal. Perhaps this meeting with Drase this afternoon may clear some things up for the both of them. Or, in the back of Percy's mind he thought, just complicate things further.

_Only one way to find out..._

---------

_Hogwarts - Sixth Year - COS._

_They were sprawled out on the bed, naked as the day they were born._

_It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts and Sixth Year boys Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood were just coming down from one of their best shag sessions they had had in a long while. Percy was sure it was the longest Oliver had been impaled inside him, his cock continually brushing up against that pleasure point that he was yet to pin point as Wood's hands gripped so hard on his hips that the Prefect was sure it would leave bruises in the shape of finger tips. And he was sure Oliver would be wondering if there would be more unexplainable claw marks all over his tanned back that would require a Concealment Charm to hide them from his Quidditch team, lest he would suffer ribbing and chuckling from them come their next shower session in the locker room._

_Percy lightly stroked Oliver's short brown hair as the other boy rested his head on his small chest, his muscular arms wrapped tightly around Percy's slender hips and once in a while placing a gentle kiss on the cooling skin. Percy loved the feeling of those arms wrapped around his body, always happened right after they had shagged and always was an occurrence when the two of them were just kissing each other fully clothed. The brunette just always wanted to hold him close and kiss him senseless lately and Percy was wondering if, or when, the Keeper was going to tire of it. So far there seemed no end in sight of it and so Percy just stopped waiting for it to end._

_Just then he was met with a gentle stare by bright brown eyes, followed by the sweet sensation of lips caressing his own when Oliver leaned up to kiss him, a tongue slipping in a bit to grab a taste of sexed up Prefect Boy before slowly rolling off of him and pulling his body into an upright position on the side of the bed. Percy allowed himself to stroke the smooth tanned skin of Oliver's back as the boy bent down to retrieve his briefs from the floor, standing up to pull them on before sliding back into the bed and back into Percy's arms, his head once again resting just on the paler man's chest._

_" Just getting ready for tomorrow love. Got a practice early in the morning and wanna get out there as soon as possible."_

_" So your gonna just turn up in those tightly whities and your Keeper Gloves? Might make me wanna come watch practice for the first time in my life."_

_He felt the brunette chuckle. " Very funny love. Zany sense of humor you've got going there. Seriously though, will you come watch me tomorrow? I could use the support."_

_Percy looked down to see hopeful brown eyes and could not help but nod, leaning down to kiss the tip of Oliver's nose before laying another one on his temple._

_" Of coarse. Anything for my Keeper."_

_--------_

They arrived at St Mungo's early. The receptionist let them into the Department Of Experimental Charms quite quicker than normally expected and from there into Dr Drase's office even quicker. it was not lost on Oliver how nervous this seemed to make Percy, and in turn making himself sweat a bit in the process.

_I just hope the news won't be too bad. For all involved._

Soon enough they were called in and once again found themselves seated in front of that large wooden desk surrounded by doctorates and medical equipment that neither knew what the hell it was for. Drase took his time though, looking through what appeared to be both Oliver's and Percy's personal files, in which time Oliver chanced it and reached out underneath the desk to grasp Percy's left hand in his right. Percy looked at him, surprised it seemed at the gesture, but smiled and squeezed it before letting them both hand between them.

Drase finally looked up from the folder, smiling at the both of them as he folded his arms in front of him on top of the desk. Percy felt the man looked far too cheerful for this to be good news coming.

" I suspect you wanted this meeting to discuss the paternity result for Thomas Weasley?" He waited till he saw both men nod before he continued. " Well the results are as they stated. Both of you are the biological parents of the child in question while Ms Clearwater has no link to the child in blood terms. Quite fascinating really."

Percy frowned. " But how can that be possible? I saw Thomas being born from her myself, so Thomas would have to apart of her DNA in some way surely?"

Drase shook his head. " Not entirely, and as all things with nature she can be quite a tricky little minx when when she wants to be, and when magic is added to the mix it only makes the improbable even more probable. Even in birth and the creation of life and in this case, your son's life."

" Care to explain in english ?"

Drase frowned at the bluntness of the Keeper, but saw the exasperated look from the taller and more muscular man and decided to reproach him. Instead he sighed and cast a quick glance over the files in front of him, then back at the waiting Dad's in front of him.

" Normally, when a child is born it is a combination of both it's father's sperm and it's mother's egg, both which contain the genetic material of either parent and therefore the child produced would normally take the traits from both of them."

" But in Thomas' case it's different?" Percy asked, only getting more confused it seemed the more Drase let on.

Drase nodded. " It would appear that two of your sperms, that meaning one from Oliver here and one from yourself, managed to penetrate the egg at the exact moment of fertilization, and in doing so combined both Weasley and Wood DNA, but in doing so made the Clearwater DNA that existed in the egg obsolete, and in doing so making Ms Clearwater..."

"...nothing more than an incubator for the life created by Wood and myself." Percy finished, eyes it seemed now full of worry. " But don't you need both the X and Y chromosome in order for life to be created in an egg? Isn't there the risk of Thomas inheriting bad genes that are too similar given we are both male?"

" That would only of the both of you were in the same bloodline or immediate family, which would mean incest, and in this case it is obvious that this is not the case, and as for X and Y chromosome needed, I guess nature itself took out the necessary DNA strands from the Clearwater DNA that existed in the egg in order to make both the Wood and Weasley DNA fuse better, and simply rejected the rest as useless."

" And by making Penelope useless as well."

Oliver turned to the words as Percy spoke them. A pained expression was upon the red haired man as he looked at Drase, as if trying to make sure what he had heard was correct. Wood squeezed his hand lightly before turning his attention back to Drase.

" But besides that, is Thomas okay in his general health and magical ability?"

' Oh of coarse yes. He's perfectly healthy and has inherited good sets of genes from both your sides, and given how powerful and early the magic has shown when you both were his age, I would say Thomas is quite exceptional."

Percy smiled. " He is quite exceptional Doctor."

Oliver smiled too. " That he is Perce."

Drase nodded. " This results would also explain why he has inherited your physical appearance Mr Wood, but also seemed to inherit Mr Weasley's above average magical ability and his general smarts. I see he is above his class mates in most of the tests they did to get into that daycare centre."

" Yes. It was quite funny to see Ms Rankin's startled expression to hear a three year old have such an adult conversation with her, and for Thomas to get so many of the questions that the other kids struggled with. Even then I knew something was special about my son."

Drase smiled, though Oliver noted it quickly went sombre as he turned his attention to himself, his eyes roaming the Keeper as he sat there with what was a very clinical expression.

" And how are you finding it now having a son in your life Mr Wood?"

" It was a bit of a shock at first, but I hope Thomas gets to like me and I can be in his life in some manner. He's a great little bloke."

" And does Thomas have any idea you are half his biological father?"

" None. Percy thinks he should get to know me first before we slowly allow him to get used to the idea of me being around, then maybe introduce that news."

Drase seemed to like Oliver then, his smile widened a bit at least.

" Good idea. It would be quite a shock to him at any rate, from having one parent to suddenly having two. But he is a resilient little boy from what I'm told, so hopefully he will take it well."

" I hope so. I want to be there for all the important stuff."

Drase seemed to think that was a good answer, smiling as he eyed the brunette before looking back down at the folders.

" There is one thing I think you should know before you leave here though. Something very important."

Percy's gut clenched. This was it. " What is that Doctor?"

" When Thomas turns five the Binding Charm will become non existent."

" Meaning?"

" Meaning that from the age of five he will be thrusted into the world of magic and there will be nothing you could do about it. He will be of the age where the magic will no longer be unintentional but very aware and deliberately shown by himself."

Percy unintentionally squeezed Oliver's hand so hard at that the Keeper winced.

" Which will mean that he will also be visible to all those in Diagon and he in turn will see Diagon for what it truly is. That he's been living in the middle of it for nearly five years and then known I've been the one who lied to him just as long."

A look of sheer panic came over Percy. Visions of his loving son yelling at him, telling him he hated him and hated what and who he was. Visions of his only true source of happiness turning into a mass of hate and self loathing, of a little boy quickly forced to deal with a very adult situation.

Oliver was stricken at the sudden fear that he saw in those blue eyes. There had to be something, anything, that he could do to help his red haired former lover cope with this. He looked back at Drase, brown eyes pleading.

" Is there anything we can do to stop this from occurring?"

Drase then frowned, looking from one man to the other. it seemed he was torn up himself about something he knew and was not telling them. A minute passed of complete silence. Then the much older man sighed heavily before getting up and moving over to a glass cabinet at the far side of the room, opening it and taking out a small glass vial that was filled with a liquid of a silvery green color. He walked back to the desk, placing the vial in front of them all at the centre of it as he sat back down.

" This is what we call a Truth Mystifier Potion. Extremely experimental but also deadly effective. If you truly want Thomas to have no knowledge of the magical world and keep his powers binded indefinitely, get him to drink this potion on the day of his birth and let him sleep overnight."

Percy picked up the vial and watched the liquid float around it. It looked rather gruesome. " And then what happens?"

" Thomas will forever then be living in the fantasy muggle world the Binding Charm has created. He will never know anything magical or know where he actually is living. Completely shrouded from the truth as it were that exists around him."

" And it's guaranteed to work perminately?"

" It's only used in extreme circumstances and the potion itself is heavily regulated by the Ministry. This is as potent as you can get with a memory manipulator."

Oliver watched as Percy eyed the contents of the vial, then nearly gasped when the other man nodded and pocketed the vial in the front pocket of his shirt.

_He can't be seriously considering putting that sort of charm on my son! I thought he was actually coming around to this whole breaking the charm bizz and actually might let Thomas see it all. See his family even. And mine._

" Thanks for your time Doctor. If you don't mind I'd like to see you sometime during the week."

" That's fine Mr Weasley. Just take it up with the receptionist before you leave. I just hope you two will be able to work out something instead of resorting to that potion I gave you. Please try to think of it as a last ditch offer if nothing else works."

Percy nodded and stood up to shake the other man's hand before turning to exit the room. Oliver followed, thanking the Doctor for his time and that he hoped to speak to him again soon. As they walked out of the office and into the busy hallway of the ward Oliver peered at the sides of his eyes at Percy as he walked with him to the exit door. The other man was clearly tense and on the edge, what with his shoulders drawn closely in and his gaze not really looking anywhere but the front in front of him as he moved his feet. A vibe of worry and hesitation was radiating from him as well.

_I'm worried about Thomas too Perce. Worried about how all this will turn out when he finds out about who I truly am to him, not to mention when he learns about being a wizard. But you can't seriously think a potion is the answer for everything._

Oliver sighed, making Percy look at him questionably. Oliver smiled and reached out to take his hand as they walked out into Diagon. He could not help his heart leap when the red head smiled and took it, giving it a little caress with his fingertips as they both moved into the masses that quickly eloped them.

--------

Thomas was an exited little bundle of energy by the time they picked him up from the day care centre. He had a hug and kiss for Percy as soon as he saw him from the gate, but the minute he saw Oliver he demanded he be lifted up and into his Daddy's arms, burying his head in the crook of his neck and not looking at the other man. Oliver tried not to take it too personally. The kid was just getting used to a new man being around with his Dad when Percy was normally by himself, but with the knowledge that this was his very own son doing this to him only made him ache at the rejection.

_My problem really. I feel too much when I shouldn't and feel very little when I should feel a lot. But I want to be with Thomas like he is with Percy. I'd like the bedtime stories, the dressing up for school, the occasional helping with his showers. I want to be...something to him._

The three made it back to the apartment in record time, mainly because it was cartoon time in the afternoon and Thomas wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could catch all the best ones.

Oliver watched from the kitchen table as Thomas sat in front of a small television in the lounge room next store, Oliver's view through the joined rooms not obstructed as he watched this little version of himself giggle and yelp at the explosions and animated flashes as he sat on the carpet. Percy placed a glass of chocolate milk and a plate of cookies next to the boy, who stopped long enough to give him a kiss of thanks before promptly gorging himself on the chocolate concoction.

_I still think that boy's gonna burst one of these days. Gotta start getting him outdoors more. Soccer can't be all he does with fitness. Maybe I can start taking him to swimming sessions with Puddlemere if Perce lets me. _

But there was a fat chance of that he knew. His former lover seemed fixated on that damn vial of forgetful potion the doctor gave him, eyeing it and taking it out of his pocket to view it every so often. It was starting to unnerve Oliver actually.

Percy came back into the kitchen area, stopping to take two beers out from the fridge before handing one to Oliver and seating himself next to him on the other side of the small table. Both unscrewed their caps and took a swig in silence and grunted in satisfaction as if went all the way down. Oliver continued to eye his son as the boy was still fixated with the cartoon flashing on the television.

" Are you seriously considering using that potion on his fifth birthday Perce?"

The red head did not answer him immediately, Oliver watching the other man's face as he was going over the options in his head.

" I honestly don't know what to think. On the one hand it would nip the problem in the bud, but on the other hand I would be depriving our son of a large part of who he is. But in allowing that I would also be putting his own well being in serious risk."

Oliver frowned. " How do you figure that ?"

Percy sighed, took a long shot of his beer.

" Like I said before, there is a huge reason why Penelope and I placed Thomas under this charm to begin with, and by taking him off it we could be doing more harm that good."

" And when will you tell me what that huge reason is?"

Percy looked at Thomas happy there in the lounge, then back down at his beer, and in that one moment Oliver never saw the other man looked so conflicted as he did right then.

" I will tell you soon Oliver. Just let's get this thing sorted out with Thomas first, then I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Oliver simply nodded, not wanting to push an obviously exhausted man any further that he needed to. The time then passed quickly, both sipping their beer and watching the sun slowly set down into the roof tops as her brother the moon and his sisters the stars slowly began to creep into the sky. Oliver chatted mostly about what his family was up to, his mother and father currently on a holiday in Asia and his older brother Simon was backpacking in America with his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet. Percy listened with rapt attention. He was always marveled at how adventurous and fearless Oliver and his family were, and in hearing those tales knew then where Thomas himself got his fearlessness and the zeal to do anything on a whim.

_He takes after Oliver more than he realizes. Not just in looks but also in his drive to succeed._

" Daddy?"

Oliver and Percy looked over to see a little brunette look them quizzically from the doorway. Some time during their conversation and his cartoon watching he had stripped down to his briefs with the soccer balls, this time in a pale blue. Oliver was beginning to wonder if Percy had bought out the entire range of those in one visit, in massive packs of 10. The kid seemed to wear them all the time.

" Yes buddy?"

" Can you help me with my shower again? I got it too hot."

Percy nodded. He smiled and got up from the table. He bent down to pick up the now smiling brunette. Thomas immediately wrapped his little arms and legs around the other man and giggled when Percy playfully commented Thomas was getting too heavy to be picked up all the time. Oliver watched as the two of them turned and disappeared down the hall, smiling as he heard Thomas' little voice echo through the house till it was cut off with the shut of the bathroom door. He heard the hot and cold pipes bubble around him as he took a sip of his beer, his gaze wondering around the small confines of the kitchen and then wandered to the window above the sink and outside. The moon was now nearly full and the night's darkness almost in full control of the sky, stars of many shapes and sizes glittering in amongst the black like little diamonds. If he could strain his ears he could hear a gentle breeze rattle the nearby tree leaves and a few car horns beeping now and again, but overall the silence was the one constant. That and the constant churning sound he thought he heard as his head was processing the days events and thinking about what his next move will be.

_Life is definitely not Quidditch._

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

_A bit more Percy and Thomas interaction here, and Penelope's mystery is slowly being bought to the forefront. I would have liked to have kept it that way for a few more chapters but some of you have wanted her 'disappearance' explained a bit more, so in this one I am slowly dropping hints as to what has happened to her and why she is not with her son and Percy. Incidenty, there are quite a few clues dropped in Chapter 13 that may help you understand the effects of the Blood Binding Charm and why Thomas would be in danger once it wears off, so if you can look past the obvious raunchy nature of the chapter and find the clues you may have an inkling of why Percy is worried about Thomas and about Oliver and Penelope._

_I also have some new fics up - **THE NEW SPORTS ATTIRE** and **NAKED TRUTHS - FAVOURITE WORDS**, which is part 4 of my **NAKED TRUTHS** canon, as well as I**T'S A KILT THING.** Check them out and let me know what you think._

CHAPTER 14 - AWAKE INTO TUESDAY.

" Honestly Thomas Weasley! Your getting more water on the tiles and the walls that yourself. Calm down a bit !"

Percy was trying to be stern with the little brunette as he adjusted the water temperature in the shower, but was still chuckling at the funny little figure standing underneath the tepid spray who was giggling and waving his arms around in the water, trying to splash some of the water at his Daddy who was trying to get the water just right. All the while trying not to laugh out loud at the little boy who was just a bundle of soap suds and giggles as he watched him fight with the water until it got just right for his son's liking. Of coarse, it was then that Thomas got a well aimed splat of water right on Percy's crotch, making one of them laugh even louder and the other nearly swearing out loud.

" Got you Daddy! Too slow to dodge me!"

Percy frowned, but smiled before shaking his head. " Is the water alright now buddy?"

He watched with amusement as the little brunette stuck one little hand slowly underneath the spray, then yelped in delight when he found it to his liking and immediately jumped in all the way. Percy just shook his head, picking up the nearby shower gel bottle and handing it to Thomas, who instead of taking it frowned and looked up at Percy expectantly.

" Want you to wash me Daddy. It's funnyest when you do it."

" It's funnier Thomas," Percy sighed, already knowing how this was going to turn out in the end. " And I can't bathe you this time. Oliver is waiting for me and I have to make sure he..."

" You like him better than me then?"

Oh god, And now it came out what Percy feared would happen and would know why Thomas always had him wrapped around his little finger. The Pout and Doe Eyes. A lethal combination in anyone language but with the brown orbs looking particularly wide and circular and glistening with fake tears, combined with tuffs of brown hair that refused to die down even under intense water pressure and an altogether cute as a button face, Percy knew the chips were down when they were.

" No love, it's just that I haven't seen Oliver in a while and I just want to spend some time with him and...," Percy sighed again, still seeing the pout and doe eyes that shot daggers into his heart despite his intention to ignore it. " Tell you what, if I shower you and give you a bedtime story will you go to bed early tonight?"

And just like that the doe eyes vanished and the frown was upside down.

" Can I pick any story I want? And any size?"

" Within reason but yes, your choice buddy. Just as long as you get to bed early and stay there. Deal?"

Thomas nodded eagerly, making Percy grin despite himself.

" Deal Daddy! Now wash me please!"

Percy rolled his eyes, already stripping off clothing and hoping under the spray with his son, shivering a bit at the slight temperature drop before getting under the spray, smiling a bit when he felt his son wrap his arms around his legs to hug him in thanks. The little boy giggled and clapped loudly enough, Percy pick up the bottle and squirt some of the peppermint stuff into his short brown hair and making it spiky and horn like, Percy laughing when his son made a little growl and pranced around a bit when Percy showed his reflection in the far wall mirror. Bubble cap animals was a big thing with these two, a great little bonding thing they had and one Percy hoped Thomas would never forget when he got too old for it. Thomas in turn making the red head sit down in the tub and letting his son pour shampoo into his curls and forming them into similar spikes, making the little boy giggle and laugh when he got his Daddy to growl and stomp around a bit just like he had earlier.

" Daddy?"

Percy looked over at Thomas, watching a look of concentration on the child's face as Percy worked the lather over the small torso of the child. The look on the boy's face was troubled it appeared. The playtime had settled down now and now was on the business end of things, getting his boy washed and ready for bed.

_And then onto more time for me and Oliver to be alone and discuss him._

" Yes buddy? "

The little face scrunched up a little, obviously in deep thought in about what he was about to say to Percy. His Daddy didn't push him though, just kept washing and maneuvering Thomas under the spray to wash off the suds while in between soaping up his own body and washing himself.

" Why don't I have a Mommy?"

Percy startled, hands stopping mid swish on Thomas' stomach and looked right up into those brown eyes. Thomas didn't look startled at all, just a curious expression that was mixed with apprehension.

_This was the last thing I expected him to ask...Bugger, how do I explain this one..._

Percy sighed heavily. " What made you ask this all of the sudden Thomas? Getting sick of just having me already?"

Thomas giggled, swatted his father's shoulder. " No Daddy! I'm just asking cause today I saw my new friend's mommy and daddy. I wanna know why I don't have one."

_Simple enough reason, just a complicated answer. How can I phrase this without sounding too cold or bitter towards her. And Oliver too._

"Daddy?"

Percy shook his head and looked at his son's face. The boy looked rather upset now and looking at him as if he was going to be mad at him at asking such questions regarding his parentage. Instead of talking Percy decided on showing his wasn't mad at the little brunette, simply pulling Thomas gently up into his arms and holding him close. The boy wrapped his arms around Percy's slender neck and his legs around his mid section as always, his head coming to rest on his shoulder, just tucked under his chin. Rubbing small circles on his back to show he was not angry Percy then walked under the spray with Thomas still in his arms, letting the water rush over them both, serving to both sooth the upset son and also wash the rest of the suds off.

" Your mother loved you very much Thomas, more than anyone in the world. She just...can't be with us for a while."

He felt Thomas nod against his shoulder, little arms wrapping tighter around his neck. " If she loved me so much Daddy, then why did she leave when I was born?"

Percy sighed again, continuing to rub circles of comfort on the child's back as he stared down at the brown eyes that were looking up at him as if he held all the answers he needed. For all Percy knew he probably did.

_It's just trying to figure out what those answers should be let out at what time that worries me. Just how much is too much for this little boy to know?_

" Your mother and I were...unable to love each other the way we should have Thomas, and when you were born we thought it was best you would live with me and not her."

" Why's that?"

" She was a nomad, someone who did not want to stay in a place for too long, and I think," Percy looked down at his son, gauging whether or not to say what he was going to say, then decided. " I think that she just wasn't ready to be a Mummy when you came along. And that's the truth love."

Thomas nodded, his face taking on a concerned look as he looked at Percy and the red head could do nothing but simply watch back, praying against everything that his son would take his explanation as it was and not ask anything more.

" Do you think I'll ever get another Mommy Daddy? Later on?"

_Oh God. Not this one._

Percy rolled his eyes " I can't see it Thomas. I just don't like dating and I think that there will be no woman alive who would match your mother. So no Mummy yet I'm sorry to say."

Thomas looked at Percy for a moment, then leaned in and kissed his Daddy on the cheek before resting his head back on his shoulder. " But I got you Daddy. Always right?"

Percy smiled and nodded, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek and slowly began rocking them both in a small motion underneath the shower, humming a little tune that he knew always soothed Thomas, and himself actually, when times got rough for them.

" Always Thomas. Your Daddy till the end."

Thomas sighed, his whole body finally relaxed against Percy's own, a little yawn escaping his lips. " Thank you Daddy."

Percy smiled and hugged his son further, now turning slightly to turn off the water and grab a towel from the nearby rack, and in doing so caught movement from the doorway at the corner of his eye. It was too quick to be seen in total, but the flash of brunette hair and muscular shape told him all he needed to know who had been standing there and possibly heard every word of what Thomas had said to him.

_I wonder what Oliver must be thinking now..._

--------

Oliver walked away from the bathroom door and back down the hallway, a hand brushing away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He had been standing there by the bathroom door, looking in and listening to the intimate interactions between the red head and their son.

_Such a calming force they are together, and close as a father and son could be at that moment. And most of the time as well._

The Keeper sat himself back at the kitchen table and grabbed his leftover beer bottle from the centre to drown it's contents in one long swig. He had managed so far to get to know this little child who was his son a little bit, but so far he had not felt anything close to the instant connection and warmth that was so blatantly obviously going on between Percy and the kid.

_Maybe I'm just wanting too much too soon. I mean, Percy has been Thomas' sole parent for all his life so far, and with no mother or partner to come between them it seems their relationship is just too...close. Too unique and close to let anyone else into their hearts._

Oliver frowned. That was another thing he was not liking, how Percy was seemingly glossing over Penelope Clearwater to their son when the boy had obviously wanted something more from the man. This furthered Oliver's own rage about how vague Percy and indeed Dr Drase were about what happened to the former Ravenclaw after Thomas was born. He knew it had to be somewhere between when the child was born and when Percy and Penelope went into hiding from the wizard world, but nothing was explained yet as to why Penelope had seemed to vanish into thin air.

_I always saw her as a threat to me and Percy, that as long as she was around there was no true way for Percy and I to be a couple completely. Lord knows that's why I let their relationship carry on and myself delegated to once a week fucks in a dingy motel or a spare hour where Percy was home alone and Penny not being a risk of walking in. And then I had to go and start shagging her too. And then there was..._

Oliver shook his head, gritting his teeth hard ass if physically trying to push the thoughts out of his head before they took hold. In the hall he could hear the bathroom door open and shut, then the padding of footsteps coming up to his end of the house and then in the doorway stood Percy and Thomas, the red head with a towel wrapped around his waist and a naked but dry four year old resting on his hip with his arms around his neck.

" I'm just going to put Thomas to bed and then we can have some time alone."

Oliver nodded. " No story time tonight then?"

Percy shook his head. " No. He wanted one but I'm afraid he wore himself out today at playgroup. Just wait for me in the lounge and I'll be out shortly."

Oliver smiled and watched Percy turn and go back down the hall, and in doing so noticed tiny hazel eyes were watching him from under brunette colored bangs. The Keeper was intrigued though. Before the look in them was a hostile and hatred filled one, but this one now made Thomas seem...thoughtful, maybe a touch apprehensive? Maybe even curious about who he was?

_Or maybe I'm just chucking Quaffles at a Hoop that ain't there._

The brunette sighed and walked over to the fridge to grab two cold ones and then made his way into the lounge, throwing himself with a great flop onto the nearest couch available. He cracked one open and slugged it down in two gulps, a satisfying gasp escaping his lips when he came up for air.

_Now all I do it wait._

_But waiting for what?_

_----------_

" Thomas Weasley! You are the most hyper boy I have ever known!"

He thought Thomas was tired and ready for bed, but the minute Percy had told him he had to get ready for bed the child had miraculously found a hidden energy reserve and was bouncing around his bed and in fits of giggles. He was good when Percy helped him with his underpants and the pants to his pjs, but the minute he was going to put on his sleep shirt Thomas was off.

Percy could only stand there, grinning a bit as he watched his child bounce up and down the bed, giggling and demanding his Daddy join him in the fun.

" Come on Daddy! Jump with me!"

" I'm sure it is by the looks of it love, but it is your bedtime and we did have a promise didn't we?"

Thomas nodded, though he still was jumping around a bit. " Still getta bedtime story Daddy?"

Percy nodded. "As long as you get under the covers and behave."

And just like that the bouncing stopped and the tyke was under the covers, stopping only to kick off his pj bottoms before pulling the covers up to his chin. Percy rolled his eyes.

_I don't know why I bother buying him clothes sometimes. He always likes to walk around starkers or near it at every opportunity. My own little Nature Boy. Oliver would be tickled pink to know how much alike Thomas and him truly are like that._

Percy leaned in and placed a kiss on Thomas' forehead, moving around him to pick up a book that was laid face down on the nightstand before settling up against the headboard of the bed. The minute he stretched out Thomas was immediately crawling into his lap and stretching his body out the full length of his Daddy's, little hands darting out to grab the cover and open it to the first page. Percy chuckled at the little brown eyes that were now alive with excitement and wonder at the pictures in front of him.

" Alice In Wonderland okay then?"

Thomas leaned up and placed a little kiss on Percy's chin before settling himself back into his Daddy's chest. " Cool Daddy. I'm ready for the story now."

Percy smiled. " I guess I am too."

---------

" Well I guess some things never change."

Oliver blinked. Percy was standing over him, a smug look on his face and eyes glistening with mischief. He was dressed in a simple sweat pants and his upper torso was bare as anything, much to Wood's delight. Then he noticed Percy's gaze was wandering up and down his broad body, and it was then Oliver realized he had left four empty beer bottles on the floor, not to mention he had somehow stripped down to his jocks in the last half hour. Yet for the life of him he could not remember why or when he did such a thing.

_I have got to stop drinking. Lord knows it leads me to do stupid things. LIke this right now. Stripped down to me jocks and no idea how I got...what the..._

Just then Percy had leaned down and kissed his stomach, just on top of the waistband of his briefs in the centre, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Oliver in turn suddenly moved up and leaned in to gain access to those lips as Percy looked up at the right moment. The kiss was a quick one, just a quick peck on the cheeks followed by a laze sweep of the tongue from the brunette that made Percy chuckle before Oliver smiled back in turn.

" Sorry bout this. I just felt so hot after a few beers and must have stripped off before I nodded off while waitin'."

Percy smiled as he walked around and picked up the empty beer bottles from the floor, then to Oliver's surprise took out his wand from a concealed pocket in his pants and flicked it once. His discarded clothing flew right off the floor and folding themselves midair before landing on the nearby small table in the centre of the room. Before Wood could make a quick reply however Percy then was quickly discarding his own clothing and was now standing in front of him in nothing more than a pair of jocks himself, a red pair that were rather tantilisingly clingy.

_Oh I am one lucky bastard tonight! Come to Papa Percy Baby!_

" See anything you like Ol?"

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. Then reached up to grasp Percy at his narrow hip bones, but before he reached then the red head smirked and jumped just out of his reach. He made another grab for the other man but instead of moving in Percy moved back again, smiling a bit before waving his wand and muttering a charm of sorts. Out of thin air some blankets and a pillow dropped into the Keeper's outstretched arms and before he knew it Percy then pushed Oliver back into the lounge, looming over him and leaning in quick. A chaste kiss was placed on his forehead, followed by a light one just on his lips.

" Goodnight Ol. Sleep well."

And just like that the bastard turned and walked out of the room, infuriating the hornified brunette even further when he did as when he walked his arse just looked so tantalizing in those all too tight briefs. The mere fact Percy had given him a little improv strip show before this, topped off with showing up earlier in little more than a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet from the shower...

_Damn it! There is only so much one man can bloody take!_

Oliver swore, throwing his body back into the lounge and stared up at the ceiling above him. Outside he could hear the sounds of the wind rustling the nearby tree branches and it's leaves, cars and their drivers were spinning past the roundabout outside, though for an imaginary illusion they certainly sounded real enough, while once in a while he heard the tickling coming from a nearby clock from down the hall.

_Possibly from Percy's room. I wonder how that particular room looks like. Does he still have that need to be clean and orderly, or did having Thomas make him lax in that department now? Is he a pillow and quilt hog still? Does he wear his briefs to bed or go buck naked?_

" I wonder if I'll ever even see his bloody bedroom at this rate. He's still so bloody cautious with me."

The brunette sighed and submitted himself to the fact he was going to be spending the night on the couch, pulling the blankets over him and chucking the very fluffy pillow underneath his head. Soon enough he felt the familiar lethargic sensation of sleep begin to take over his system, his eyes slowly closing and his muscles simply tense and unties. His last coherent thought was that he hoped tomorrow would at least bring some sort of opportunity to be alone with Thomas and have some one on one time with him. He had no practice till late in the afternoon, time was not of the essence.

_Just hope the little bugger can give me the same chance to be as close as he and Percy are. Or, at the very least, be a mate he can confide in._

Sleep came easier this time.

--------

Thomas woke up, a tingling sensation telling him he had to make it to the toilet promptly and in quick time. He threw off the covers and ran as fast he could out the room and down the hall, making it to the toilet in time.

A few minutes past until a flush was heard and the small boy exited the room, making sure his underwear was pulled up all the way before starting his way back to his room.

_Gotta get lotsa sleep. Daddy always says lots of sleep is good for a growing boy, and I wanna grow really, really big like him. _

Thomas hummed to himself a bit, some little pop tune he had heard his Daddy sing to on the radio at one time as he walked in one morning for breakfast. He was halfway down the hall and passing his Daddy's own room, tempted to sneak in and share the big grown up bed with him when he caught movement in the lounge room as he passed. Thomas stopped and walked back. The angle of the moonlight this time made the large lounge quite visible to even his small eyes, and he saw that his Daddy has let that strange, funny man sleep here tonight.

_Why didn't Daddy just let him sleep in his room in a sleeping bag? That's what my mate's mummy and daddy do when I sleep over their house._

Curious more than anything, the little boy slowly crept across the lounge and came to stop just a few feet away from the person sleeping on the big lounge chair.

_Something funny about this big man. Daddy seems ta like him. I wanda why?_

Thomas frowned. He noticed that this man seemed to look familiar, yet his little mind could not yet work out why he got that quirky feeling when he looked at this man. This man who he saw now up close seemed very, very much like him.

_He's got my hair. He even play's sport like me. But why does he wanta know me? Why does he wanta let me let him get to know Daddy?_

Thomas cocked his head to the side, his brown eyes looking intently at the slumbering man who seemed to be oblivious to the curious observer. Taking a chance, the little brunette took a few steps closer and leaned in, taking a closer look at this sleeping man's face. Then smiled a bit.

_He hasn't got frecklies on his nose like me, and his nose is not mine. Mine's smaller than his. And my hair is darker than his too. _

Satisfied and feeling a bit better about something that had worried him the scamp quickly exited the room before the unwanted quest woke up, making a beeline not for his room but his Daddy's. Quietly he opened the door and peeped inside, already making out Percy's huge double bed that was in the centre of the room.

" Daddy?"

Thomas heard a groan, then saw in the little light in the room his Daddy look up and look around before his eyes landed on the four year old who was peering around the edge of his door.

" Whatsa matter love? You want a glass of water?"

Thomas shook his head and made his way over to the left side of the bed where his Daddy was. Immediately Percy took a hand out to lightly caress the little one's face, a look of concern on his face as his gaze roamed Thomas' features.

" Are you feeling sick? Are you having trouble breathing again? Headaches? Pains anywhere?"

Thomas giggled and shook his head at all these queries. Honesty, sometimes he thought his Daddy could be such a big worry wart.

" Just wanna sleep in your bed. Can I?"

Percy smiled and nodded, moving aside to let his son in, letting the little boy move around to get comfy which ended up being Thomas resting his small head on his chest and Percy resting a hand lightly on the back of his head.

" I saw Mr Oliver sleeping on the couch when I got up to pee. He looked funny."

Percy snorted. " I'm afraid that's how Mr Oliver looks all the time son. A big dopey, drooling gorilla who scratches himself all day long."

Thomas chuckled at his Daddy's joke, smiling as he looked up into his eyes.

" I get a funny feeling from him Daddy."

Percy stilled. " Is he scaring you Thomas? Because if he is I can make him leave right now."

" No, not like that Daddy. I just think he...I think he wants to getcha to let him know me. Why's that ?"

" Because you're the most important person in my life Thomas, and Oliver being an old mate of mine from school I suppose he wants to get to know my son. Is that alright with you?"

Thomas nodded a little. " If it's alright with you Daddy then yeah. But I don't hafta hug him or kiss him do I?"

Percy chuckled, leaning in to place a small kiss on Thomas' temple before settling back down into the pillows. " You don't have to do anything you don't want to love, just..."

The little brunette eyes his Daddy with a curious expression. " What is it Daddy?"

" Just try and give Oliver a chance alright? I'm not asking for a miracle or anything, and I know he may look all mean and dangerous with those muscles of his, but he really is quite a nice bloke. A big teddy bear really." Pause, smiling. " But don't go telling him I said that. It'll ruin his reputation on the field to no end."

" Don't worry Daddy, won't say a word," And then the little guy yawned big and wide, slowly placing his head back down on Percy's chest and snuggling down a bit. " Tired Daddy. Wanna sleep now okay?"

Percy smiled. " Then sleep away Thomas. I'll be here when you wake up."

_--------_

" What do you mean it can't be helped Shirly! The boss told me I could have a few days off to get over this flu and now your..."

Oliver was watching a pacing red head from the corner of his eye. He and Thomas were seated at the small kitchen table eating breakfast, Oliver with a bowl of porridge and Thomas with his usual bowl of coco pops, two slices of toast with high fat peanut butter and a large mug of full fat milk mixed with Ovaltine. The mug was so huge that the little boy was almost dwarfed by it when he picked it up in both his tiny hands in order to take a sip from it. Oliver feared that the kid would drown just with the effort alone, maybe even break one of his tiny arms.

_He's such a fragile little thing. Or maybe I only see him that way because I'm so much bigger than him. But he's inherited my build and such, yet sometimes I swear I can see Percy so much in him. Why is that? And why is he looking at me like that?_

Oliver noticed that since he had walked into the kitchen for breakfast, still only clad in his briefs no less and nearly walking over to plant a kiss on a just as nearly naked Percy before catching himself. The little version of himself was watching him like a hawk like before, but the expression in the eyes was of one of curiosity and maybe a little bit more open to conversation. At least that's what the older brunette was hoping it was what he read.

He turned his attention back to the pacing red head, himself clad in only his briefs from the night before and still yelling abuse at that 'Shirly' down the receiver. Of coarse, if Oliver was being honest with himself, he was really admiring the way those briefs he wore showed up every bulge and crease of it's owner's cock and balls, not to mention that fantastic arse that had no equal. If the kid was not there the Keeper was certain he would have cleared the table with one sweep of his hand, slam the phone down and proceed to throw Percy right on the flat surface.

_One of my favorite memories is of him, me and a deserted kitchen. One of the best shags of me life, not to mention one of the most erotic ones with him. If the kid weren't here I'd definitely make a play for it._

Just then he caught Thomas looking at him, then saw the boy looking over at his Daddy, giggling a bit before looking back at Oliver, smiling a bit.

" Daddy's a real worry wart sometimes."

Oliver blinked. Was this kid actually trying to be civil. Okay then, he could play along as well.

" I know. When we were at school he was always like this during exams and school assignments. Doesn't know the meaning of the word relax I think."

Thomas nodded, a mouth taking in a spoonful of cereal as he turned his attention back to his Daddy, who had hung up on this 'Shirly' and was dialing another number, walking past Thomas and stopping briefly to lean down and place a kiss in his son's hair and making Thomas giggle. And making the man sitting at the opposite end of the table frown and grip his spoon a little bit tighter than necessarily required.

_Where's my bloody good morning kiss on the head? What am I ? Chopped liver Perce?_

Both males watched a rather increasingly frazzled looking red head head hang up, redial, and then double redial a few people in sequence. Finally, after what seemed like an hour had passed which in actual timing was only three minutes, Percy slumped down on a chair in the middle of the table, opening his arms to let Thomas crawl onto his lap before placing the phone on the table's surface.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Rough day ahead Perce?"

Percy sighed heavily, making Thomas laugh for some reason and in turn making Oliver chuckle at the boy.

" My editor called, wants me in to help with a major story coop. Last minute thing and can't get out of it, which means I can' take Thomas to daycare, so I rang up Ms Rankin to see if I could maybe get you to drop him off, and then I find out the daycare centre is shut today due to a termite problem and won't be open anyway ," The red head paused, this time looking directly at Oliver. " I need you to watch Thomas today Oliver."

Oliver nearly spat out his porridge, his eyes wide with panic and he could see a rather panicked expression crossing his son's face as well as he looked up at his Daddy quizzically.

" Why can't I stay with Angela here?"

" Because I just tried her and she's busy today and can't make it. Some big second date with that Boswell chap. They'll be announcing their engagement soon I wager."

Oliver noted that for some reason. _Boswell. Maybe that could be...no, then that would mean that Simon is dating...and could find out...oh...my...fuckin'..._

" Oliver?"

Oliver shook his head and looked back to Percy and the kid still in his lap. Both were looking at him with matching funny expressions. Wood simply smiled back and starting eating his porridge with his spoon.

" Sorry about that Perce. Got side tracked a bit there for a moment. You were saying?"

Percy smiled despite himself. " I was saying Mr Daydreamer, that since I can't take Thomas with me to work, and I can't get another babysitter I can trust on such short notice, that you are my only other option. Is that alright ?"

Oliver stared at the red head, then at Thomas. " You want me to spend the whole day with your son?"

Percy nodded." At least till five. I should be finished by then and then your off the hook. Is that fine with your plans for today?"

_Tell him you've got training today. Tell him you got a doctor's appointment. Tell him you don't wanna do this right now god damn it! You are not ready, you are not ready, you are not..._

Oliver smiled. " Sure thing Perce. No probs. We'll have a right good time today won't we Thomas?"

The little brunette nodded just a bit, and this seemed to make Percy happy all the same, placing the child back on his seat and making his way around the kitchen and tidying up a few stray dishes.

" I have to leave then in half an hour. Thomas, I already got the shower running so if you want one now you can hop in with me and get it over with, give Oliver here time to himself and prepare for Doomsday as it were."

Oliver glared at the smirking red head. It seemed Perce's zany sense of humor was still there after all these years as well. He heard someone giggle anyway and noticed Thomas had walked from the kitchen table over to the sink, carrying empty dishes to place them in the sink, the tyke having to stand on the tips of his toes to do it.

_He finished that already! The kid's a human garbage disposal._

Percy chuckled as Thomas made the gesture to be picked up and complied, picking up Thomas to place him on his usual spot on his hip and the little arms wrapping tight around his slender neck.

" Thomas and I will get washed up and ready Ol. I'll fill him in on all your dark secrets and dangerous past so you won't freak him out too much today."

Oliver smirked a bit. " Your a real riot Perce. Zany sense of humor there still I see."

And then Percy looked him in the eye, and smiling that smile that Oliver always thought was reserved only for him and him alone.

" I hope that's not all you see sometimes Ol."

There was a pause, both men now looking anywhere but each other and a rather confounded looking tyke looking from one man to the other. Finally Percy just smiled again at him before turning to disappear down the hall, chuckling when Oliver saw Thomas whisper something in Percy's ear that made him do so.

_Probably a joke at my expense as always. Perce and him must share the same sense of humor, and knowing my luck so far that could well be the case._

The Keeper sighed and turned back to bowel of porridge in front of him. He knew he had to get word to Puddlemere that he wouldn't be able to make to practice today, as well as trying in vain to think of things to do with his son at the same time.

_Do things with his son. All day. Today. Just the two of us. With no Percy as a buffer bar. Shit!_

Oliver groaned, leaning his forehead against the table's smooth surface and banging it once, twice, then went for a third.

_I'm am so going to screw this up._

_TBC -_

_This chapter may seem a little too 'domestic' as it were, but I wanted to highlight a bit of how close Percy and Thomas actually are as father and son, and how much Oliver wants to be apart of that closeness, and in doing so sees how far he still has to go with Thomas in earning his trust and gain a mutual respect. Next chapter will definitely include more of the new character I introduced in Chapter 13, and who knows, maybe a certain terrible two will make an unlikely reappearance to get the ball moving in Oliver's favor perhaps? ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't know WHY I got so few reviews on the last chapter, maybe it was too domestic and slow paced for some of my readers here, as some of my usual reviews ( Meg On The Moon and so on ) did not seem to review it or like it as much as my previous ones, maybe even a little too cute for their tastes? I think in future that there will be a warning ahead of a chapter like this - THIS CHAPTER HAS THOMAS IN IT, SO BEWARE OF MAJOR CUTENESS AND FLUFFINESS ABOUND INSIDE!_

_So, if I have Thomas in a chapter there will be an unusual amount of fluff and love around, which is unavoidable as the kid is the epitome of cute and adorable in this fic. This one has A LOT MORE RAUNCHY themes than my previous chapters, so the M rating definitely applies to it with this chapter. If no like sex scenes, nudity or harsh coarse language, click back now or avoid reading this installment all together and there is high level coarse language, sex scenes and sexual innuendo abound in this chapter. _

_Another installment of my **Naked Truths **series is up as well, titled **A very Brief Encounter**, as well as a new fic titled **It's A Kilt Thing** and **The New Sports Attire.** Check them out and see if you like them please. Reviews appreciated._

**CHAPTER 15 - A TUESDAY TO REMEMBER ( OR FORGET )**

_FIVE YEARS AGO_

_Percy was a walking mass of worry by the time he had placed the last dish of food on his small kitchen table. Penelope, his fiance for the last two years and his girlfriend since Hogwarts, was due back home at any minute. He had wanted to make up to her for being late last night, and had just whipped up what could only be described as a feast fit for a king. Ten dishes filled every space available on the small surface, an assortment of dishes ranging from curried rice with lamb strips and mixed vegetables, right down to two large wine goblets that were full to the brim with the most potent wine he could buy. _

_" Everything is perfect. Just the way I'd know she would like it."_

_CRACK!_

_**She's here. And she's early**_

_Percy quickly wiped down the bench and the table top, casting a quick glance over the place settings and the food before turning to exit the dining room and into the hallway where he heard the Apparation sound. _

_And standing in his way was a familiar figure. One that was definitely not Penny._

_Oliver._

_The man had his familiar Puddlemere United robes on, buttoned up to the collar and by the looks of it still as clean as one would have just put them on, no signs of it being put through the yards in training yet. Through the gap of his robes he could make out the cream coloured broom breeches and brown leather shin guards, finishing just on top of the bright yellow riding boots that had landing spikes on the sole. Percy saw that the Keeper still had his broomstick slung over his shoulder with his sports bag over the other, and noted, rather clumsily at the last minute, that there was no sound of greeting coming from the brunette. He was just standing there, looking right at him with something in the brown eyes that he could not quite place. _

_" Oliver. What are you doing here? Penelope will be here soon and I..."_

_" Why don't you just shut the fuck up?"_

_Percy's mouth dropped open. Oliver rarely swore in his usual talk, only heard it come from his mouth when he was either on the field or rutting Percy's arse senseless over the nearest flat surface. The Keeper seemed happy at making the red head stunned, dropping his bag and broom right in the doorway and strolled over the kitchen table, his hazel eyes scanning it and taking in the carefully constructed table settings, the fine china and the elaborately decorated food and wine bottles. _

_" Who's this for?"_

_Percy blinked, swallowed hard. He was not liking this tone in Wood's voice one bit._

_" I told you before Oliver. Tonight's the night I ask Penelope for her hand in marriage and I...what are you doing? Put that down please this instant!"_

_Oliver had picked up one of the wine glasses Percy had filled to the brim. He placed it under his nose, taking a long sniff and snorting in disgust it seemed when he placed it back on the table. " This wine smells expensive Weasley. How much did you fork out for all this?"_

_Percy fumed, strolling over to the table to stand right behind the broader man, moving to place his hand on his shoulder and demand he leave immediately. He reached out to grab a hold when suddenly he yelled in fright as the larger man spun around, grabbing Percy's shoulders and literally flipped him over to slam the slender man on the table itself, sending plates and cups flying to the floor and around the walls. Percy visibly cringed when he heard the sound of the breaking plates reach his ears - crash after crash after crash - but nothing could stop the fear welling up inside him when he felt Oliver lean over and pushing him down hard on the table, pieces of the shattered china digging hard into his back._

_" All this for her. All this fucking family china and expensive wine and hand cooked meals, while I'm..."_

_" Oliver, maybe you should..."_

_"...while I"M stuck in a dingy motel room waiting for the past four hours for my arsehole of a lover to come in for my once a month pity fuck! Fuck, Weasley, I..."_

_" ...am a delusional thick headed jock who should get his date's right. Tonight I'm with Penelope. Tomorrow night is scheduled for you. Now get off me now or..."_

_Oliver suddenly grinned, the look coming off as scary as there was no trace of humor in the eyes. Instead of leaning off of Percy the man pushed in harder, chuckling a bit when saw Percy wince in pain underneath him. _

_" I quite like you like this, all helpless and completely at my wim. Give's a man some ideas he wouldn't normally have."_

_Oliver then grabbed Percy from his hips and flipped him over again, his stomach landing harder against the table top than his back, gasping when bits of the glass from a broken goblet bit into a bit of exposed skin as his shirt rode up. Wood grabbed both his arms and pinned then behind his back, using one foot to promptly spread his legs apart by separating his feet. _

_" Always about her. Never about me is it? Never about..."_

_" Oliver..."_

_" You always wanted this, always. But then you had to..."_

_"...let me go Wood or I'll..."_

_" But you never gave it chance. Always had to come back to her in the end."_

_Percy pushed violently back against the other man, but Oliver merely laughed at him, one hand letting go of Percy's arms to deftly unfasten the robe from his body. At the corner of his eyes the read head saw the pale blue robes pool at their feet, then his eyes widening when he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled, then unsheathed from the trouser loops. He pushed up to get out again but was pushed back down roughly into the table, a hand holding firm on the small of his back._

_" Oliver you can't be serious about this! Penelope could walk in any..."_

_" Then we better give her a show to remember."_

_And suddenly he was yanked up and held firm against the broader body of his would be captor, hands snaking around his waist, one skimming under his shirt to twist a taunt nipple while the other grabbed and squeezed the growing erection in Percy's jeans. A chuckle rattled his right ear as the other man began stroking his cock through the material, his hand continuing his manipulation of his right nipple as Wood slowly began to grind his own bulge up against the full buttocks of the red head with hard, forceful humps. Then Oliver bit down hard on his ear, making Percy nearly scream out in pain and wondering if Wood was deliberately trying the draw blood. It certainly was rough enough._

_" I'm not leaving here until I get my own fill of you Weasley."_

_Percy, despite the fear of this brute and the prospect of his girlfriend walking in, groaned and bucked his bulge into the Keeper's hands, then pushed back just as roughly into the clothes erection right behind._

_" Pen...Penele...Penelope will..."_

_Oliver chuckled, moving his hands from it's stroking of Percy's bulge to start quickly unbuttoning the fly of the red head's jeans, still grinding and humping the firm buttocks with his clothed erection._

_" You don't get it do you Weasley," He growled, quickly yanking down Percy's jeans and his briefs in one go and making Percy hiss as his throbbing erection bobbed out and was squashed hard between his body and the table as Wood roughly pushed the slender man back down onto it, his tingling ball sack hitting the rim of the table with a sharp push. _

_" Get...ugh...what Wood?"_

_Percy glanced behind him in time to see the brunette smirking at him, his hands slowly undoing the fly to his cream breeches to expose the rather large pouch of his jockstrap, the meshing clearly outlining the thick, hard cock nestled within along with a heavy set of balls underneath. Sprouting of the dark brown pubic hair peeked out just above the waistband, further more being exposed as Oliver hooked his thumbs on the side to quickly yank the offending garment to the floor along with his breeches. Percy flinched when he heard, and saw, the large member spring right out and land with a slick thump against the hard six pack of bronzed stomach, the head almost meeting the bottom of Wood's belly button._

_" I'm have no intention of leaving here till I have fucked the shit out of you."_

_----------_

_Well, this should be an eventful day to say the least._

Oliver was standing by the doorway to Thomas Weasley's room, watching as the smaller brunette was struggling with a pair of jeans while having his back to the man who was right there behind him. Percy had helped him on with his underwear and his shirt, but Thomas was adamant of wanting to try to put on the jeans himself for the day, but after ten minutes of waiting for the kid to appear from the lounge room Oliver had decided to go and see what the hold up was.

" You sure you don't want a hand with that Thomas?"

The boy shook his head trying to place one foot in the other while trying to retain his balance on the other, and more often that not ending up falling flat on his arse in the middle of the room. Oliver took a moment to look over the small place while waiting for the kid to concede defeat and ask for a hand, marveling at the toys and soccer paraphernalia that was adorning the walls and around the floor at his feet.

_Reminds me of my own room back home when I was a kid. Even our old dormitory back at Hogwarts. God I was such a slob back then. Still am to a certain degree really and Percy is always carping on about it. Seems that the kid has inherited more than my looks it seemed but also my ability to be a slob without really trying._

Another loud thump bought Wood back out of his thoughts to see a grumbling and near tears little brunette now struggling with the pants on the floor, pulling and yanking them on but not getting very far and not achieving much except a reddening face and a fast growing temper tantrum.

_Oh to hell with this. We're wasting enough time as it is._

Oliver walked over to the middle of the room where the kid was, kneeling down and gently taking the jeans from the grasp of the four year old before inspecting them himself, not watching as Thomas got up from the ground and was watching the man from the corner of his eyes.

_Oh no wonder he's having so much trouble with these..._

" There's your problem Thomas. You forgot to undo the top button of the jeans. You can't just yank them on without first doing that."

And so Wood simply unbuttoned the fly and pulled down the zipper, then held them out in front of him, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the little boy.

" Well come on, I'll hold them open while you step in."

Thomas looked at him a bit funny, then simply shrugged and, placing a hand on each of Oliver's outstretched arms, slowly placed one leg in the left and the other in the right before Wood let go of the waistband of the jeans, giving Thomas' arse a gentle pat.

" Good man. I'll leave to get you sorted and I'll meet you in the lounge in twenty alright?"

Thomas nodded. The look he was giving Oliver the older brunette could not decipher right them. Maybe the kid was embarrassed about needing help from a stranger, or maybe it was because it was the first nice thing he had let the man he had barely known anything about do something for him.

As Wood walked down the hall to sit and wait for the little tyke to finish getting ready, he wondered just actually what he would do with the child that would one, not include anything magical and two, let the two of them get to know each other better and give Oliver himself a chance to bond with his son.

" I just can't expect to get all close and affectionate too soon," He muttered, eyeing the morning skyline from the small bay window across the way. " The kid barely likes me as it is, and only is being nice mainly because Perce asked him to be."

His mind moved back to how long he would actually last being alone with this kid until he accidentally let it slip to him that he was in fact half his biological Dad and that he wanted to be apart of his life. Percy and him agreed on not telling Thomas anything about Oliver's true nature in relation to their son and also about how the boy was actually conceived, but everytime Oliver saw how close and loving Percy and Thomas were the brunette could not help but wonder if, by telling Thomas the truth about the two of them, that somehow it would help make himself be seen by Thomas in a better light, and in doing so make their relationship get that closer sooner.

" Mr Wood?"

Oliver turned. Thomas was standing by the doorway from the hall into the lounge, dressed fully with sneakers, red baseball hat and a sports bag slung over one shoulder. The jeans were put on correctly and buttoned up and the loud yellow baseball jersey he was wearing was actually quite a good match with the jeans Oliver was surprised to see.

Smiling the Keeper got up and walked over to the small boy, who looked up at him with apprehension but also a strong determination not to back down from the gaze of the strange man in front of him. Chuckling at the familiarity of the look Oliver simply smiled, looking Thomas up and down and smiling at the curious look the lad was giving him.

" Got your bag packed?"

Thomas nodded, picking up the small Soccer Ball covered back pack from the ground to show him it all zipped up and ready.

" Got your keys to get in the flat afterwards?"

Another nod, followed by Thomas thumping his front jeans pocket to show the man where he had put his keys.

Oliver nodded, then on thought extended a hand to Thomas. " Shall we get going then for our guy's day out Tommy boy?"

Thomas eyed him for a minute, then slowly, cautiously, put his hand in Oliver's and latched on to it tightly. The little boy then offered him a shy smile and began moving towards the door.

" Ready to go Mr Wood."

--------

_Percy grunted, gasping when he felt Oliver's rough tongue starting to poke and prod his arse and trying like hell not to let the bastard know just how much he was enjoying it. A minute ago he thought Wood was just gonna shove the whole thing in with no preparation he was so pissed, then the next minute he saw the brunette kneel down on his hunches behind him, felt one globe of fleshy arse cheek being grabbed in each hand and pulled apart with no warning, AND then felt the slickening stroke of a tongue begin to coarse up and down his deep arse crack, once in a while making the red head jump when Wood stopped to place a nasty little bite on either cheek._

_" Tasty little bugger you are Weasley," He heard the other man rasp, moments before another poke of his tongue jabbed at his inner ring muscle and making him jump up momentarily. " But I think it needs a bit more pep to get things goin'."_

_Pep? What could the bastard possibly..._

_And then he saw Wood lean up quickly to grab the wine bottle off the table, and without much ceremony tipped the remaining contents right onto his bare arse, laughing it seemed when he saw the river of purple liquid trickled down between the cheeks and onto the floor. _

_" That should do it." Wood muttered, then hurled the bottle against the wall opposite them to make it shatter hard, the sound echoing loud and clear through the tiny room. Percy was getting more pissed as the moment wore on, and moved to get up when he was quickly pushed back down with one hand, then grunted when he felt the back of Oliver's free hand come down to slap his left arse cheek. Hard._

_" I told you not to move bitch!" he growled, leaning in to yank Percy's head up to meet him in a rough, violent kiss that nearly made the red head black out. When they parted Wood simply released his head without warning, making it land on the table with a loud thunking noise. _

_" This has to stop now Wood," Percy managed, leaning up on his elbows finally to look over at the man behind him, who was half way crouched in front of his upturned arse, brown eyes blazing with barely surpessed fury. " Penelope will ..."_

_SLAP! Another hand smacked his arse, this time on the right cheek._

_" I say when this is finished cocksucker! Not you! So I suggest you just stay there and accept it!"_

_Percy stared wide eyed at this violent image of the man, then his eyes quickly squeezed shut when he again felt his gluts being pried apart and a tongue invade his moist crack, this time with the added lubricant provided by the wine. And judging by the grunts and gasps coming from the man currently rimming the hell out of him, the difference was noticeable. Then Oliver stopped for one minute, pausing to look the scared red head in the eye, and to Percy's surprise there was a hint of tenderness in there amongst the anger, though the anger was still primary._

_" By the time I'm through with you, you two timing whore, you won't be able to sit or shit for a whole fuckin' year."_

_--------_

" Where do you want to go to today Thomas?"

Oliver and the little kid left the apartment and then the pub just over half an hour ago, both now walking a wide London street that was packed with muggles going on about their every day business and at the same time seeing wizard and witches flickering in and of the view as well. Now and again Oliver would pause to see a sweet shop flicker to become a broomstick repair site, or a pet shop with puppies and kittens in the windows morph into a row of cages that houses letter Owls and magical pets such as Salamanders and Rockwood Spiders that would spin you new clothes in an instant. Then, in the blink of an eye, everything would snap back in be all 'muggle' London again as if nothing ever happened.

_I'm used to it now, but it's still a bit freaky. Especially when the little bloke here is completely unaware of the magic happening all around him and not noticing anything. And then there is...what the..._

Oliver was pulled to a stop by a little hand tightening it's hold, it's owner coming to a standstill in front of what appeared to be a bookshop that sold sports book and memorabilia, yet when it flickered for a split second Wood thought he saw it to actually be a derelict sweet shop, then again into what appeared to be a Starbucks type place. Except..._Wizbucks? Don't they mean Starbucks?_

" I wanna have a look in here please. Can we?"

Oliver looked down at the big brown eyes that were imploring him to say yes, and in that instant knew suddenly the reason why Percy and his mam were never able to say no when he wanted something. It really was down to those brown eyes and the effect they had on people when the owner wanted something. And in this case it seemed no different.

Wood smiled down, gripped the little hand tight and moved into the bookshop without another word needed.

_Maybe things may be alright today._

_--------_

" Fred, did you take the quarter week earnings to Gringots yesterday?"

" No I didn't George. I bloody well thought you would do it so left it on the counter the night before."

Fred Weasley frowned at his brother from across the counter, his eyes rolling to the top of his head as he released a long surpressed groan of disbelief at his brother's inept business sense and sense itself in priority.

" Well, don't you think we should go do it now before we open the shop this morning?"

George looked up from the morning Prophet he was reading, taking a sip of coffee from a slightly chipped blue mug at the same time. It was early morning in their neck of the woods and the twins had decided to come downstairs from their upstairs apartment to give their joke shop a bit of a clean up before opening their doors for the day's trading. It was promising to be a busy day, with three new products being placed on the floor for a customer test run and a new casual sales assistant starting that day as well. Some lass named Angela something he remembered at the top of his head. Seemed nice enough though good temps were hard to come by these days, so he hoped it all went well.

"Well I suppose I'll have to go do in now then?"

George looked up again, frowned. " Why right now ?"

Fred rolled his eyes as he slid off his stool and picked up the money sack across the bench,already moving to the coat rack situated by the door and grabbing his new brown travel cloke.

" Because, oh great brother of mine, if we do not bank that gold now we will not be able to use it in time to pay the rent, buy our food and stock up on our tools for our experiments."

George sniggered. " Okay, okay! I get it! I guess that's why they all say your the brains of the operation these days."

" I should think so brother. I'll be back in half an hour alright?"

" Sure thing. Oh, and could you pick up some pancakes and hot chocolate from that new cafe down the street."

Fred frowned. " What new cafe down the street?"

" You know,the new WizBucks Barrista place. It opened up in that old place that used to be a sweet shop a few years back."

" Ah yeah, I remember. I'll pick up some coffee packs for the coffee lounge as well while I'm there shall I?"

" Chocolate Mint?"

" Don't I always bro?" Fred grinned, his hand on the door and opening it and stepping outside. " Be back in a few."

--------

_This is just too fucking weird even for me!_

Thomas was sitting at the small kid's table, flicking through what appeared to be a book on all time greatest soccer plays and seeming tom love every minute of it. Oliver opted to look at a nearby shelf of books that contained information on soccer and their many rules and teams, thinking that he should at least share a bit in his son's enthusiasm for the muggle sport if he wanted to get closer to the boy. The problem was though was that everytime he would reach for a book it would suddenly fizzle and shimmer, making it transparent and unable to grasp with his hand. Frowning he tried again, and instead this time in place of a volume of great soccer players and their teams, the brunette had grasped a bag of what appeared to be Chocolate Mint Coffee Grinds.

Wood frowned, then gasped when the bag morphed into the book he had seen previously. He heard a little boy chuckling and looked over to see a rather amused looking Thomas Weasley getting up from the table and walking over to him, a rather large book tucked tightly under his tiny arm and a look on his face that Oliver knew anywhere. He had used it countless times on his Ma when he wanted something.

" Can I have this book Mr Wood?"

Oliver grinned and leaned down on his hunches to be on the tyke's level. " And what is the book you want to get?"

The little boy pulled out the book and held it in front of Oliver's face for him to see. It was actually not a book on soccer as he had first thought, but a book on American Ice Hockey and their teams. A large, brutish man with much too much padding on was on the cover with a menacing look on his face, and with what appeared to be a gaping wound on his forehead that was very red with blood.

" Are you sure your Da would want you to have this? It looks a bit violent to me."

Thomas frowned. " But you play it and you seem okay Mr Wood."

_Shit that's right! He thinks I play this muggle barbarity for a living instead of Quidditch._

" I do mate, but playing it without your Da actually knowing how violent it is is one thing, but if I take this book into his house he may give me a hiding for making you see all this blood."

Thomas shook his head. " Na uh. Daddy said I could pick anything I liked today, and I want this book."

Oliver sighed and nodded despite his better judgement. As he reached into his pocket to get the change for the book Thomas just smiled at him and without prompting this time reached out to take his free hand as both walked towards the counter to pay for the purchase. Oliver couldn't help but feel a bit more complete when that little hand linked into his larger own, almost as if a father had found a lost cub after a long time and was glad it was safe from harm.

_All in all I don' think I am doing too bad so far. He's talking to me at least and holding my hand without much fuss, so he's letting me in a little bit today._

But as Oliver walked up to the nice cashier lady to pay for the book a sudden chill sensation passed right through his body, and in a split second he thought he could see someone he knew very well brush right past him and heading down towards what appeared to be a large shelf full of coffee beans, where before there stood the sports section.

Tall. Red Hair straight down. Wearing a brown robe over Green Dragon Hide suit.

_Fred Weasley. Shit!_

Oliver blinked. And instead in the middle of a coffee shop he was right in the front of the register of the sports bookshop, with a line of curious people behind him and a rather irate looking salesgirl behind the counter. A tiny hand pulling at his pants leg told him to look down to see a worried looking Thomas.

" You were daydreaming Mr Wood. The lady wants the money now for my book."

Oliver shook his head to clear it, smiling and apologizing to the girl before taking the book, grabbing Thomas by the hand and making his way right out of the bookstore and back into the busy side streets just outside the door. He dragged Thomas along a fair laneways away, looking back every now and then to make sure a certain twin was not following or that the Binding Charm was going to play up again.

_It has to be the charm playing up again. But how can that be? Drase said the charm would be in full effect until the kid turns five, yet how can this happen then?_

" Mr Wood?"

Oliver looked down at the boy still at his side and still holding his hand tightly. A curious expression was in those matching brown eyes, a little hand giving the bigger one a little squeeze as well. " Are you alright?"

_Concern? For me? Must be showing clear as day on my face._

" Just thinking about what we could do for lunch soon Tommy boy. What would you like to have?"

Thomas smiled a bit, though still eyed Olive suspiciously, making the older man worried that the kid may have inherited Percy's bullshit metre by default and could tell he was lying. But the kid seemed to let it pass for now.

" I'd like McDonald's Mr Wood, but Daddy never lets me."

Oliver frowned. " Why on earth would he do that?"

" He says junk food is bad for you and that it will only make me sick. But Allister eats it all the time, and he never throws up at all."

Oliver laughed at the purely sarcastic tone in the little voice that matched brilliantly with the slight roll of the eyes. The kid may have inherited his looks from Oliver, but the Keeper was reminded in times like this how much of a combination personality wise Thomas was of Percy and him.

" Tell you what. If you can keep it under your hat and not tell your Da, you and I can have ourselves McDonald's for lunch. How's that sound?"

And with the squeal of delight and frantic nodding of his head, Oliver knew he was making a friend.

---------

Fred froze, turning around a bit to see someone he thought he knew at the corner of his eyes, just next to the counter where the baristas were making their coffee and frozen ice drinks.

_Oliver Wood ? With a kid in tow?_

The Weasley male waited until he was at the far end and near the shelf that contained the Chocolate Mint flavored coffee grinds before turning around, trying to make out the burly brunette he thought he saw only a second ago.

But in a blink of an eye he was gone. Along with what was almost like a miniature version of the Keeper himself.

Fred frowned, shaking his head to clear it as he reached for a packet of the coffee grinds and headed back to the counter. " I must be going mad from the caffeine withdraw. Getting delirious and not thinking right."

He was muttering to himself more than anything, smiling when he paid for the purchases and while exiting the store still trying to figure out if it was indeed Wood he had seen amongst the crowd and why, even if it was the man in question, he was suddenly avoiding him like the plague.

The twins had been in contact with Oliver only when they last met just under a month ago, with details of their search for their missing brother and handed him his last available address. But since then they had seen neither hide nor hair of their normally sociable mate, and from the rumblings the two of them had been hearing from his team mates from Puddlemere who frequented the store, Oliver was hiding something quite big at this moment in time.

_But surely Oliver wouldn't have been able to find Percy when we've found nothing would he?_

_Ah, but Fred, he roomed with your Percy for seven years. He would know him a lot better than most people wouldn't you agree._

Fred sighed, frustration rearing it's ugly head and making him wish he had not thought about Percy or Oliver this early in the morning, especially a morning on a busy work day. It only caused him to become distracted and be a bit absent minded with customers and his dealings with business partners, but as he grabbed the handle to the front of his joke shop and stepped into the main front room, a funny thought occurred to him. A thought that made him wonder if he was maybe looking at the whole thing from a different perspective than Oliver was.

_Come to think of it, WHY is Oliver Wood so desperate to look for Percy Weasley? _

Fred snorted. Exactly. What could his studious, upright prig of a brother ever offer a spontaneous and outgoing bloke like Oliver Wood?

--------

_" Need's more lube if I'm gonna be able stick it all in you fuckin' whore."_

_Oliver was sprawled on top of him, slowly grinding his erection in between the gap of his taunt buttocks while skimming his hands up and down Percy's sides, his shirt having been torn off a few minutes earlier. And despite himself feeling more trapped than ever and Wood seeming to not care that small bits of glass were cutting into his chest and stomach the red head groaned at the heated friction, then gasped when Wood bit down hard on his shoulder. Soon Percy found himself rubbing his own strained cock against the table top in time with Oliver own grinding against his arse, the added pressure of Wood's broader form only increasing his pleaser by pressing his cock harder into the smooth surface._

_" You...ba...bastard Ol," He groaned into the table top as he rested his head down on his cheek. " Penny will be here any minute.We must...you must...Jesus Oliver!"_

_Oliver's hands had gripped Percy's narrow hips like a vice and yanked his form off the table and his cock free of the friction he was creating, leavin it tangling over the edge with his low hanging balls. A second later another harsh slap was dealt to his right arse cheek, the sharp snap of flesh on flesh mingling with the moan that escaped deep from the red head's mouth._

_" None of that now Weasley. This is not about you this time." _

_Wood purred in his ear, biting down on the lobe as he reached around the slender form towards a dish on the table. Percy looked down in time to see Oliver dip two fingers into the large bowel that was filled with the chocolate syrup for the desert tray. It was only when Percy saw Oliver take a rather unusual amount on two digits, and bring it back around instead of placing it in his open mouth, that Percy suddenly realized where, and what, the brunette wanted to use it for._

_This is highly unorthodox, definitely unhygienic and definitely not what he had planned for the evening._

_Yet Percy had never been turned on so much in quite a long, long time._

_He felt the burly man behind him chuckle in his ear, running the length of his cock up and down Percy's arse and a second later Percy flinched as he felt the first of the chocolate coated fingers squirm their way in, a great deal rougher than what Wood would have normally considered doing. The anger was still there, brimming just underneath all this despite the hinderance of the erotic tone._

_" You may have given Penelope a dinner tonight Weasley, but right now I am going to make myself a banquet. Starting with desert."_

_--------_

Oliver was actually quite surprised when the two of them did happen to cross a McDonald's so close to their area in Diagon. Or at least, the 'charmified' area that made Thomas oblivious to the magic around him and only see a muggle type area and nothing else. Still, as both guys seated themselves at the table near a large outside window after getting their meals - Oliver a Big Mac Meal in large and Thomas a Happy Meal with the toy included - the older brunette was still expecting the surroundings to 'glitch' and flicker on and off like a television on the brink, showing their 'real' surroundings of the magic world instead of the 'fake' one produced by the Blood Binding Charm.

_I sometimes wonder if it is only happening to me because I am new with the charm and have yet to get adjusted to being apart of it. I mean, Perce never mentioned this sort of thing happening to him. And the kid here seems oblivious to it._

Indeed the kid had already eaten his small bag of fries and finished off half his hamburger, though he had not touched his orange juice that Oliver insisted on instead of Coke. It was his little nod to Thomas that he knew his Daddy would not really like him eating junk food, but he was compensating for it by at least giving him something a bit more nutritious to go with the other stuff. He was still amazed though at how much a four year old of Thomas' size could pack away and still not show, but despite this Oliver was growing stronger in his resolve to get the kid more active.

_Maybe I can convince Perce to let me take him to the wizard world on a swimming drill. Surely we can find a charm so he can not see the magical side of Quidditch like he has here in Diagon. Why not Puddlemere and the pool? I wonder if they have our club speedos in junior size? Come to think of it, maybe I can snag a pair for Percy as well and make it a family event. And get a unrestricted view of my Perce's amazing arse thrown into the bargain as well..._

"Mr Wood?"

Oliver startled, shaking the image of a barely naked red head in tight blue speedos with Puddlemere all over the arse and looked over the table at Thomas, who was looking at him again with that curious/puzzled expression in his eyes.

_Kid's caught me that many times daydreaming about his Da that I'm not surprised if he think's I'm a bit mad. Thank god for small mercies the type is way too young to be a mind reader or I'd have A LOT of explaining to do._

" Yeah Thomas?"

" Thank you for my book. And for the happy meal. I really liked it."

Oliver smiled, nodded. " Glad to know I'm doing okay as a substitute Da. So your having a good time today with me?"

The little boy nodded. " Yeah. Though I wished Daddy didn't have to work and be here with us. It's always funniest when Daddy is here."

" It is. I remember at school, when I was ever in a bad mood your Dad would cheer me up with some joke or a little prank or the other. Acted like a right prat most of the time, but when it was just me and him he was a real crack."

The little boy frowned. " What's a crack?"

" It means a laugh. To have a joke and all that. It's irish I think."

" And that is why your voice is funny? You live there?"

Oliver laughed and nearly choked on the bit of burger in his mouth." You think my accent is funny now little one?" He saw Thomas smile a bit, nodding. " Well, I reckon it may sound a wee bit odd to you, but from where I'm from it's the norm I'm sorry to say."

" Where are you from then?"

" I'm from a bonny place called Glasgow in Scotland. Great place to live but you freeze your arse off most of the time. Need mittens for your cheeks on both ends sometimes."

That got a fit of giggles out of his little companion, making Oliver smile himself as he watched this small version of himself and Percy slowly open up to him bit by bit, and in doing so hopefully let Thomas let Oliver get closer to Percy without fear of being hated for it. And if he had to make a little fun of himself and take the piss out of his accent, then so be it.

Thomas finally quieted down, smiling as he looked back over the table at the man he had first thought was a threat to him and his Daddy, yet seemed to want to be his friend more than anything right now.

" Your pretty cool Mr Wood. I can see why Daddy likes you so much."

Oliver smiled. " That's the best complement I've heard all day Thomas. Thanks. Your pretty cool yerself."

And when Thomas smiled at him before turning back to playing with his toy on the table, Wood could not help but feel a new sense of hope begin to grow in his chest in an area around his heart. A feeling that maybe, just maybe, things will be alright for the two of them. And for three when Percy met with them tonight back at the flat when he got home from work.

_And, if I play my cards right with our son for the rest of the day, Perce may be persuaded to reward me with another shared shower. Or even better, share his bedroom and his bed. Oh the possibilities with a big bed and that fantastic arse of his..._

Oliver just prayed like hell the blush he felt rising on his face would not go noticed.

--------

" I'm telling you I saw Oliver Wood down at this new coffee shop. And he had what appeared to be a kid who looked exactly like him holding his hand."

George stared dumbfounded at his twin, who had been ranting and raving about this new turn of events ever since he had gotten back with the chocolate mint coffee and the pancakes, yet the contents were long forgotten, left on the front counter as soon as Fred literally threw himself into the store like a madman. Once second the store was full of customers and happy browsers, but with a quick flick of his wand that sen them all flying out the door and the entrance locked and bolted, it was as quiet and isolated as it was in the early morning.

George frowned, folding his arms and leaning back against a shelf of magic powder bottles as he thought over what his brother was saying and trying to not watch his sibling pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

" Hold on a minute and let me think this through. Your saying that Oliver was just down the street from us, with a kid in tow that looked exactly like him and that a second later he wasn't there like he'd vanished into thin air? That's completely nuts and..."

" But plausible George! The kid's description matched the one we got from that drunk the all three of us were at the pub that night a couple of months ago, the one that slurred that Penelope Clearwater had given birth to a kid and was in a heck of a lot of trouble because of it."

" Yeah," George nodded, frowning deeper. " But again, we still don't know if that drunk was telling the truth and even then, where would Percy come into this, besides the obvious connection with Clearwater being his girlfriend?"

Fred shook his head, finally coming to rest on a stool beside the table containing their latest line of Instant Pimple Mix Powder. " I have no idea bro, but you were there when us two and Oliver were in that pub and that drunk was slurring that shit all over us as he sat next to our booth. Wood went white as a ghost when he heard that a whore named Clearwater was in trouble with the Ministry to becoming pregnant when she was not suppose to, and added to that the kid was not that Weasley's for sure. And you and I both know the only Weasley seeing Penelope before both Percy and her disappeared was Percy himself."

The other twin nodded. " Yeah. I never saw go so white and shake as much as he did then. Bolted out of the place as fast as a Firebolt with add ons."

" So, if Oliver was indeed involved with Penelope, and they had a kid, then where does...

"...that leave out missing brother? Not to mention his sudden disappearance with Penelope and the kid for five years now."

Fred grimaced. " And it seems dear old Oliver has already found the kid and with it possibly Percy as well. And to think of all the gold we spent of private detectives to try an' achieve the same result."

A silence fell for a minute, both twins staying at their respective sides as they let the new information seep into their brains and slowly dissect it. Then Fred silently rose from his stool to walk over to the cash register and yank out a small leather pouch from a secret draw underneath, reaching in to take out what appeared to George to be a shot of Floo powder.

" Where do you think your going?"

Fred turned around, a calculating look on his face.

" I'm going back to the Burrow. It's about time I think we let everyone in on what's happening and see what they reckon we should do about this."

" Meaning?"

Fred managed a small grin just as he turned to go into the back room where the only fireplace was kept.

" Meaning, brother of mine, that Mum and Dad will soon hear news that they may have a grandson to celebrate."

TBC...

_I was not going to bring the Weasley's into this till a bit later, but it seems a few were lamenting over this becoming a bit slow and so I decided to bring them in a bit earlier than intended, though in warning this does not mean that they will meet up with Percy and Thomas and Oliver any time soon. But their worlds will slowly begin to blend into the other in the next few chapters. _

_Oh, and the smut and slash will be upped from here on out, so be warned ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the chapter reviews guys and girls. Much appreciated and makes it all worth while in the end. The only reason I was stressing as to why so many people did not review that last on ( 13 ) is that a large majority of my plot points and ideas are stemming from the character I have introduced in that one, so I would advise anyone who has not read said chapter to please do so before reading this one, as you may be a little lost. And as for the twins 'suddenly' popping up in this story, they were in fact in the very first chapter of this story, so if those who are just coming into this have missed it then just check chapter one for confirmation of this._

_Also, sorry if I sounded a bit like a Review Nazi when I moaned about the lack of reviews. Like I mentioned before above, I was only worried about it because there is significant plot points and character mentioned and talked about in it, so I hope many got it without me having to repeat the chapter's contents later on._

_Now, this chapter continues on from the last one, so it is extremely raunchy in nature and a little mid machonistic in a way, so if you did not like Oliver's treatment of Percy in the kitchen flashback, then I suggest you do not read on and wait until the next installment._

**FROM MANIC TUESDAY TO A FUNNY KIND OF WEDNESDAY.**

_FIVE YEARS AGO - PERCY'S FLAT - CON'T_

_" Shit Oliver! Your bloody hurting me!"_

_Percy squeezed his eyes shut, his hands gripping the edge of the expensive wood table so hard that he was certain the wood would break off any minute. Behind him a growling brunette was working a chocolate coated finger up the tight entrance of his arse, jabbing and probing him in a rough, possessive manner that was not like anything they had done before. And when Percy had thought his body had adjusted to the violent intrusion, another finger was added to the first, this time both forming a scissor action and forcing the passage to stretch out and remain so. Percy cursed the groan that came from his mouth when it happened, hating his body for making him enjoy this...animalistic side to his would be lover._

_" You sound like your enjoying being roughed up a bit Weasley," Oliver growled, now alternating between the two lubed fingers and long, deep pokes with his saliva slickened tongue, himself grunting and panting as the rising heat in his ballsack churned hotter and longer. " Maybe I should just make you my bitch for the rest of this arrangement. Would be rather fitting in a way."_

_Wood rose to his feet, bringing his hands to latch onto Percy's narrow waist to use as leverage to pull himself up and flush with the other man's lithe form, pulling Percy up hard from the table in doing so and sinking his teeth down hard into his slender neck. The groan that escaped the red head's lips made the brunette buck his hard on roughly in between the now well lubed entrance to the other man's anus, biting down hard on Percy's shoulder when he felt the head of it briefly poke up against the entrance._

_" I want you to beg for it."_

_Percy stilled. " Wha..."_

_Oliver pulled the lithe body into his own tighter, a hand snaking up to twist a taunt nipple just that little bit, enjoying the slight yelp from Perce when he did. The brunette then moved his lips up close to his captive's right ear and blew into it just a bit, then letting his teeth bite down a tad on the lobe._

_" Beg for it bitch," He growled, bucking his cock harder against Percy's entrance as he tweaked Percy's nipples just that little bit to get another gasp from those swollen red lips. He grabbed Percy's jaw to jerk those lips to meet his own in a hard, punishing kiss that left both men gasping for breath when they broke apart. _

_" Tell me how much my pathetic little whore wants me inside him."_

_--------_

_Bloody hell! When will this ever end!_

When he got at the office that morning Percy saw his desk was swamped with papers and forms about a metre hire in his IN tray, his normally well kept desk awash with a pile of folder's, clippings and computer disks packed with background information he would need for this article. And now it was lunch time and the red head could not see an end in sight at all, a dent nowhere near in any of the piles and more and more people were coming in and dumping their work on top of his own to get done.

_Probably think because I'm normally so quick and reliable I'll handle it in a heartbeat and without question. Real kick in the arse for being such a perfectionist I guess. Everyone just thinks you love to work and nothing else._

Percy sighed as he took a long slurp from his giant mug of strong black coffee while taking a big bite from his ham and cheese sandwich, his feet proped up on the desk as he leaned back on his chair to look outside his window and down into the park.

As he recalled last time he was here working there were families and many young couples at play down there. Some were throwing balls to each other in an improv game of father and son catch as their wives or partners looked on, while various others were enjoying lives that were kid free and hassless to enjoy sessions of cuddling and kissing under the shade of a nearby elk tree.

_We could maybe do that some day. have Thomas laughing and playing, yelling at me and Oliver to watch him kick his soccer ball higher and higher into the air while I'll be laying back into Oliver's broad chest, his arms wrapped tightly around my torso and pulling me in that bit closer. He'd be chuckling and egging him on and I'd be probably telling him to knock it off, which would lead him to growl in my ear and tell me to shut up and be good. Or else he'd..._

" Mr Weasley?"

Percy looked away from the park outside and up at the person standing in front of his desk. It was Julie Dempsy, the main head editor of his newspaper. She was a formidable looking woman in her mid thirties, dressed as usual in a sharp purple power suit with big shoulder pads and her brown hair pulled back into a tight pony tail that made her angular face even more prominent than necessary.

" Yes Ms Dempsy? How can I help you?"

" It's getting rather late here. Don't you think you should be packing up and heading home to Thomas?"

Percy smiled. The woman may have looked severe and hard but underneath she had a good heart. " No, Thomas is in good hands at the moment and besides, I'd like to make sure everything here is up to date so I won't be called back on such short notice."

Julie smiled, nodding. " Fair enough. Just don't stay back too late alright? Sets a too high example for the rest of us temps and not all of us are up to the task quite frankly."

Percy laughed. " Will do. I'll see you later then."

Julie smiled and turned to leave, but stopped just before she reached the door.

" Percy?"

Percy looked up from his article, smiled. " Yes?"

" Just so you know, I've spoken to your boss about your work, and him and I are both in agreement that you should be able to do most of your work from home from now on."

Percy frowned. " Look, I understand if you're a bit pissed about me taking a sudden few days off, but I'll make up for it on the next few days and..."

" Your not letting me finish Percy. We both feel that, due to your work load, your position as a casual employee and the fact that you are a single parent, that working from home would suit you better in the long run. Plus, it would free up our office space here for someone who is on a more permanent basis and also for you it would save money on having to commute to work all week."

Percy just stared at her, completely stunned. Never in his whole entire working career had an employer been so thoughtful and considerate for an employee's well being and life. He knew muggle work places were sometimes more considerate and different than what it was like working in the Ministry or anywhere else in the magical world, but this was the first true truth of it he'd been witness to. And for him to be the recipient of such an experience was...

" I...I don't know what to say. I mean, surely there would be someone more qualified and more deserving than myself to be given such an opportunity?"

" Actually there isn't. Most of our currant casuals have not shown as much dedication and passion for the job like you have, and it has become quite obvious over the years how dedicated you are to your son and how you have always tried to juggle both him and work here and someone manage it okay. All in all I'd say we have both made the right decision. "

" Then what would be required from me to get the ball moving?"

Julie raised an eyebrow. " Does that mean you are accepting our offer?"

Percy grinned and nodded enthusiastically. " Yes. I'd love to accept the offer. It'd be perfect."

" Excellent! Come by my office after you've finished off here to collect the transfer forms and collect your next assignment. I'll explain it in detail then."

--------

_Diagon Alley. 5 Years Ago._

_She was seated at a small table just outside the cafe, dressed in a full length flowing skirt that was of a pale pink with yellow and green Iris flowers coating it and only a pair of red short heeled shoes covering her feet. Her rich blonde hair that shone brightly in the mid morning sun was tamed neatly,letting it fall down in curves as it spilled onto her slender shoulders that outlines a delicately featured face of a small oval shaped nature. Her eyes, a piercing blue, were looking out into the morning crowds, looking quickly this way and that for a particular person who she had been waiting for the last two hours, about an hour and a half of which her 'date' was late for._

_Just then she caught a flash of red curls, then her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the man come into view from behind two burly looking body builder types to come into her line of vision. He was slender as always, but it worried her that he seemed thinner that the last time she had seen him, which was four months ago. As always he was dressed in a brown suit and tie, his black shoes so highly polished she could see the shine from even her vantage point. A simple black traveling cloak was fastened around his neck and resting just over his shoulders, and as he came up in front of the cafe she noted he was also carrying that damn brown tattered brief case of his. His grey-blue eyes scanned the outside tables until he caught her in his sight, but the look that was in there was indescribable to her, even when he nodded and began moving to the tables to where she was. There was no hint of malice or hate she expected, but nor was there happiness or even a hint of nostalgic longing in them. _

_" Percy."_

_" Penelope," Percy nodded, still standing by the table and trying to look anywhere but directly at her face. " I'm here as you requested. You said it was urgent."_

_Penelope sighed. So it was to be the formal route of conversation for this. No matter. She had expected as much after all that had happened between the two of them, especially now that a third party was intimately involved._

_" So you are Percy. Would you please take a seat?"_

_The red haired man frowned at her, looking at her directly this time it seemed as if the gauge her facial features with what she was saying in the welcoming tone. He looked skeptical but instead of turning away and back the way he came Percy nodded and sat down across from her, picking up a menu from the table as he did._

_" Are you having anything to eat?"_

_Percy looked over at her from over the top of the leather bound menu folder. _

_" Just how long is this apparent 'quick' get together are we talking about Clearwater, because I am a busy man at the moment and..."_

_Penelope laughed. " A busy man are you Percy Weasley? With what exactly hmm? Last I heard you resigned from the Ministry three and a half months ago, which was a week after you packed your bags and fled our apartment without so much as..."_

_" I thought it was better this way," He butted in, annoyance tainting his voice as he spoke. " Give you two time to think about what you did. Then maybe you would reconsider your...indiscretion and come to the right decision."_

_THAT got a raised eyebrow from her. " And what, pray, would the right decision be to your eyes Perce?"_

_Percy visibly flinched at the use of his nick name that only HE used to call him when they were together, but met her gaze and kept his cool. " I knew this was a mistake coming here after only a short time. I'm leaving now so good day to you. GIve Wood my regards."_

_He was halfway out of his chair when Penelope suddenly latched onto his arm with her hand, clutching it tight and pulling him back down into his seat, the man himself to stunned to wretch it back or trying again. She was never one to physically stop some one like that, so this alone shocked him no end, but the former Gryffindor was even shocked further when he looked over and saw the look of sheer panic suddenly all over his former girlfriend's face._

_" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so snippy at you like this after so long. It's just that...well..."_

_Percy leaned over to place a comforting hand over one of Penelope's that was on top of the table and squeezed it gently, sighing heavily as long withheld weariness began to creep into his voice. " I'm sorry too Penelope. I shouldn't have been on the defensive so quickly as well after such a long time. I thought it was all water under the bridge, after I moved out all my stuff and picked up my hand of the bond and left, but getting your owl, then meeting you here and seeing you look so..."_

_Penelope frowned. " Look so what exactly?"_

_Percy shrugged. " Happy I guess. Carefree."_

_Penelope sighed a bit, her gaze glazing over slightly as she looked down at their joined hands and then back at Percy. " Happy? Carefree? I am anything but at the moment, hence why I called you here today after not talking for so long."_

_Percy raised an eyebrow. " What's the deal Penelope? Why the sudden need to reconnect with me after so many months? The last thing you told me before I left was that you were happier with Wood and that you wanted me to end our own relationship so you could continue with him."_

_She looked down at the table for a moment, seeming to gather her strength, sighing heavily as if coming to a long withheld decision. Her gaze came up to Percy's again. Penelope's face was a blank slate. No emotion at all._

_" I'm pregnant."_

_--------_

_" God your so fuckin' tight! Even after all the times I've fucked ye, yer always so hot and tight for me."_

_Wood had Percy pulled up against him hard, his cock sleathed tighty up the warm passage of Percy's arse and in so deep only the pushed out forrest of his brown pubic hair could be seen. His raised ballsack pushed up even harder against the sweat coated skin of Percy's own balls as he let one hand roam up and down from Percy's taunt nipples, to skimming small circles all over his flat stomach. Oliver chuckled as he heard the red head gasping and wrasping out his surname from his moist red lips, lips he bought crashing down into his own in a hard, quick kiss._

_Oliver broke away quickly, moving around a bit till both his hands were gripping the slim waist of the red head, Percy already leaning down on the table and spreading his legs and arse for better penetration. But noted that he was doing everything possible not to make eye contact with Wood or make a move to touch his weeping cock that was still hard between his slim legs._

_Oliver leaned over the prone body and kissed his way up the spine from the base, stopping a bit to lightly kiss and nibble a bit of freckled skin until he met up with that slender neck. He was about to latch onto an earlobe to a little suckle when suddenly Percy yanked himself off the table and spun his head around to look Wood square in the eyes. And shocking Wood a bit to see that they were filled with fury and anger._

_" If your going to fuck me already just get on with it! Quit the niceties and just bang my arse and go!"_

_Oliver growled. " I'll say when this is over Weasley. I..."_

_" Am a machonistic control freak with no sense of decency whatsoever! Barge into my flat, wreck my dinner and then just toss me around like a fuckin' blow up doll on my kitchen table! Fuck you and fuck your control Wood! Now are you gonna fuck me or just stand there with your dick up my arse all night?"_

_The Keeper stared, stunned for a minute, then immediately grabbed Percy's face by his chin and yanked him in for another hard kiss before pushing him back down on the table, laughing roughly when he heard Weasley grunt from being shoved down too hard on his stomach._

_" Oh yes. I AM gonna fuck your arse Weasley. Fuck it so hard there'll be no doubt left in your blonde bitch's mind who really owns your arse!"_

_--------_

" Daddy! We're Home!"

Percy smiled when he heard the front door to his flat open and close, followed by the sound of a small and big set of footsteps come down the entry way hall and into the lounge where he was currently seated, reading a National Geographic magazine on Ancient Mayan Temples in one of the large seater. He grinned even wider when Thomas came bounding in and ran straight into his lap, throwing his arms around Percy's neck and giving him a kiss.

" You had a good day I take it?"

Thomas nodded enthusiastically. " Uh huh. Mr Wood took me to a sports bookshop, then we had lunch at McDonalds, and then he took me to the park to kick some goals with my soccer ball! It was ace!"

Percy laughed at his son's excited chatter, glad that at least for today Thomas could put his dislike for Oliver and actually get along with the other man, who was currently leaning up against the entrance to the lounge room and watching them both with a smile, arms folded across his broad chest and feet crossed at the ankle.

_I'm glad he likes me enough now. Just have to start working with that and see what'll happen from there. Perce looks happy enough though._

Percy smiled, kissing Thomas on his temple as he deposited him back on the floor as he pushed himself out of the chair. " Why don't you go dump your stuff in your room and then go take a shower while I get tea ready? Mr Wood can stay if you'd like."

" That'll be cool Daddy! Be right back."

Oliver chuckled as he watched the little kid scamped out the other doorway and down the hall to his room, turning his attention then back to the red head who was eyeing him with an amused expression from across the way.

" It seems Thomas is starting to take a shine to you."

Oliver nodded. " So it seems, though I dare say it's because you told him to be on his best behavior for you is the cause of it. Good kid though. No trouble what so ever."

Percy smiled. " I taught him good manners and all that, but it seems his personality pretty much took care of that for me. He is just naturally curtious and polite most of the time. Except on the soccer field of coarse, where then it's bye little polite boy, hello total bastard hell bent on winning. I can't imagine where he got that from?"

Oliver chuckled, smiling as Percy came up to him to stand right in front of him and without thinking Oliver wrapped his arms around the other man's slender waist, and to his delight Percy in turn wrapped his own around his neck. The brunette leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Percy's mouth, then on his cheek, then on the corner of his lips before laying another one full on his lips before resting his forehead against Percy's.

" I still can't believe it sometimes when I look at him you know. He looks so much like me at that age it scares me."

He felt Percy nod in agreement, his thumbs lightly making small circular motions on the skin just above the waistband of the denim jeans the red head wore.

" He does look a lot like you. And shares a lot of your traits. Amazes me how much he's actually inherited without you even being here."

" He still has your mannerisms and your smarts Perce. I was nowhere near as well spoken or as well read as our kid is. He may have got my looks but the tyke certainly got your brains."

Percy chuckled, kissed Oliver on the cheek. " Thank God for that."

Oliver lightly jabbed him in the ribs before pulling away, taking hold of the other man's hand and leading him into the small kitchen that he was fast becoming very fond of.

--------

_Something's going on with Daddy. And Mr Wood._

Thomas had not gone straight to his bedroom or the shower, instead creeping back into the lounge to see both his Daddy and that Mr Wood person exit the room and walk around down the hall to what appeared to be the kitchen. Carefully the little boy crept through the lounge room and down the hallway, straining his tiny ears to hear the sound of his father's chuckling mingling with the deep laughter of that other man his Daddy was becoming rather fond of. Scrunching his eyes shut and mustering all the courage he could manage Thomas slowly peeked his head around the side of the doorway to glance into the kitchen.

His Daddy was at the stove, pouring what appeared to be freshly beaten eggs from a container into the sizzling frying pan. That was not what was unusual about the sight though for this little tyke, as while he was doing this that funny Mr Wood bloke was standing right behind him with his arms wrapped tightly around his father's waist and pulling himself flush against the slimmer man. It appeared Mr Wood was slowly rocking them both back and forth while the eggs were cooking on the stove, both men chatting to each other in low whispers.

_I wonder what Daddy is talking to him about? Me? Soccer? McDonald's?_

And then Thomas' eyes widened a bit when he saw Mr Wood lean in to place a gentle kiss on the back of Percy's neck as he continued to rock them both back and forth in a gentle motion by the stove. The only sound in the kitchen to meet Thomas' ears was the slight hum of their whispered conversation and the sizzling of the butter and eggs in the pan. Yet all the little boy could really see right there and then was this strange yet funny man laying kiss after kiss on his Daddy's neck and his Daddy laughing and rocking along with the other man's motions.

Thomas frowned. He wondered if all Daddies behaved like this with their best friends from school, but then he thought this Mr Wood must be extremely special to him if his Daddy was allowing him to kiss his neck like that.

" Daddy?"

Percy frantically broke apart from Oliver then, turning around and away from the other man before letting his gaze rest on the little brunette standing at the doorway.

" Yes love? What's up?"

" Can you run my shower again for me? I'm having trouble with it again and need your help."

Percy nodded. He turned to face the man standing right beside him, seeing a small smile on Oliver's face as his own gaze was watching the interaction between father and son.

" Just watch the eggs for me Oliver. Shant be too long."

Thomas watched as Mr Wood nodded, still smiling as he watched his Daddy walk over to him, immediately jumping into Percy's outstretched arms and wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his neck and waist and making sure Mr Wood saw him kiss his Daddy on the cheek before resting his head on Percy's right shoulder.

_My Daddy! He may be cool today, but he can never take my Daddy away from me!_

Thomas grinned. He was thinking about that hand sign he sometimes saw the opposing players give their rival's goal keeper on the telly, that 'certain' finger that made his Daddy blush and made him swear never to do himself.

_But Daddy can't see me now. But Mr Wood can..._

He slowly uncurled his right hand, making sure it was just behind his Daddy's back, waited until they were just around the corner before they would disappear from sight and ...

"THOMAS WEASLEY!'"

--------

Molly was in one of those moods again. Arthur knew it was going to be one of those days when he woke up first thing that morning to find his wife not laying beside him as always, and upon walking through the Burrow finally found her where he knew she would be. Standing at the doorway to one particular room in the house he knew he would find her, alone with a tattered floral robe on with the fluffy green slippers that one particular son had bought her for mother's day when he was six and the world was much, much simpler.

_When we Weasleys were all simpler. And together._

He came up behind her quietly as not to disturb her in her mussings, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder to lay a soft kiss on her cheek in good morning. His wife sighed and wrapped her own arms around his and leaned back into his body, though no words were coming from her as Arthur sighed in turn and allowed his gaze to follow Molly's into the room.

Into Percy's room.

The sunlight of the early Wensday morn was slowly filtering through the wooden blinds of the far bay window in front of them across the way, painting the blue walled room in a soft and almost surreal glow. It was a simple room really, a single bed with a side table up against the main wall, another one taken up with a large bookcase that held numerous tomes on Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and the odd Quidditch Fan Weekly oddly enough. The sheets on the bed were just plain blue with a slight red and green checkered pattern around the sides, pillows covered in a bright yellow. But the one thing that always drew both their attention at that moment was the lone student desk at the far right side that lay directly opposite where the bed and side table were. It was simple in that it was a wooden table and chair set, the desk a replica of the old type that opened up at the top and was hollow in the inside for school books and scrolls as such. But what drew their gazes every time either Molly and Arthur passed the room was that sometimes, if the light hit it just right, they thought they could actually see the outline of a curly haired, horn rimmed glass wearing red haired boy who for all they knew disappeared off the face of the earth.

" I miss him still Arthur." Molly murmured, her gaze resting on the desk and not moving. " I know it's been nearly five years since he left our world and no one has heard anything of him, but sometimes I think that maybe, just maybe..."

" I sometimes feel it too Molly dear, I do too."

Molly nodded, then turned around and walked away slowly from the room and not daring to take a second glance back. It was always the same thing. She would wake up some days, go take a long, simple look around the room that once belonged to her most favored of her brood, then go about her normal routine as if nothing was wrong.

Arthur shook his head and reached out to the doorknob to close it securely once again until the next time his wife felt the need to look back on a past that seemed to be remaining just that. So long as their lost third eldest was keeping in the shadows and not wanting to speak to them.

_We tried everything. Private detectives, Floo network trackers and using an Unspeakable Curse Specialist in case Percy had joined the dark side and did not want his activities to be found out by the Ministry. And nothing after all this time._

Arthur allowed himself one last look on the room for that day, cursing himself for letting Molly get this far in her depression and him keeping her that way in some part and, as always, went over in his mind what he would want right now for his family to be together. The door was closed on the room maybe, but as Arthur made his way downstairs to the kitchen he knew that the drama would never truly be over until one Percy Weasley was found again. For Molly's sake. For the family's sake.

_For a Father's sake._

_--------_

_What the..._

Oliver was awoken by the sound of someone banging on his front door to his apartment. And it appeared by the louder hits on the wood with the coupled loud profanity being yelled at high volume it appeared he was not getting up quick enough for their liking. Groaning the Keeper threw his legs over the bed and yanked his muscular frame out of the bed, stopping to stretch his arms then give the bulge in his briefs a good old scratch and adjustment before moving through the small confines to the front door. He wasn't bothering with a robe or a pair of sleep pants when he answered it.

_Only two bastards I know who would wake me up this early on a no training day._

Oliver unlocked the three bolts in the door, and was immediately welcomed with two Chasers pushing through his front door with no hint of shame of the early hour or waking up a still slightly hung over brunette.

" Bout bloody time Wood! Was freezing my fucking arse out there."

Simon Boswell just smiled and patted Oliver's shoulder as he passed through, both men watching with amusement as Keith McMIllan threw himself unceremoniously on the large seater in front of the large screen tv and switched it on; the sound of a Quidditch match in mid play blaring through the apartment.

Simon chuckled. " Come on Wood. Coffee fix is needed I think for the both of us."

Oliver nodded, simply following the other Quidditch player through to his kitchen and sat down on one of the barstools at the breakfast bench as Simon filled up the kettle and switched it on, then took out his wand to magic up three mugs and the milk and sugar. As the utensils flew around and got themselves organized Simon walked around and sat down at the seat, a big smirk on his face as he looked the other man up and down.

_Here it comes..._

" So Wood," SImon smirked. " No morning salute this morning for us?"

Oliver chuckled and elbowed the Chaser in the side. " Very funny Boswell. Regular laugh a minute you are. Seriously though, what are you two doing over here so early on a non training day?"

" Wanting to get the inside goss before the rumors start to spread."

Oliver frowned. " Rumors about what Keith?"

Keith turned his head around from the telly to look over at the two of them, grinning much too broadly for Oliver's liking. " Rumor has it you ditched yesterday's practice to bang the whole cheerleading squad. Going by the pages of the famed muggle Karma Sutra."

Oliver's draw dropped. " You two fuckin' serious?"

Simon's grin was much wider. " Alphabetically too apparently."

The brunette groaned and buried his face in his hands, shaking it back and forth as he felt his entire face burn hot with embarrassment.

_I just hope to god my two boys are having a better time back at their place._

_--------_

" It was just a bad dream sweetheart. Daddy's here."

Percy was pacing the lounge room back and forth with Thomas wrapped tightly around his body and held securely in his arms, both just out of bed and clad only in their briefs. The soft sound of ColdPlay's ' Clocks' filtered through the silence from the radio that Percy had switched on with a discreet flick of his wand before throwing it behind the couch. His boy was screaming in fright, heavy in the nightmare before his Daddy came running in to wake him up at five that morning, and for the last two hours was pacing back and forth along the room, a hand rubbing up and down the small one's back as he kissed Thomas' forehead, muttering soothing words as he rocked his son back and forth until the shaking and tears subsided. But the temperature was still hotter than he would have liked.

_This is weird. Three nightmares in as many weeks and each time he gets more and more worked up. I can't believe this is not a coincidence. Oliver arrives and his nightmares get worse._

Percy took a seat on the main couch, smiling when Thomas simply curled into a ball on his lap to rest his small head on his chest while keeping his arms around his waist. He kept running his hand through the short brown hair, another laid on the child's back to continue the soothing circular motions until he was certain his son was calmly asleep. Only then did he allow himself a sigh of long held relief, his gaze turning to the far window to the left to see the sun rising more and more into the orange tinged sky, the crystal clear blue slowly taking over from the sinister black.

_I better Floo Dr Drase and let him know about this. Could be a side effect of the Blood Binding Charm. Unless of coarse..._

Percy shook his head to clear it. There was no possible way that notion would be possible, but then again they were dealing with a situation that was far from simple and completely not in the realms of the norm. He wasn't normal and his son certainly was not, let alone the way in which he was born.

Just then he felt Thomas stir, and looked down to see a pair of big doe eyes looking up at him questionably. " Are you okay Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

Percy shook his head, leaning down to kiss his son gently on his cheek before continuing to stroke his hair as Thomas laid his head back on his father's chest and sighing with what appeared to be relief.

_You may not have done something wrong love, but I may have._

_TBC..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews guys and girls - they are much appreciated and keep the spirit alive within the writer and make it all the worth while in writing! An extra long chapter this one I think, as I have a few more characters coming into the mix and the relationship between Percy and Oliver will take a significant turn._

**CHAPTER 16 - WEDNESDAY SHOULD BE CALLED DOOMSDAY.**

Percy picked up his little brunette and sighed heavily as he cradled the sleeping child in his arms as he made his way back out of the lounge room and down the hallway that would take them back to their rooms. With little fuss Thomas allowed himself to be tucked in his own bed, only fidgeting a bit when Percy threatened to leave him without his usual good night kiss and hug despite the fact it was nearly six in the morning and the sun was coming up. But ever the good father Percy obliged, smiling at the happy little sigh his son made when he did so, and making sure the sheets were tucked up to the little chin and his favorite teddy bear was tucked in as well, made his way slowly out of the room and back to his own.

_This is getting too frequent for these not to be connected. Oliver shows up and for the first time in a long time my son is getting nightmares. Ones that leave him kicking and screaming for me in the middle of the night and then having to hold him and cuddle and kiss him to death in order to calm him down._

The red head yawned loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth as he slipped back under the thick doona cover of his bed and sighing with relief as the back of his head hit the soft pillow underneath. From his vantage point he could make out the sun just coming up over the rooftops of the high rises and apartment blocks, the occasional chirping of the morning birds tickling his ears as he watched the blackened sky quickly turn to a light blue.

_Grab a few hours sleep and let Thomas sleep in. He won't go to daycare today and since I now can work from home there will be no need to rush out in two or three hours. And then after breakfast I'll get the barkeep to watch Thomas while I use the abandoned apartment next store to Floo Dr Drase and ask him about these nightmares._

Sleep was fast gaining on Percy. He could feel the tight arms of the Sandman wrap around him, forcing his eyes to close despite the brain wanting them to stay open and watch the skyline for just that little bit longer. His last thought before sleep took over completely was what Oliver Wood was doing at that very moment in time.

--------

_God I thought they'd never leave!_

Oliver Wood was actually at that moment walking towards his kitchen, having just spend the most part of the past hour trying to explain his reasons for not turning up for yesterday's practice to the two Chaser's Simon and Keith. He didn't want to reveal his relationship with Percy or the fact he now had a son in his lie, abliet as a mate and not a proper son as such, but at the same time he knew shaking these two off the scent would mean having to come up with a much more convincing lie that usually required. Somehow he now had to come up with a plausible excuse for skipping practice yesterday for Puddlemere, but also at the same time try to figure out how to tell his most trusted teammates, in a round about sort of way, that he was now a father. And wanted to keep it a secret from the media until Percy and himself had come to some sort of agreement on...

Oliver frowned. That was something they both were yet to sort out. When were they going to get around telling Thomas that Oliver was in fact his Daddy as well, and that the Keeper was actually a former boyfriend of his Daddy as well?

_It's not like the kid hasn't just seen some example of it, walking in on me holding Percy in the kitchen and probably saw me kissing his neck then too. But then again he could just think we're just very affectionate around one another and then..._

But he knew that was a long shot at best. Oliver remembered him saying to Percy that although the kid had inherited the Wood genes for looks Thomas had also inherited the Weasley smarts, which would in reason made Oliver assume that the kid would soon put two and two together soon enough.

_The kid's not blind. I've seen the way he stares at me, as if he's trying to figure out something about me and it's almost on the tip of his tongue. Kids know a lot more that we give them credit for._

Wood walked down the hall to the small kitchen area, intent on starting the day with another cup of coffee before attempting to do anything else that would require more brain cells than it took to guard a Keeper's Hoop. He proceeded to grab the kettle and refill it from the tap over the kitchen sink, looking outside the bay window in the process to see what the day was like. The sky was clear and not a cloud in sight, with the sun high and shining bright over the brown and black rooftops of Diagon Alley's various buildings and apartment blocks. Every once in a while Oliver would do a double take as a muggle office complex or shopping store would flicker in it's place, then the building would snap back into it's original wizard world appearance.

" Fucking weird shit this is." Oliver muttered as he watched the buildings flicker and twitch from muggle to wizard worlds. And to think that everyone else was oblivious to it as they walked down below doing their everyday things.

Coffee in hand the Keeper walked around to the muggle telephone he had installed three weeks ago and decided something. Taking a sip from the mug his other hand quickly scrolled through his directory, highlighted the name he wanted and pressed the CALL button as he sat himself down on one of the bar stool next to the breakfast bar. A minute passed, then two. He was about to hang up when finally the person at the other end picked up.

" Quality Quidditch Supplies. How may I be of service?"

Oliver smirked. Cheerful as always this one. " Hi Max, its..."

" Oliver Wood! Where the fuck 'ave you've been mate? haven't seen you down here in weeks. The missus was gettin' so worried we were gonna go down to Puddlemere and see what happen' to ye."

Oliver laughed, nearly coughing up his coffee in the process. " Very funny mate. But thanks for the concern. I've just been busy with training and all. Leading up to the first game of the season in about a week and a half."

" Of coarse, of coarse! And how is the training going so far? You must be glad to at least be getting more air time than last season, when you were..."

"...thanks for asking Max, but all is going well this time. No such...incidents like last year I promise. I've actually got a favor to ask of you if it's not too much trouble."

" Anything for the great Keeper Oliver Wood. What can I do for ya?"

" I was wondering if you had any training brooms in a kid's size. Puddlemere have run out last time I checked at their souvenir store and I was wondering if you had any there?"

There was a pause at the other end, broken up by the sounds of parchment being moved around and cups and saucers been lifted up and placed right down again.

" Ah, here it is. The last inventory list we did a couple of weeks ago. What model did you have in mind? Can I ask whose it for and all that?"

" It's for a friend's son whose coming over from France for the week and I want to be the good guy for a change and make a good impression. He's four going on five and quite small for his age."

" Is he a strong lad like yourself?"

" He's broad in the shoulders and shares my burly physique I guess, but he is rather thin as well in some areas. A combination of parents i guess."

_In more ways than one._

" Well, for a good training broom that will suit your kid's size and flying experience you can't go wrong with the junior version of the Comet 601. Great handling in all weather conditions and has a quick response time to your hand movements. And the newer model comes with a self casting cushioning charm that casts itself onto the surface playing area where ever the broom is hovering to lessen the impact of a fall. Excellent for those parents who are a bit on the overprotective side."

_In other words, perfect for our son and perfect for Percy's state of mind._

" I'll take one of those thanks Max. I'll pick it up this morning while I'm passing through."

" No problem Wood. Is there anything else you'll be needing while I'm on the muggle phone here?"

Oliver took another swig of his coffee, thinking. " Could you also add a small replica Quidditch Kit trunk? You know, the one with the kid's size bludgers, bats and golden snitch and Quaffle?"

" Sure. Just got another shipment of them this morning. They come in all different team colors and schools insignias now. Care to pick one to go with it? It's all over the equipment itself and not just on the trunk."

A sudden thought occurred to Oliver. " Do they come in the different Houses from Hogwarts in Scotland?"

" As a matter of fact yes. You went to school there right?"

" Yeah, many a moon ago. What houses are left?"

" We got plenty of Hufflepuff, a couple of Ravenclaw ones that a lot of out female clients like to get for their daughters and the Slytherin ones seem to be flying out the door with the upper class families. Must be the whole pureblood stigma that comes with that particular one."

" What about Gryffindor?"

" We got...one left. The store display model."

" I'll pay you extra if I can have that one Max. Can you get it for me?"

He could see the frown on Max' face appearing right at that moment. " There will be a new shipment coming in here in a few weeks Oliver. You could always wait for that you know."

" No. I can't wait that long Max. Just see what you can do. If need be I'll take the Hufflepuff one but otherwise I'll be around in about an hour to pick up the stuff okay?"

" No problem. See you them Ol."

" Later Max."

Oliver hung up the phone. He downed the rest of his coffee from the mug before placing it back onto the counter, rising up and reaching down to suddenly pull down and step out of his sweaty jocks he had been wondering around in for the better part of the morn. As he walked down the hall he chucked them into the laundry basket as he passed the Laundry room on his way to the bathroom.

_Shower. Shave. Dress. And then, maybe if I play my cards right, get Percy to allow me to show my son what sport I really play for a living._

_--------_

" What do you mean there is no explanation for what's happening to him?"

Percy stared, utterly dumbfounded, at the head in the flames as he sank back into the tattered lunge chair in the rundown apartment that existed next to his own. In the flickering green flames a sombre looking head belonging to Dr Drase from the Experimental Charms facility at St Mungos watched the speckled red head cautiously.

" I warned you before Mr Weasley that this charm was experimental and that some of the effects are to be not yet documented. These recurring nightmares could be one of them or not."

" Meaning?"

" Children have nightmares all the time Mr Weasley, and some of the causes vary and differ from case to case. The fact that they are occurring more frequent of late when Mr Wood has just turned up in your lives again could just be a coincidence."

Percy snorted. " Excuse my french Mr Drase, but that would have to be a fucking major coincidence as Thomas never, ever had nightmares this bad while Wood was not in our lives. But back to my original question. Can I get something from Mungos to help ease the symptoms of the dreams?"

Drase frowned, thinking. " We could give him a very mild dose of sleeping potion with a dream suppressant added into the mix if you wish."

Percy nodded. " I'll come by this morning and pick some up. And I wish to see you personally when I do. You and I have a lot to talk about."

--------

_How do I convince someone who is so bloody stubborn? Like trying to get a temperamental bull to walk quietly into a slaughter house._

Oliver sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror that was in front of his medicine cabinet in the small bathroom. The shower to his left was already turning itself on thanks to a quick wave of his wand, the steam already starting to fog up and distort his face's reflection in the mirror as he continued to stare at it. His mind was a massive jumble of whys and nots to how he could convince Percy Weasley of finally letting their son get a glimpse of the world he was truly inhabiting and hopefully at the same time allow Percy to let Thomas know just how close Percy and himself actually were and now becoming so again.

_But I have to tread carefully here. Not just for Percy's and my own sakes, but for my son's as well._

The Keeper shook his head as he slowly stepped into the shower finally and allowed his compact body to be eloped with the hot spray of water. He grabbed the loofa and the bottle of mint body wash from the small alcove in the wall to his right and began squirting some of the liquid into it, then began working the sud filled item around his broad shoulders and along his thick neck. The hot water with the combined steam helped clear his head immensely and allowed the brunette to slowly go over how he was going to go about his day. He knew he had to take care of Puddlemere first thing but that was not a major concern as he could easily say he was sick and unable to attend, and given his recent stellar performance in the last training session the coach should be lenient. He just had to make sure to turn up for the next practice in two days time just to stay on top of things.

He moved the suds down to his chest and grunted, sudden agitation of a sudden thought that he had forgotten something. There was also the matter, he realized, of talking to Dr Drase in private and trying to get more information on the Blood Binding Charm without Percy being there to try and cover up everything like the last time.

_I know there are things that only Percy is privy to, but he's my barn too damn it! What concerns Thomas should concern me as well._

Then it was settled. He'd Floo Puddlemere and give his excuse, then Floo travel to St Mungos later to confront Drase on what exactly was happening with his son. Without the added distraction of a certain red head in tow. But the more Wood thought about it the more it seemed probable that Percy may find out about him seeing Drase without his permission, and in doing so may make the reclusive red head baulk at the intrusion and make a runner.

_I can't allow that to happen and then wait another four fucking years till I chance upon him and Thomas again. But I need answers and Percy isn't giving them to me. What can I possibly use that would..._

Oliver looked over at himself in the bathroom mirror. Watched as the water dropped down his smooth chest and rivet down in little rivers in between the tight abdominal muscles that poked out just underneath the taunt bronzed skin. Saw how his hair looked just that right amount of scruff and cool despite the water pelting down on it and trying in vain to push it down. And thoughts of another kind crept in of having a particular red head standing in front of him at that moment under the spray with him, bend over and hands braced out on the tiled wall in front, his legs spread apart and his round, firm arse jutted out and spread just right.

Oliver grinned as he felt his cock begin to firm up at the thought, already moving his soapy hands further down to take care of it.

_Of coarse. _

--------

" Daddy?"

Percy looked up from his morning paper to see a sleepy looking little brunette standing by the kitchen entrance, looking all the world a normal four year old who had a good night's rest and not one who, only a few hours ago, was crying his eyes out and screaming in fright.

Percy smiled, placing the paper on the table and extended his arms to Thomas, who grinned and ran right into his Daddy's arms and was hugged hard, Percy placing a kiss on his temple and pulling him up into his lap.

" You had a good rest Thomas?"

Thomas nodded, smiling a bit. " Real good Daddy. No nightmares and no crying this time. I'm hungry though."

" Want coco pops and hot chocolate?"

Thomas nodded, making Percy laugh at the enthusiastic nod of the head he did at the same time. Chuckling he placed the boy on his seat as he got up and walked over to the cupboard to get the box of coco pops from the top cupboard and the bowel and spoon.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Percy frowned. _Who could that be at this hour?_

He turned around to go answer it but went wide eyed when he caught the behind of a certain four year old as he bolted out of his seat and making a beeline for the door.

" I got it Daddy!"

Percy bolted. " Thomas Weasley! You know you're not suppose to answer the door without my..."

He made it out to the front when he saw Thomas open the door, and right there on their step was none other that Oliver Wood. He was wearing a nice outfit of tight blue jeans and a red sweater that was just as skin tight, outlining every bit of his lean torso and chest Percy noted rather shamefully. Offset with the thick soled Doc Martin boots and what appeared to be a brown leather coat slung over one arm as the brunette smiled directly at Percy as he leaned against the door-frame Percy could only gape. The fact that he had the short brown hair sticking up at odd angles like he'd just been recently shagged didn't hurt either. And what was that predatory gleam in those hazel eyes about...

Oliver grinned down at a rather confused Thomas, the kid looking back and forth from his dazed looking Daddy and the funny man called Mr Wood.

" Hey there Thomas. May I come in?"

Thomas frowned up at the strange man, then looked back at Percy who was still rooted where he stood. " Daddy, can Mr Wood come in?"

Percy blinked. He suddenly seemed to realize where he was and who he was with and almost at once the former stoic persona of Head Boy Percy snapped into place in front of them. " Of coarse Thomas. After you let Mr Wood in I'll help run you a bath this morning. How does that sound?"

Thomas smiled and nodded. Then turned back at the expectant Mr Wood.

" You may come in now Mr Wood. Daddy says it's fine."

Oliver grinned and stepped into the house. " Cool."

Thomas nodded and waited till Oliver was inside before closing the door and locking it securely, having to step up right on his toes a bit to do it. He stood there for a minute and looked right at this other man with a curious look in his eyes, his gaze so intense that Wood actually began to squirm a bit under it as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. Then the kid seemed to nod a little as if to himself and then ran past him and down the hallway towards the bathroom before Wood could ask him what was so interesting about him. Instead the Keeper turned to look back up at Percy, his smile returning when he saw the look on Percy's face. It was akin to a fish gulping for air on dry land. Dumping his leather coat upon a nearby

lounge the burly man was across the small space in an instant and pulled the thinner man into a tight embrace, his lips immediately seeking out the other's in a hard, passionate kiss.

Percy gasped for breath when they finally broke apart, his hands tangled in Oliver's hair despite himself and shivering a bit when he felt one hand of Oliver's grip his waist while another laid claim to the small of his back just above his buttocks. He swore he could feel the heat just radiating off them in waves as Oliver moved their bodies closer together to be chest to chest and bulge to bulge, tipping their foreheads together and resting a bit as they caught their breath and their eyes closed as the heated emotions threatened to overtake them there and then. When the red head finally opened his eyes and his breathing was regular again he ending up staring directly into a pair of hazel ones that were filled with one emotion.

Love.

Oliver grinned, leaning in for another kiss. " Good morning love. Happy to see me?"

--------

Oliver smiled as he watched Percy come back into the kitchen from running the bath for Thomas and getting him settled. He could not help but feel his heart swell with hope as the first thing Percy did when coming back into the room was walk over to where he was sitting by the kitchen table to plant a small kiss on his lips. Percy pulled apart and was about to walk away but Oliver it seemed was not satisfied with just that, grabbing his arms as he walked past and pulling him back and directly into his lap. And like before Percy found his arms wrapped around Oliver's neck and his legs draped just wound his waist and his feet lightly touching the floor, with Oliver's own arms wrapped around his waist and pulling them close to be forehead to forehead.

Good morning indeed.

Percy giggled as Oliver began nuzzling his neck, slowly moving their hips together as he sat there on the broader man's lap. " My, your awfully cozy this morning Ol. What's the occasion?"

" I just missed you is all. Haven't seen you in a few hours and need my fix."

" Fix of what?"

Oliver grinned into the slender neck before lightly trailing the tip of his tongue just around the Adam's Apple, pleased when he felt the other man shiver when he did so. " My Weasley fix Perce. Your terribly addictive you know and after four years of no Weasley I plan to get my fill."

" And just by licking my neck will do?"

Oliver looked up to stare right into those blue eyes that watched him so intently, grinning like a cat before resting his forehead once again against Percy's own. " For starters at least. But when you are ready I'm a hopin' for much more."

Percy just smiled and leaned in to kiss the other man lightly on the lips. He would never say so, but no one truly was able to kiss him the way that Oliver Wood did. There was a certain...sexual aspect to it when ever the two of them kissed, even if it was just a simple kiss good morning or a goodbye kiss at the door as he left for work back when they were just out of school and still a couple.

" And what brings you to my door anyway besides that? I wasn't expecting to see you today."

" Well I've got nothing planned really and hoped to spend the day with you. You know, just do some catching up on the last four years. Get some question and answer time in and know where certain things stand."

Percy looked at him quizzically, but nodded before kissing Oliver on the cheek before finally extracting himself from his Keeper Cocoon to walk back to the cupboards to put away the unused food items. He yelped surprise when he felt a large hand suddenly come down across his arse as he passed Wood, the audible smacking sound a sharp crack through the quiet. He turned just in time to see the cheeky grin of the brunette before Wood turned back to the table and start flicking though the muggle newspaper he had left there. Percy just shook his head and continued on with what he was doing as both men waited for Thomas to finish his bath and gotten dressed. From there Percy thought, the decisions should be easier on how this day would turn out.

_What does Wood mean by question and answer time? And what's with the whole lovely dovey routine this early in the morning? We just barely gotten back together for christ's sake! The only time he's ever been overtly affectionate and demonstrative when we were together was when he wanted me in a good mood so he could get somethi..._

Percy statled. As he leaned up to place a packet of wheat bix back in the top pantry he chanced a look over his shoulder at the man still seated at the kitchen table. Oliver oblivious to his intense scrutiny, his attention totally focused on the newspaper in front of him that was turned it appeared straight to the comics page and jokes lift-out.

_It's gonna be one of those days._

_--------_

_I sometimes wonder where you are. Are you happy? Are you safe? Do you even think about us at all?_

Molly Weasley was alone in the Burrow's small lounge area, seated in one of the single lounge chairs that was tattered and had patches all over it that barely kept the whole thing together. She was knitting a new jumper from bright yellow wool, the only sound in the room coming from the soft clickety clack of the needles making contact with each other and the little sigh she would emit every once in a while. When ever she was alone in the house like this, in the one room where all around her there was reminders of family and the feeling of home and there were photos all around to show how vast their family was growing in recent years, her thoughts would always turn to the one who was still not back in the fold.

Many years had past since the huge bust up between Percy and Arthur. A fight that was between father and son but somehow leaked and infected the relationships between the whole family dynamics despite her best intentions for it not to do so. Fred and George and the other youngsters had listened into on the conversation without them knowing, but because they only got the majority of it from Arthur's point of view their image of their brother was forever tainted as one of traitor and Ministry Arse Kisser, as George once happily attested to. Ginny seemed to hate the fact of Percy being rude to her father more than anything else back then, but know, like the twins, she was in recent times wondering what had happened to her brother and why he had disappeared as suddenly as he did. Molly knew guilt was playing a large part in why the rest of the siblings spent most of their free time trying to track Percy down and bring him home. But she also wondered if, secretly, the other Weasley siblings were also curious as to why he left in such a hurry in the first place, without so much as a passing remark or notice. But then again given how much bad blood there was between Percy and Arthur, with the rest of her brood siding with Arthur unconditionally and without question, she knew it was no real surprise.

A chime from a clock drew her attention to the small cramped kitchen just next to the lounge area, her line of vision making her see the source of the noise in an instant and another pang of worry hit her almost instantly at the sight of it. The Weasley Family Clock. Not useful if you wanted to tell the time but otherwise quite resourceful for a family who would have ownership of one as it each family member was represented on a hand, and would move each family member around accordingly to what certain location was written in black scroll that took place instead of the usual 1 -12 numerals of a normal muggle clock. She knew without looking closer where all the hands would be at this time of the day - The Twins at their work, Arthur as well and Ginny would be at University in London, while Bill and Fleur, the only two besides the twins to have both pictures on the one hand, were located at the HOME icon on their side. Bill and Fleur were living in France at the moment for Bill to get to know his new extended family while trying to see if the school system there would be suitable for their newborn son Alexander who, although barely one years old, was a true little wizard in the making. And of coarse there was Charlie whose hand was more often than not pointing at WORK - ROMANIA, where his Dragon Reserve was situated. Forever the bachelor Molly was always wondering when the man would ever settle down, but decided that she should just let him be and things would settle themselves soon enough.

Each hand showed where every family member was. Where she knew they would all be right at that moment.

Except for the one she truly wanted to know where and how he was. Percy's.

Since he had left his own hand had refused to move from the centre pointed at UNKNOWN. Arthur tried to console her that since it was not pointed at MORTAL DANGER then at least their third born was not in a life threatening situation but she was not comforted by that information in the least. She knew he would be safe only when she saw that boy right in her home and right in front of her and a very, very plausible excuse as to why he left them all without so much as a goodbye.

Molly turned her attention from the clock at back to the stitching in front of her and began the methodical task that would, for a little while, stop her mind from wandering over such things and only fuel her worry further. But then a movement from the shelf that was above the fireplace caught her eye. She thought her mind must had been playing tricks on her but later on, when her thirst grew too great and she pulled herself up to get a cup of tea from the kitchen she saw that funny movement again as she passed the mantle, a blur wandering too and from the family portraits that were set up on the shelving that existed just above the huge family hearth.

_What on earth could this be?_

" Either my eyes are deceiving me or something is wrong with my photos." She muttered, wandered over to the mantle and taking out her glasses to take a look at the numerous moving pictures along the mantle place. They were nothing unusual for a magical household. Various photographs showing her children and their significant others, some showing the Weasley brood at various stages in their lives and others that let you see significant milestones in their lives to date. But what was concerning Molly was a certain blur that was running to and from the pictures at a quick pace, only stopping it seemed to look and ponder each family member as it came across him. What was even more curious was that there was a larger form running after it and seemingly trying to catch it and drag it back out of the photographs but got thawted at the last second. Fascinated Molly watched the two blurs scroll through one photograph to the other, then came to a stop at the large portrait at the end that was a group photograph of the entire Weasley clan. It was then that the blurs stopped ceasing to be and gain solidity enough for her to make them both out, and when she finally saw what they were she screamed in shock and stepped back a few paces in turn.

The small blur was a little boy who looked no older that four or five, dressed in a simple jeans and shirt and had hair that was sticking up at odd angles. He looked like someone Molly thought she knew seeing before back in Percy's days at Hogwarts but the name was not registering. The child was looking all over the other family members in the portrait, whose members were eyeing this new person with curiosity and amusement. But it was the second, larger blur that was making Molly shake with fear of not believing who it was right in front of her, who was picking up the child in her arms and before leaving the last frame giving her a look of sorrow and fear.

It was Percy.

--------

_I wish I knew how he did it. Takes me ages usually for him to get him ready to go out and Oliver did it in five minutes._

Percy smiled, watching Oliver and Thomas walk a few feet in front of him as the three of them were walking to the nearby park for some lunch. They had spent the morning just hanging out in the flat after all, Oliver relishing the time it seemed to spend a bit of one on one with their son and getting to know him better. And to his credit Thomas seemed to be warming to Oliver a bit, though he made sure Percy was always around when Oliver was and seemed to want Percy to okay anything Oliver wanted to do before seeing his Daddy agree with him.

_Didn't get the chance to go see Dr Drase after all and get that sleeping potion. Have to get him to Floo it over tonight and ask him the questions on the nightmares and the Charm at the same time._

" Daddy hurry up! Your going too slow!"

Percy smiled and looked up from his mussing to see a smiling Thomas and an amused looking Oliver Wood standing just outside the entrance to the local park. As he wandered up to them both Thomas grabbed his left hand and began pulling Percy along after him, and to his surprise he felt a larger calloused hand take hold of his right. He turned around slight to see a grinning Oliver who just shrugged, muttering something of following the leader before giving his hand a squeeze. Laughing Percy followed his son's lead down the path that snaked in between the trees and bushes that outlines the large parked area that Percy only saw most of the time from his office window. Around them families were having picnics and couples walked their dogs, while others were simply walking hand in hand while whispering in low conversation as only lovey dovey couples do.

_And here I am being dragged along by an overactive four year old while a burly brunette is holding my other hand and squeezing it tight. I must look such an undignified fool right now._

And yet, despite this, Percy felt his mouth smile the biggest smile he'd ever had in quite some time.

--------

" I'm telling you Arthur I saw Percy in those photos on the mantle! I am not hallucinating!"

Arthur Weasley frowned further, pacing up and down the row of photographs on the mantle while waving his wand over the top as he muttered counter curses and illusion breaking charms. A couple of hours ago he was sent an urgent owl from a frantic Molly, and when he popped his head into the fire place to talk to her head to person he got the shock of seeing his normally docile wife looking totally frazzled and gasping for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was frantically yelling at Arthur that she had seen Percy in the photographs on the mantle. He Floo'd home at once and turned directly to the mantle where the photos were and immediately casts the necessary charms over them, yet nothing so far was coming up. In the past few minutes Fred and George had arrived and were at the moment seated at either side of Molly on the large sofa that was in front of the fire place, trying to get Molly to drink the tea they made her in order to calm her nerves as all of them watched Arthur do his work. More minutes passed until with an unsatisfactory grunt Arthur placed his wand down on the mantle and turned around to face them.

" I'm not getting any trick charms or illusion charms, nor is there any evidence of any tampering of the photos in general," He paused, looking right at the shocked look on Molly's face. " Are you sure you saw what you thought you..."

" Of coarse I saw him Arthur! Clear as day and looking exactly as I remembered! And he had that little boy in tow that Fred and Charlie said they saw their old Captain from Hogwarts, What was his name..."

" Oliver Wood Mum." replied Fred. " And yeah, there was a kid with Wood when I chanced to look at him at the new Wizbucks yesterday."

" And you got a good look at this child when you did?"

Fred shook his head. " Just a split second, then it just seemed as if they just both apparated into thin air. It was the damnedest thing."

Arthur eyed Fred curiously. " You mean to say they were there one minute then gone the next? Right in front of you eyes?"

Fred nodded. " Yeah. But it wasn't apparition because there was none of the usual cracking sound you get when it happens. They were there one minute then gone the next."

" And this boy matches the same description that you have Molly?"

" From what Fred said so I'd say yes."

" And our Percy was chasing after him and this boy went with him willingly out of the photographs?"

Another nod. " Yes. The boy looked curious at the other family members in the photos, almost as if he was trying to find someone and when the photo Percy turned up his face lit up and he jumped right into his arms before both of them went out of the photo completely."

Arthur nodded as he listened to Molly rattle on, his mind calculating up the facts and the matching coincidences in both Molly's and Fred's statements, then turned to George. " You said before that Oliver came to you both looking for Percy himself a couple of weeks ago. Do you know if he had any luck?"

George frowned, thinking. " Actually he hasn't been in contact with us since we gave him Percy's last known address we dug up from using a private investigator. Come to think of it, ever since then he's been acting real weird lately according to what his team mates from Puddlemere tell us when we ask about him when they visit our shop."

" And he's been acting this way you think ever since you gave him Percy's last known address and up to when Fred said he saw Oliver with this child at Diagon yesterday?"

" I suppose so. Why? Do you have an idea as to what might be going on Dad?"

Arthur shook his head as he began pacing the floor in front of them, one hand stroking his stubbly chin as he processed what had just been said into his mind.

_Oliver seeks out Percy after four years it seems since they last spoke, then all of the sudden a child that's age matches from the time Percy disappeared to his appearance in these photos turns up at the same time. And by the sounds of it looks a lot like Oliver Wood himself. The boy has to be the key to this mess somehow._

" Arthur?"

The older Weasley turned to the voice and saw Molly looking at him with a hopeful expression. " Yes Dear?"

" Do you...do you think this means Percy could be starting to come back to us? If he's appearing again in the photographs then it could mean he want to get in contact with us again unintentionally and..."

" But magic photographs play up at the best of times Mum," Fred said, though Arthur saw some hope that was Molly's reflected in the twin's own eyes. " It could have been relooping an old image of Percy's and adding an old movement from a previous photo taken."

" Then how do you explain the kid Fred?" George objected, taking one of Molly's shaking hands in both his own and holding it tight. " The kid matches the description of the one you saw with Wood at WizBucks yesterday, and for Mum to see him with Percy this time must mean there is a connection. Maybe Wood found Percy after all and hasn't told us yet."

"Then why hasn't he told us where my Percy is!" Molly snapped, throwing the cup to the floor and standing so quickly Fred and George backed off in shock. She strided over to Arthur and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around to face her.

"Why hasn't Oliver told us if he's found Percy? He knows how much trouble we are going to to look for him all these years and they were best friends once as well!"

Arthur, recovering from the shock of Molly's sudden movement, gently pried her shaking hands from his shoulders and instead pulled her into a hug, one hand gently pushing her head down to rest it on his chest while the other began stroking her hair in a soothing motion. " I don't know Molly. I honestly don't know."

_But I have a feeling I know someone who does._

_--------_

_Home at last! Thank God!_

Oliver Wood sighed heavily as he watched Percy and Thomas pile into the apartment back at the top of the Yellow Bellied Dragon. It was late in the afternoon, having spent most of the day watching Thomas play around the playground with some muggle children and Oliver sometimes getting in on the action by helping the small lad swing across the monkey bars by holding him up from underneath. He knew he probably looked ridiculous but the heartened look of admiration he saw Percy shoot his way when he did it made it all the worth while. Not to mention that while they were watching Thomas play in the park Percy had let him pull him back onto the ground under a nearby willow tree and into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest as he resting his chin on Percy's slender shoulder. Both of them watching their son play blissfully with the other children on the jungle gym while at the same time relishing a long forgotten favorite pastime of theirs. Just holding one another close and watching the world go by. Peppered by chapped lips kissing an exposed freckly shoulder or other kisses dropped gently into the top of bright red curls as big calloused hands gently stroked fine red hair that coated Percy's slightly exposed lower arms.

_Percy. My Percy. Letting me hold him and kiss him without protest. Shame it only lasted a few hours. But it's a start._

The Keeper threw himself onto one of the lounges as he waited for Percy to finish getting Thomas in the shower, hearing giggling and splashing water from down the hall. He amused himself with a discarded magazine from the coffee table in front of him and soon enough Percy returned into the lounge, though slightly wetter than when he first left the room. His entire front was soaked in soapy water. Percy caught where Oliver was staring and chuckled, wandering over to the broader man to show him Thomas' handiwork.

" He splashed me again.Cheeky bugger. Always has to play up no matter what."

Oliver chuckled and reached up to pull Percy into his lap and Percy allowing it with little protect as he wrapped his slim arms around Oliver's neck as he felt his arse fit oh so rightly in the other man's lower half. The brunette leaned in and claimed a light kiss on the slightly wet lips, snaking his hands around the slimmer man's waist and pulling him close until they were forehead to forehead.

" I had a good time today Perce. And I think even Thomas enjoyed me company for a while."

Percy nodded, kissing Oliver's smooth forehead before resting his own back there.

" It appears that way. I just hope we will be able to keep him on our side when it comes time for him to know the truth about us and his beginnings."

Oliver nodded. He looked into Percy's eyes for a minute, and seeing nothing malicious hiding there, decided to chance it. " Speaking of that, have you given any thought to when we might take the Binding Charm off of Thomas so he can finally realize he is in the magical world? "

Percy frowned. " What bought this on? I thought we agreed that we would wait until Thomas' fifth birthday to decide whether the charm should remain or not?"

Oliver blinked. " You mean to say you are seriously still considering placing Thomas under the bind permanently? With him not ever knowing what, no what he truly is?"

" I don't see what the problem would be Oliver. I've handled it pretty well enough without you and I think I know what is best for my son."

_My son! And he still wants to keep the charm on him after all Drase said about it being irreversible..._

Suddenly the room seemed to drop a few degrees in heat and Oliver wanted to be anywhere else but in this apartment, in this cozy homely lounge and with this particular red head in his lap. A red head who, only a fraction of a second before, he was toying with whipping off his sodden jumper in the ploy to keep him dry but use as an excuse to start ravishing and biting his smooth chest and taunt nipples. Oliver grunted, pushing Percy off his lap and making his way to the door and not sparing another look back. " I have to go Percy."

Percy scampered up from the ground, puzzled beyond belief. " Oliver? What in the..."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me..._

Oliver spun on his heel so fast Percy nearly ran into him. The Keeper jutted out a finger to jab the red head squarely in the chest. " My son Perce is it? Just you concern he is is he? So what am I doing here then?"

Percy gaped. " I was only saying that when it comes to his health and well being that I would be the best judge of..."

" And you would know a lot about judgement wouldn't you Weasley. Have a whore for the ministry upkeep and have a fuck buddy on the side to drain your cock. Got it all sorted you have when it comes to what's good for everyone!"

" I don't like you using those words in my house and when my son is around!"

" Again with the 'my son' bullshit! He only belongs to you does he? What about me wanting to be apart of his life?"

" I didn't say that you..."

" And what about Penelope hm? What lies did you tell her so you could snatch him away from her grasp. I knew you were heartless, but snatching a newborn away just after he's born from his mother was really outclassing yourself and..."

" I NEVER TOOK HIM AWAY FROM HER! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO HER!"

" AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! OR IS IT ONE OF YOUR LIES AGAIN? YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF..."

" BECAUSE SHE DIED FOR HIM!"

And then Percy collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks and his body shaking violently as he sobbed. Sobbing that grew louder and louder as the red head placed his face in the palms of his hands, trying in vain to stop the outpour of suddenly released grief but gaining none. And all notion of name calling and leaving evaporated from Wood as he swooped down and grabbed Percy, pulling him into his arms and lap and holding him tightly against his broader body. Feeling tears falling across his own cheeks and he felt the man he loved convulse and shiver within his grasp, mouth gasping for breath as sobs robbed him continually of it.

_Penelope died for him? How..._

Oliver gently ran his hands through the red hair, whispering soothing words into the slender man's ears as he kept an eye on the entrance to the hallway in case Thomas decided to make an unexpected appearance. After a while the sobbing subsided and the shakes lessened considerably but Oliver kept up his comforting strokes and words of apology flowing into the small shell of Percy's right ear. A giant wave of guilt cascaded over the other man of having pushed the already fragile red head to the edge when it came to his son, and already he knew...

" She promised me to look after him as she laid there. She knew it was not long to go before it happened."

Oliver nodded, willing Percy to continue and kept up the stroking motions into the red curls underneath his chin.

" The labour was long and proved too much for Penelope to handle. The doctors had to deliver him by cacarean section before the bleeding got too much for her system to handle, but by then it was too late."

Percy paused, sighing heavily and Oliver felt new tears fall on his sweater.

" I was there the whole time, holding her hand and screaming at the medics to do something for her. But no charm or magic could have saved her then. She just seemed to give up at that point and handed herself over to fate. She only managed to ask me to name him Thomas and kept alive long enough for us both to perform the Blood Binding Charm on Thomas. Five hours later she died."

" Merlin Percy. Why didn't you tell me all of this in all this time? I would have understood."

Percy nodded, sniffling a bit. " I just thought that with all the bad blood between us and the mess up I made of our relationship that the less complications in our lives when you came back the better. I was going to tell you when the time was right, but one never seemed to come up."

Oliver nodded and pulled the other man closer. He gently kissed Percy on the cheek nearest him, and when he felt the red head turn to look up at him leaned in to lay another one just as gently on his lips. When they pulled apart Oliver's guilt grew further from seeing the pain and sorrow right there in the blue orbs that still threatened to spill new tears.

" Does Thomas know what happened to his mother? Where she's buried even?"

Percy shook his head. " Penelope wanted me to keep him in the dark till he was older and I respect that. As for where she is buried now I have no idea. Her family came to collect the body but wanted nothing more to do with me and Thomas. Whether they did this just to spite me or they just did not know about Thomas at all I don't know."

Percy sighed, his whole body suddenly going limp in the other man's embrace as he rested his head on one broad shoulder and kept looking up into the brunette's rich brown eyes. Eyes that were one blazing with hate were now brimming with compassion and love for him it seemed.

The Keeper smiled down at the read head, pulling him close as possible before leaning in to kiss him soundly on the lips. After a minute or two they broke apart, the Keeper leaning in to press another kiss on the ear lobe nearest his mouth and giving it a tiny little bite.

" I promise you Perce. From now on we face this thing together."

Percy smiled at the whispered declaration. " Promise?"

Oliver smiled back, pulling Percy in for another kiss.

" Always love."

TBC -


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews guys and girls and much appreciated. Not much really to add except that things are starting to come to head in the next few chapters and the ride is going to get bumpy to say the least. Penelope's story arch is not finished yet, but there was a kind of resolution to it in the last chapter. Quidditch itself will become more prominent as the season opener gets closer and closer, which, without giving too much away, will effect the world that is ghosting Thomas' eyes from the truth. Remember how I said the Charm was an 'emotion' based one?_

**CHAPTER 18 - A NIGHT TO REMEMBER...OR MAYBE...**

_**And back to our regular programming...**_

_**I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're gonna scream bitch! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!**_

_The brunette grunted, hands gripping the slim hips hard as he shoved his cock further and harder into the tight opening beneath him, relishing the panting of the confined red head underneath and the feeling of total control he had over him in that one moment. The sound of dishes hitting the floor and smashing to a million pieces, coupled with the squeaking sound of a table just barely holding the extra weight of two rutting males only amplified his sexual appetite further. And drove his need to dominate sky high._

_With every fuck he muttered the Keeper slammed himself harder and kept it buried longer in Percy's tight hole, making his lover cry out loud and tighten his grip on the table's edge so much Oliver could see the white of his knuckles. He would not stop this, not now and not ever if he could help it. Suddenly he let go of one hand from the slender hip to grasp a fistful of the curly red hair and yanked Percy off the table and flush against his own body, his other hand holding firm on the other hip bone to keep the pale Weasley arse heavily impaled on his hard on. As he tipped the head back on his right shoulder Oliver saw that the red head had his eyes squeezed shut as he could and his face devoid of all emotion. A fine sheen of sweat now covering the ivory face highlighted his paleness further and making the freckles stand out even more so. He leaned in and lightly began to suckle on the junction of flesh where shoulder and neck met, slowly pivoting his hips in a circular motion to go from sudden thrusts to a slow, sensual humping motion. As he did so the red head's breathing began to level out, the slender body starting to grind back into Oliver's motions when before he was a prisoner to the bigger man's body and could do nothing but accept his fate. Now though..._

_Oliver pulled off his mouth and maneuvered it just over the man's right ear. He gently bit the lobe and gave it a little suckle before leaning in. _

_" I know what you want Percy. And I know it's not with her."_

_The red head was panting harder now, hands that once gripped the table in front coming around to rest on his still rigid cock and began to stroke it in time with the burly Keeper's thrusts into his tight arse. " And what it it, pray tell, do you think I need right now?"_

_Oliver grinned despite himself. Pompous as always his Perce. In retaliation he quickly thrusted his cock up hard into the relaxed passage without warning, a small yelp escaping those Weasley ruby red lips as he did so. The brunette leaned in and again nuzzled up close to that tempting right ear. _

_" What you want is already so far up your arse I fear it'll never want to leave."_

_Percy grunted and grinded his muscular arse back into Wood's motions and making the other man grunt at bite down on his shoulder in turn. His eyes remained closed and his breathing began to quicken slightly as he felt the brunette begin to quicken the pace of his thrusts just that little bit more, then just as soon went back to the slow, torturous pace of the first set pace. _

_"You make it wound like that would be a terrible thing Wood."_

_Oliver snorted. Instead of retaliating he decided to keep the slow circular motions of his fucking for now, his chapped lips laying punishing kisses from the freckled neck and down a slender arm and back again and once in a while plant a moist kiss on those ruby lips that were almost a harsh bloody red thanks to the sheen of the sweat and Percy currently biting down on them with his front teeth. And through the whole thing Percy refused to open his eyes. Oliver didn't know how to read that._

_I**s he not opening his eyes because he's pissed at what I'm doing, or because he want to picture HER being the one getting him off?**_

_Oliver shook his head, pushing the unsavory thought out of his mind and back to the more pleasing task at hand of reclaiming his lover as his own. Keeping balls deep inside the red head Wood looked down a bit in the space between them, watching with smug satisfaction of his long hard cock moving in and out of the tight opening that existed between those glorious white mounds that made Weasley's arse. Relishing the slapping sounds of slick flesh on flesh and the soft moans emitted from the soft cherry lips that he then covered with his own in a hard, possessive kiss that left them both gasping for breath when they parted._

_Oliver pulled back a bit and resting his head on the narrow shoulder in front of him, his hazel eyes looking directly at Percy's face. The bastard still was keeping his eyes completely shut._

_" When is the wife to be gettin' here for the big event?"_

_" She's due any minute. You gotta be fi...ugh!"_

_Oliver cut him off with twist of a taunt nipple coupled with a rough bite on his shoulder. He began quickening the pace of his thrusting considerably then, though this time he made sure the grip he had on those sharp hip bones of Percy's as he placed his hands back in place was rougher than necessary._

_" I don't fucking care if the bitch comes walking in as you're cummin' all over the goddamn table you little shit. I told you before and I'll say it again. I'm a'takin' my fill of ye and then she can have the rest."_

_--------_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Forgive me love I'm so fucking sorry!_

Oliver pulled Percy tighter into his embrace, cradling the crying man's head on his shoulder as he continued to stroke the fiery red hair and whisper apology after apology into a nearby ear. Now and then he would kiss the bare skin of Percy's neck before rubbing the spot in a circular motion with his thumb. And every so often would snake a hand underneath Percy's shirt and jumper to rub circles on a terribly shaking back, telling a stricken Oliver that the thin body in his arms was convulsing with the force of his crying. A minute and two passed. The crying subsided and the Keeper felt the other man's breathing even out until it was a steady rhythm and the shakes were no longer felt from the thinner frame.

" I'm sorry Perce." He muttered. He felt the other man shift and soon found his hazel eyes staring down into a watery blue set.

" Why are you sorry for Oliver? You didn't make her die."

" I mean," Oliver sighed, cursing himself for not being a man who could string words together as easily as Percy. " I should never have broken my anger so quickly with you. Accusing you of things when I didn't know the full story and making you loose it completely." And then he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away, lightly stroking his cheek with a thumb and smiling a bit as he did so. " I never want to be the one to make you cry Perce."

Percy just nodded. Possibly too worn out from the crying and sobbing to do anything verbal just yet. Instead the red head leaned his head back down on Oliver's left shoulder and placed his thin arms around the thick neck of the brunette. Oliver smiled at the familiarity of it as he placed his muscular arms around the red head's waist and pulled him close to his body, the legs of the former Prefect sliding around and hooking around Oliver's broad back with ease. Then it was just a matter of Oliver slowly rocking them back and forth as the sat there on the floor, tightly intertwined with nothing but the stillness of the room they were in and the wind that could be heard picking up just outside. Down the hall Oliver could hear the splashing sounds of Thomas still playing in the bath and felt a breath escape his mouth in relief. The last thing he wanted was for his son to walk in on him upsetting his Daddy and making him cry and loose it, not to mention hearing that his mother died while giving birth to him. He knew in the back of his mind that when Thomas found out about Oliver being his Daddy as well and being in love with his first Daddy would be cause enough for a hefty therapy bill as it was.

" I better go check Thomas. He's been in there longer than necessary and will wonder what we're up to."

Oliver nodded. " Are you sure your up for it love? I can go in and take care of him tonight if you want."

Percy shook his head, already untangling his limbs from the brunette and hauling himself up the floor and missing the hurt look that went across Oliver' face with the loss of body to body contact. " He'll get suspicious if I'm not the one to do it and besides, I don' think our son is trusting of you enough to see him bare arsed and wet."

Oliver snorted. " Should have been raised like I was. Then wouldn't be so shy about his manhood and just parade around as he pleased."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he reached down to offer a hand up, which Oliver took gratefully to stand up flush against the red head. The Keeper smiled at the faint blush rising in Percy's cheeks and leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of his nose that made it scrunch up and twitch in that oh so adorable Percy-like way. " Better go get the munchkin out before he turns into a prune. Just don't get too wet this time."

Percy laughed. " I think the tears already did that for me anyway."

Oliver smiled, watching the red head turn and begin to go down the hall to the bathroom. He was about to turn and head to the kitchen to put the kettle on when Percy suddenly whipped around again. " Oliver?"

" Yeah Perce?"

" Would you like...that is...if it's not too much trouble..."

The Keeper smiled, resting one hand on his hip while tilting his head to one side.

" You should know by now love that you can ask me anything and I won't take the piss out of ye. So spit it out already."

" I was wondering if you would like to spent the night here."

Oliver nodded, smiling. " Of coarse. The couch is fine and it would mean that..."

" I meant down the hall. In my room. In my bed."

Oliver blinked. Had he just heard..." Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, you've just had an emotional outpouring and may not be thinking straight and I don't wanna take advantage of you and all that."

Percy shook his head and chuckled. " I don't mean we shag Ol. Just sleep together in the same bed. Nothing more." He paused, eyeing Oliver with a hopeful expression that shot straight through whatever reservations Wood may have had.

" What do you reckon?"

-------

_CRACK!_

_Ten minutes, ten minutes, ten minutes, ten minutes, ten minutes, oh for the merlin's beard of goodness I got ten minutes to get my shit together and head back over there!_

Oliver apparated straight back to his apartment and made a beeline straight to his bedroom, making movement straight to his large wardrobe and flinging the doors wide open. Grabbing one of his sports kit bags he zipped it open and proceeded to throw in jocks, socks, a pair of sleep pants, a couple of designer shirts and an exceptionally skin tight pair of light blue denim jeans. From there he hightailed it to the small bathroom and straight to the medicine cabinet where he grabbed his shaving bag and loaded in the shaver blades, cream, electric shaver and various oils, moisturizers and lotions. It was then that he stopped dead as his hazel eyes landed on two items that were placed on the very top shelf and out of sight.

A large box of condoms and a bottle of KY water based lubricant.

_He said no sex. Just sleeping together in the same bed. No need to take it._

But then Wood wondered if it would stay that long when both of them were actually in the same bed and wearing, if he was right, next to nothing as he liked to sleep in the raw and Percy in his briefs. The close proximity of the sheets, combined with the body heat and Percy's highly probable need to be held and comforted through the night would, nay will, lead the two men to make the word _former _in their ideas of being lovers being changed to _currant_ in the space of one night.

_We've already come so close a couple of times. The kitchen. Asleep together on the lounge. Even at the park under the tree where he let me hold him close enough to trail kisses down his neck. That's enough foreplay as it is._

Oliver's hand twitched. Then decided.

--------

_CRACK!_

Oliver had apparated back with one minute and three seconds to spare, landing just in the middle of the apartment's small lounge room area and just missing the small coffee table in the centre. Looking around once he realized Percy and Thomas were no where in sight, but remembering that the red head was in the process of putting their young son to bed Oliver simply deduced that that was what Percy was still doing. Slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder the Keeper made his way through to the kitchen area to see if any drinks were available from the fridge. He opened it quickly, surveyed the contents with a critical eye before grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer that was shoved way down towards the back. Cracking the cap open he took a massive swig to both stem his thirst but also calm his nervousness. Wood walked over to the small window sill above the sink area and cast a glance outside to see the sun slowly settling down past the rooftops and the beginning of nighttime begin to creep upon the sky. Now and them a person riding a broomstick would swoop past and a flock of delivery owls flew by with a fluttering of wings and rustling of parchments that were clasped in their claws for their recipients. Around him the stillness of the room seem to close in and made the silence more pronounced and making Oliver begin to wonder where his redhead and son had actually disappeared to. He downed the rest of the beer in one long chug, tossing the empty bottle into the waste basket underneath the sink before turning on his heel and down the hallway towards the bedrooms and bathroom area.

" Perce? Thomas? It's me Oliver. I'm back!"

Silence. He continued up the hallway and saw a flicker of light from underneath one of the closed doors. When he reached it he heard the small voice of Thomas talking to who had to be Percy within the room, and it was then Oliver realized that he was actually catching them in the middle of storytime. Gently he pressed an ear against the door and listened.

" And then the prince said to the princess ' Where do we go from here my love? I've saved you from the dragon and your father and mother await you at your kingdom.' And then the princess looked at the handsome prince and said..."

"Daddy?"

" Yes Thomas?"

There was a pause, then. " Why is the Prince in love with a girl and not a boy?"

Oliver's eyes widened, as too he was sure was Percy's at the question Thomas proposed to him. He heard the redhead cough a bit it seemed to clear his throat but truthfully Oliver thought was a ploy to stall for time.

" What makes you ask that Thomas?"

" I came in before last night to ask you to help me with my shower remember?"

" I remember."

" When I came in I saw you and Mr Wood in the kitchen hugging and he was kissing your neck and stuff like that. I thought you said only boys and girls did that stuff."

Oliver frowned. Why on earth would Percy tell the kid something like that? At school he was always forthright and did not hold back in anything. Why the sudden change?

He heard Percy cough again. " Well...the thing with Oliver and I Thomas is that we are...very close friends, and when you are very close friends for many years you tend to be very affectionate and touchy feely. Understand?"

" I think so Daddy. But I'm friends with Allister for ages and we don' hug and kiss each other like you and Mr Wood. He was all over you!"

Oliver chuckled at that, then decided it was time to put Percy out of his awkward situation. He was in a bind as it was.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

" Yes?" Yelled two voices at once, making Wood's smile bigger that it was before. He pushed the door open and slid into the room. His gaze went immediately to the small bed at the far centre to see his two guys in the middle of their nightly ritual of story and goodnight time. Thomas was tucked halfway in the covers, Percy sitting beside him with a big book of muggle fairytales opened in his lap. Both were dressed in full length pjs and looking at him with curious expressions in their eyes. Or at least Thomas' gaze appeared that way. Percy's blue orbs looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi trailer going head on, making the older brunette smile despite himself. The Keeper took a few steps into the room and stopped at the foot of the boy's bed, smiling ad hoping he did not look guilty for having listened in on their conversation.

" Hey guys. Whatcha up to here?"

" Daddy's reading me a bedtime story Mr Wood," Thomas smiled as he pointed to the book between them. " It's really cool one about princes and dragons and stuff."

" Sounds real cool Thomas. Shame I missed the start of it."

Oliver smiled at the kid before turning his attention to his newly acquired lover, who was currently looking at him with tepidly cautious expression. " Perce."

"Ol." Percy nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips. " I trust you got your stuff from your apartment and back here safely."

Wood nodded, shaking the ruck sack on his back. " Sure thing. Got the bare essentials and back here in record time. My apartment's alarmed and guarded so no worries there. I'm all yours tonight to do with as you please."

A faint blush rose in Percy's cheeks at the last statement and made Oliver chuckle at the idea that Percy could still get his little innuendoes after all this time. Thomas meanwhile was looking from one man to the other with that same curious/calculating expression. Oliver was certain there was a Weasley brain under that Wood exterior for sure, and it was putting two and two together quite quickly on it's own.

" That means you and Mr Wood can play Playstation together all night!"

_Okay...perhaps not so perceptive yet. Good idea though._

Both men laughed, Percy leaning over to kiss his son goodnight as he closed the book and lifted the sheets so the four year old could scoot down and have the covers pulled up to his chin. " That's a good idea love. I reckon I'll play that soccer game with Ol here. Get him up to speed on the game."

Thomas grinned. " Cool Daddy. Just make sure you beat him at it real good!"

Oliver smiled as he watched Percy chuckle and lightly tickle his son's stomach before getting up and walking over to the small bookstand at the left side of the room to place the book back on the shelf. Oliver noted Thomas was watching his father out of the corner of his eyes the whole time and also shooting him curious looks now and then as well. He was closing his eyes a bit as he watched both men then exit his room, a little ' Goodnight Daddy.' heard as both men watched Thomas snuggle down under the covers and sleep took over the rest.

" He's asking a lot of questions about you lately."

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he followed Percy back down the hall towards the kitchen. " Really? I just caught the tail-end of the conversation when he asked why princes can't kiss their wards and such."

Percy snorted, chuckling. He opened the fridge and retrieved two butterbeers from the back, frowning when he noted one was already missing and shot Oliver an accusing look, which made the Keeper blush a bit around the cheeks. A simple muttered charm made the caps pop off and wiz into the waste basket and, handing one cold bottle to Oliver and smiling a bit, Percy then led the two of them outside of the kitchen and back down the hall. It was then that Wood noted Percy seemed to be slowing down the closer they got to his bedroom door and kept shooting worried glances at him from around his shoulder.

Oliver smiled, took a swig of his beer. " Something wrong Perce?"

The red head shook his head and smiled, and soon enough Percy opened the door that had long held the other man's fascination and was now finally being allowed to see. Percy only shot him an apprehensive look as Wood walked past him, his hazel eyes lighting up a bit at seeing how much, or in this case how little, his boyfriend's tastes had changed over the years.

The room was simply decorated. A large bed with black and white sheets at the centre with a dresser on either side with two bedside laps with dark red shades. A large closet at one far wall while on the other side a large chest of draws with a mirror sitting on top on a swivel stand. On the wood floor was a simple brown throw rug with a tartin pattern that reminded Oliver keenly of the plaid that was on his mother's curtains back home in Scotland. A door next to the large closet had Oliver deduce that there must be a second bathroom available just off from Percy's room too, which would come in handy if the two of them decided to need the bathroom in a hurry and had to run in the raw to it.

_Or better yet, snag a shower at the same time to save time, which would then lead to other lovely things to consider._

" What do you think?"

Oliver smiled at Percy. The brunette dumped his duffel bag on the floor and walked over to the bed before promptly throwing his whole body face down onto it, jumping up and down a bit before turning over on his elbows to smile broadly at the red head, who was still standing by the doorway. " Pretty cozy and practical Perce. Reminds me of your half of our dorm room when we were back at Hogwarts."

Percy's whole body suddenly became less rigid and his worry lines thinned out, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he finally stepped into the room fully and closed the door behind him. The sharp click of a lock turned in place made both men jump a bit and making Oliver realise just how nervous both of them were still are at the moment. His hazel eyes intently watched the red head as he moved around the room from his vantage point on the bed, Percy moving from the closet to take out a pair of cotton sleep pants and then over to the chest of draws on the other side and pulling out, much to the Keeper's dismay, a pair of large, flimsy boxer shorts. The type that only a grandpa would be caught in.

_I guess this is a sign this WILL NOT be a night to end in a shag-fest._

_Although..._

" Hey Perce,"

The red head turned as he walked away from the draws. " Yeah Ol?"

" If you're gonna wear all that unnecessary crap to bed, then it'll be no probs if I sleep in the raw then yeah? I mean, since you'll be dressed like a bloody nun there will be no chance of me takin' advantage of the situation."

The Keeper relished the blush that deepened around his lover's neck and more of his face, Percy muttering something about ' grabbing a quick shower.Alone' before disappearing into the joined room next to the cupboard, slamming the door a little rougher than necessary. Wood meanwhile just smiled, his hands already moving to unbutton the fly of his jeans and loosen the laces of his shoes.

_This should be a very interestin' night indeed._

_--------_

_We are just sharing a bed. Nothing is going to happen. You will both just be chatting. In close proximity. Under the sheets in a bed that has not seen any action since god know's when. With a Quidditch toned God laying buck naked right next to you._

_Oh Christ what have I let myself in for..._

Percy had gotten out of the shower ages ago. In fact he had toweled off, slipped on his armor of knee length extra loose boxer shorts and waist-to-ankle sleep pants and even had brushed his teeth, gargled and flossed. All that was left now was to leave the confines of the small bathroom and go to bed.

A bed that would now contain a thoroughly naked brunette who had obvious designs on him for a night full of shagging.

Percy snorted at the audacity of the situation as he eyed himself in the bathroom mirror. He wasn't so nieve anymore that he could not see the blatant desire shining in Oliver's eyes as soon as they locked on him when they arrived in his bedroom. Noticed how the other man had flopped down on his bed as soon as he had made it available to him and promptly grinded the large bulge in front of his trousers into the mattress, almost as if claiming lost territory.

_And now Oliver's probably stripped, rock hard and horny as hell right in my bed and staring right at the bathroom door and wondering how on earth someone would take a fucking hour to take a shower._

Percy knew he had to come out some time or else the Keeper would take matters into his own calloused hands and barge in to take him right there and then. So it was with a heavy sigh and scrounging up all the self control he could muster that the thin redhead nodded once at his reflect and turned to leave. His hand reached to grasp the doorhandle and when Percy felt his fingers wrap around the door and yank it slowly open a very familiar brogue yelled out -

" If you're not gettin' yer arse out of there in ten minutes I'm a comin' in myself!"

_Great. He's now naked, horny AND impatient._

_Bugger._

_--------_

_Come out come out Perce. I'm ready and a waitin'..._

No sooner had the Keeper watched the red head leave the room that the other man decided to spring into action. Immediately he stripped right down to his tightest red briefs he had bought only a few days ago in preparation for a night such as this. From his duffel bag he grabbed the box of condoms and the lube and quickly stashed them in the middle draw of the side table on his side.

_Now what?...Oh yeah...Display myself!_

Wood leaned back onto the two pillows he had propped up on the headboard and folded his arms just behind his head, quickly scuffing up his short hair with a free hand just before doing so. The more scruffy his hair looked the more shaggable he appeared Wood was told once, from Perce himself actually, so every little bit helped. All that was left was to fold his legs at the ankles, lean a bit on his side towards the way of the bathroom door that was still tightly closed, and wait for the man of the hour to come through.

And then it became the man of nearly two and a half hours. And counting.

Wood frowned at the door. Reaching down he adjusted his growing cock through the fabric of his briefs and ran it through his hair again before getting back into position, hazel eyes seeming to bore holes right into the wooden doorway.

" If you're not gettin' yer arse out of there in ten minutes I'm a comin' in myself!"

Oliver huffed. He was a bit embarrassed at having to yell at Perce but really, the man had seen him in much more naked situations when they were dating or sharing their dorm at school so there shouldn't be any embarrassment left when it came to the two of them sharing a bed.

_A very large, roomy, cozy bed that is too large to be left for just sleeping._

Wood looked down at his hard on that was starting to become very, very apparent.

" Down boy! Tonight's entertainment will be here soon enough."

_If he ever comes out of that bathroom sometime this century._

Just when the Keeper thought he was going to have to get up and boot the door down himself said doorway opened forth and a rather timid looking Percy Weasley stepped in the room. And if the towel he was holding in front of him as a shield was any indication he was still nervous as hell.

" If you were any longer Perce I'd have to Floo the Ministry and report you to the missing persons section," Wood smirked, looking the lithe figure up and down as the red head cautiously moved over to his side of the bed.

Percy poked his tongue out at Wood in retaliation but with his face reddening to the color of beet-root and the towel still covering him like a giant umbrella the effect was useless other than comical. The brunette sniggered as he watched Percy quickly drop the towel and climb into bed and proceeded to pull the covers up over half his lower body, but not before giving Oliver a glimpse of the long sleep pants and the waistband of the boxer shorts he wore.

" Dressed enough there Perce?"

" I like wearing pjs to bed thank you very much. Got a problem with it?"

Wood shrugged, and casually grabbed the waistband of the tight briefs he wore and proceeded to yank them off and toss them to the floor, relishing the guppy face look that Percy gave when he did. Grinning just a bit the brunette teased his semi-boyfriend just a little bit more by giving his cock a quick tug and adjust with his right hand, giving his large testicles a good ol' scratch for good measure. " I just find it funny because when you roomed with me back at Hogwarts you always slept in the raw. Without too much convincing too I might add."

Percy snorted, pulling back the covers and sliding in quickly and yanking them up over past his groin area and past his hips. " You and I were dating back then and were horny teenagers that had the luxury of their boyfriend being in the same dorm room year after year and no need for modesty."

"But I remember you had no problem being naked around me before that my read head," Oliver smirked as he pulled back the covers and slipped under the cool sheets, relishing the blush on Percy's face as it got redder when he did. " You were the one who liked to stroll in and out of the bathroom naked with his balls swinging side to side like a goddamn pendulum."

" And you had to watch me when I did that didn't you Ol?"

" What sane sexual man wouldn't?"

Percy chuckled, already laying down and crossing his arms under his head as he hit the pillow underneath. Oliver leaned over on an elbow to look down at Percy for a minute and smiled before leaning down and placing a light kiss on his lips, smirking when he heard a little sigh of contentment from the other man when they pulled apart. Percy opened his eyes and stared up at Oliver for a moment, as if judging what they could do now, but then Wood took matters into his own hands, or rather Percy in his hands by suddenly ducking under the sheets and grabbing the waistbands of the sleep pants and boxers he wore.

" Oliver! What are you..."

" Takin' matters into my own hands Perce," came the muffled reply, coupled by a fit of giggles as Oliver easily swatted away Percy's hands as they tried in vain to keep his shreds of modesty on but with a horny naked Scotsman under the sheets and on a mission for a hot redhead it was no use. The Keeper yanked down both items in one fluid motion and tossed them to the floor instantly, then made Percy gasp when he came out from under the sheets but instead of on his side came face to face with a clearly ruffled redhead.

" Now doesn't this feel better? All naked and warm with your Scottish lover here hmm?"

" If you think doing that pout and doe eye routine will work with me now then you'll be sorely...Oliver, What are you..._Jesus _!"

Oliver had pressed his body down hard on Percy's own and began trailing kisses up and down the slender ridges of his throat, one hand coming up to cup his left cheek and stroke it with his thumb as the other one held firm on a freckly shoulder blade. When Oliver was bought eye to eye with Percy he saw a rather heated look gracing the familiar face he could never forget, smiling before leaning in to kiss that beautiful mouth once more and this time making it a longer, messy one that sent electric shocks right through his body.

_Too long since this has happened. Too long without my redhead underneath me and withering all under me and gasping for more. Hell I want more. More of this. More of him. More of everything..._

The Keeper then pushed their growing erections together hard and began a slow, languishing humping motion with his hips, his hands coming down so he could rest on his elbows on either side of Percy's head, the hands free then to stroke the thick red curls of Percy's hair off his forehead to lay little kisses along the hairline. He noticed those blue eyes watching him and smiled again, leaned in for a quick kiss before resting his forehead gently on the redhead's own but keeping the slow frottaging of their cocks.

" Enjoying yerself there love?"

Percy nodded. Taking a chance the thinner man snaked his hands around Oliver's motioning hips and lightly placed a hand on either of the Keeper's taunt muscular gluts. Turning his eyes up he saw a positively feral look in the other man's eyes.

" Found something you like Perce?" Oliver grinned, leaning in to claim another kiss as he slightly sped up his motions and relishing the feeling of Percy's hands slowly gripping his arse cheeks in a firmer grip and pulling him down in time with his motions.

" We have...we have to be careful though Ol," Percy gasped as the broke the kiss, Oliver resting his forehead against his own and smiling slight. " Thomas' room is just down the hall."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " And tha' should concern us because?"

Percy blinked. " Your joking right?"

" About what exactly?" And the Keeper leaned in to trail more kisses along tender neck flesh but was stopped by a hand to his chest. Looking up he saw a growing blush grace Percy's nose and cheekbone area.

" What if we...you know and that well, he happens to...um...hear us?"

Oliver looked at Perce for a minute.Then chuckled loudly as he rested his forehead back against Percy's, laying a kiss on his cheek before moving in to nibble a nearby earlobe. " Well, if he does hear us going at it it'll save us the trouble of explaining ourselves to him wouldn't it."

Percy elbowed him in the stomach. " Ha Ha! Win father of the year with that attitude you will."

Oliver smiled. " Seriously though. I don' see what the problem would be if he happens to hear us. I mean, how hard would it be to explain to a four year old why the two us are in the same bed?"

" As in, in the same bed completely naked and rubbing our cocks hard up against one another? Do, pray tell, would you explain that to our son?"

The Keeper smirked. " Simple. I'm just a friend's with benefits."

" Oliver! Why you..."

Percy lunged at Oliver, toppling the man over and onto his back and before he knew it a victorious looking redhead straddled his hips and moved his arms to pin his own down by the wrists. And somehow still moving their cocks together at Oliver's pace.

_My Perce. Forever the multi-tasker._

" Daddy?"

Both men looked up sharply. There, standing at the doorway and looking like he was still half asleep, was a curious looking Thomas Weasley.

Oliver looked back up at Percy, and could not help but grin at the shocked look that was all over his face.

" Now Perce, about this easy explanation to our son..."

--------

" So that is all then?"

Arthur Weasley nodded at the head in the Weasley fire place before a sharp _POP _sound notified him that his caller had left. He took a final sip from the mug of muggle coffee that had long gone cold and placed it on the sink as he got up and walked past it, already making a beeline up towards the bedroom.

_I don't like doing this behind Molly's back, but the boys are right and all seems to hinge on this happening._

Ever since the news of Percy and the mysterious boy popping up in the family mantle piece photographs Arthur and the twins had been in a flurry of activity. They contacted Charlie and Bill who, surprisingly, were enthusiastically optimistic about the strange event, Bill saying that it may be the best lead they had on the third eldest in ages and that it would be a great chance for him to test his Curse Breaker skills. Charlie was not so much optimistic as in he was glad it gave his mother hope that Percy was alive and okay. He promised to stay in contact and that he would be visiting the Burrow soon with some 'exciting' news for the whole family. As to what that was Arthur could only guess but he hoped it was a statement of him finally finding a girl and settling down to start a family of his own.

He made it up to his and Molly's room without incident. One of the new developments Arthur was becoming accustomed to was that, with all of the children now out of home now, what with Ginny rooming at her college and Ron sharing an apartment with Harry Potter in some inner London apartment complex, he did not have to tip toe around the house late at night in case he would wake someone up.

_But my wife on the other hand..._

He opened the door slowly as to not wake Molly in case she was already in bed and fast asleep, and was surprised to step into the room and see that instead of lying in bed as she usually was at this time Molly was standing by the main window of their room with her back to the door.

" Molly dear? Is everything alright?"

She turned her head slightly in his direction, but did not look at him.

" You did everything right Arthur? Is it happening?"

Arthur quickly strided over to where his wife stood, wrapping his arms around her wide waist and pulling her back closely to his body as he rested his chin on her shoulder. " Yes. I contacted all the necessary people. It all begins tomorrow morning as soon as the Ministry opens."

" And the children?"

" Charlie and Bill will be here tomorrow night along with Ginny and Ron. The twins are arriving the following day."

Molly smiled a little then and turned around to place a kiss on her husband's close cheek, wrapping her arms around the ones around her waist. " So it begins."

Arthur simply nodded and turned his attention up at the stars that dotted the night sky and wondered, briefly, if Percy and that boy were looking at the same ones.

_Tomorrow, Operation Get Back Head Boy Git begins._

Arthur snorted. It'll be the last time he let the twins pick out an operation name for sure.

--------

" Watcha doing with Mr Wood?"

Percy managed to throw himself back under the covers quickly before Thomas made it across to the bed, Oliver himself simply getting up and laying back on top of the covers and seemingly not caring at being seen totally in the raw by their son.

_But Thomas doesn't know Oliver's his Daddy and could be freaked by seeing another naked man._

Oliver, much to Percy's annoyance, simply leaned back on his elbows and smiled at Thomas as he walked over to Percy's side of the bed, though his gaze was darting from his Daddy to the smiling funny naked man who was laying in the same bed.

" What's wrong love? Bad nightmare again?"

Thomas shook his head. " No. Just can't sleep at the moment. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Percy heard Oliver chuckle and elbowed him from behind and made the Keeper emit an huff sound when he did that made their son giggle, walking up to his Daddy then and stretching his arms up in a silent way of asking to be picked up. And of coarse the father complied and picked his son up and placed him underneath the covers between the both of them, Percy snatching a pillow from underneath his head and placing is under the little brunette's own.

" Feel safe now Thomas?" Oliver asked as he finally located his discarded briefs and pulled them on before himself slipping under the covers and turned around to face his boys, his side propped up on one shoulder. He saw the little tyke nod in response, then snuggle under the covers and placing a kiss on Percy's cheek, snuggled down and closed his eyes. Percy slowly ran a hand through his fine hair as he watched Thomas slowly drift off to sleep.

" Does he always have nightmares that make him come in here with you?"

_Not until you arrived on the scene._

" Sometimes, though I'm trying to find out why he's having them so frequently."

Oliver nodded and turned his attention back to the sleeping child nestled between them both. He looked so tiny and fragile right then and a sudden wave of protectiveness swelled in his chest as he took in the entire physical appearance of this child, this boy, who was the one who was the reason he and Percy were finally together again.

" He looks so peaceful."

Percy smiled. " He's got his Daddy on one side and a mean, lean Hockey player on the other side of him. I'd say he's pretty much got big enough protectors from the big bad monsters tonight."

The Keeper chuckled. " I guess."

A few minutes passed in which Oliver simply watched his lover lightly stroke Thomas' hair and singing softly in his ear, and little by little he watched the nervousness wave off the child and, surprisingly to Wood, the little brunette moved his hand to his mouth and began sucking on his thumb.

Percy looked up then, saw the surprised look on Wood's face and smiled. " It's a habit I'm trying to get him out of. He only does it now and then when he's sleeping or at home."

Oliver smiled. " It's not that Perce. Just surprised because I had the same habit at his age too."

" I guess some things you passed on go beyond genetics Ol."

" Aye. Guess they do Perce."

Percy simply nodded, then frowned. " I'm sorry about this. I knew you wanted tonight to be about talking and...other stuff."

" No need to apologize Perce. These things happen and sometimes it works out for the better."

" Really? How do you figure that?"

Oliver nodded to the sleeping child between them, taking in how calm and safe he was now in the bed with them.

" You see things in a different light and realise this is what you really want."

Percy looked at him for a minute, startled it seemed, then leaned in over their son to place a gentle kiss on Oliver's mouth, the Keeper moving a hand to the back of Percy's neck to hold him place as he deepened the kiss considerably. When they both finally parted the looked down in union at the sleeping child to see that they had not awoken Thomas at all. Oliver chuckled and turned back to Percy to lay another kiss on his lips before moving back to his side of the bed.

" Goodnight Perce."

Percy smiled in turn, moving back to his side and pulling up the covers up to his chest. When he turned to look at Thomas to make sure he was alright he was met with a pair of dazzling hazel eyes looking over at him at the top of their son's head and a feeling of total contentment flowed through him.

" Goodnight Ol. Sweet dreams."

_TBC..._

_Another long chapter folks. Just had a lot to get through and move the plot along considerably so we can finally get into the meat of the story. Oliver's team mates will be playing a more prominent role once the Quidditch season looms and the Weasley's will be coming just as important too. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the positive reviews guys ( and girls! ) for the latest chapter. It certainly motivated me to keep on going with this and see it through till the end. As a precaution I would advise you all that the next couple of chapters will be very, very raunchy and sexy when Percy and Oliver are finally able to get it together and be a couple properly, which will be very soon I promise! Also, as mentioned before the Weasleys and the Quidditch League players will become more prominent as the story moves closer to the second week and closer to the open game of the Quidditch season. Again, this story will be quite raunchy and definatly M rated from here on out, so if offended by such M rated slash I suggest you bail out here._

_And to Rousi and Meg On The Moon, I hope all is well as I have not got a review from you guys in a while and wonder what's happenin' with two of my fave reviewers? Hope all is well. Anyway, enjoy the show!_

**WAKING INTO THURSDAY.**

**--------**

_" AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_Oliver screamed, clutching Percy's hips hard as he came to his climax as he continued to thrust in hard, emptying himself into the tight arse underneath him while biting down hard on the nearest shoulder to stifle his moans. Underneath him Percy came soon after, jerking his own meat off harder in time with Wood's still erratic thrusting until he came in a loud gasp of his own, spilling his load right onto the table top._

_Then there was silence. The only sound coming in the entire kitchen was from both men as their ragged bodies were trying to cram in as much new breath as they could, their bodies totally spent on the rough fucking they had just finished._

_Oliver laid prone on top of the red head who had slumped down hard on the table top, his hands letting go of the lithe hips and slowly ghosted over the shuddering sides of Percy's rib cage until they reached his shoulders where they began a slow, circular motion on both sides. As he felt the redhead's breathing gain regularity Oliver lifted his head up to place a lingering kiss at the base of Percy's neck. But as soon as his lips touched the cooling skin Percy reacted, pushing himself off the table while grabbing at Oliver's hands on his shoulders before yanking them off. _

_The momentum was so quick and Wood's cock so soft enough that when pushed back the Keeper moved away quite quickly, his shock stemmed momentarily as he watched Percy pull up his underwear and trousers and pull down his shirt and jumper. _

_" Perce, I..."_

_" You got what you came for Wood. Had your fill, Now get out."_

_The Keeper took a tentative step forward and started to reach out to the redhead's shoulders to turn him around to face him, but within a millimeter of him Percy turned around and Wood came nose to tip with Percy's wand. The look in those blue eyes told Oliver he was in no mood for pleasantries at this point._

_" Penelope will be here any minute. Go."_

_Oliver stood back and complied, but once the briefs were up and the pants resting just on his hip bones but the fly undone he tried again, this time not moving but standing right on the spot. " Perce. Please listen to me. I don'..."_

_Percy shook his head, kept his want pointed straight at him. " What you want is of not your concern now. This is what matters now."_

_Wood looked down at the movement as Percy reached into his front pocket and pulled out a box, flipping it open with his thumb before holding it out between them, and when Oliver saw it felt his insides turn into liquid ice._

_The Engagement Ring. Simple silver circle with a small diamond in the centre._

_May as well have plunged a dagger into his heart right there and then._

_Oliver turned to look up at Percy. The man now had a thoroughly smug look on his face, and for all to see it looked as if he was glad of what was transpiring in the kitchen. But Oliver was looking at not the face, but the blue orbs staring right into his hazel own. And there was no malice or look of triumph lingering within there._

_Only a deep, unrelenting sadness._

_Oliver stepped forward, opening his arms to embrace the redhead but Percy held firm and backed up away from the brunette and keeping the wanted trained directly at Wood, this time right at the top of his heart._

_" Just leave Oliver. No words. No goodbye kiss or hug. Just turn around, grab your shit and leave."_

_Defeated Oliver buttoning up his pants and turned around to go out the way he came in. As he grabbed his sports kit and such he thought he heard a slight intake of breath from the other man as he began to step out of the room but when he turned around to look over his shoulder the red head again had his back to him. The Keeper turned back and walked out without a word spoken._

_As soon as Percy heard the front door of the apartment shut and locked itself he felt a few tears begin to prick his eyes but brushed them away with a sweep of his free hand as the other swished his wand over the crashed contents of the table. A muttered charm and a quick alternate swish made the shattered cutlery and plates reassemble, the food fly back onto the redone plates and neatly too and what was left of the spilt wine pour itself back into the bottle before it tipped itself upright. _

_A few more flicks and the stained table cloth went white with no stains at all and the candle sticks in their holders lit up and illuminated the now pristine scene before him. He placed the ring box in the centre, stored his wand back in his trouser wand pocket and sat down at the nearest chair. All that was left now was to wait for his fiance to arrive and propose._

_And try in vain to stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks._

_--------_

_I want this to work. For all of us. But most of all I want it to work out between my Perce and I the most._

Oliver had not gotten to sleep, instead was still turned on his side to watch the two sleeping bed companions instead. A soft wind rustled some leaves outside and the odd branch rattled the nearby window pane and moonlight was the only true source of brightness to spread around the small room as the brown eyes gazed over the two males that were fast becoming an undeniable permanent fixture in his heart.

He smiled as he watched Percy sleep in the same position he had always remembered him in, him rolled on his right side and one hand tucked under his head as it rested on the pillows. The moonbeams played patterns of silver and blackened shadows in his copper curls of hair that sprawled out on the pillow like a mane of fire, the smooth pale skin of his face tainted a ghostly hue of white that made the freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks more prominent that during the day. His breathing was shallow and regular and his eyelids fluttered now and then to tell Wood he was in the middle of a dream of some kind, hopefully including a certain Puddlemere Keeper and a bottle of champagne.

In short, breathtaking.

He reached a hand out and lightly trailed a finger down the freckly cheek of his reacquainted lover. He relished to smoothness of the skin and the tip of his fingers and how such an ivory colored tone contrasted sharply to the slightly bronzed one of his own. A small sound from in between Percy and himself made the Keeper look down and found himself smiling a bigger smile at what he saw.

Thomas was fast asleep just like his Daddy, and now had decided it seemed to roll onto his back and squirm around a bit to get more comfy. Somehow the child had managed to keep his right thumb still suckled in his mouth, his other hand falling back onto his pillow beside his head. Wood chuckled at the soccer covered pjs the boy wore, marveling at how someone could own so much paraphernalia that was covered with everything that related to one sport alone.

_Like I'm one to talk, me the boy who by five had everything Puddlemere United merchandised and snitch covered underwear._

The boy did look remarkably like him he knew, but with small but distinct differences that Oliver was beginning to notice after spending some time with the kid. They both had the same brunette hair that stuck up at odd angles, a face that seemed a bit too angular yet just enough roundness to fend it off and a button nose and thin lips, all of which attached to a body that was built in no other way but best described as 'burly'. The coating of freckles on the child's nose and cheek bones were a sign of his Weasley heritage, and as Oliver squinted closer he noticed that although Thomas' hair seemed as straight and scruffy as his own, there was a distinct little curl in the thatches that gave way to Percy's own red curled hair. Added to the fact that the boy seemed a lot smarter than his age gave him credit for and how intuitive he seemed whenever he looked from Oliver to Percy when the two were in the same room, Oliver had no doubt the boy had inherited the Percy Weasley smarts and deduction as well.

_All in all, a perfect child. Our son. Percy's and mine._

_Yet he doesn't know I am his other Daddy yet. But I wonder if he already knows on some level. He seemed rather curious to me after he got over his initial suspicions and warmed to me a bit, and he keeps giving me those funny ' I think I Know You' glances when he thinks I'm not lookin'._

A rustling over the other side of the bed made Oliver glance up from his musings to see a half awake Percy Weasley looking over at him from the top of Thomas' head, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. " Can't sleep yet?"

Oliver smiled and shook his head. " Not really. I'm a sort of night owl and once I hit the bed it takes a while for sleep to set in for me."

" Too used to going on pub crawls with the team after a match and then coming home with a groupie or two to have a more, ah, _private party_ eh?"

Oliver snorted. " Not likely Perce. Sure, the women and the girls throw themselves at you and it's flatterin' and all tha', but mos' of the time I'a don' really fancy it much as me mates think I do."

" It's all for show for Puddlemere then?"

" Yeah, and the media too I might add. Although it gets me goat sometimes when I see my efforts on the society celebrity pages of the Prophet than in the Quidditch section on the Sunday. They don' care about me being an excellent Keeper during a game that happened the same day, all that they saw some bird named Shana or Julia leaving with me from the locker room after it."

Percy grinned at the blush that rose from Wood's cheeks that was prominent even though the room was very dark at that time of night.

He looked at this blushing man for a minute, then leaned carefully over Thomas to lay a single kiss on Wood's pouting lips. Oliver grinned into the kiss and therefore deepened it considerably before he allowed Percy to pull away, smiling still as he watched the other man bury back under the covers again. " At least it's nice to know I won't be having any competition from the female department this time. Have enough trouble competing with your short attention span as it is."

The Keeper chuckled and reached over and slapped Percy's shoulder lightly as he too got back under the covers. He looked over at their son to see if he had woken up at all during their exchange, but it seemed he had also inherited the Wood gene for deep slumber as the kid was exactly the same as he last saw him. He looked over at Percy to let him in on the small observation when he saw the redhead looking at Thomas with a curious expression. " Perce? What is it?"

Percy shook his head at something, muttering to himself before pulling himself out of the bed and walking over to the bedroom entrance door. Oliver turned on his side to watch as Percy grabbed the door-handle and turned it, and when it opened without objection he too followed Percy's puzzled expression.

_Hang on...Percy DID lock the door when we both came in. I heard it as clear as anything. Then how did Thomas get..._

And as he watched Percy looked down at the floor just outside the doorway and his whole body seemed to freeze rock solid, a look of total disbelief and panic clearly shown across his face. Then, as the Keeper watched as Percy finally managed to move, swallowed heavily and knelt down to retrieve what was on the floor just behind the door and out of Wood's view. And when the still startled redhead shut the door and walked over to Oliver's side of the bed all the Keeper could think of was that something was definatly, terribly wrong.

Percy sat down on the bed, face showing he looked in some sort of dazed state of shock, and threw down in Oliver's lap what he had found. The Keeper looked down. And his eyes widened in disbelief and suddenly found breath short.

Percy's wand.

--------

" But how could he have found it in the first place, let alone use the bloody thing?"

Oliver and Percy were lounging in Percy's bed, a large tray laden with breakfast goods placed between them as the two fathers were going over what Percy had found. Percy rang Miss Rankin and asked if it was okay for Thomas to be dropped off for day and was worried it was so short a notice it was not available, but she was happy enough to oblige Percy as his little friend Allister was worried about him and kept asking about where he was. So it was a rather worried father that quickly dressed in sweats and left the apartment with their kid to take him to daycare while a still brief clad Oliver Wood lounged in bed until the man returned and despite the dire situation at hand, felt his erection begin to firm up when he watched Percy enter the room, slam the door hard and proceed to strip down once again. Though this time the redhead went down to his boxer shorts and ditched the god awful sleep pants that Wood was strongly desiring to burn to a cinder.

Percy munched on a piece of toast, eyeing the offending wand that was laying on top of the sheets just in front of them." My guess is Thomas was playing in my wardrobe before dinner and found it in one of my coats. He does that sometimes. Goes in there without asking and plays hide and seek or tries on some of my clothes and impersonates me."

Oliver chuckled at the vision of his little four year old son mimicking his stoic red haired father in clothes too big for him, looking over to see Percy smiling at the thought as well. " Sounds funny. Maybe soon he'll be raiding my closets and impersonating me in my Quidditch robes."

" He certainly got the looks to make it convincing. And the cocky attitude too in the right situation."

" Does he always raid your closet when you're not home or out of your room?"

Percy frowned, thinking. " Not really. I only caught him at it yesterday when he was riffling through a box he found of some old family photographs I thought I got rid off. I don't know long he was looking at them before you arrived and I was getting him settled for bed, but he seemed rather amused."

" I guess I would be too if I saw photographs moving and waving at me."

" They didn't move or wave at him Ol as the Blood Binding Charm makes the photos appear just like normal muggle ones to him and not moveable ones."

" Did he ask who the people were in them? About your family?"

Percy frowned further, obviously trying to remember what exactly happened in order to give the Keeper a good answer. " Actually it was quite weird when I think about it. He looked rather perplexed at them and kept putting up real close to his eyes as if trying to jump right into them. He looked quite startled when I called his name to get his attention. But he only asked who they were, I said they were family members and he just smiled and left it at that. Never mentioned it since."

Oliver nodded. The boy was probably too worried about getting Percy mad further at the time and so decided it was not the best place to ask about family or about who was in the photographs. He turned his attention now back to the problem at hand, leaning in to pick up Percy's wand to twirl it around a bit and eyeing it speculatively.

" Well, the problem still stands is that Thomas somehow used your wand to conjure up a unlocking charm on the door in order to get in, and in doing so broke the charms effect of blinding him from all magical things. So, any ideas?"

" My guess is another unintentional burst of magical ability broke the field of the charm again, though I'm now starting to wonder if that is actually the case."

Oliver frowned. " What are you thinking about now?"

" Think about it. It's nearly a week and a half to Thomas' fifth birthday, which Drase said is the time the Charm will be broken and will no longer be in effect. Drase said that the charm was binding until the moment Thomas turns five, but he never stated how strong the actual binding part of the charm would be as Thomas got closer and closer to his birthday, which would mean that..."

" The closer we get to the moment he turns five the more he will be become aware of magic around him thanks to a weakening charm." Oliver finished. " Makes sense to me in a way. Less stressful to have a strong charm being slowly weaned off you instead of being withdrawn from you in one powerful wand swipe. No telling what sort of damage that could do to you, let along a young kid's mind."

"Yes, though that leaves us with another problem to consider."

" Which is?"

" When our son becomes more aware of the world around him, it means that I myself will have to go back to that world too. And I...I think I won't be able to handle it when it comes to the one undeniable fact that what will happen when I do cross that line after all this time."

Oliver leaned over, placing a comforting hand on the redhead's knee that was closest to him and gently caressed it with this thumb and smiled when Percy covered it with his own and squeezed it gently. " And what would the problem be that you are so worried about love?"

Percy turned to him. Sorrow evident in his eyes for all to see. " My family."

--------

" Allister! I'm here!"

Thomas grinned as he waved to his best mate from across the playground, bounding over to where a grinning blonde was waving back from upside down on the monkey bars. Wasting no time the brunette clamored up onto the bars and swung to wear Allister was situated and before long he too was seeing the world from a down under perspective.

" You have been gone a'long time Tom. Wha' happened?"

" My Daddy wanted to spend some time with him and his new friend Mr Wood. It was really cool though."

" Yeah? How?"

" We went to the park and kicked some football and then Mr Wood took me out one day to a book store and then to McDonalds for lunch and then spend the afternoon playing Playstation with me. It was ace!"

Allister smiled and nodded. It did sound like fun and soon the two boys were busy chatting about soccer and the latest video games and so on, and it was not till ten minutes past that Thomas caught sight of someone else he knew at the corner of his left eye. Turning around he saw that nice kid he only met once was standing by himself by the drinking fountain, looking out at the playground with a somewhat fearful expression. " Hey Allister?"

" Yeah?"

" What'sa matter with Greg? He looks kinda lost."

Allister looked over at the said boy and frowned. He didn't really like the kid as much as Thomas. He always came to daycare dressed in the most posh jeans and shirts that he knew cost a lot of money and seemed to have an air to him that made him seem to have a very high opinion of himself. And every time he caught sight of Flint's parents when they dropped him off sent shivers down his spine as both his mum and dad sent off such cold vibes. Today however he had to admit that this boy did indeed looked lost.

" Hey Greg! Over here!"

Gregory Flint looked up and beamed when he caught sight of Thomas hanging upside down from the monkey bars and like a speeding bullet was all over the playground and up to the monkey bars, quickly climbing them and hanging upside down next to Thomas and Allister. Thomas noted Allister looked a bit put out at the new addition to their upside down club but the brunette remained unfazed, smiling at Gregory and patting him on his back in welcome. " How have you been mate?"

" Not bad. Mum and Dad are thinkin' of putting me here more often. Gets lonely though sometimes."

Thomas frowned. " Is somethin' wrong with your mummy and daddy?"

The small raven haired boy sighed and shook his head, but his whole body went so limp and sagged that both Allister and Thomas realized not all was well with their new friend. As if reading their mind what they were thinking Gregory smiled a bit and perked up, pointing out to Thomas the new stuff they had added to the play area while he was gone. There was a new slide and a couple of jumping jack poles that were painted bright blues and greens as well as what appeared to be a new drinking fountain situated by the doorway that you went to and from the main classroom.

" A lot went on while you were gone Tom," Gregory said, eyeing the brunette boy suspiciously. " Where have ya been all this time?"

" Helping my daddy get to know his old friend from school."

" Who is that?"

" His name is Mr Oliver Wood. He's a hockey player and my daddy's oldest friend in the world. He's super cool."

Gregory nodded at the new information and smiled as Thomas then rattled on about what they went up to while he was not in playgroup and what this and that this Mr Oliver Wood was so good at and not so good at. All the while Gregory was frowning at the name Wood and how it was nagging his little brain at a faint recollection.

_Mr Wood. Mr Oliver Wood. He sounds so... I think Dad may know him. I'll ask him tonight when they pick me up._

Soon though his thought were filled with soccer statistics and tactic as Allister and Thomas swung off the monkey bars and ran down to the small soccer pitch at the other side of the playground, Thomas shouting over his shoulder - " Come on slow poke. Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Gregory grinned. He spun off the bars and landed flat on his feet no problem and, as he ran after his two new friends, began to feel like the kid he was when he could not remember feeling like one in a very, very long time.

--------

_Nothing like a hot shower to start the day. A day where for the first time ever I don't have to commute to work. Work from home from now on._

Oliver had opted to wash the breakfast dishes and get ready to go out as soon as Percy had finished his shower. The two of them had decided to spend the day at Oliver's flat and go over their strategy of how to handle Thomas and the Binding Charm's effects on him. So it was this thought on his mind as Percy stripped down to nothing as he turned on the hot water for the shower that he was suddenly eloped with long muscular arms around his waist line as he began to hook his thumbs around the corners of his briefs.

" Percy fuckin' Weasley. You should know better that ta tease me like tha'."

Percy couldn't help but groan as he felt Oliver Wood press up hard against his nearly nude body and maneuvered them both in front of the bathroom sink and medicine cabinet. Looking up at the steam fogged mirror he made out the burly Scotsman as he pushed himself tighter into the back of the thin red haired man, Percy feeling the rather large cock and ample balls up against his cotton covered arse and by the feel of it and looks in the mirror, Wood was already buck naked. When Percy felt the other man's hands grip over the his own one's that still had the thumbs hooked in his underwear another low groan escaped his lips, making his captor chuckle devilishly in his ear before biting down on the lobe.

Percy watched the reflection in the mirror as Oliver continued to try hump the back of his briefs, hazel eyes watching Percy's own as the Keeper rested his chin on a freckled shoulder. " Where is...where are your clothes Ol?"

Oliver grinned, still humping. " I discarded my daks just outside the bathroom door Perce. Was wandering up to tell you the dishes were done and, well, seeing your fantastic arse about to be revealed was just too much for a man to bear."

" You mean a man with a hefty morning hard on and doesn't want to wast it."

Percy gasped, Oliver taking matters into his own and yanking down the briefs the redhead wore, moving back just a bit so Percy could kick them into a far corner of the room before the thinner body was covered closely again with the Quidditch trained one and making him shiver when he felt Wood's large erection nestle just so in between his well muscled arse. His coarse pubic hair scratched the smooth milky white skin of his cheeks and the low hanging balls made a slight slapping sound as they bounced up against Percy's own.

The Keeper growled into Percy's ear as he moved one hand from his slim hip bones and up Percy's side, taking care to trace the slight lift of the ribs that poked out under the skin before snatching a taunt nipple between two thick fingers and tweaking it hard and making his lover jump.

" Wanna shower with a horny Scotsman Perce?"

--------

If there was anything positive you could say about Oliver Wood's flat it would have to be - tidy. Indeed, as Percy stepped foot into the place in only the second time in his recent reaquantance with the Keeper he noted that Wood liked to have the place in a relative clean fashion that was tidy, yet seemingly that little bit disorganized.

_Or maybe he's just cleaned up before he left before in the hopes of gettin' some._

The memory of them sharing the shower together that morning made the redhead's face heat up, grinning just a little as he felt Oliver step right behind him as he kicked the front door to his place shut with the back heel of his booted right foot. A moment later a gentle kiss was placed right in the centre of Percy's neck that made the blush, if possible, redder and brighter. The deep throated chuckle that Wood gave upon it happening didn't help matters either.

" Make yourself at home love," Wood whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe before he walked past him. " I just gotta check my Floo messages and my muggle answering machine. Won't be long."

" Sure. I'll meet you in the lounge okay?"

" No probs. I'll get the beer and meet you in there shortly."

Percy chuckled as he watched Oliver wander down the hall and off to a right into what must have been his bedroom area. As promised Percy made his way to the extremely large lounge area and as before simply gaped at the massive television before him. Which only meant there was one thing for a technology starved single father to do. Grab the remote, fling yourself back into the easy chair nearest you and turn on the television with the volume way, way, way up.

_I just hope my health insurance is paid up. Might burst an ear drums in a minute._

_--------_

" Are you sure these results are correct and accounted for?"

" Yes sir."

" And double checked and cross referenced with our other case studies?"

" Yes sir. None of the other candidates have had such a, shall we say, unique reaction to the way in which the test subject handled the manipulation."

" And the subject himself?"

" Unaware of his true identity or the true meaning of what he is. His host and the carrier were adamant he was not to know of the true nature of his beginnings and, as such, is unaware of the events that happened after the...situation."

" And the other test subjects and their experiments?"

" All known successful procedure subjects are being placed in the central location you asked for and are being constantly monitored by our colleague. So far there are three main persons of interest and we are expecting more soon."

" All seems to be going according to our schedule. Carry on as before and remember, discretion is best advised from here on out."

" Of coarse sir. With the Ministry of Magic and St Mungo's involved it has to be."

" As I know all too well. In any case just remind yourselves of it when the time comes for us to move into stage three and four of our plans for the test subjects and their successful by products."

" Of coarse sir. Is there anything else that needs to be addressed while we are here?"

" Not yet, but soon we will need to start getting in our results a lot quicker. The Minister is getting a bit antsy over why this project is costing so much yet has only bought to fruition three confirmed successes. We must make sure we show this is still viable enough for the Ministry to continue funding."

" As we shall Dr Drase. Good day."

The female head popped out of sight from the flames of his fire place. Drase sighed wearily and fell back into the high leather back chair as he continued to watch the flames flicker and lick around the wood in his fireplace at his office in St Mungo's. Turning his attention from the fireplace and back to his desk he noted the three new folders on that were placed on his desk that morning. He could not put these off any longer and though the thought of having to go through the entire mess again of personal records and obscure accounts was daunting, it could not be put off any longer anymore. Not when all the signs were pointing towards something going wrong and not according to the plan.

He looked from one folder to the next. Three in all. And the only three that were successful in the endeavor and thus the experiment as a whole. All three were red and thick with parchment and muggle computer paper, the covers made of red leather with the picture of a giant oak tree embroised on the front. Above it,scrolled in neat gothic style script and in a colour that closely resembled blood were three simple words - **THE BLOODBIND INITIATIVE.**

And underneath the tree, placed underneath the root system and written in the same colour and style was a name on each of the three folders, one folder for each trial subject and their perspective accomplices.

**WEASLEY,** **FLINT** and **WOOD**.

" And now the door to the unknown is about to be opened again."

Closing his eyes and steeling his nerve the Doctor leaned forward and grabbed the first folder on top of the pile. Upon seeing the same of the candidate before opening it he allowed himself a small and bitter looking smile.

" Weasley. Where it all began."

--------

Oliver Wood smiled as he walked into the lounge area and saw Percy there, stretched out on the lazy chair with his feet propped up and absently flicking through the channels on his huge ass television. As his attention was totally focused on the program that was on, muggle soccer it seemed, it allowed Wood the chance to admire the redhead without the threat of being seen and made embarrassed.

_He truly is still the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on. Ever since we met that time on the Platform in our first year I knew he was one of a kind, so when I was old enough to know what desire was sexually and where mine was directed at I was not at all surprised it was him I felt it for the most. He's just perfect._

His mind drifted off to their little get together in the shower that morning and he smiled and the mere memory of the whole even, part of him wondering why it was so hard sometimes to even forget about the red head when it was clear he could not.He remembered hot water eloping both their hard, lean bodies as Oliver kept himself wrapped tightly around the thinner man from behind, rubbing soapy hand circles up and down Percy's stomach and chest while the redhead bucked his tempting arse hard up against Oliver's strained cock as the Keeper kept running the shaft up and down inbetween the deep crevice of it. And kiss after kiss down that slender throat and down onto freckled shoulders as he moved one hand to grasp tightly Weasley's growing erection in a tight suds fist, stroking it hard and in time with his own motions until finally both could not stand it and...

" Oliver?"

Oliver blinked. He saw Percy was looking at him with an amused expression and noted that the television was switched off. " Yeah Perce?"

" You look a bit flushed. Something bothering you?"

" Only our little incident in the shower this morning love. Unbelievable it was and I can't wait to do it again."

Percy grinned and Oliver was surprised he was able to suppress his usual blushing response whenever he would make such a naughty comment. Instead of commenting on it the other man wandered over to where the other man was, taking a seat next to him in another lazy chair and stopping only to dump the stack of folders and files onto the coffee table in front of them. Percy eyed them with a raised eyebrow. " What are those Ol?"

" Personal files and family photographs. I thought maybe we could go through them together and see what would be relevant to show Thomas when, you know, we feel fit to tell him I'm his Da as well."

Oliver watched as the other man nodded but caught the slightly hesitation before doing so. It seemed Percy was still not decided on how, or even bloody when, to tell Thomas how much Thomas and himself really had in common. At first he thought it was because Percy was worried that, once Thomas found out Oliver was also his Dad that he would somehow become more popular that Percy and thus take Percy's place in the little boy's heart. But he discarded that notion quickly as, if Percy was anything, he certainly was not a man who could be so petty and narrow minded as to think such a thing.

_But then there is the incident with his family during the whole Umbridge and Order incident a few years back, the feud between his father and himself. He can be rather illogical when he lets his emotions get the better of him. But then I'm not one to say I'm not like that either, what with Quidditch and all. _

The Keeper just smiled at Percy anyway and leaned forward to grab the nearest folder and opening it. " Come on Perce. Let's have a stroll down memory lane just for the hell of it. You may never know. Maybe we'll find something that'll remind you why you fell in love with me all those years ago."

The redhead chuckled. Getting up from his own seat his joined Oliver in the other seat, Oliver making room and casually draped his arm around the slim shoulders of the former Head Boy and Prefect, both men began a trip that both, whether they would admit it or not, was long overdue.

--------

_There's samwiches. Ham and cheese, pickle and mustard and the odd salad ones there too for Ginny. Bottles of butterbeer and soft drinks in a tub in the centre of the table. Oh, I better also cook some of those panjack things Ron keeps commenting about. He'll appreciate it I'm sure._

Molly was a blur as Arthur watched her running to and from the kitchen and lounge area. Trays of foods and nibbles were placed down and arranged, then moved and placed around in a different order in terms of whether or not the children would eat anything in one way or another. Then there was the unusual amount of beer and soda being placed in an extraordinarily large ice bucket in the centre of their coffee table in the middle of the room, the ice so abundant Arthur was tempted to ring the North Pole division of the Ministry and see if they were missing an ice cap or two.

_She's nervous and overcompensating for the children not being here all the time and now they will ALL be here at once. And all for a sibling most I think still have a grudge against._

The Weasley father shook his head at the sight and retreated back to the normality of the kitchen area, taking a seat at the table there and taking a sip from his mug of coffee he had conjured up earlier.

It was not the idea of having all his brood, minus the obvious one, under one roof that was worrying him. They all got on at the best of times and seemed to care for each other in their own way and all loved Molly with a fierce loyalty and unshakable respect. No, what was worrying him was the other, _secretive_ side job he had going on behind his wife's back and now that too would come into fruition after he had seen how his family would go about their task in finding the rogue Weasley.

_I just hope Molly and the children will forgive me if they find out what I have done. But it seems to be the only way to truly find out what is going on with that wayward son of mine and that Wood fellow._

" Arthur! A little help here please!"

" Coming dear!"

And so it was as Arthur Weasley put his mug back on the table and pulled his somewhat aging body out of the chair and back in the direction of his wife's ordering about that he wondered where Percy was and what Oliver Wood and this little boy were connected. So many questions. Yet no real answers.

_If it all turns out like my gut says it will we may end up as Grandparents by the end of the search._

Arthur stopped misstep. Grandkids. That meant he would be called Grandpa. Which would mean he would definitely, undeniably be an old fuddy duddy of the family and one foot in the grave.

_Bugger._

_--------_

" Had a good time at class today Thomas?"

Thomas nodded as his father lead them up the stairs to their apartment, Percy having just gone from Oliver's place to pick up their son from Ms Rankin's daycare centre and now nearing their final destination. Wood had said he had some personal things to take care of but asked if he could see Percy first thing in the morning after practice with Puddlemere. And of coarse after one of Wood's patented scorching goodbye kisses followed by a rough grab of arse with both hands as Percy was just out the door he agreed.

As soon as both Weasley guys were through the doorway Thomas made a beeline straight for the bathroom, shouting ' I'm busting!' before the sound of a door being slammed shut echoed from down the hallway. Smiling to himself the redhead decided to get an early start on dinner tonight and, stopping to through his shoulder bag onto the nearby seat as he passed the lounge area, went straight through to their tiny kitchen. A quick glance in the freezer and fridge reminded him that he had not been shopping that week for their usual groceries and a further investigation of his pantry closets and alcoves confirmed it. The place was not filled with enough ingredients to make a decent enough dinner for a famished four year old and a just as hungry father.

_I suppose I could order pizza. Haven't done that in a while. And I know Thomas would agree to it in a heartbeat._

---------

" Why couldn't we just have bought pizza from London? Save Mum having to do all this cooking and then cleaning up afterwards."

" Which we all will be doing after this family meeting brother mine," Fred grinned as he flopped down next to George, two of his mum's samwiches in one hand and a bottle of butterbeer in another. From across the table in the large lounge seat Bill and Charlie both chuckled in union at the pair, themselves already munching on some of the nibbles while alternatively taking long swigs from the bottles of butterbeer. Ron and Ginny, the youngest and therefore the most need of food in Molly's opinion, were seated right on the floor in front of the food, their mother embarrassing them further by placing an empty plate in each of their hands and telling them they were still growing and needed their food. The patronizing pats on the head as she scurried away back into the kitchen to get Arthur only made both of them blush further and made their brothers laugh harder than before.

" I really hoped she wouldn't do that at our ages," Ron grumbled to Ginny, who just laughed and was already, like Ron, piling food on their plate and grabbing a bottle of drink from the bucket on the table.

" The younger ones certainly have grown since I've been here last." commented Charlie as he eyed the barter between Ginny and Ron. " Ron seems more sure of himself and Ginny seems to be growing into a confident young lass."

Bill nodded in agreement. " They certainly have shown to be a good pair those two, though looking over at the twins at the moment you wonder how that was made possible."

Charlie laughed as he watched Fred and George kicking each other in the shins, each trying it seemed to kick the other harder than the other as to leave the bigger bruise the next day. They were both still going at it when Arthur and Molly reappeared in the doorway and waited until all their brood's eyes were on them and almost like a rapid ceasefire their chatter died down to nothing.

Molly gave Arthur a quick peck on the cheek and sat herself down in the chair nearest the door. Ginny, sensing her mother needed someone right there and then got up from her place and walked over to place herself on the arm of the chair, draping one arm around her shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. As soon as Arthur saw Ginny settle and all eyes were on him he knew it was time.

" I have called us all together as a family tonight for a matter of importance to us all."

_For your mother's sake._

" We have recently had some new leads to the whereabouts of your brother Percy and that it seems that someone you all have contact with knows about him as well."

Ron raised an eyebrow. " And who would that be?"

" Oliver Wood."

Ron snorted, almost choking on his half eaten food. " How on earth would a Quidditch player know where that git Percy is after all these years?"

Fred glared while George placed a well aimed smack at the back of Ron's head, earning a laugh from the rest of the clan. " Because, you brainless twat, he was the last person we gave our most credible lead to and, although it pains us to admit it, being the brilliant studs that we are, it appears dear Woodie boy found an avenue that lead straight to the Head Git himself."

" And it appears that Percy, or maybe Oliver, has something they wish to hide from us all as well." added Fred, earning him a raised eyebrow from Bill, Charlie and Ginny in turn.

" What's the meaning of sayin' that brother?" Ginny asked.

" Tell them what you saw in the pictures Mum." Fred answered. And Molly did. She told them how she noticed the pictures malfunctioning , or appeared to be, on the mantle piece and upon closer inspection saw that it was in fact Percy himself and he was chasing what appeared to be a boy that resembled a miniature version of Oliver Wood but with slight differences that reminded her of Percy. By the time she had finished recounting the events and looked around at her brood she was not surprised to see the same shocked looks on their faces.

" But...how can that be?" asked Ginny, clearly perplexed at the situation. " I mean, Percy has never appeared in the family photographs after the fallout with Dad, yet he pops up in them chasing after a four year old who reminds you of the twin's old captain from Hogwarts? That's just...just..."

" It could be a weird coincidence. Maybe the photos are glitching up. You know, replaying an old photo of Percy and putting in some long forgotten kid who was born in the Weasley line so far back we can't recall him."

" But it wasn't a reload or a cruel hoax Ron," their father countered, eyeing his youngest son with a stern look that told him to shut up and listen. " I myself checked those photographs and nothing had been tampered with or of the like and I for one do not believe in coincidences. Oliver asks about Percy from the twins, they give him the last known lead and now nearly a week later Percy pops up in our photos after years of nothing?"

" A pretty big coincidence if that were the case." muttered Bill, who was eyeing the said photographs on the mantle just behind Molly and Ginny. " And you said Dad that he has not appeared in them since."

" No."

" And neither the kid?"

" Not at all."

Bill frowned. " It could have been a fluke like Ron suggested, but highly unlikely. If Mum doesn't mind I'll have a look over them myself after dinner and confirm it. Not that I don' think you were thorough enough Dad," he added, seeing his mother opening her mouth to give him an earful. " Just to make sure that there is not anything that only someone in my profession could sniff out."

" Fair enough, but until then I have called us all here to ask all of you if you are still wanting to find your brother Percy and if so, are willing to do what I ask in order to help bring him back into the fold."

" What makes you so sure he wants to come back Dad?"

Arthur turned his head to Ginny. His youngest and only daughter was looking at the family photographs behind her, a faint smile on her face before she turned her attention back to her father and her expression solemn. " He said such mean things to you, and about our family and then disappeared right off the map without so much as a word or reason. Maybe be doesn't want to be apart of this family and does not want to be found at all."

Arthur saw the hurt there in her eyes as clear as anything as he saw the same on in Molly's own every single day that Percy went missing, and looking over at his other children saw the same kind of feeling in their eyes too. Even Ron.

" Then think of it as trying to find closure on this. We find him and just see how he is going and then leave it at that. No open arms and no apologies. Just find him and put our minds at rest. How does that sound?"

He saw Bill and Charlie nod in usion, then Fred and George followed suit with a look of true resolve now etched on their normally comic faces. He heard Ginny next to him mutter an 'Okay I guess.' and saw Molly smile at her when she did. Which left the remainder being, as always it seemed, Ronald.

" Ron? You have something to say with this plan?"

The second youngest was looking down on the plate in front of him. Arthur could see many emotions swelling up in his son and his small frame almost trembling to contain them and it was then he was starkly reminded at how much alike Ron and Percy actually were. Both could be outgoing and easy with those they absolutely trusted, yet when it came to an inner, personal conflict they would rather bottle it up that share it with anyone. Even if it meant that facing it alone would be more painful than it needed to be.

_I wonder if he and Percy had a closer relationship than we realized, being so different yet so similar in quite a few ways. _

Ron, after what seemed an age, finally glanced up from his plate to look directly into his father's eyes. There were no tears. No yelling of abuse or excuses as to why they should not bother finding the brother who had abandoned them when they needed the family together the most. Not even a trembling of the lower lip to show he was scared of what to come.

All there was to see was a fierce determination to do something about it.

" What did you have in mind Dad?"

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm sorry about the longer than usual update for this, but things just got way out of hand in my personal life recently and it took a while to get my inspiration back for the P/O slash side of things. However, life has settled down now and so hopefully there will be a more reliable output for GOL and my other continuous stories in the future, as well as some added stand alone ones as well. As a reminder there will be an update on NAKED TRUTHS and part 3 of OLIVER WOOD'S GREAT SHOWER PHILOSOPHY was just added recently._

**CHAPTER 20 - THURSDAY EVENING IS NOT LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK**

_There has to be a better way to handle things. Better than this way in any case._

As Oliver quietly shut the door after bidding Percy goodnight, it was starting to occur to him that their reconciliation was not going to be as smooth, or as trusting, as he was first hoping to believe.

_He's still not giving me straight answer about Thomas...When will he let the kid, my son as well as his, know the true nature of our world ? And of us ? Of him even ?_

The Keeper flopped himself down on the couch in front of the television, grabbing the remote and taking a quick flick through what was available on the tube. But given the choice between a quiet night of brooding and contemplative thought or the latest lame ass sequel to a muggle movie**_ Friday The 13th_**, it was not a hard slog for Oliver to figure out which one was better.

_But first I need provisions. Butterbeer and a large packet of crisps sounds in order right now. Just got to get up, move over to the..._

_**RING...RING...RING...RING...RING...RING...RING...**_

_Bugger! Who would be calling at...Oh Shit!_

Oliver had quickly taken out the muggle mobile phone from the back pocket of his pants and was going to quickly flip it open, tell whoever it was to bugger off and then get on with the horror movie night he had planned. That was until he chanced a glance at the called ID screen and his panic alarms went off inside his head.

**INCOMING CALL...MA AND PA WOOD...**

_Don't take the call..._

_Take the call..._

_Don't take the call..._

_Take the call..._

_Don't take the..._

" Hi mam! How's it goin' ?"

" I could ask ye the same thing love. I know ye are the greatest Quidditch Keeper Puddlemere has ever had, but ya might want to find time in yer busy secheduel to ring the woman who gave birth to the sensation in the first place."

Oliver rolled his eyes. And knew his mother would know he would be doing it.

" I'm sorry. Things have just been hectic around here lately, what with the season starting up soon and the training picking up. But enough about tha'. How's things in Glasgow ?"

" Cold. But with the new heater your father installed it's been quite bearable. And how are things over there in London ?"

" Not much to say since last time we chatted. Busy, overcrowded and expensive as hell even on the wage I earn. Makes me wonder if I should just rent out this place and only come in when Quidditch season is startin'."

" Then why don' you ?"

_Because I just got back together with the love of me short life an' I have a son who is just startin' ta like me..._

" Would be too expensive and a real hassle in the long run."

" In other words you are still the lazy little bugger and can' be arsed enough to actually do the work needed."

" Always the charmer you are Ma."

" And you know where you got it from then. But there is a reason I called you besides pointing out the obvious."

Oliver frowned. " And that would be what Ma ?"

" Guess who I got a Floo call from today ?"

" The Mayor of Glasgow perhaps ?"

" Not quite. A Mr Arthur Weasley from the Ministry Of Magic."

Oliver blinked. Then felt as if his insides were suddenly frozen solid like a large brick of ice.

_Arthur Weasley. Calling my Mum. What the hell could this..._

" Oliver ? Are you there ?"

Oliver gulped and took a deep breath, bringing the phone back to his mouth that had instantly gone as dry as his throat. " Yeah, I'm here. What did Mr Weasley want ?"

" You actually. Seems he is trying to track down some wayward son of his and thinks that you would be able to help in his inquiries. I gave him your Floo address and said to contact you with that. Was that all right ?"

_No. _

" It's fine Mum," though it was probably did not sound right as he mumbled it around his fingers as he nervously bit into his already well worn down nails. " Did he say when he would call ?"

" Sometime tonight. Which is why I called you. To remind you to be home on time before I'd forget."

_Like I'm gonna forget an event like that. Percy's old man. My father in law. In my flat or in my fireplace at the least. Tracking me down and wantin' answers. Shit._

" Anything else he said ?"

" Well it was really weird. He kept asking questions about you and what you've been doing in the last four or so years, kept asking about your relationship with this Percy Weasley fella. Have your father and I met him at all ? This Percy ?"

" He came over a couple times in the first five years I was at Hogwarts Ma. You remember him surely ? Tall bloke with horn rimmed glasses and really curly red hair, freckles all over hi' face and tha'."

" Acted like he had a stick shoved up his arse half the time ?"

Oliver chuckled." Got it in one mum. But yeah, that's the bloke."

" Well he must be pretty worried about him and by the sounds of it is doing everything humanly possible to find this boy of his."

" Well he certainly seems desperate. Went on and on about how much the family missed him, especially Molly. Said that they are mainly doin' this search thing for her benefit more than anything. Makes me wonder why sons put their mothers through more pain than what they did when we were birthing them into the world."

" You are such a drama queen Ma."

" I only speak the truth my little Ollie. Now I've got to go, said all I wanted to say on the matter and now know you are not dead and lying in a ditch somewhere. Just remember, a call now and then won't kill you. Not to mention giving your dear old mother a reason to live for another week or two."

" Gettin' the point Ma. Will do. Goodnight. And give me love to Da will ya?"

" WIll do. Have a goodnight love. Sleep well."

But the second he switch of the phone and placed it on the table in front of him Oliver knew there would be no sleep come night. Knew that now the only option was to get ready for the impending doomsday visit that was Arthur Weasley in his flat.

_How did he track me down ? How did he find out that I was after Percy in the..._

_Wait. The twins. They saw me at Wizbucks with Thomas, knew they gave me their last known lead to Percy and put two and two together and called Arthur in on it. But what about the kid ? _

Oliver frowned. Now that he thought it about it, his mother did not mention any talk of Thomas or if Arthur knew about the existence of his son and his connection to Percy, Penelope or himself. But that was no comfort. It only left more doors open and loads more questions spinning around in his head.

_Why track down Percy through me now ? And what does this have to do with Molly and the rest of the Weasley clan ? Something is up. Just can't put my finger on it at the moment._

He knew though that he would need a new perspective on the events before tonight, needed someone else's ideas of how to handle a man such as Arthur who, for all he knew so far, was hell bent on finding Percy. And finding him soon.

" That leaves no other option left. I know it's late but It can't be helped."

Oliver quickly got up and went to his room, and couple of minutes later re-emerged into the lounge area dressed in a knee length jacket and stashing his wand in the hidden pocked sown into the inner side pocket at the side of his trousers. A plan forming in his head and a sort of hopeful buzz making things appear a bit more optimistic that at first glance.

" Percy Weasley. Here I come."

--------

_**KNOCK...KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...KNOCK !**_

_Who in Merlin's name could that be at this hour ?_

Percy had just changed into his tracksuit pants and old black t-shirt combo and was seated at the tiny table in the kitchen when the loud knock vibrated through the small apartment from the front door. He was just settling down after getting Thomas down for an afternoon nap when the loud noise reached his ears and growled as he made his way through the kitchen and up the hall, his impatience growing as the knocking intensified.

_**THUD... THUD ...THUD... THUD... THUD !**_

_If this is another one of those door-to-door salesman hocking off a knife set I'll grab the sharpest one and shove it so far up his arse he'll..._

And yanked the door wide open to see none other than Oliver Wood. A rather worried and stressed looking one at that.

" Can I come in Perce ?"

" Well certainly, but why..."

Oliver barged right in and was making a beeline straight towards the kitchen area, leaving Percy to frown, shut and bolt the door, and follow his lead. By the time he arrived back in the kitchen Oliver was seated at the table, guzzling a bottle of butterbeer and pushing another opened bottle towards the other end of the table where Percy appeared. Still frowning he took the seat at the opposite end without word and took a swig from his bottle of beer, all the while watching an increasingly nervous Wood.

" Mind telling me what the sudden drop in his for Ol ?"

Oliver looked up, looked him straight in the eyes. " Your Da."

Percy stared at him. " I'm sorry, for a minute there I thought you said my father was the..."

" It is," The Keeper muttered, taking another swig from the beer bottle. " He's been in contact with my folks today."

Percy just stared at him. Oliver noted that the same fear he was feeling in his gut was now starting to show in Percy's eyes as they locked with his own.

" What...but how could he...I mean, how...why..."

" He got in contact with my folks from a tip off from the twins I bet. So obviously since he cannot find me as soon as he'd like he's gone straight to my folks."

" And what did they tell my father ?"

" Nothing about us I know that much. He just told them he was after you and that he was told I was privy to your last known whereabouts. They gave him my Floo address but not my home address."

Percy frowned. " Why is that ? Not got give him your apartment's address I mean ?"

Oliver grimaced. " Do you know how many fangirls and fanguys are always asking for a mailing address or an actual living address ?"

Percy shook his head. " I'd imagine quite a lot, given how popular Puddlemere is and Quidditch as a whole."

" Exactly, and in amongst all those thousands who wants to know where I live I am not going to risk the odds of one of those being a nutjob who just wants to follow me home and stab me in the back. So to save myself and the police lots of paperwork I just tell my folks to only give out my Floo address, and only to those who they reckon is of good character."

" Sounds reasonable."

" It is. Not to mention gives me my own personal secretarial service for free."

Percy smiled at the joking tone, but quickly sobered up at the lingering thoughts that Oliver had given him about the news of his father. " You said he wishes to get in contact with you ?"

" Yeah."

" Did your mother say what time that would be ?"

Oliver nodded. " Sometime tonight."

Percy was sure he was going to faint right there and then.

_Why now? Why so fucking soon ? And why go to Oliver and not seek me out first ?_

" Perce ?"

Percy looked over at the man over at the other side of the table. A look of concern etched all over his thin face. " Yeah ?"

" You looked like you were gonna be ill just then. Are you okay?"

_Oh yeah. Peachy. My old man just popped out of nowhere and is making a beeline straight into my world and into yours too. And when he finds out what I did with you and Penelope and the Ministry..._

Percy shook his head and instead smiled a bit at Wood. Sighing heavily he finished off his beer and moved up and around to the small sink, chucking the empty bottle in the bin underneath it in the alcove. Then just leaned on the ledge and stared out into the fading skyline from the window just above the sink, gazing as the stars slowly began to fill the darkening void and the sun began it's slow descent back from where it came.

_Time passes on regardless. People change. Places change. Circumstances change us all for better or worse. And yet the sun and moon will dance on through it all._

Well muscled arms were suddenly wrapped around his slender waist and a narrow chin came to rest gently on his left shoulder, a tremor passing through him as it was completed with a pull back move that bought him up against the broader, firmer body behind him. Both men stayed like that, content in each other's presence as they watched the night sky come fully into bloom and the stars and moon laid claim to a sky that was once blue but now as black as a well filled ink pot. Now and then he felt the soft breathing of the Keeper behind him and enjoyed the feel of those calloused hands slowly trailing patterns along his bare arms.

_Make time stop still. Just in this moment. Just for now. Just for the two of us._

" We can't put this off any longer Perce. We knew it had to come sooner or later. Just that the old folks were more quick on the mark is all."

Percy nodded. He knew Oliver was right. But that still did not mean he liked the fact that the rest of his clan might soon be meeting up with him sooner than expected. He was hoping to put them off ever meeting him and Thomas for a while at least.

_Like forever and a year would have been nice._

" Your right. Just a bit sooner than expected is all."

" Aye. But as my Da used to say, better to get the bad parts over with quickly. That way you can enjoy the sweeter stuff a lot sooner."

Percy smiled. " I always liked your Dad. Sensible man and all that."

Oliver chuckled, laid a small kiss on the redhead's shoulder. " And he liked you too Perce. More than my mother anyway."

" So...what is the plan then with my father ?"

There was a pause, Percy feeling the other man tense a moment behind him.

" I...I would like you to be there with me when he Floo calls. I don't think I'd be able to handle it alone."

Percy turned his head around slightly. He was quite surprised to see actual fear and worry in those brown eyes and in seeing that knew that had to be done. Regardless of how much he hated to be confronted with his old man after all this time, seeing the fear in his boyfriend's eyes and wanting to help eradicate it from him far outweighed his own needs and wants. So instead of saying he turned around in those arms, leaned in, and kissed the brunette gently on the lips.

" Just tell me what you want me to do."

--------

" Are you sure you want to do this alone Arthur ?"

Molly watched intently as her husband wandered back and forth in their tiny bedroom at the top of the Burrow. Downstairs Fred and George were helping Ginny with cooking the dinner and she had decided to come up and see how her husband was holding up.

_He says he's not worried about meeting this Oliver Wood but I can tell he is. Especially when Percy may be there as well if the rumours are true._

She watched as Arthur finally stopped his pacing. He came to a stop right in front of her, pulling on his travel cloak and shouldering what appeared to be his tattered old hiking bag which was filled with god knew what.

" Ready now dear ?"

Arthur nodded. " Ready as I'll ever be I guess. Just hope it all goes smoothly enough with this Mr Wood so we can get some solid information on where Percival is."

" I'm sure it'll be fine. Are any of the children going with you ?"

" Definitely not ! I know the twins got on well with this Wood fellow enough in school, but if by the off chance Percy is there with him I do not want to risk him bolting at the sight of them the minute I come through that fire place."

" I suppose, but you sure you do not want someone else to accompany you. You know, for moral support in case things get a bit, well, intense ?"

Again Arthur shook his head, taking his travel hat from the doorknob as he exited their room and started down the stairs with Molly right behind.

" I know you want to come along dear and I know you want more than anything to grab that curly haired boy in your arms and drag him in a headlock back home, but first things first. To get to Percy we must go through this Oliver Wood it seems."

" And that's how it is then ?"

Molly and Arthur turned around when they arrived in the kitchen. The twins and Ginny had downed their various cooking preparations on the large table in front of them and were wiping their hands on their aprons, all three walking over to where their parents stood now at the large fireplace area.

" Yes Ginny. And until I know for certain where Percy is there will be no one tagging along for the ride. No exceptions."

Ginny opened her mouth as if to object but caught Fred and George's shaking heads and promptly shut it. So she just shrugged and kissed her father on the cheek before moving with Molly back to the cooking at the other side of the room, waiting until her mother had kissed her father goodbye and followed her. Leaving Fred, George and their father standing as one at the entrance to the fireplace, which was already fully lit and burning brightly with orange flames and the distinct sound of crackling wood tickled their ears.

" You sure you want to do this alone Dad ? Me and Fred can accompany you if you want you know."

" I know that George. But here is where you need to be now. With your mother and your sister. With Charlie back in Romania and Bill in London with Fleur and his young son you are the only emotional support here. And they will need it soon."

Fred frowned. " That sounds ominous old man. What's with that ?"

" Because Fred," Arthur said, squaring his shoulders back and moving to take a handful of Floo powder from the jar above the hearth. Steeled conviction rose in the colour of his eyes as their father threw the powder in, smiling a bit as they burst into a brilliant blue when they touched.

" I do not indent on coming back to the Burrow without your brother."

--------

" Are you ready love ?"

" In a minute. Just got to check up on Thomas before we go. Want to come with ?"

Oliver was surprised, but nodded and taking Percy's outstretched hand, followed him down the hallway and into Thomas' room. A small place in the Keeper's heart lit up with pride as he saw the little Weasley tucked under the covers in his small bed from the doorway. He was fast asleep and oblivious to him being there. Little hands pulled the soccer ball theme sheets right up to his chin, while little tuffs of brown hair were the only real showing of where the child's head actually was on the pillow.

" Are you sure it is safe to leave him alone like this ?"

Percy nodded, smiling at the concern in the other man's voice.

" I've got protection charms all around his room and the apartment and the barkeep down below is like Thomas' own personal body guard while I need to pop out in a hurry. So no need to worry."

" Right. Get this over and done with as soon as possible right ?"

" Right. Sooner is better."

Oliver smiled at his lover and chanced a glance at their son as Percy began to slowly shut the door behind them. A feeling of pride came over him whenever he was looking at Thomas these days, and added to that a strong sense of him being where he needed to be and where he was supposed to be all along.

_I'm meant to be here. With my boys. Together._

_And I'm sure as hell will not let that Weasley bastard tear it apart._

_--------_

A clock chimed in the hallway. A bird was heard chirping in the branches of a tree just outside the lounge room window. But no sound was as loud as Oliver's and his own as they sat there in the game's room in that posh apartment of the Keeper and both staring hard at the fireplace in front of them.

_He should of been here by now. Bastard. Keeping us waiting like this after all this time. Making us worry like hell. Who the fuck does he think he..._

The bright red flames suddenly burst into a neon blue and Percy could make out someone step out into them before the fireplace turned back into it's original shape and the flames died down.

" Well I didn't expect to see you here."

" Likewise. But of coarse in my case I'd be referring to my entire life."

_I will not let him boss me around. I will not let him see me as a weak thing in his presence._

And then Percy looked up and right into those eyes. Eyes he had not seen in nearly five long years. The expression in them though, was undefinable.

" Long time no see father."

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry about another overtly late update guys ! Stuff just happened at school and work and everything related to slash and Percy/Oliver just went all pear shaped and not so...easy to write as it were. But now everything is back on track and hopefully a more reliable uploading of material will be the norm from now on ! In any case I have posted a new story titled **SIMPLE MISTAKE, LOGICAL CONCLUSION** a few weeks ago, and am going to update **NAKED TRUTHS, IT'S A KILT THING **and **OLIVER WOOD'S GREAT SHOWER PHILOSOPHY **soon as well in the next week. _

**CHAPTER 21 - MEETINGS AND GREETINGS.**

" Well. This was rather unexpected."

_My father. The King of Understatements._

Percy watched as his father casually unclasped and draped his travel cloak over one of the chairs in front of him, his eyes locked with Arthur's own as the older Weasley sat himself down in the chair across from him. And despite the the fear, dread and undeniable urge to throw up on the lounge room rug was, a thought perpetrated through all that as he glanced on the face he had known all his life yet had never truly studied in full until right now.

_His father was old._

The brow with the deep worry lines. The crows feet that were stretched out along the side slits further than they should have. Even the famous flame colour of Weasley hair was now more a grey sea than anything else. This man looked nothing like the man Percy remembered from nearly five years ago and was now looking at him with what appeared to be great apprehension with his eyes.

_Blue eyes. Just like mine._

Oliver watched the two men eye each other as Arthur took his seat across the table from them. So far so good. But the night was still young as it were, and until they saw the back of that man leaving his flat Oliver was making it his business to make sure Percy was backed up every step of the way in this.

_Hurt him and I'll punch your lights out old man. You want to hurt Percy, you gotta go through me first._

" I wanted Percy here Arthur. For moral support."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. " Moral support ? But it was only you I wished to speak to Mr Wood and not my son here."

" Then what was it you wished to discuss with me tonight ?"

" Him actually," Arthur nodded at Percy, though he kept his gaze at Oliver. Or more to the point, the middle where both of them were clutching hands tightly together.

" And what is it you want with Percy here ?"

Arthur eyed both of the men with a curious expression. There was a look of hesitation Percy noted, but the older man sighed and ploughed on.

" I've been told by Fred and George that you were the last known person to go looking for Percy here after they gave you their last known lead. Seems that the lead turned out to be a good one."

" Your point ?"

" A few days ago Molly noticed something funny happening with our portraits in the family room. It appeared that..."

O_h God...It can't be..._

" There was a little boy running to and from the frames. And who else would be following after him but the same man we've been worried sick about for the past four and a half years."

Oliver frowned. " And so that's when..."

" We all came to the conclusion that the two were linked, and when the twins mentioned you being interested in finding Percy also and that they had not heard from you in a while since that lead I decided to do some digging."

" Which is why your here now I gather ?"

Arthur eyed Percy. " I am here to try and find out what the hell is going on."

" I don' think that is any of your..."

" Not any of my bloody business is it !" Arthur fumed, eyes blazing as he jabbed a finger right at Percy and making Oliver scowl further. " ALL this is tied in with you and him ! YOU were the one who left us without so much of a word good-bye or anything !"

" Percy had his reasons Arthur," Oliver countered. " I should hope you would respect that and all."

" And how do you figure into this Mr Wood ? Pretty much considering that the child Molly described wandering in the photos looked a lot like you, not to mention the fact that you've been hiding Percy right under our noses when you've known good and well we've been searching for him all this time."

_Why I outa punch you right in the..._

A restraining hand lightly caressed his nearby shoulder, making Wood turn around to see a pensive Percy giving him a small smile, shaking his head just a bit. He calmed down a bit then, leaning back into the lounge while giving Percy's hand a quick squeeze. At the corner of his eyes Wood saw a steeled expression spread all over his lover's face. His blue eyes almost becoming steel themselves as they squared up right with his father.

" This is getting us nowhere Arthur,"

" So I'm still not good enough to be called Father now Percy ? Are you going to be referring to your mother as Molly next time we meet ?"

Percy didn't rise to the bait. Instead Oliver felt him become more rigid and cold.

" I've learned to have great patience since the last time we met, and another thing I learned is that arguing never gets anything resolved."

Oliver watched as the haughty expression depleted somewhat from Arthur. The older redhead actually looked rather critically at his third eldest now.

" What do you propose then ? Just disappear again ? What am I meant to tell your siblings ? Or your mother for that matter ?"

" Tell them," Percy sighed, his brow frowned deep as he caressed his temple with his free hand. " Tell the lot of them I will meet them at the Burrow on Saturday for lunch."

I_s he serious ? Lunch ? At the Burrow ? In OUR World ?_

Judging by the shell shocked expression on Mr Weasley's face it appeared he could not believe what he heard either. In fact, Oliver was certain the man was in the throws of a stroke.

" Are you serious Percy ?"

Percy's look never wavered. Instead a curt nod replied.

Arthur looked from the red head man to the brunette as if suddenly lost, then without a word got up from his seat and walked around to the fire place, grabbing his coat from the back on the way round. As he neared the hearth he kept his back to them both, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the jar above on the mantle piece before throwing it into the still flickering flames.

" Arthur,"

Arthur turned around to glance over his shoulder at the one who spoke his name.

" Yes Oliver ?"

" I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything that happened here tonight."

The old man nodded. " All right then. Save till Saturday."

" Yes. Give us time to prepare."

Arthur nodded once, chancing a final glance at the other man beside Wood. Percy had his face downcast, his expression unreadable but kept his hand firmly grasped in Wood's own. It was the last thing he saw before he quickly turned, threw the remaining powder into the flamed, and exited Oliver Wood's flat.

_So the rumours were true..._

_--------_

" Are you sure that was wise ?"

" What was wise Ol ?"

" Suggesting the get together at the Burrow on Saturday. Wouldn't it be a bit too soon for you and all ?"

Percy smiled at the concern in Oliver's voice, leaning into the other man's side and smiled wider when he felt Oliver's broad arm wrap tighter around his waist and pulling him closer to lay a light kiss on his temple. Both men had left Oliver's apartment and were walking to an apparition point that would take them back to the Yellow Bellied Dragon.

" I just think that since he's already sussed out that we're together now that the best thing now would be an offensive manoeuvre."

Oliver nodded, seeing his point. " A bit like a Quidditch play in a way right ? You know, make a strike for the goal before the other team's beaters and chasers catch on what you're doin'."

" Right."

" So all we have to do now is prepare for the inevitable confrontation on Saturday ?"

Percy nodded as both of them ducked into a nearby alleyway, looking back to make sure they were not being followed by any muggles as they did so. Both stopped about halfway down the narrow strip and turned to face on another, Oliver smiling a bit as Percy raised his wand above both their heads.

" Ready Ol ?"

Oliver nodded, squeezed his hand tight. " Let's get back to Thomas Percy."

_CRACK ! CRACK !_

_--------_

Arthur sighed as he sat himself down at the kitchen table, thanking Molly as she handed him a cup of tea and placed a plate with biscuits in front of him. He had just got back and already his family converged on him, many all wanting the same thing from him - questions with no real answers.

_Where is he...What was he doing all this time...Who, or what, is that little boy...Does Wood know where Percy is after all...Where is my little boy Arthur..._

Molly ushered them all out of the way and lead him into the kitchen and the tea and biscuits. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron all took seats around the large table and waited, though it unnerved their father a bit with their vulture like stares coupled with the uneasy silence that accompanied it.

_Like vultures waiting to pounce on the prey in the middle of the desert._

It was Molly's frantic, pleading look in her eyes that made him take stock though. He realised that, no matter how tired, confused or troubled he was by the sudden and abrupt meeting he had experienced a few minutes before, it could not compare to what his own wife must be feeling right now. With a final long sip from the tea and a quick bite from a butternut shortbread Arthur steeled himself, looking around from one eager face to the other, and decided it was time.

" I suppose you're all wondering how the meeting went with Oliver Wood ?"

Arthur caught the roll of the eyes from the twins and Ron, but was glad Ginny and Molly had the decency to just nod at what he knew was a very understated question.

" Does he know where Percy is Dad ?" asked Ginny. And she was surprised when Arthur snorted a bit at the question.

" Oh, he knew where Percy was all right. He was there when I arrived."

He heard Molly suck in a breath, and saw Fred and George almost do the same. Ginny and Ron though remained motionless though.

" How...how did he look Arthur ?"

" Just the same Molly dear. A bit thinner than what you would like I supposed, but overall he looked in good health."

" But what was he doing at Oliver Wood's in the first place ? I thought you said it was just a meeting between the two of you."

" Oliver said he wanted Percy there for moral support Fred, and judging by the way they were acting towards each other I think the feeling was mutual between them."

That made the twins raise their eyebrows simultaniously, as Arthur knew it would.

" What do you mean by that Dad ? You don' think that..."

Arthur shook his head. " I don't want you lot to jump to conclusions just yet. I may have been reading the situation wrongly and besides, you will all have your chance to ask Percy when he comes over."

" HE'S COMING HERE !"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, eyeing Ron as the youngest male in the family eyed his father with a shell shocked expression. Arthur nodded, making Ginny's own eyes widen and Molly gasp beside him.

" He says he wants to come here on Saturday for lunch."

" And you let him Dad ? After all that shit he put us through, you just expect to roll out the red carpet and..."

" If I recall Fred, " said Ron, looking over at the twin and frowning. " It was your idea to track him down in the first place and it was, after all, your lead that let Oliver find him before us."

Fred and George gaped at Ron. " What are you getting at Brother ?"

Ron shook his head, already halfway up from his seat as he pushed himself away from the table. " I'm just sick of all this arguing when there is no real answers to be had from it."

" But aren't you the least bit pissed..."

" At you Fred ? Yes. At Percy wanting to finally reach out after nearly five years ? I don't know just yet. But as a far as I'm concerned a little effort is better than none at all."

Ron looked around the table once, then shrugged and quickly exited the room and a few minutes later the sounds of footsteps bounding up the stairs followed, soon then by the slamming of an upstairs bedroom door.

" What," Fred said. " Was that all about ?"

--------

" I can't believe he's still sleeping."

" Not surprising really. We've only been gone for around an hour and besides, he's inherited your sleeping habits."

" Really ?"

" Yes really. A group of invading Death Eaters couldn't wake him up."

Oliver chuckled, gazing down at the peaceful looking child still bundled up under the covers and totally oblivious to the world around him. Percy was on the other side of the child, gently caressing their son's brunette hair and smiling at the smitten look Oliver had all over his face.

" There were no troubles then while we were gone ?"

Percy shook his head. " None what so ever. The barkeep checked in on him now and then and nothing unusual happened. The charm's in place still and none of the alerts were set off, so all in all he's just been sleeping this entire time."

Oliver nodded. " That's good. I don' think I'd be able to handle it if anything bad happened to Thomas while we were gone."

Percy smiled and nodded in turn. He only had to see how dotting and caring the look was in those brown eyes of Oliver's when he glanced into the room at their child to get that concern was there.

_He really does care for Thomas, even after only knowing him a short time. Maybe it's time Thomas knew the truth about Oliver..._

" Come on, let's leave him in peace. I've got a glass of brandy with your name on it in the kitchen waiting."

Oliver sighed. " Sounds good Perce. Lead the way."

Both men gently pushed off the little bed and began walking away from the bedroom, but Oliver stopped halfway and turned back just as Percy reached the doorway. As he watched from there Percy saw Oliver walk quietly back over to Thomas and bent down to lay a gentle kiss on his temple, smiling when the boy giggled a bit but did not wake up. And just barely when he did Percy caught a softly spoken verse as Oliver pulled back and began walking back to him.

" Love you Thomas. Sweet dreams."

--------

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

" Come in."

Ginny opened the door and poked her head around, seeing her brother sprawled out on his old bed and staring up at the ceiling. " How did you know it was me and not the twins or mum or dad ?"

Ron grinned. " Because you, dear sister of mine, are the only one in our lot to have the decency to knock before entering a room."

Ginny smiled and quickly entered the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. A quick glance around Ron's room revealed it to be just the same as she remembered it in her childhood - bright orange all round with Chudley Cannon posters plastered on every available flat surface. She moved around and sat down on the chair next to the only window in the room. So far Ron had not spoken nor looked in her direction.

_Looks like I'll have to get the ball rolling. As always with the men folk here._

" It's funny how Mum and Dad keep our rooms just the way we left them huh ?"

" Yeah. Every time I come over to visit I keep thinking I've accidentally set off a time turner and gone back to when I was twelve and heading off to Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. " Yeah. I guess that's why Mum does it."

" By keeping our rooms the same she's doing what exactly ?"

" In a way keeping everything the same. You know, when times were simpler and everyone was, well, easier to understand. At least, that's how I see it anyway."

Ron nodded, his gaze still at the ceiling but his expression not as closed off as it was a few minutes ago. " I can see that. Gives them peace of mind in a way."

" In a way, yeah it does."

Then silence eloped them again. A few minutes passed them by. Ron staring at the rafters as prone as a turtle on it's back and Ginny looking anywhere else in the room but at the man on the bed. Then...

" Do you think that's why she keeps Percy's room the way it was ?"

Ginny startled. She had not expected her brother to speak so soon on the matter, let alone Percy. " Pardon Ron ?"

Ron sighed and quickly heaved himself upright and swung his legs over till his feet touched the floor. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees Ron looked right over at his sibling intently, his eyes searching for something from her but Ginny not sure what.

" Mum and Dad keep our rooms the same out of habit because they know we will visit once in a while. But why bother keeping a room as it was for someone who, for all intent and purpose, should very well be dead and buried ?"

Ginny frowned. " Ron, what are you..."

Ron continued on as if he did not hear her. " They keep Percy's room as it was because they want to start off where they left off, before all that shit went down during my fifth and sixth year and then the whole Dark Lord war fiasco. They want to continue as if nothing happened when obviously a lot fucking has !"

" And your angry for them because of wanting to reconnect with their long lost son ?"

" Its not that. It just that,well..."

Ginny got up quickly and moved to sit on the bed beside Ron. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder and made him look at her. Sincerity was all Ron could see in those eyes of his sister that, for the first time it seemed, were exactly like Percy's up close. " What is it then Ron ? It must be something major for you to get riled up so much."

Ron nodded. " I'm just worried Gin."

" About what ?"

" When Percy comes I'm worried it will change."

Ginny frowned. " What are you worried will change ?"

" Everything."

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry again loves about the late update. But from now on expect an update every few days, as I want to catch up and get this story on the way to completion soon and a happy ending to boot. Hope you liked it and remember, review at will and please, check out my other writings and let me know what you think !**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Another chapter in my series of GOL. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me so far and hope you are enjoying the ride. Enjoy_

**CHAPTER 22 - MOTIVES AND MOVES.**

_**SIX YEARS AGO...**_

_Percy sighed as he closed his Philosophy book, the thud of the closure echoing through the large apartment and empathising his lone state further. A quick glance at the small clock hanging on the far wall showed it was well past midnight and by all rights he should be in bed now. He did have an important day at the Ministry tomorrow and needed to be alert and at his best. Of coarse he knew this and as always his mind was trying to make him see the valid point. _

_The problem was his heart wouldn't let him._

_It kept his mind wandering back to an argument that Oliver and him had gotten into that morning. An argument that was never resolved as Wood ended up yanking himself out of the chair and exiting the small sidewalk cafe as fast as his long legs would carry him, spilling his crumpets and coffee all over the floor and table cloth and making everyone nearby gawk at them in shock._

_The shock Percy knew was valid. It started out like any normal couple meeting up for a midday lunch break. Oliver did draw some weird looks from the muggles when he strode through the cafe still in his blue and gold Puddlemere United robes, but besides that everything was going fine. According to clockwork and to the norm and what was expected._

_Then a father with his wife and toddler son walked off the street and sat down in the booth next to theirs._

_At first it seemed Oliver was oblivious to them coming in, instead indulging ( or rather boring ) Percy with the latest Quidditch maneuver he had tried out in training that morning. But when the father began laughing out load as he tickled his toddler, who in turn was giggling in fits himself, made the Keeper turn around slightly and watch them. After what seemed an age, of Oliver quietly smiling and watching the interplay between father and son and Percy trying not to become TOO agitated at the blatant ignorance of his own existence, he turned back to face Percy. Then Percy saw THAT look all over his lover's face and knew WHAT was on his mind now and WHAT EXACTLY their next topic of conversation would be._

_Bugger._

_" Have you ever thought about having kids one day Perce ?"_

_" Not exactly," he replied, trying to keep his eyes on the plate on the table and not dare look up into those brown orbs that would be brimming with yearning and longing. " I mean, sometime down the track maybe but..."_

_" I've always fancied being a Da."_

_" Really ? Why so ?"_

_" Oh I don' know. I guess I just want someone I can pass on my life legacy to and all that shit. You know, validate my existence on the earth once I'm dead and buried six feet under."_

_Percy smirked despite himself. " You validate your existence everyday on the Quidditch pitch Oliver. What else could possibly top that in your eyes ?"_

_Percy waited for the smart alec come back. Then waited. Then waited some more before, frowning deep, dared to look up and face his lover. Percy suddenly wished he kept his damned mouth shut. _

_" You still think about me in that manner Percival Weasley ? Hmm ? Even after all the time we've been together ? Oliver Wood, one track mind and all about the bloody Quaffle and Hoop ?"_

_Percy cringed, more for the fact that the raised voice was bringing unwanted stares from those around them and making the situation worse. " Oliver, I did not mean it like that ! Now quiet down before you cause a..."_

_" Scene ? You just fucking told me more or less that having kids is out of the question in your mind and your worried about causing a fuckin' scene ! Of all the bloody..."_

_" This is why I can never take you out in public," Percy hissed, reaching up to grab Wood by the shoulder and yanked him down into the booth. " You get upset over the slightest thing and become an emotional volcano. Now calm down before you have an aneurism or something."_

_Those brown eyes bored holes right into his forehead but the Keeper complied and sat back down fully, taking his coffee and sculling it all in one shot. Percy sat down on his side and finished off what was left of his salad and ham combination in silence. A few minutes more passed in the same vein, even when the waiter came to ask them if desert was in order and instead was asked to bring the check by Oliver. For once Percy did not object and kept his mouth shut and eyes squarely on the black and white chequered pattern of the table cloth in front of him._

_" You're scared."_

_Percy's head snapped up. Oliver was looking right at him but his face was unreadable. Even those eyes of his, normally an emotion rollercoaster into themselves, were blank. " Pardon ?"_

_" Every time I bring up a subject that requires a stronger commitment than to meet somewhere once a month for a casual fuck you freak out."_

_Percy's ears went pink at the curse but said nothing. Oliver just sighed heavily and turned his attention to the human traffic just outside their bay window._

_" Having a kid is hard work and expensive. I know that. My Mar and Pa practically raised me on a shoestring and still smiled all through it. But I would like to think that I was the product of something they BOTH wanted and desired. And represented a living symbol for them."_

_" Of what ?"_

_" Of their love for one another. That long after their gone there will still be someone walking this earthly realm that carries all their hopes, dreams, ambitions and a line that links our family to the world."_

_Percy gaped at him. He could not believe that Oliver Wood of all people would be so...well...deep. The look of shock must have been all over his face because the brunette managed a small chuckle before looking down at the table and anywhere else, it seemed, but right at the redhead in front of him._

_" I keep pushing for this because I love you Percy and want something like that for us. And with the latest pregnancy potions and Alchemy processes you know it can be done without a woman. They find new ways everyday to procreate beyond the usual so you can't use that excuse of us being two men and no woman in the picture can you ?"_

_" No. I can't."_

_" Then where does that leave us then ?"_

_Percy could not think of anything to say. How could he, when so much weighed on his answer to this very man and his request. Instead he just stared blankly at the burly man in front of him and nothing else came to mind. Blank. No utterance necessary when Wood would see the vacant look in his expression there and then._

_Wood shook his head and pressed himself away from the table, slowly standing up and stopping only to pick up his sports kit beside his seat._

_" Do you have anything to say at all ? Not even an excuse ?"_

_Percy shook his head. Oliver simply sighed again, heavier than before._

_" Then I guess we're back to where we started. Same time and place ?"_

_He waited until Percy nodded before literally storming out of the crowded cafe as fast as he could, pushing over tables and chairs that still were occupied by patrons still eating. As Percy watched the familiar form high tail it out of the place he thought about what he could have said. Would have said. Could have said. Anything but the silence that became his only reply to Oliver's earnest request._

_Silence was the only answer he got._

_--------_

" Thanks."

Percy smiled, handing Oliver a cup of cocoa before sliding himself into the seat opposite on the other side of the small kitchen table. Both men had decided a night cap was in order before Wood would call it a night and head back to his own lodgings, and since alcohol was not in and the coffee fresh out the hot chocolate was the only option. A nice one though none the less.

" He looks so peaceful when he sleeps," Oliver smiled, looking into his mug as he spoke. " Not a care in the world that boy has."

" He definitely loves his sleep. Was so quiet when he was a baby that I was worried that I was doing something wrong, then after a trip to the doctors found out everything was fine and it just was...well, his sleeping habits."

" So he was an easy baby ?"

Percy nodded. " As far as babies go well yeah, Thomas was pretty easy. And given how many siblings I grew up with who were infants I can certainly tell the difference between the two. He was angelic compared to when Fred and George were little."

" Any child would be angelic when compared to those two."

" Agreed. But still, he was easier than what I was preparing myself for."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " What exactly were you expecting ? The Devil's incarnate ? Where would you get an...oh wait, the twins right ?"

Percy smirked, chuckling along with Oliver and taking a quick sip of his own drink. Both men sat there in safe silence, drinking and chatting about how the meeting with Arthur went and what would become of the meeting on Saturday. The only sound perpetuating their constant chatter was the ticking of the wall clock and the outside owls in flight, but nothing else disturbed them and for once Percy rather liked it that way.

_Must be getting old if that's the case. Would never have been able to keep a conversation with Ol when I was in Hogwarts. But now it's easy as pie._

" I wish though tha..."

Percy frowned at Oliver's sudden stop in conversation, taking in the melancholy look that had taken over him and wondering what was wrong.

" Oliver, is there something you want to tell me ?"

The Keeper sighed, placing his mug on the table but kept his gaze squarely on the table top in front of him. " It's just that...do you remember that conversation we had in the cafe about me wanting kids to solidify our relationship ?"

He waited till Percy nodded before continuing. " Well, after spending so much time with Thomas and after wanting to be a Da for so long I'm just sort of, for lack of a better word, jealous."

" Jealous of _me _? What ever could you be jealous of me for ?"

" You've been there from the very beginning Percy. You've experienced every little thing that makes those first years so special. His first crawl, walk and words were all there to experience. I've missed out on all that and I guess right now I'm a mid pissed about it."

Percy watched Oliver sigh, take another long sip from the hot contents of his mug and thought about it. It was unfair. Most unfair that this man, this one who wanted more that anything for a child long before he even wanted one, yet it was him, Percy Weasley, who got handed the prize of one. That thought alone must be eating that man's heart out every time he looked at Thomas and him interacting as they did, let alone one on one.

_I wish there was something I could do for him. Some way for him to witness...Wait..._

" Oliver,"

Oliver looked up, seeing Percy smile as he pushed himself away from the table and appeared to be making his way outside the kitchen and down the hall way to what appeared to be the bedroom area.

" Yeah Perce ?"

" Follow me. I think there is something you would like to see."

--------

" We're still behind schedule in finding the relative samples aren't we ?"

The young assistant beside him nodded, an apologetic look all over his angular face as he followed the older man down the narrow hallway to their final destination. At the moment they were deep in the bowels of the entire St Mungo's Hospital facility, in an area just underneath the sub basement levels that very few employees were allowed access to. Around them large pipes and valves snaked their way along black granite walls that made their footsteps echo loudly into the surrounding shadows that shrouded them along the narrow walkway. But the man in the lead, Drase, was oblivious to all this and not because he had been down here more times than that snivelling excuse for a student tailing behind him.

_We are way behind what we promised the Ministry and the Minister himself. This project was promised for completion five years ago and yet nothing solid has been produced !_

" How are the observation teams going with the confirmed subjects ? Any progress ?"

" The Weasley and Wood faction are getting rather intertwined at the moment thanks to the offspring, and by all accounts both parties seem unaware they are being observed. It does look like however we may be running into some problems with them down the track."

" How so ?"

" It appears that Mr Weasley's father has been looking for them both after a rather bizarre incident where the Blood Bind Charm failed to cloak the candidate and his offspring, which lead to a series of events that made Mr Arthur Weasley find our two top candidates."

_Shit._

" And the repercussions of that meeting were ?"

The fear in the assistance eyes at having to answer already made Drase know what it would be.

" It appears that Mr Weasley and Mr Wood are going to start coming back into our side of the world."

" Great, that's just what I need on top of everything else," Drase muttered to himself, cursing a word or two just as both men were coming right up to a large ornate doorway. It had two arch angels wielding swords and shields on either side, all made out the slickest black metal that gave of a reddish hue under the torch light around them.

" And what of Flint and the others ? Tell me at least they are going as planned."

" The Flint line is oblivious to our plans and our observations, and their boy is showing remarkable talent and genetic capability. As for retrieval of the samples from Bones, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan there appears to be some mystery as to their descendants last known where abouts."

Drase shook his head, gritting his teeth as he threw out his large hands to latch on either of the door's opening bars. " We must get more progress on that by next week or we're fucked you realise that ! Get all available personnel on it and I don't want anyone to rest until they found samples of those bloodlines. Is that understood ?"

He waited for the assistant to nod before turning back to the doors, his hands slowly turning the locks and pushing the doors to admit him.

" Leave now. I have much work to do."

_Many ties to bind._

_--------_

" I can't believe you did this Percy."

" You like them ?"

" These are..._amazing_."

His voice was full with awe and the eyes with rapture as Oliver laid there sprawled out on Percy's bed, slowly going over each item as if a long long sought treasure and needing his undivided attention. Around them both were scattered cardboard boxes opened wide, their contents spread out around the sheets and one by one moving this way and that. Some were waving. Some were running around buck naked and giggling as his father chased after him from the bathroom. And there were some with just a sleepy father and a fast asleep infant cradled in his arm resting on the lounge.

All were pictures. Moving _wizard pictures _of Thomas.

Percy chuckled as he saw Oliver look from one photo to the next, his looks changing from happiness and giddy one minute, then sad and slightly melancholy the next. They had started out on the infant box about half an hour ago and were just now getting to the last picture, the one that had Percy fast asleep on the couch while a nearly one Thomas was giggling and trying to wake him by slapping his cheeks with two podgy little hands.

" He certainly looks like a live wire from the get go," Oliver chuckled.

" Indeed he was. Still is. I know I said before he had the best sleeping pattern a new parent could ask for but damn, once that kid was awake it was like a hurricane was roused up inside him."

" Sounds like he could definatly be my kid."

" He is your kid Oliver."

The Keeper sighed as he placed the last photo back into it's allocated box before placing the lid securely on top, smiling as he reached over to look into the contents of the box labelled THOMAS - AGE ONE. He chuckled as soon as he saw the first photo was of Thomas and Percy in the bathtub, the redhead laughing while trying to hold onto an extremely curious child who was splashing around and swishing water into his father's face.

" Do you think he knows ?"

Percy frowned. " Does Thomas know what Ol ?"

" That I'm his Da. I know we haven't told him yet, but kids can be pretty perceptive and given how much time I've been spending around here and so on, would it be any real surprise if he hasn't sussed me out for who I truly am ?"

" But in order to do that he would need t believe he had two daddies, and even that is a far stretch for a four year old."

" Not really. They have wild imaginations to begin with at that age. And kids can be pretty accepting of far out concepts than what bigoted adult are. Plus, he does have the Weasley smarts as we both know."

Percy smiled down at Oliver, nodding in agreement as he watched Wood pour his attention from one photo to the next with no lessening of the enthusiasm Percy knew the man usually reserved for Quidditch.

_He truly does want to be a part of his life. Not just because he's part of the package that comes when involving himself with me again after so long. He truly want to be a Da for Thomas._

" Then lets do it."

Oliver paused. " Do what ?"

" Tell Thomas your his Daddy. Just like me."

Oliver gaped at Percy. The look was so startled and completely dazed that Percy suddenly wondered if he'd just made his boyfriend have an asthma attack there and then. Wood swallowed, hard, before looking right into Percy's eyes and meeting them unwavering.

" You sure about this ? Don' go fuckin' me around and making something up nice just to keep me here. Because if you are, I'll..."

But Oliver could not finish, not when Percy suddenly leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Oliver startled at the suddenness but quickly relaxed into it, grinning a bit as Percy bought his hands into his hair as it was deepened considerably until both broke apart. Oliver couldn't stop smiling as he pulled Percy down onto the bed with him, making sure the redhead rested his head on his chest and both his arms were around the slender form now on top of them.

They stayed like that for a while, just content in holding each other. Oliver humming while stroking a hand through the curled red hair as he felt Percy play with one of the buttons of his jeans with a finger. All the while the fantastic thoughts coursing through Wood's mind of what had just occurred.

_He's finally going to tell him I'm his Da. I can finally get to know me son properly. He's come around. He's come around. He's bloody come around ! Finally !_

_TBC..._

_Thanks to all those who have stuck with me so far on this despite my rather irregular updating method. Hopefully I will be more regular in the future as the heat is being turned up now and won't let up for a while. Changes are afoot and not all of them will be greeted with niceness._


	23. Chapter 23

_Another chapter in my GOL series and I hope a worthy instalment. Things are beginning to pick up pace and I hope you all have been picking up the clues as to where this may be heading, but hopefully I have a few aces up my sleeve to keep you guessing until the very end. On another note I have two new stories up, THE PLAYWITCH FIASCO and SIMPLE MISTAKE, LOGICAL CONCLUSION up a while ago. Check them out and see what you think. As usual this is rated M and slash for a reason, so no like do not read and to all my new readers and returning ones, thanks and hope the ride is worth it._

**CHAPTER 23 - TRUTHS AND LIES.**

_**HOGWARTS 7th YEAR - POA ERA**_

_" I think we should tell them."_

_" I don't think they need to know."_

_" Why ? It's not like you are shamed of me are you ?"_

_" No. Of coarse not. "_

_" Then what can we tell your parents then ?"_

_Oliver gazed at his boyfriend as he laid there on his bed, himself propped up on his elbow as to look down and watch the conflicting emotions flicker across his narrow freckled face as he debated his question. He knew he was putting Percy on the spot with such a direct question but the timing seemed right to him. They were two weeks away from graduation, flat already picked out for them both to move into and their respective careers loomed larger than life the minute they stepped out of the great castle and into the adult world. All that was left now was for them to come clean, even though Oliver hated using that term, to their parents._

_" It's not like we have to tell them right away Ol. It can wait for a bit."_

_" How long are we talking about ?"_

_Percy sighed, looking up into those brown eyes and wishing, for once, that they did not make him melt every time they would latch onto his own blue ones. They were such expressive ones and showed completely what their owner was thinking in that Quidditch obsessed brain of his, and judging from their appearance now it was no doubting that Oliver was pissed. Quite rightly he thought._

_" I'm not saying we'll never tell them," he smiled, bringing a hand up to lightly trail a finger along Oliver's jaw line. " Just till we're.."_

_" Old and grey and there have been no kids or grandkids in sight and we are nothing but two old men living together in separate bedrooms ?"_

_Percy frowned. " I only suggested separate bedrooms for comfort Oliver. You know, transitioning and all that."_

_" You mean you want peace of mind in case your folks or mine drop in and you don' have to explain why there is only one bedroom and only one bed in an apartment for two."_

_The tone in his voice was rough but the Keeper did not yell,merely stating what he knew was certain for Percy's thoughts. _

_" It's a safety measure Ol. And not just in case our parents have a heart attack of seeing us shagging in the one bed mind," He chuckled at the thought, Oliver himself grinning a bit and not making a move to stop the stroking of his face with Percy's hand. " Think of the Quidditch League and your team mates at Puddlemere. It's for them too."_

_The Keeper grimaced. Puddlemere were a rather conservative team despite recent promos and advertising to suggest otherwise, and the thought of being outed at such a young age and knowing that some of the older players may be a bit still behind the times and still homophobic left him feeling, well, not so good. But that still didn't alter the fact that they were lying to those closest to them, and that was something Wood did not like in the slightest. It was just not who or what he was raised to be - he was Oliver Wood, everything upfront and all cards on the table for all to see. If you did not like it, go fuck yourself._

_Sounded nice in theory. But in making it work in realms of reality was proving quite difficult._

_Oliver leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Percy's lips, smiling when he felt the redhead wrap his arms around his neck to pull him in closer, deepening the intensity of it with his own lip's motions. After a minute or they broke apart, Oliver still smiling and Percy looking slightly dazed._

_" Lying can only go on for so long Percy," He muttered, his gaze travelling all over this redhead who had stolen his heart totally and without question. " Sooner or later it begins to taint everything and everyone and I won' stand for it."_

_" Then soon. I promise."_

_" No more lies. We'll tell both of them after Graduation. Together. Agreed ?"_

_Oliver saw the flicker of hesitation in the eyes, the sudden rigidness of the lithe form underneath him venerate through his arms that were slowly snaking around a once supple form. Hesitating again. Even with him here and his arms wrapping around him and pulling him close to his chest Percy was hesitating to do the right thing for them. His voice when he answered Oliver though, sounded sincere and so sure of his conviction._

_" Agreed."_

_--------_

_I wonder how it will go. I should be there. United front. Together._

Oliver was back at his flat, pacing around his lounge room in white boxer briefs and chewing the fingernails of his left hand, his other one too busy running back and forth through his hair in rapid sweeps and grabbing large clumps here and there as he did so.

Percy had told him he'd tell Thomas tonight the truth about Oliver and why he was staying around their apartment all that week, and despite Oliver protesting over it and saying that Thomas was both their son and therefor both should tell him at the same time, Percy did not relent and asked him to go. And so it was now a worried Keeper who was pacing through his apartment at ten at night and fighting the violent urge to throw a robe on, Floo over to the Yellow Bellied Dragon and see how Thomas was processing the new information.

_I can see why Percy would want to do it himself, being Thomas' Daddy and the lad trusts him so much. But bloody hell if I want to be there when he tells him that I am actually closer to him that he previously thought possible. _

Thoughts of Thomas crying and yelling at Percy only made his anxiety worse, added to that his own feelings of sudden remorse of maybe being the one to force the matter into place by going all 'broody' and needy for a closer bond to Thomas so early in their reunion. And that it itself troubled Oliver more than anything out of all the emotions he was feeling at that moment - his desire and need to be there for his son in order to make sure he was all right and to offer comfort if needed.

_I don' want Perce to be the bad guy in this. Not after seeing what such a close bond those two have together. All I want is a little of what they have and now I may be blowing it all apart ! Of all the selfish, bastardly things to do to a four year old lad._

Oliver paused outside the doorway to one of his unused rooms, his wanderings bringing him to a section of the house he had been deliberately avoiding in case it bought on such feelings as these to begin with. But now he was feeling this and decided now was a better time than any to revisit what he had put in there, as right at this very minute was being decided if, and a very big if, they were ever going to see the light of day.

As he walked into the second bedroom his eyes landed on two packing crates and what looked like in the darkness to be an ordinary travel trunk, similar to the one he had while at Hogwarts. It was when Oliver muttered a lighting spell and the surrounding bulbs shrouded the darkness in blinding light that his hazel eyes could see them for what they truly were. And his heart skipped a beat when he thought that maybe, just maybe after tonight, he could actually get a chance to use them with the person he bought them for.

" Cost me a week's pay and a lot of questions from Max, but damn if this isn't the best shit money can buy."

Crouching down at the trunk the Keeper placed a hand on the trunk's latch and flipped it open, smiling as he peered into and viewed the contents. Mini versions of the Quidditch equipment he used every day laid out before him - A Quaffle, Snitch, Two rubber foamed Bludger balls and two rubber Beater Bats, and at the centre was even a mini Golden Snitch. The inside had velvet red padding with gold trims, with each object engraved with the Gryffindor symbol of the Lion. Smiling Oliver closed the lid and moved to one of the boxes and opened it to show a child's size Quidditch training robes, again with the Gryffindor insignia and with the rich red colour that lined the equipment trunk. Looking into the box as he lifted up the robes Oliver noted much to his chargin that the kit included also a pair of cream breeches and knee and arm pads, along with what appeared to be even the school sports jumper.

_Everything here for a player in training for little league Quidditch. He's got the trunk full of his gear and the kit to look the part too. Which leaves us with the most important piece of all._

Placing the robes back into their compartment Oliver gingerly opened up the last box in his immediate space and pulled out the child's size broomstick that laid within. Setting it down on the ground the broom automatically levitated on it's own accord, the Keeper smiled as he looked over this miniature version of his own racing broom and wondered how well it would handle in the air with it's new owner.

_Thomas should be able to handle it like a pro. He's already shown he's a great sportsman and the broom is a dream ! Excellent handling, fine finish with a good coat of varnish and safety measures built right into every part of it. When Percy sees Thomas on this he'll..._

Suddenly his good mood evaporated, instead quickly feeling like liquid lead laced with hardened dread began seeping into his stomach and the Keeper shutting his eyes tightly to get a firm grip on himself. Opening them again his eyes latched onto the small broom in front of him and sighed before grabbing the broomstick and stowing it away again and shutting the latch securely.

_He has to tell him tonight. The charade has gone far enough. We've all waiting long enough for this to happen. Percy and Thomas cannot take it anymore._

Quietly the Keeper exited the room, casting a small glance back at the boxes and trunk that suddenly looked so small there in the centre of the otherwise empty room, but for all purposes represented to Wood what he truly wanted in that room instead of them.

_I want my son._

_--------_

_How do I tell him Oliver is his Daddy as well ? He already knows about the birds and the bees and such. But this is hardly what you would call a normal occurrence when it comes to his birth. I mean, how much do, or should, I truly say to a four year old ? I know he's smart and mature for his age but still..._

Percy was driving himself mad. For the last hour or so after bidding Oliver goodnight he'd been pacing the hallway from one end to the other, stopping now and then and gazing at the doorway that held his still sleeping son on the other side. He knew that he'd promised Oliver that he would be the one to tell Thomas the truth about why Oliver was truly here and why he was so interested in getting to know him, but now faced with the task of being the bearer of such life changing news, to his own son no less, made his insides twist and burn.

_But it is for his own good, as well as for Oliver's and mine. No more lies means no more pressure, and no more pressure means we can drop all pretence and try to learn to be a family together._

Percy snorted. They would be one pretty fucked up family that was for sure. Not to mention he would have to tell his parents and his siblings about Thomas once himself and Oliver reintroduced themselves on Saturday. Which lead to the recurring problem that he would have to deal with right after...

" Daddy ?"

Percy looked over his shoulder, and smiled when he saw a little scruffy haired brunette poke his head around his door to eye him curiously. " Yeah buddy ?"

" I heard you walking outside and it woke me up. You okay ?"

" Just thinking about something that had to be done son. Go back to bed."

Instead Thomas shook his head and walked over to Percy, his arms held up in front of him and a little smile on his lips. " Want you to tuck me in Daddy. "

Percy rolled his eyes but chuckled as he bent down to scoop up the sleepy child into his arms, Thomas smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms and legs around him as he rested his face on his father's right shoulder.

" Missed you Daddy."

" Missed you too champ. Had a good sleep ?"

Thomas nodded. " No bad dreams this time, but I had a really funny dream before you woke me up. Really funny and scary too."

Percy frowned as he walked the both of them back into the four year olds room and back to his bed. " You want to tell me about it love ?"

Thomas nodded again as he let his father pull back the sheets and place him back onto the mattress, making sure his small head was on the pillow before pulling the sheets and duvet around the small frame and seated himself next to Thomas.

" Ready to tell me what that funny dream was ?"

" Well, I was in a really large oval, kinda like a soccer field. But it was really funny because instead of the field there was like these really, really, really big towers with big flags handing from them. And, instead of goalie nets on each side, there was something else."

" What was there ?"

" It was really weird Daddy, but instead of the nets there were these three really big circles on sticks, and there was this one man flying all around them and blocking this red soccer ball from getting through. And they were flying on broomsticks Daddy ! It looked really cool !"

Percy smiled down at the excited look on Thomas' face, all the while his own mind racing at what was being said and how it could have come about. He was sure that Oliver had never mentioned Quidditch or anything even remotely magical to their offspring, yet here he was babbling on about a game in such detail that he had to have heard it from somewhere.

" Thomas,"

" Yes Daddy ?"

" DId anyone describe this...game to you ? At school or maybe heard it on the radio or the television ?"

The little boy shook his head. " No Daddy. I dreamed it all by myself. Pretty cool huh Daddy ?"

_Yeah. Pretty cool. And damn near too good to be coincidence._

" But that's not all that happened in my dream."

" What else happened ?"

" The man who was flying around those hoops suddenly saw me and swooped down to the ground and landed right next to me. And you know who it was ?"

_I can wager a wild guess._

" Who son ?"

" It was Mr Oliver Wood ! And he was dressed in these really cool red capes and arm and leg things and everything. And after he landed all these red haired people came down from the stands to talk to me with him !"

Percy froze. _Red haired people. Standing next to Oliver. What is happening here ?_

" And...did these people say anything to you ? Did Mr Wood ?"

The little brunette shook his head, a small frown creasing his forehead as he did.

" No. It was just...funny. They were all smiling and looking at me like they were just there waiting for me to show up. And then something else happened."

" What happened then ?"

" Mr Wood knelt down and pulled me into a hug. And, don't get mad Daddy, but I hugged him back too."

Percy smiled, reaching up and stroking the fringe off of his son's forehead and hoping that all would be well soon." I'm not angry love. It's a dream remember. Then what happened ?"

" Mr Wood whispered something into my ear, then everyone and Mr Wood just walked away and that's when I woke up and came to you out in the hall."

" What did he whisper to you son ?"

" He said, ' I hope you like what will happen soon'. That was all,"

Thomas frowned further as he looked at the worried expression on his Daddy's face that appeared as soon as he uttered the words. His father looked stunned, his eyes seemingly looking right through him though he was right there in front of him.

_This is just...bloody hell ! What in the hell is happening ?_

Percy shook his head to clear it, remembering where he was and what he had come here to do in the first place. Looking down at the small child that meant the world to him he wondered if there ever would be a right time to let the news be heard to him, let alone something so life altering. Yet with that trusting look in his son's eyes, then the dream Thomas just had...

_No turning back now. Fate is against me here. He needs to know._

" Thomas,"

" Yes Daddy ?"

Percy looked at his son. Saw the love and trust there in those big eyes of his and prayed to all above that it would not disappear after what he had to say.

" I've got something to tell you. Something about Mr Wood, you and myself. Now it's really important, so are you ready to listen and not interrupt me ?"

He waited for the little nod. Smiling he began to lightly stroke his son's face with his free hand, his other playing with the bedspread that was next to his legs. His eyes though never wavered from those of his son's stare. He had his complete and undivided attention right here, right now.

_No turning back now._

" You know how babies are born right ? How I told you how Mummy's and Daddy's make love and how a baby is made in a Mummy's tummy with an egg and sperm ?"

" Yes Daddy. But what does this mean to me and Mr Wood and you ?"

_Whatever I do, I can't mention or use magic to describe this, or the project will be in danger. How do I...But then that will paint Wood as a...Yet he's the one who put me in this position so...But that means Penelope will come off as a slu..._

_But maybe I can bend the truth a little bit to suit the situation..._

" Well, you know when I told you how a sperm must fertilise a woman's egg in order for there to be a baby ? And that both the egg and sperm have the DNA of both the mummy and the daddy ?"

" Yes Daddy. I remember that talk. But what does this have to do with me ?"

" Do you wonder Thomas why Mr Wood has been around here a lot lately, and why he, um, wants to get to know you better and so on ?"

Thomas frowned. " I thought it was because he was friends with you Daddy and that you wanted me to nice to him because he's your mate."

" Partly yes but, there's also another reason he's been around lately. And it does really all have to do with you. Me yes, but mainly your the reason he's come back to me."

" But why is he after me Daddy ?"

Percy screwed his eyes shut and willed the courage to say what needed to be said and part of him knew it had to come out now. But what would happen when the words finally left his lips and were faced with the reality ?

" He's after you because...because your also his..."

Thomas pulled himself out of his sheets and suddenly Percy had a small brunette bury into his lap, small arms wrapping around his torso and looking down he saw those big brown eyes look up at him, worry shining through.

" Your scaring me Daddy. What is it ?"

_Tell him now...Tell him now...Tell him now...Tell him now..._

" Because Mr Wood may also your Daddy."

--------

" The process is going too slow ! We need faster results !"

" But sir, all the tanks are running at full capacity and around the clock ! If it sped up any further we risk contamination of the samples. And you know how..."

" Yes I know how hard those samples were to come by ! But that still does not alter the fact that we are so far behind our deadline that the Minister himself is threatening an on sight inspection next week ! And you know what will happen if he does not like our progress to date ?"

" No sir. But it can't possibly be that..."

" Dire ? Try going up shit creek without a bloody paddle ! So I suggest you lot stop worrying about my position in this venture and start worrying about your own if we do not get the results we need ! Now get out of my sights !"

One by one the nine lab tech scurried out of his office, each giving their boss looks of fear and apprehension as they filed out. Drase couldn't care less what his fellow co workers thought of him at that moment, slumped back low into his leather chair with his face in the palms of his hands. Strewn across his desk were file reports with their contents spilling out all over the plates. Red words stuck out in bold highlights such as **STATUS, CONTAINMENT, MIND FUNCTION AND STAGE OF DEVELOPMENT** glaring at him like stop signs on his path to one of the greatest achievements he was hoping to achieve.

" But nothing so far. This is not going to go down well with the committee at all when I see them on the weekend."

" Then I suggest you better find your answers quickly."

Drase froze. He knew that deceptively silky voice anywhere. Slowly he raised his face from his palms to cast his gaze to his doorway where the voice was heard and wished against all reasoning that he was hallucinating because of the massive headache he was having. Because if who was standing right in his doorway, shrouded in knee to wrist in tight leather robes with the hood obscuring their face from view was who he thought it was, he was in deep shit indeed.

Severely deep.

" What are you doing here Lepenope ?"

The figure smiled, leaning against the door frame as it folded it's arms across it's chest. It occurred to the doctor that this one was the lone female of the group.

" I've been assigned to the project Doctor. It seems that the Ministry is not liking how you are running things here and decided to keep an eye on things from now on."

Drase fumed. The sneer was practically laced into the words when she spoke, not to mention that half smile that could be seen just underneath the hood.

" You have not right to take over the project ! This is my life's work and..."

Lepenope raised a hand in front of her, making Drase stop mid sentence.

" You misunderstand me Drase. I am no scientist, nor do I want to dabble into things that are clearly not meant to be tampered with. Just think of me as a go between with you and the Ministry."

" And what does that mean exactly ?"

" I will be by your side and monitoring your activities with the Blood Binding Project from here on out. Any results or...setbacks if you will, will be relayed by me back to the Ministry and the Minster himself."

" So your just a lapdog for the Minster," Drase sneered. " We'll you can go back to your master and tell him to keep his nose out of my...ark !"

Suddenly Drase was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and thrown over the woman's shoulder and slammed hard into the wall opposite. Shock set in as his body hit the floor and his arms and legs scrambled to find purchase.

_How can she throw a man my size so easily ? How can one move so quickly at the..._

A dagger pressed it's cold tip against his jagular as his captor grabbed him by the neck to haul Drase to his feet. He felt more than saw the raw energy coming off this...human as she leaned in close so her lips were pressed tightly against his free ear.

" You forget Doctor that if it wasn't for the Ministry's funding, not to mention the personal interest of the Minister himself, that what you call your life's work would never have been given life at all ! They are the ones who call the bloody shots in this game. Understand ?"

Drase nodded. As quick as it happened he was released, his body crumbling to the floor and gasping for breath as the cloaked figure stowed away the knife within the folds of her attire. He felt the intense stare of her gaze on the back of his head, and knowing this knew she was going to start her questioning of him.

" What...what is it you would like to know first ?"

" I want to know about two of your top research subjects. Everything."

" And...And who would they be ?"

The figure looming over him smiled. And from what Drase saw of it when he chanced to look up made his blood run cold as liquid ice. He could swear those were fangs in place of teeth there.

" Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood."

--------

_He hates me. My son hates me ! I should have ignored Oliver and kept my bloody mouth shut !_

Percy cried into his pillow, clutching it to his chest and pulling the sheets of his bed further over his head to block out the howling wind from outside his large bay window. The minute he had got back to the safety of his room be downed enough sleeping potion and headache pills to incapacitate a bloody t rex and still he could not sleep a wink. Not when he was left with the vision of his son being completely blind sided by the notion that he had indeed two fathers now and not one.

The moment Percy explained it all to his son as best he could - simply explaining that his mummy had a fight and left him for a while, in which time she had a relationship with Mr Wood before coming back to him and then falling pregnant - the poor boy looked completely dazed. Then simply slunk out of his arms, crawled back under the sheets before pulling them over and asking Percy, in the tiniest voice imaginable, to leave his room.

_Lord knows what he thinks of me now. I lied to him all this time and now he's probably wondering how the hell he was created in the first place with two daddies and one mummy ! How could I possibly explain it any better without using magic terminology in the mix ? It was either make his mother sound out to be a type of harlot on the make and me not possibly being the father, or... God damn it ! This wasn't suppose to happen this way !_

Percy scrunched up his eyes and bit down hard on the pillow as he tightened his arms around it, pulling it closer to his shaking body as sobs racked it continually. He'd gone and done what he had feared for four and a half years and now it appeared he was going to loose the most important thing in his life because of it.

_He hates me...He loathes me...He'll want to move into Oliver's flat and leave me all alone...He'll never look at me with that love and trust in his eyes again...He'll never want to be with me anymore...He'll..._

" Daddy ?"

Percy froze. _What the..._

He stayed hidden under the covers, not daring to move. Not even daring to breath in case he had not heard right. A seconds passed. He heard his bedroom door shut and, thinking that his son had left, began to burrow out from under the covers when he then caught the distinct sound of little feet scamper over to his side of the bed.

" Daddy ? Where are you Daddy ?"

Percy felt little hands pat the bed around where he was buried. He stayed still though, not sure what to expect and how this would exactly play out after what happened. Thomas hated him. Thomas would not want anything to do with him. But then why, only half an hour after he dealt such life altering news, would his son want to still seek him out right afterwards.

Finally two little hands pushed back the sheets where Percy hid and a well known little face with bright brown eyes and scruffy brown hair poked through the gap to see him. Percy was shocked to see not an angry little boy who hated his father more than life itself, nor a little version of Oliver Wood who looked murderous as if a game of Quidditch had been cancelled.

It was his four year old son Thomas Weasley. And it looked like he'd been crying.

Instantly instinct took over and Percy held out both his arms and Thomas crawled under the covers and into his embrace.

" What's all this about hmm ? Why are you crying ?"

" I.._hiccup_...thought you..._hiccup_...didn't want..._hiccup._..."

" Thomas, calm down sweetheart. Your working yourself up too much. Just rest for a bit and then try talking."

He felt Thomas nod and buried his face into his chest, little arms wrapping tightly around Percy's neck and holding on for what seemed like for dear life. With one hand Percy began stroking Thomas' back up and down as he gently rocked his son back and forth in what he hoped would help ease the tension out of him. And soon enough he felt the smaller frame relax and his breathing pattern even out.

Percy's heart rate meanwhile was going like a jackhammer, his mind spinning and running at a hundred miles an hour and not coming up with anything.

" Better now sweetheart ?"

He felt the little boy nod. " Better. Now I'm with you." Pause. " Daddy ?"

" Yes ?"

Percy felt the weight of the stare and looked down to see Thomas looking right at him, a pleading look clear in those eyes of his. " Why did you tell me Mr Wood may also be my Daddy ?"

" I just thought you would want to know because...well, you two were getting along better and the question may have come up without me being there. Thought it was better if you heard it from me. Understand ?"

Thomas nodded, but Percy saw the little lip tremble a bit. " Okay. I just thought that you told me because..."

Percy looked at Thomas, eyebrow raised. " Because what Thomas ?"

" I thought you didn't want me anymore."

" Oh god Thomas ! No, no, no, no, no ! Nothing could be further from the truth love ! Is that why you've been crying ? Because you thought I didn't want you anymore and I wanted Mr Wood to have you instead ?"

" Yeah," Thomas said quietly, his big doe like eyes looking right up at him when he spoke. " You still want me Daddy ?"

Tears pricked his ears as Percy pulled Thomas close to him, laying kiss after kiss on his son's temple and squeezing him as tight as he could.

" From the moment you were laid in my arms you were everything to me Thomas Weasley you hear ! I loved you from that time and right now ! I love you no matter what and I'll be your Daddy for as long as you'll live."

He felt his son smile against his shoulder, his little hands loosening their once tight hold on his neck but still refusing to move off of him completely just yet.

" That's good. Because I want you to be my Daddy forever !"

Percy smiled. " After what I told you, you still want silly old me as your old man ? Not cool Mr Oliver Wood ?"

Percy barely contained his laughter at the scandalised look Thomas threw him, then quickly melted when Thomas simply moved down and placed his head back on his shoulder, yawning as he did.

" I only want one. And he's you Daddy."

Percy smiled, running his hand soothingly along Thomas' back and stroking his fringe off his small forehead with his other. Thomas' eyes were drooping slowly and his breathing was becoming much more relaxed as sleep began to take over.

_He must be exhausted from working himself up with all the worry. Heck, even I'M exhausted. But I can't get over how he seems still ready to forgive my deception and still wants me around. But how can he be so accepting of me when._

_It's simple. He's my son._

Percy gently pulled out the pillow from his side and placed it back under his head and began to move Thomas off of him and to the other side but his son protested, squealing and latching onto Percy for dear life.

" Okay, okay. Don't cry, don't cry ! You can stay with me then. Calm down love. Daddy's here. I'm not going anywhere."

Thomas sniffled but stopped his protest once he felt his father lay back down but not moving him off his body, this time though Thomas made his grip firmer on his neck and burrowed his face right into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

_Almost like he's afraid I'll disappear in the middle of the night. But after what happened can't say I blame him._

And then, just when sleep took over the older male himself and his breathing panned out evenly and thoughts were cleared beyond comprehension, Percy Weasley smiled. Gently he kissed Thomas' forehead and smoothed the bangs before he finally accepted sleep to come.

" Goodnight son. Love you."

" Goodnight Daddy. Love you too."

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

_Next chapter in this series that I hope will be updated more on a regular basis from now on. My inspiration is back and I hope my muse will stay put this time ! Enjoy !_

**CHAPTER 24 MEETING THE PARENTS. AND THEN SOME.**

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG !!**_

_What the..._

Slowly Percy opened his eyes, wincing at the glaring rays of sun that smacked his face through the window to his left. Judging by the amount of sunlight and sounds below in the streets it was early morning commute hour. Which begged the question of who would be up at such an ungodly hour and who would be banging on his front door at that exact same time and moment. Slowly he placed his sleeping son on the bed, smiling when Thomas automatically curled into a foetal position as he pulled up the covers around him before placing a light kiss on his son's temple.

_" PERCY !! IT'S ME ! OLIVER !!"_

_Really ? From all that hammering and yammering I thought it was the Apocalypse._

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his own sarcasm Percy shouldered his robe before quickly making his way down the hallway in the direction of all the commotion. By the time he arrived at the door and turned the knob he thought the man on the other side was just about at wits end, then maybe thought Oliver was mental when the brunette barged in with nothing on but a pair of snitch covered boxer briefs and a hot pink short sleeved shirt.

" Where is he ? Where's our son ?!"

" Morning to you too Oliver. Something a matter ?"

The Keeper spun around, his look bordering on scandalous.

" How can you be so calm about this ?! After what you did last night ?"

Shaking his head Percy simply walked past the furious Keeper and back down the hallway. " I guess I'll put the kettle on. I think you'll need some tea to calm you down a bit before we talk."

Oliver glared at Percy back but snorted, following Percy down the hallway and into the kitchen before throwing himself into on of the small chairs that surrounded the tiny table. As his temper simmered down he allowed his eyes to watch the other man as he pottered around the kitchen, switching the muggle kettle on after filling it with water from the sink before moving on to grab two tea cups from an above cabinet. Percy did seem quite calm about this. Too calm it would appear.

" I can't believe you are being so calm about this Perce."

Percy simply smiled as he pulled out some tea bags and placed them in the cups, keeping his back still at the angry Scot sitting behind him. Oliver was beginning to wonder whether or not it was the prospect of being in the same room with a man who was known to get angry at the drop of a Quaffle.

_This is fuckin' ridiculous ! He's given our kid life altering news and he's all fine and dandy about the whole bloody thing !! What ever drugs he's on I want what he's fuckin' havin' !_

" I hope you like your tea as always. Black with one right ?"

Looking up from the table Oliver saw Percy was hovering over him with two cups of tea in hand, smiling still but now with a bit of apprehension beginning to show on his face. Oliver simply nodded and took the offered cup as he watched the redhead walk around and take his own seat at the opposite end. For a while both of them just sat there sipping tea and looking down at the god awful patterns that adorned the surface supporting them. It had occurred to Wood that perhaps he should start by apologising for bursting in on short notice and acting like a raving lunatic but found himself not wanting to. Not when Percy was all on his high horse in a time when they should both be on equal footing, and especially when the matter was of telling Thomas the true nature of Oliver popping up in their lives.

_And that other damn thing happening tomorrow. The lunch at the Burrow of all things. Should be a real eye opener for all concerned I wager._

" I take it you told Thomas last night then ?"

Percy nodded, keeping his eyes level with the table and not looking up to face the blazing hazel ones staring right at him.

" How...how did he take it ? He hasn't run away or anythin' has he ?"

Percy chuckled. " Knowing me as well as you do Ol, you'd think I'd be just be casually waiting here knowing our son is out there in the big bad world ?"

Smiling the Keeper shook his head and took a sip from his cup. If there was one thing that could be counted on with Perce to him was a great tasting cup. Always knew how to make it just right for him even when back at school.

" No. I'd imagine you'd have the Ministry and you muggle paper friends scouring the whole of London if that was the case."

" Quite. But he was a bit upset when I first told him, but after a while he calmed down and seems to be coming to grips with it ?"

Oliver frowned. " How exactly did you explain his, eh, unusual parentage ?"

" I just worded it so that it was made out that Penelope was with me for a while, we fought and broke up and she then moved in with you, you guys broke up and then she came back to me."

Oliver gaped at him. " You made his ma sound like a whore and me a bastard !"

" Well how else was I supposed to word it without using magic in the equation Oliver and besides, I did not make out either of you to be like that."

" Really ?"

" Yeah really ! In case you haven't forgotten Oliver we're still keeping Thomas in the dark with the wizard shit thanks to the Blood Binding Charm and I intend to keep it that way until the time is at hand to rectify it."

Oliver simply stared at the other man across the table, almost forgetting that this was the same man only hours before he was worried sick over and wanted to be there side by side always. " You're still keeping that other option open for his birthday at the end of next week aren't ye ?"

Percy frowned. " I don't know what you are talking ab.."

" Cut the bullshit Perce ! You know what I ..."

" Keep your voice down !" Percy hissed, eyes quickly darting at the kitchen doorway and back at Oliver's direction. " Thomas is still sleeping down the hall and I do not want you waking him up !"

" Fine. I'll keep me voice down love, but answer me this one question."

" What ?"

" You're still wantin' to use that Mind Wiping potion shit Drase gave ye ? The one that wipes Thomas mind of all things magical and keeps this illusional word alive with him in it."

Oliver watched as the other man sighed wearily, his whole body seeming to deflate at the accusation and causing him to sink back and slide a bit down into the chair as it slid down towards the floor a bit. It took all Oliver's inner strength and resolve not to quickly move around and scoop the man into his arms and rock him in his lap and run a hand soothingly through the red bangs. But that would have to some later and in another time. Right now he needed a solid answer from Percy and needed it now.

Percy felt Oliver's heated gaze upon him and tried in vain not to squirm and give in under it. It was true. He did have that vial of substance Drase gave him the last time they visited him about Thomas, keeping it in a safe place upstairs in his room and every once in a while bring it out and examining it at length. It was a tempting offer and would have solved all of his personal problems but that still left the nagging suspicion that although he himself would get the easy way out of everything, it would mean more hardship for those he loved down the road. And when he thought about what it would mean for his son himself...

" Don' worry about it Perce."

Percy looked up, startled. " Pardon ?"

" I said don' worry about it. I already know you wouldn't put our son in unnecessary danger and I trust you with that."

Percy smiled. " Thanks Oliver for the confidence."

The Keeper smiled, placing his empty cup on the table in front of him and folding his arms across his broad chest as he eyed Percy with a now critical eye.

" We should really be discussing something important now though, before our son wakes up and comes looking for you."

" Which is ?"

" Our lunch at the Burrow tomorrow."

Percy's eyes widened.

_Lunch. Burrow. Whole family. With Oliver in tow._

_FUCK !_

_--------_

" This whole thing is going to be fucking weird you know."

" Tell me about it. Mum got up at six this morning and is already cooking and cleaning the homestead from top to bottom."

" From the way she's carrying on you'd think the King himself was visiting."

" Is in a way. After all, it is her favourite coming back after four and half years."

Charlie Weasley nodded, taking a long swig from his tankard of ale as he looked out at the sea of witches and wizard shoppers as they poured passed their booth window at the Three Broomsticks pub in Diagon Alley. Bill had Flooed him earlier and asked to meet him for lunch to discuss something, though did not exactly say what that something was. Not that Charlie didn't need any helpful hints as to know what or whom the topic of the improv meeting would be about.

" You do realise what'll happen once he sets foot through that front door ?"

" Yeah. Mum'll hex the shit out of him for not speaking to her for nearly five years, then hug and kiss him to finish off the job."

Bill smiled at the comment and took a drink of his own beer and scanned around instead the interior of the bar and the occupants. It was a slow day considering it was a Friday at lunch. Normally the place would be packed with Ministry officials of labourers on their lunch breaks, but today, for some reason or the other the place was rather scarce of patrons. Which was good for them as far as Bill was concerned as it meant he didn't have to shout about the crowd to be heard. Especially when the topic of conversation was of an extremely personal nature.

" No Charlie, I mean Percy will be walking into the lion's den with no protection from not only our parents but also the twins, Ron and Ginny. It'll be hell before it even starts and he'll need someone to watch his back."

" And by us you mean you and me ?"

Bill nodded, already anticipating the apprehensive look his younger brother was sending his way at the notion. " I take it you have a problem with this ?"

" No," Charlie blurted out a bit too quickly, his cheeks already flushed with embarrassment at it but quickly pulled himself together to look Bill in the eye straight on. " No, not really. But why are you so easy to jump back into big brother mode all of the sudden ? Especially after what happened a few years ago. You still have the scars to prove it."

Bill nodded and understood what Charlie was getting at. About how their third eldest sibling had sided with the Ministry over the Voldermont return and then the eventual death of their great leader Dumbledore within the great walls of Hogwarts itself at the hands of one of the most trusted of his teachers. A battle that left Bill not only with three faint claw lines running diagonally right across his face, but a deep sense of sadness that all his family were there for him in his hours of need except one glaring exception.

" I haven't forgotten about what Percy did all those years ago Charlie, but I am not about to hang it over his head like a hangman's noose when he comes tomorrow."

Charlie gaped at him, not bothering to hide his surprise. " I'm not suggesting bringing the knives out and holding him down while you impale him on them big brother, but surely you must feel something for what happened ?"

" I do. It's sadness. Sadness of a once happy family being divided simply because one had the guts to stand by his own convictions that happened to differ from the rest of us. And anger that we allowed petty feeling such as rage and hatred to blind the ties that make us a family to begin with."

Charlie chuckled, smiling as he turned to thump Bill on the shoulder lightly and making Bill in turn smile. " Since when have you become such a philosopher of the family ilk brother mine ?"

" Simple. Since I became a big brother and a father myself. Which is why we will be there to make sure things do not get out of hand and there be wands and spells flying left, right and centre."

" Right. We wanted Perce to come back after all this time and now he is. I just hope we don' screw it up."

_You and me both Charlie. For all our sakes I hope this works out._

_-----------_

" But I don't wanna go out with him ! I won't and you can't make me !"

_Of all the things he inherited besides his looks it had to be the bloody single minded stubbornness. Or did he get this from me I wonder._

" It's just for a walk to the park and back again Thomas. They even have that jungle gym you like so much, Come on love ! It'll be fun ! Promise !"

Percy thought resorting to a high pitched play school voice would win Thomas over but he was having none of it, staying put in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin like a defensive shield and his small hazel eyes burning holes right into Percy's forehead.

" I..AM..NOT..GOING !!"

" But Thomas, I..."

" Maybe you should let me handle this once Perce."

Percy turned to see Oliver leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his bare chest and still dressed in those damn briefs. At the corner of his eyes Percy saw Thomas was pulling the sheets further up till only his eyes were visible and looking as if a boogie man had suddenly entered the room.

" I thought I told you to go and get dressed in some of my stuff while I got Thomas ready ?"

" Aye, but hearing all this commotion made me wonder if ye needed any help with the lad here. And it looks like I was right."

Pushing himself off the doorway the Keeper strode right into the room and sat down at the edge of Thomas' bed and looked directly at the younger Weasley Wood. Tentatively Percy stepped into the room further but stood by the doorway to give the other two a bit of space. Thomas and Oliver just stared at each other for what seemed like ages and not saying anything,making Percy wonder if they should just call the day out off and start from scratch.

" I've been told by your Daddy here that you know I might also be your Daddy as well. Pretty big news to handle I bet."

Thomas said nothing, still eyeing Oliver with a critical eye and keeping the sheet pulled up around him. Oliver wasn't deterred, just smiled and leaned back onto the bed on his elbows to regard the small creature with interest. Thomas meanwhile looked as if he was ready to kill him with the slightest offer.

" Look mate, I'm still the same fun loving bloke you've been with the past week and I haven't changed. And the news that I am your Da as well took me by surprise too and I'm still confused too."

Thomas eyed the brunette, slowly lowering the covers so that his face was now in full view but kept the sheet held tightly up to his chin. " I don' want a new Daddy. I only want my Daddy I have now."

" I'm not gonna replace Perce here as your Da Tommy mate. I just want a chance to know you is all. Do stuff together and all that. We had fun when I took you to that bookstore and we had McDonalds for lunch didn't we ?"

" Yeah," Thomas nodded, then quickly added," But I don' wanna do that anymore with you. Only with Daddy ! I don' wan' another one !! "

In an instant Percy was at his son's side and immediately Thomas crawled into his outstretched arms, burying his head into the crook of Percy's neck and wrapping himself possessively around the other man. At the corner of his eye as he rocked and soothed his son Percy saw the rejected look etched on the Keeper's face as he took last look at the both of them before shoving off the bed and making his way out and down the hall towards Percy's bedroom.

_I gotta go talk to him. Get him to understand this isn't really a personal attack._

" Thomas, that was a bid rude of you going at Oliver like that. He was only trying to be nice."

" But I don't like him anymore Daddy. He's kinda scary to me now."

Percy frowned. " Why on earth are you scared of Oliver now Thomas ? You two got on quite well before I told you he may be your father as well so what gives ?"

" I don't know Daddy. I just don' wanna spend time with him. Just want to be alone with you today. Not him and you and me too."

Percy nodded as he continued to rock his son slowly on the spot, smoothing the tuffs of brown hair that stuck out with one hand while rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back with the other.

_This is going to be a long day. No doubt about it._

_--------_

_Bugger this ! I wanna go get a pint and throw some darts. This is so bloody boring !_

Gritting his teeth a rather stressed Ronald Weasley was scrubbing the kitchen floor at the Burrow as his sister Ginny began chopping and cutting vegetables along with their mother at the kitchen table in the centre of the small space. He had plans that day to meet Hermoine and a couple of their friends down at Diagon for a couple of pints and a catch up but instead got rudely shaken out of it with the news that today was Operation Saturday Lunch Day. And, being how their mother liked doing everything just right, insisted that most of it to be done without magic.

_I am going to kill Percy for this. Right after the whole gone-for-five-years-without-any-explination-fiasco deal first._

" I hope those floors are coming up Ron. I want to be able to eat off them come Saturday !"

Ron grimaced, looking up to see his mother and father come in through the back door, arms loaded with paper bags loaded to the brim with what appeared to be both muggle and wizard food stuffs. His father looked down at him in sympathy as he placed his load on top of the central table, while Molly just paused to throw her lot down as well next to his before running out the room and up the stairs.

Ron turned to his father as Arthur took seat, smiling gratefully when Ginny placed a hot cup of tea in front of him before turning back to her cutting. His father looked absolutely ragged.

" I will say this about your mother you two. When she wants something done at the last minute by Jove you better believe it !"

Ginny chuckled at that but Ron glared, throwing the scrubber into the nearby pale of suds and water and yanked himself to his feet. " I don't understand why we have to go through all this for one bloody bastard like him ! He's the one who should be rolling out the red carpet. Not us Dad !"

Arthur nodded, taking another sip of his tea. " I agree son, but you have to understand this about your mother which I'm sure in your heart you already know, and that is she has wanted this family to be reunited for a long time now, so to have Percy wanting to come back is going to a big deal for her."

" But does she have to be like this about it ?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. " Like what Ronald ?"

" Like a doormat ! And don' call me that Ginny. You know it drives me nuts !"

" Which is why she does it son," Arthur smiled. " But I should watch who you are calling a doormat in this situation. Your mother may be seemingly easy going about letting your brother back into the family fold, but I can assure she has just many questions for him as we all do."

Looking slightly deflated Ron just nodded, huffing slowly as he threw himself into a chair across from Arthur, smiling in turn as well when another cup and saucer with tea was whisked over by Ginny with a wave of her wand. For a few minutes both men were content just sitting there, taking slow sips of the raspberry flavoured tea while listening to the steady chime and tick of the family clock at the far wall.

" Why do you think he's gone for so long Dad ?"

Arthur looked up, slightly startled of Ginny's sudden talk. Arthur just sighed heavily and shook his head. " You know as much as I do Ginny. About him and this whole Oliver Wood business."

" Yeah, that bugs me too." Ron frowned. " Oliver and Percy were never really what you would call close chums back in the day at school. Hardly never seemed to speak besides when we met up for breakfast, lunch and dinner in the Great Hall."

Arthur shrugged, taking one last sip of his tea before placing it on the table as he pulled himself up from the chair to stretch his arms out and crack his sore back before turning to leave. " Your thoughts are as good as mine on that too Ron. But I am sure all will be revealed when your brother and Oliver get her tomorrow. Which means," He paused halfway out, giving both of the younger siblings a meaningful gaze. " I want you both on your best behaviour. Your mother has enough to worry about as it is and I do not want you adding to it. Understand?"

Arthur waited till both kids nodded yes before turning to leave. As he did he paused at the clock as he passed, smiling when he saw where all the hands were but paying attention to the one that had Percy's face upon it as well as his name. It was pointed at Unknown for the past four and half years and soon, he prayed, it will be pointed somewhere else for the first time in quite a while.

_Pointing him home._

_--------_

" I told him we'd forget the park and just stay home."

Oliver looked up from the tiled floor. He heard Percy come into his bedroom ten minutes ago and heard the footsteps come into the bathroom where he sat on the toilet seat, hands clawing at his reddening eyes as he tried to stop the tears coming forth. Which of coarse failed miserably and left him a sniffling mess when the redhead came in and crouched down in front of him, taking his larger hands into his own as he looked into Oliver's face and trying to meet his eyes.

" Did you...did you talk to him about it ?"

Percy shook his head, instead pulling the other man into his arms and hugging him tightly, Oliver draping his legs over his thigh and his arms thrown around the thinner man's slender waist before bringing his head to rest on Percy's shoulder, the redhead smiling at how similar the action was with Thomas only a few moments ago. And just like before Percy slowly rubbed soothing circles upon his lower back while gently brushing the short brown hair down, all the while rocking the body slowly back and forth as he curled up there. How long they stayed like that he didn't know for sure, but soon his legs were getting tired with the much more muscular bulk pressed on top of him, not to mention his insides tingling at the rather large bulge at the front of Oliver's jocks now rubbing up against the crotch of his pyjama pants.

" Oliver," he whispered gently in his ear. " Thomas will come around sure enough. Just has to get used to the idea is all."

" I know that," the brunette mumbled, turning around so he could see his lover from a better position. " It still hurts though. I'm more worried about what'll happen between you guys though. I haven't screwed things up too badly by making you tell him ?"

" Not really Oliver. Honest. Sure he was angry to begin with, but I think it's more to do with the lying part that me maybe not being his father totally. I'm sure he still feels some resentment for me too but hasn't shown it yet. My time will come sure enough I wager."

Oliver nodded, seeming to think it over.

" I just hope I haven't screwed up my chance to know him is all. I just want what you two have. Not asking for much is it ?"

Percy shook his head, turning slightly to place a light kiss on the other man's temple before turning to soothing his back with his hand. " No, it's not. You just got to give it time Ol. Like I said, he'll come around soon enough."

He felt the Keeper nod but did not move from his spot. If anything it felt like he was settling himself in for the entire day.

_Looks like I'm here for a while. But my legs are aching and my cock is as hard as hell and unless I do something about it now I'll come here and now. But Oliver needs my comfort too. What can I...wait..._

" Oliver ?"

" Hmmm ?"

Percy leaned in and gently kissed the tip of Oliver's nose, grinning like a fool and making Oliver perk up.

" Care to share your old great shower philosophy with me this morning ? I think I need a refresher coarse."

The Keeper grinned. Leaning in he kissed Percy lightly on the lips as his hand snaked down between them to roughly fondle the growing bulge in the other man's sleep pants, making Percy yelp just the way he liked.

" Lead the way love. Class starts in five minutes."

--------

After the shower escapade Oliver and Percy were content to just to what Percy expected they would do for most of that day - laze around the lounge area watching trash television and stuffing themselves with muggle junk food. They were of coarse worried about meeting Percy's parents tomorrow at the Burrow but to Oliver's mind it would go well. As long as they were together and kept level heads, and barring the twins wanting to start World War Three with Keeper Wood, all should be fine he thought. But it was hard to think of anything mature or adult like when you were curled up on your lover's long lounge with your head in his lap while he ran those long fingers through your hair. And watching old reruns of some muggle soap opera called The O.C.

" You know, that blonde guy, the one who plays Ryan Atwood ?"

" Yeah ? What about him ?"

" He looks a lot like you don' you think ? Has that whole brooding persona thing going on too like you do before a game of Quidditch."

Oliver grinned, turning to lay a kiss on Percy's bare thigh before turning back to the show. Both of them were just wearing their briefs and a pair of short sleeve shirts Percy had dug out from the fresh wash basket.

" The Seth bloke reminds me of you Perce. Colour his hair ruby red and put a pair of horn rimmed glasses on him and we'd have you. Obvious right ?"

Percy smiled and leaned down just as Oliver pushed up, giving him a small peck on the lips. " Lovely love. Just hope the fantasy is better than the reality."

" Always love. With you reality was, is, always better."

Percy sighed, already feeling where this subject would be headed long before Wood did. He thought about letting it slide and just enjoying their time together but knew better to ignore it. If you did something like that it would just keep nagging you and nagging you until you exploded at the wrong time and place.

_Better get it over with then._

" Oliver, about tomorrow at the Burrow. Do you think that..."

" If you think I'm going to let you face that lot on your own that you can go fuck yourself Perce. I said I was going and that's final ! Whole teams of Slytherins couldn't keep me away."

Percy chuckled, squeezing the other man tightly with his arm as he continued on with what he was getting to. " That's nice to know Ol, and I admit it's one thing less to worry about now."

" That's good to know. Then what's bothering you if you'll know I'll be there with you tomorrow ?"

" It's about Thomas."

Oliver frowned. " What about him ?"

Percy looked down at the confused look the Keeper was giving him. In truth he knew what the look was for and wondered why it was not confusing him as well when he thought about it. " We may end up having to take him tomorrow with us."

The speed of which the confused look turned to shock on Oliver's face made Percy almost laugh. " But...what about your normal baby-sitter ? Or Miss Rankins ?"

Percy shook his head. " Miss Rankin's is shut tomorrow and as for my normal sitter she's, well, currently too busy shagging her newly required lover to take up new job offers."

_Boswell's a lucky bugger now._

Oliver snorted but stopped himself at saying it out loud, instead sitting up and this time taking the confused looking lover of his into his lap just as Percy had done with him in the bathroom. " I'm sure something will come up love. Tomorrow morning we'll look through that muggle phone book of yours and ring up all the nearest baby-sitters and agencies. There's bound to be one open on a Saturday."

" And if there isn't Ol ? Aren't you worried about what would happen if we have to take him with us ?"

Oliver looked down and saw the worry there in those big blue eyes. He always hated it when Percy looked so unsure of anything and strove to make things so it was rarely shown there while he was present. And now would not exception if he could help it. Instead of uncertainty showing he smiled, pulling the other man close to gently pressed kiss after kiss on his forehead, nose and cheeks.

" If we have to take Thomas with us then so be it. I'll be with you no matter what and so will Thomas. Remember that and all will go well tomorrow."

Percy nodded, sighing gently as he allowed himself to meld into the broader body underneath him that cradled him so right. Loving how those large calloused hands skimmed up and down the warm skin of his back underneath the shirt he wore, stopping now and then to graze the waistband of his briefs just a tad. Loving the warmth of a close body and the gentleness of the kisses that were raining down all over his face as Oliver sought to keep his troubles at bay.

_I just hope it works out tomorrow even if we have to take Thomas with us._

_It just has to work._

_--------_

" Well this is as eventful as it's gotten all day."

Lepenope grimaced as she watched the two lovebirds through her transfigured eyes, trying not to bring up her lunch as she watched the brunette slowly pull off the redheads top while still eloped in his lap before slowly beginning to lick a rather firm nipple with his tongue. Even from her vantage point from the rooftop of the neighbouring flats she could make out every movement and detail with her well trained eye, not to mention hear everything that was being said thanks to her lip reading skills and specialised hearing.

_Guess there's some advantages to being what I am now._

But she had seen and gotten the information she came for so pulled her eyes away then, pulling her leather robes around her as she turned around to leave the sight before anyone noticed her. She had spent too much time there already she knew, having become fascinated for a long while with the little muggle child that was playing with his Lego blocks in the same apartment. The child they had named Thomas Weasley judging by the files she had read at Drase's office only a few hours earlier before coming here to scope it out.

_He just seems so much more normal than the others. Is that why Drase and his lot want this brat so badly than the rest ? What makes him so damn special ? And what does he have to do with the Weasley and the Wood men that is so bloody important to this project of the Ministry and Drase ?_

She shook her head, grimacing at the thought of another headache coming on thanks to the many questions now rolling inside her head. She had taken the case, knew what was required and now had the necessary information to move things along and hopefully get things done in time for when the next stage was due.

" But am I ready for it when it comes ?" She mumbled, turning her head back to where she once stood and wondering if she could chance another look before leaving.

_Don't be a fool. You already got what you came for. Move on to the next stage and deal with them later._

And with a blink of an eye she disapperated into the evening.

**TBC.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Another instalment in this series, one that I hope will pick up readership again now that the crux of the situation with Percy and his family is coming to head in the next few chapters. The Blood Bind Project, Drase and Lepenope will become more intricate to the plot from here on out but don't worry - Oliver and Percy will still be the main stars in this. As always, this is slash and M for a reason so if no like these, please click back. But if you got this far you would already like those things by now wouldn't you ;) Also, this is a very, very long instalment so I apologise for this, but I had a lot of stuff to get through and the next one should be as long, so depending on how much you like this story and how long you like the chapters I suppose will be an issue. Otherwise, enjoy and hope you like the meeting between Percy, Thomas and his family. It took a while, but by Jove we're here people ! Enjoy !**_

**CHAPTER 25 - ENTERING THE LION'S DEN.**

_--------_

" You have to speed up things."

Drase looked up, eyeing Lepenope with a cynical look before turning his attention back to the folders sped out in front of him. " I do not take orders from you in case you forgot."

" Ah, but as you have so conveniently chosen to forget as well dear doctor, it is the people who I represent who you should be worried about. Especially now."

" They are not worried about the project yet."

He heard her chuckle. " No, but they will be when I tell them what is happening right at this moment."

Drase looked up from the files. " What are you talking about ?"

The woman, if Drase could even call her that, simply smiled as she continued to walk around the small office before coming to a stop right in front of the doctor's

desk. " The top candidates in the project, Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley is what's the matter. They are going somewhere very interesting today."

" What are you on about ? My agents say that they are too busy shagging and galavanting naked through Weasley's apartment to be going anywhere."

" Not today they aren't. And with the boy in tow no less. Though I must say the little brat is not happy about Wood tagging along. Or the whole idea of where they're going for that matter."

Drase frowned. He hated it when she did this to him, bated when she knew he wanted to truth straight out. " Just spit it out already. I'm a busy man and have a lot on my plate at this moment in time. I don't need your constant prattling in my ear as well."

" Patience is needed in matters such as these good doctor," she purred, leaning up against the side of his desk to peer down at him with those yellow orbs that passed as eyes. " Especially when I know that the minister himself is due to see you this afternoon with ten representatives of the most influential pure blood families."

Drase eyes widened. _How did she know...But I thought I was only privy to that kind of Intel ?_

" How did you find out about the minister coming here ?"

" I have unrestricted access to all files on those with the Blood Bind Project doctor. And that includes yours. Quite an interesting read too I might add. I mean, who would have thought you and Wood would be..."

" Just spit it out !! What is so bloody important that you have burst in here when I am right in the middle of working out how to combine the strands of DNA needed to..."

Lepenope's grin broadened. " They're heading to the Burrow."

Drase blinked. Surely he just didn't hear what he had just heard.

" The Burrow ? Today ? All three of them ?"

The black robed woman nodded. " Yes. Should be very interesting to see how this pans out."

_--------_

" But why do I have to go Daddy ?"

" Because your baby-sitter is busy and Miss Rankin's is closed down until further notice. Now stop your fussing and brush your teeth."

It would have been a typical start to their morning, both young and older Weasley men brushing their teeth in front of the bathroom mirror with nothing but their briefs on with their hair stuck at odd angles. But it wasn't.

_Today's the day we meet the devils themselves. And Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Bill._

Percy frowned, Even after all these years he could not shake the image of the twins as the Satan's own personal cabana boys but alas, no end in sight there. But those two were a far distant annoyance when compared to the complicated matter of trying to figure out how to explain Thomas to the rest of the family. It was one thing enough to try to explain how he ended up with Oliver Wood and not the infamous Penelope Clearwater, but another thing entirely to tell them he'd had a son for nearly five years and not tell them about it.

" But why are we seeing them now ?"

Percy sighed, looking down from the mirror to see a pair of curious brown eyes staring up at him expectantly. Quickly he spitted and rinsed out his mouth before leaning down to pick up his son and placed him on top of the bathroom counter in front of him. " You remember when I told you that Daddy had some problems with Grandpa and Grandma and his family ?"

Thomas nodded. " Yeah, You said you had to leave because they didn't like you or Mummy back then."

" Right. Well, Grandpa recently just called me, and it seems he wants to get the family together again. So I agreed."

The little boy in front of him frowned, deep in thought. " But, you told me you never wanted to see them again, like, forever Daddy. Why'd you wanna see them now ?"

_Because I'm scared of what'll happen if they find out about you from someone else and them ALL gang up on me. Because I want my mum to finally meet her new grandson after always pestering me about wanting grand-kids as soon as possible and from me in particular. Because..._

" I just think it's time we tried to get along. It's nice to have family around when times get tough and since it was Grandpa who turned to me here I think it's time to see if we can get along for once. You understand love ?"

Thomas nodded. " I understand."

" And you don't mind coming along with me today ?"

" No."

Percy smiled and pulled Thomas into a hug, surprised when his son still clung to him after a while when he began to pull back. " Thomas ?"

" You won't leave me alone there will you ? I can stay with you all the time ?"

_He's more scared about this than I am. _

Smiling Percy kissed Thomas softly on the top of his head before gathering the small boy into his arms. " Let's go pick out what you're going to wear for the big event

okay ? Got to look snazzy for the oldies."

He felt his son nod before burying his face into the crook of Percy's neck, his whole body tightening around him like he was afraid to let go and have his rock of stability taken away from him. " Okay Daddy. But I don' want Mr Wood helping. Just you."

Percy sighed. Another obstacle to overcome. And it was only six am.

" Sure Thomas. Just you and me together."

--------

Arthur watched with detached amusement at the scene before him.

_One thing's for certain. I've never seen everyone look so on edge before my entire life. And that's saying something._

From his vantage point he could hear Molly and Ginny having another one of a long series of yelling matches that had been going on ever since Molly had gotten them all involved in the last minute spring cleaning marathon. And now, judging by the high pitched scream of obvious frustration and the slamming sound of the back door a few seconds later, Ginny had reached her final breaking point.

" She's gone around the bend. Stark raving mad."

Arthur smiled as he felt his youngest son throw himself in the space next to him on the large lounge seat. Taking in the untucked shirt and the rolled up sleeves, it would appear that he had just come off from another one of Molly's chores from upstairs and not looking all that pleased about it.

" She's got you on cleaning detail again son ?"

Ron rolled his eyes. " Not quite. I've just been upstairs helping Fred and George move out all their crap from their room. All those crates and bags filled with all their joke shop merchandise."

" Why on earth are they moving all that stuff out now ? Molly was fine with it last time I spoke to her and the twins now live up the top of their shop in Diagon."

" Mum wants everyone to be here when Percy arrives. Something about family unity and all that bull, so that means Fred and George are basically being ordered to move back home for the duration of Percy's visit, hence all their stuff being moved back to their shop's back room."

Arthur frowned, turning around to face Ron fully. " And I take it she's got everyone else staying here too ?"

" What do you think ? I'm supposed to start cleaning out my old room so I can sleep there and Ginny was livid a while ago when Mum basically ordered her back home from her flat in London."

Arthur shook his head. " She shouldn't do this, all this fussing about. It'll only stress him out when he gets here with Oliver."

" Stress Percy out ? What about us Dad ? It's more like a drill sergeant working us over than Mum around here lately and you're more worried about a git who has not bothered to owl a line or Floo a hello for nearly five years ?"

Arthur chuckled at Ron's scandalised expression, once again noticing how much alike Percy and Ronald were when they got stressed out or surprised over anything that seemed so life altering yet rather mediocre.

" Just promise me you won't go for the jugular right off the bat when he arrives son all right ? If nothing else for your mother's sake and mine."

Ron looked like he was about to say otherwise but nodded, folding his arms and stretching his legs out to cross at the heel as he settled back into the couch and stared off into the far off distance. Arthur watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment, wondering if he should stress anything more or just leave the boy be as to not put any more added pressure on him at that moment.

_He is right though. What should be a happy occasion for our family is turning into the lunch date from hell. In just hope it works for all our sakes. And our sanity as well. Maybe it'll all._

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT'LL BREAK THE ICE GEORGE !! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING STINK BOMBS IN PERCY'S BED AND THAT'S FINAL ! AND FRED, WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THOSE FIRECRACKERS ?!"

Beside Arthur Ron chuckled, turning his head slightly to catch his father's eye.

" Maybe it's the twins you and mum should be worried about Dad. Mum seems to think so."

Groaning the older Weasley was already off the lounge and headed in the direction of the three way screaming match in the kitchen. He already knew what he would find once he reached there, Fred and George cowering at one end of the small confined space with their formidable mother fast approaching from the other side with the look of murder right across her face.

_Just like old times. And to think I thought this would end once they all grew up and left the nest._

--------

" I still don' see why we have to travel this way. Why can' we just apparate to the burrow like normal wizards ?"

" Because, you nit, we have Thomas in tow and we have to limit magic use around him as much as possible. The charm is still in effect in case you've forgotten."

" Then why the hell are we going to the Burrow with him at all ? Last time I went there was so much magic going on it was like Hogwarts times one hundred sometimes."

Percy threw the other man a filthy look but said nothing, instead stared back down the street a bit where their son was currently playing a quick game of hopscotch on the square pavement. Dressed in a bright red hoodie with matching sneakers and pale blue jeans he certainly looked the part of an everyday muggle child, but somehow the thought of him being treated as something not normal when he arrived at his own house nagged at him. Telling them about Thomas was one thing after all. But would they accept him into the fold so soon after meeting him ? His mother and father he was sure would welcome their new grand-child with open arms, but the siblings were another matter entirely.

Next to him Oliver Wood quietly watched Percy out of the corner of his eye, every now and then looking over to see Thomas standing there a few metres away and giving him a look of such thinly veiled dislike it was unnerving.

" You've worried about the family accepting Thomas more than anything aren't you Perce ?"

Percy nodded. " More than anything. I can handle rejection being an adult, but Thomas is only a wee lad and I will not stand for it if they are cruel to him in any way while we are there."

" I understand. But remember you got me coming with you. I'd knock anyone flat who insults you or Thomas."

Percy smiled and looked up to see the determined gaze in the brown eyes that looked upon him. Smiling still he leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Oliver's slightly chapped lips, pulling away to see the Keeper match him grin for grin when he did. " Thanks.That means a lot. I just hope Thomas understands your not the enemy after all this is over."

" I hope so," Oliver paused. " How...how are we going to explain how our son was born by the way ? I know we can' use the blood bind project as an excuse or our cover will be blown, yet if we don' come up with a reasonable story they'll all start asking more and more questions."

" I thought about that."

" And ?"

" I'm thinking along the lines of saying Penelope and me could not conceive a child with my sperm, so we turned to one of our best friends, that being you, to be a donor."

Oliver frowned. " Artificial Insemination right ? That muggle treatment for infertile couples ?"

Percy nodded. " The very same. Sound like a good cover for us ?"

" I think so. At least until everything gets back on a good enough footing as to reveal the truth about his birth and why you went into hiding in the first place. But what about the Penelope angle ?"

Percy frowned, biting his lower lip as he took the question in. That angle would be more difficult to divulge, especially since many in his family expected him to end up with Clearwater than the burly Wood. And her being dead and all added only another layer of awkwardness.

" I can' think of anything for that. Let's just focus on getting through the lunch in one piece all right ? Worry about Penelope when we get to that bridge as it were. Okay Ol ?"

Oliver nodded, though inside he was debating how long that particular cover would hold up once they got to the burrow and in front of all the Weasley clan.

_In an hour's time we'll soon find out._

_--------_

" Fred, tuck your shirt in ! George, you too and don' you dare pull that face at me again or I'll slap it off !! And you Ginny ! Where on earth did you get that short thing you call a skirt !"

Bill and Charlie chuckled at the looks their siblings were throwing their mother when her back was turned, marching up and down the row she had her children lined up in at the front yard of their house. Mrs Weasley has told them all to get dressed in their best clothing and robes, faces and backs of ears clean as a whistle and their hair to be immaculate to a fault. The inquisition at the front lawn though was the last straw for some.

" This is ridiculous !" Fred fumed, batting away Molly's hand as she fussed over his unruly mop of red thatches. " It's Percy Mum !! Not the bloody Minister himself !"

" And what if he doesn't show up !" George chimed in, grinning though at his twin's plight. " You're doing all this fussing for nothing and..."

" Your brother WILL show up George so shut it ! And Fred, fix your hair again. It's too messy. And Ginny..."

Leaning against either side of the from doorway the eldest brothers just smiled, both turning at that moment as their father stopped at the door step, his eyes catching the fiasco outside before smiling and shaking his head.

" Better pray your brother turns up for this boys, otherwise I fear your mother will end up killing us all due to the stress."

Bill smiled, shaking his head as pushing off the wall with his foot to move over to the group to save them from more of their mother's wrath. He did hope Percy would be coming. It was just a matter of what would happen once he arrived here and how the rest of the family would react to him. And that Oliver Wood fellow too was a .

_The day of reckoning is about to begin. _

_--------_

" Just here will do thanks."

Oliver caught the puzzled look the driver was giving him from the rear vision mirror, not to mention saw the one Thomas was giving to him from his vantage point seated in Percy's lap. But the driver complied, pulling over to the side of the dirt road they had been travelling on for the last half hour since leaving London, putting them in a place smack bang in the middle of lush green fields and pastures dotted with the occasional cow munching away at the foliage.

" Thank you." Percy smiled as he handed over the folded muggle money through the slot in the bullet proof sheeting that separated driver from occupant. Oliver swore it was a hundred pound note Percy had just handed over and was about to point it out, but already Percy and Thomas were scrambling out of the cab so he had no choice but to follow.

" Okay, mind explaining to me why we got off here ?"

Percy threw Oliver a look, instead looking down to see Thomas looking up at him expectantly, one hand clutching Percy's left while his other held fast to the little Power Ranger backpack he bought. " Ready for a little walk there Thomas ?"

" How far is it ?"

Percy shrugged. " About thirty minutes. Of coarse, with the way you run it'll be about half that."

The little brown eyes lit up like light bulbs. " I can run ? Really Daddy ?"

Percy smiled and crouched down to Thomas' height before pointing out to the fields that were just on the opposite side of the road. As Oliver followed Percy's point he could just make out the long smoke trail of chimney smoke in the far off distance.

" See where that long line of smoke is coming up from behind those hills all the way across there ? That's where we got to go. Think your up for it ?"

An enthusiastic nod was all Thomas gave and what Percy needed. As soon as they crossed the road Thomas tossed Oliver his bag, let off a squeal of delight and ran head long into the first field to leave both his Dads in his wake.

Oliver stood there for a moment, laughing as he watched the small version of himself jump and tumble through the grass, once in a while stopping to pick up a rock or twig before moving further on towards the next field.

" Thought this would be a good idea."

Oliver smirked. " Yeah. Poor kid's been cooped up for too long in that small taxi and was itching to do something. And let's face it, there was only so much our son can take in

Percy chuckled and began himself moving across the field with Oliver right by his side. " It won't take us long to reach the Burrow. About fifteen minutes I reckon and we'll be at the front gate."

" How did you know to get to the Burrow from here ? Last time I came here was by Knight Bus in our seventh year, and even then we had to take the front roads that didn't pass by fields like these."

" When your a loner like I am in a family like mine, you go out of your way to find places where you can be on your own without any intrusions. I stumbled upon these fields one day and came here when ever I wanted time away from my family."

Oliver nodded. " I can understand that. You always liked being on your own. Even at school you always preferred your own company."

" Except from you of coarse."

" Thank God. "

" Likewise," Percy smiled, casting Oliver a sly glance before turning his attention back up front where Thomas was. Then stopped dead in his tracks.

" Oliver."

Oliver stopped too, looking right at Percy. " Yeah Perce ?"

" Where's Thomas ?"

--------

" He's not coming Mum."

Molly glowered at the boy who leaned against the front gate where his mother was currently stationed, herself leaning over to peer up and down the one stretch of dirt road that went in front of their small house. Behind her she could hear more grumbling and complaining from the other children, themselves already given up standing by the gate and seated on the long wooden seat that was by the front entrance way. Lord knows where her husband had disappeared to.

A hand touching her right shoulder made her turn to see Ginny now standing by her side, a small smile on her face as she came to stand beside her.

" Maybe we should wait inside Mum. Have a cup of tea while we wait."

" It'll be a long bloody wait if you ask me."

Ginny threw her brother a heated look behind her mother's back before turning her attention back to the front fields. Then frowned. Something caught her eye that was coming in quite fast over the last field across the front road.

" What on earth could that be ?"

Her words bought the rest of the Weasley brood to the front fence, all now watching in utter amazement as the small blur was fast approaching their front lawn and seemed to be trailed close behind by what appeared to be two adults shouting at the top of their lungs.

" Oh my goddess !! It's him !! Arthur look !"

Beside her Arthur could only gape in amazement as, lo and behold, the little brown mouse haired boy that his wife swore appeared in the family pictures was before them. Dressed in what appeared to be muggle clothing and bright red sneakers, the child waved at them from across the road as he stopped, looked both ways twice, then ran across the street to stand right at the front gate. All the Weasley's stared at the small brown eyed boy in silence as the child himself simply kept smiling while looking from one Weasley to another as they stood there.

" Hi !" he said and stepped forward, left hand extended to Molly in front of him.

" My name is Thomas Weasley. Pleased to meet'cha !"

--------

" And he's the end result of what exactly ?"

Percy glared at a dumbstruck George, sparing a quick glance to the backyard seen to his right. Thomas was still sitting there on the makeshift tire swing, giggling and chatting away to himself while Oliver and himself were being interrogated by the whole brood in the lounge room. Percy and Oliver were seated in the long lounge chair by the fireplace as his parents and six siblings stood in one long line in front of them.

" It's like I just told you three minutes ago George, Penelope and I were having trouble conceiving a child and the only person we could trust with such sensitive knowledge was Oliver here."

Charlie turned his eyes to the Keeper, frowning. " And you went along with this willingly ?"

Oliver frowned back. " Of coarse I did. They were my friends in need and I wanted to help out."

" What ? So Perce here just waltzes over you place with a cup in hand, knocks on your door and says ' Listen mate, it's not a cup of sugar I want to borrow but a cup of baby batter. Can you spare some of tha' ?"

" No you foul git ! Look, truth be told I've actually wanted to become a Da for some time, so when Percy and Penelope came to me and told of the situation and how it was they chose me to be the donor I was, well, honoured."

" And you had no problem with this Percy with your best mate being the biological father of your son ?"

Percy simply shugged at his father's question, knowing full well it would irritate the older man when he did. " Better I know where the candidate came from than some random bloke off the street and besides, it was not like we were just going to use Oliver's genetic material and leave it at that. Penelope and I wanted him to be a part of our son's life as well."

Charlie frowned further. " So in effect this child has three parents ?"

" Did have Charlie."

Molly, who had so far remained quiet throughout the question and answering equation, looked up from the floor and straight at her third child. " What do you mean by that Percy ? What's happened to..."

" Maybe we can just get on with lunch now Mrs Weasley eh ?" Oliver smiled, placing a hand on Percy's knee and giving a warning glance to the kids standing around them as he did. " Perce, why don' you go get _our_ son while I help you family here with setting up the lunch out back ?"

Percy looked startled for a minute, looking back and forth from his family and a rather determined looking Oliver. Still he complied, smiling a tad as he stood up and walked to the back entrance. The minute he was out of sight all eyes were back on the Keeper but their mouths stayed shut as soon as they saw the look the brunette was giving them when they did - it was a look of a pissed of Quidditch player.

" Now listen here, Percy is here on his own accord and by your own invitation Arthur as I recall correct ?"

Arthur nodded. " Yes, but that still..."

" Which means," Oliver growled, throwing a knowing look at both Fred and George as he spoke. " That he should be treated with politeness and respect as any one of you guests should. Now, he's answered your main questions about our son and the reason he was not in contact with you after all this time was that he was afraid of how you would react to our, um, _unusual _lifestyle situation, but let's..."

" Oh such big words from the strapping Keeper !" snapped George, eyeing the brunette with thinly veiled distaste. " That good for nothing prick has a lot to answer to us more than anyone ! Mum and Dad need to know the whole truth about what happened in those missing five years and..."

" Mr Wood ?"

All the eyes turned to the little voice. Thomas was standing by the back door with Percy, holding his hand in a tight grip and staying hidden behind the thinner man's long legs and peering out around them.

" Yeah Thomas ?"

" Can we eat now ? I'm really, really hungry. And Daddy is too !"

" Of coarse mate. Just wait outside and..."

" Well what are we waiting around here for now Arthur !"

Oliver turned around to see Molly looking from each of her brood to the next with a steely looked that clearly showed she was not in the mood to be interrupted. Arthur though, Oliver noted with some amusement, look unfazed by his wife's bossy tone as she stood up and made her way towards the kitchen, calling orders behind her shoulder as she went.

_Probably used to her taking charge of everything on the home front. Wonder how HE feels about Thomas and Percy being with me ? Or indeed having a Grandson suddenly in the picture. Weird._

" Fred ! George ! Move that table to the backyard and begin setting up the chairs. Ginny, you and Charlie will bring the food out the normal way as well. Bill, you and your father can bring out the bottles of..."

Oliver heard Arthur Weasley snicker, and turned to see the elder Weasley looking directly at him, amusement clearly shining in those eyes as he did.

" Welcome to the family Oliver. I suggest you prepare for the ride of your life."

_Great._

_--------_

The food was delicious and the glasses of mulled wine from the cellar was the best he had tasted since Hogwarts at his graduation ceremony and all around he could hear the chuckling and chattering and all the other sounds that signalled a relaxed family lunch gathering. But Oliver could not shake the feeling that something was off about the whole deal. Sure there were smiles, knowing nods and the occasional slap on the back from Fred ( or George ? ) once in a while but still, in the back of his mind he knew it was not sincere. Or real.

_It's mainly all a put on for him. This little bloke sitting between me and Percy._

For show or not, Oliver was glad when he looked down to see the little boy clearly enjoying himself despite earlier protesting his coming along to Percy and Oliver. In between stuffing his mouth with ham or potato coleslaw Thomas kept up an animated conversation with Percy and the other Weasley members that would lean over and ask him one question all the other. And like any child of his age he loved the attention and thrived in it, talking and waving his hands around excitedly while describing a soccer move or something funny he saw on the muggle streets in his apartment block. In the corner of his eye Oliver noted Percy keeping a steely glare at the twins when ever they would come over and talk to their son and keep it trained on them when they moved back down the long table back to their spot. Oliver noted it as Percy was quite easy with Ginny, Bill or Charlie talking to their son, so his guarded behaviour with Fred and George definitely stood out like a sore thumb when he did his guard dog impression.

_Can't say I blame him. The twins teased him like mad when they were at school and at home. Just wants to protect our son from possibly becoming another target in their little ego games. But he's got to know I'm not going to let anything happen to Thomas while where here either. _

" I think someone's finally tuckered out." Percy smiled, looking down and making Oliver glance as well. Thomas had fallen asleep somewhere between his third helping and desert, his body leaning up against Percy's with his head coming to rest in the redhead's lap. Before he could stop himself Oliver reached out and lightly brushed away a stray lock of hair from the sleeping lad's face, making Thomas giggle and batted away his hand.

" Stop it Daddy. I'm a tryin' to sleep."

_He thinks it's Percy. But still, I'll take this 'Daddy' anyway. _

Smiling Oliver slowly pulled his hand away as Percy began to stand up from his seat, lifting the sleeping toddler into his arms before turning to his mother and father at the end of the table, both who were looking at him as if already knowing what he was going to ask.

" Mum, is it all right if I put Thomas in my old room for a kip ?"

Molly smiled, nodding. " Of coarse love. It's still as you left it."

Nodding his thanks Percy turned to leave, Oliver remaining seated as he watched his lover and his son making their way back into the house and out of his view. And he was quite content to stay there and finish up his desert of strawberries and cream until Percy came back, but when he turned around to see a virtual swarm of red haired locus about to descend on him with bazillion questions itching on their tongues Oliver suddenly felt he should tag along too.

" I better go up too. Help Thomas get settled in and all tha'. I'll be back in a jiffy."

And hoping that it was not too obvious that it looked the Keeper shoved his plate out of the way and was making a beeline straight into the Burrow and up the stairs like a Quaffle thrown at full pelt. A minute of silence shrouded the scene as the Weasley brood watched the Scotsman hightail it out of there, before Fred turned to his twin brother and grinned the biggest grin that day.

" This should be interesting. Very interesting indeed."

--------

" I still can't believe it's as I left it. Even the posters are the same."

Oliver looked around the room as he leaned against the door frame, taking in the astronomy posters and multiplication times tables dotting the otherwise sparsely decorated room. Looking back over at the bed he smiled as he watched Percy tuck their son under the covers, playing a kiss on Thomas' forehead before standing up quietly and making his way over to Oliver to stand next to him. They both just stood there and watched their child as he slept, totally oblivious to the commotion he was causing by being there and what was probably going to happen later on this evening when they were due to leave.

" They're probably having a tribal council down back you know."

Percy chuckled. " Yeah. Probably pulling straws to see who'll be the one to ask about Penelope and why we said they cannot do magic while Thomas is here."

Oliver frowned, turning around on his shoulder to face his lover before he spoke again. " Do you think it's wise not to tell them about Penelope being dead and the whole Blood Binding business ? It would certainly make it a lot less awkward than it has to be. You know they'll all be itching to know everything and it won't stop until they get answers."

" Then I guess we'll just have to be more vigilant and ride it out till we leave. We've already had lunch and desert is nearly finished so we haven't got that long to go you know."

" Yeah ?"

" Yes. Mum'll probably badger Dad to keep us for coffee or a night-cap of scotch in the family room to keep us here longer but she knows I want to be out of here before it gets dark so it won't take too long."

" Just as long as your old man doesn't corner me alone and starts asking how long I've been shagging his son in the five years you've been missing. It'll be bloody nerve rackin' and when I think about the twins and the way they were looking at me..."

Percy chuckled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Oliver's lips, effectively cutting off the rest of what he wanted to say. Oliver smiled into it though it was unexpected, kissing Percy back with equal pressure and managed a sweep of the tongue on the redhead's lower lip that delightfully made Perce groan when they finally pulled apart. The Keeper reached up with one hand cupping the back of Percy's neck and kept them close, forehead to forehead and smiled when he saw Percy was just as out of breathe as he was after that kiss.

" Ye know, " Oliver grinned, reaching his free hand down to roughly caress the growing bulge in Percy's pants. " If our barn wasn' kippin' in front of us and yer clan wasn' plotting our demise downstairs I'd shag yer right here in the doorway."

Percy groaned despite himself, keeping an eye on their sleeping son and hoping that he was fast asleep so quick that he was not privy to the full on groping right in the doorway. " Oliver. Our son is right here and downstairs there's..."

Oliver growled, turning them both out of the room and around the doorway to slam the thinner man up hard against the wall in the hall, hand still on the neck to hold him close to his broad form and his free one now making harder caresses into the large organ pressing against his palm and fingers.

" We're out of sight now."

" The door is still..."

Growling Oliver pulled his hand away from it's caressing, took his wand out from his back pocket and pointed it at the bedroom door and it closed in a split second, then stowed his wand away and turned back to Percy to continue what they had started. The problem though was that Percy had disentangled himself from what Oliver thought was a vice grip on the neck and was already down the hallway and at the stairs. He turned back and shook his head and didn' say a word, instead turning his back and made his way back down and most probably back into the onslaught of questions and cutting remarks.

Oliver cursed. Great. Not only was he now stressed out and on edge with them being smack bang in the middle of a firing squad and the harpies swarming above, but now he had a raging hard on and images of a bubble arsed redhead dancing in his head on top of that to content with too. But he knew one thing. There was no fucking way he was just going to leave Percy to go downstairs alone and face that lot alone and, hard on or not, Oliver aimed to keep that promise of protecting his new family to the fullest.

_And when we get home and send Thomas to bed I'm gonna fuck him senseless on the kitchen table for my reward. _

Keeping that thought in mind Oliver squared his shoulders, quickly adjusted the bulge in his pants with one hand and prayed to the Gods it didn't stand out too much to be an embarrassment, and moved back downstairs behind his love.

_**TBC...**_

**_I was going to post a new chapter of THE PLAYWITCH FIASCO first, but this chapter has been sitting around for about a week and since this story has not been updated in yonks I decided GRAVITY OF LOVE was more of a priority. But do not despair PLAYWITCH lovers as the next instalment will be up in a few days and, as a reward for your patience, a REMIX of OLIVER WOOD'S GREAT SHOWER PHILOSOPHY will be up at the same time, with the _final section, PART 4 -_ WORKING OLIVER HARD_, _finally added after all this bumbling around. _**


	26. Chapter 26

**Since Deathly Hallow's release and my complete read through of it, I have decided not to change my direction of this as to make it canon with the death of a certain member of a Weasley member from that book. So, in theory, this will indeed be an AU where said character is alive still kicking around. In short, just expect this to continue as normal and not sweat the small stuff.**

**Enjoy and hope this one was worth it.**

**CHAPTER 26 - A NEW BEGINNING, AND AN OLD ENDING.**

Oliver was halfway down the second last landing when he heard the voices of Molly and Arthur tickle his ears, making him stop before he reached the bottom of the final landing as to not alert them of his presence. Lightly the Keeper made his way down the rest of the stairs and towards the area of the sound, which by the noise level seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

" I still want to know why we have to be so careful around that child Arthur. He's not telling us everything and you know it!"

Oliver heard the oldest Weasley male sigh heavily and was followed soon by the sound of a chair scraping on the wooden floor before a person's substantial weight sat upon it. Oliver grinned despite himself at that as it reminded him of something his own father did when it came time to have a serious conversation with his mother when the two of them were alone. He always sat down, took a deep breath, and stared directly at his wife as he spoke. He was sure Mr Weasley was doing the exact same thing right now.

" We all promised not to barrage him with questions Molly. If we do it might scare him off and we'll never see him or Oliver or our grandchild again. Do you want that to happen ?"

" No of coarse not. It's just that..."

" What Molly ?"

There was a pause,an intake of breathe. Silence.

" Molly ? What is it dear ?"

" It...it just occurred to me that that little boy is our grandchild Arthur. Our first grandchild."

" I understand it would take a while to set in love, but ..."

" But we've missed out on so much already ! The baby pictures and the first toys and everything else ! Think of all the birthdays and special events we've missed out on in those years we've been separated !"

Arthur sighed. " There has been much we've missed out on."

" And that's another thing Arthur. If he is indeed their child then he should be magical correct ?"

" Obviously yes."

" Then why all this fussing about around not using magic around him while they are here ? And why is there nothing about that Penelope girl we used to hear so much about ? If I didn't know any better I..."

"Oliver ?"

Flinching as one did when being caught at doing something they shouldn't be doing, which Oliver realised he was when he thought about it, turned to see Percy himself smirking from the back door with his hands on his hips. " What on earth are you up to now ?"

" Shhh ! Your parents are in the kitchen talking about us !"

Eyes widening Percy scampered over quickly to where Oliver stood, taking place behind the burly form of his boyfriend as he leaned in as well. If the situation was not so important Oliver would have bucked his arse back into Percy's crotch as he felt it jam into it as he leaned into the Keeper.

_Would serve the little shit right after cock blocking me on the landing._

" It's just too soon to assume anything at this point Molly ! We can't just barge in aimlessly and demanding answers to questions I'm sure not even Percy knows we'll ask yet."

" Well when will the right time be them Arthur ? When our first grandchild is at his Hogwart's graduation ? Or when Percy and Oliver announce that their son is getting married and needs the Burrow to host the reception ? Tell me exactly when is the right time ?"

Another long and weary sigh was heard, making Oliver shake his head and Percy's brow furrowed in worry. Try as he might the guilt of causing this much grief to his parents was beginning to weigh heavily on him right at that moment. Already half a day back in his old home and the guilt of returning was weighing heavily on the third eldest Weasley, even before he had stepped foot into his old home.

_But how can I undo what I've done so far ?_

_--------_

It was late. Percy could tell because it was only in the dead of night that the Burrow, usually a reliable source of commotion and bustle. But the quiet was unnerving, save for Oliver's gentle snuffling beside him and Thomas' little mutterings that came from the makeshift cot that Molly insisted on conjuring up and placing by the main window of his room. Sleep should have been with him by now, covered up with the warmest of blankets with Oliver's well muscled arm wrapped securely around his lithe waist and holding him close and knowing that he'd be there in the morning.

_No way around it. I just can't get to sleep. Maybe some warm milk would help._

Gently moving from underneath Oliver's arm and pulling up the covers around his lover's much broader frame, chuckling when he saw Oliver had that little half smile ghosted upon his lips even in sleep and his hair standing every which way but down Percy quickly shouldered his borrowed maroon dressing gown and made his way quietly out of the room and down the stairs.

The quiet of the Burrow became more pronounced when he stepped down the numerous landings and halls that made up their own Tower, listening as he passed his other siblings rooms to know if any of them were awake, and besides from a light shining from underneath Fred and George's bedroom door and girlishly giggles coming from Bill and Fleur's, darkness and silence exsisted around him.

" Unnerving, even for me." Percy muttered, pulling his robe around him.

The kitchen was bathed in the soft blue of the moon through the overhead window above the sink, making the small room appear cold and uninviting, such was it's total feeling of himself not wanting to be in this house, nor indeed this very small room which used to be a source of refuge for him when he was young and was still hanging onto his mother's apron strings.

_I remember always running in her to find her and blab about all the horrid things Bill and Charlie were up to in the garden with those god awful gnomes. And then later on when the twins were being particularly beastly to me she'd always hug me close, yell at them both for being so mean to their older brother, then soothe it all with a glass of hot milk and a plate of home made cookies._

Percy sighed. If only everything in his life could be solved as simply as that.

Taking his wand out of it's hiding place in the inner pocket of his robe Percy quickly charmed the stove on, another flick made the kettle filled with water and place itself over the freshly lit flame, and a final one bought out an old chipped blue mug from his mother's designated mug draw. Smiling at how everything was sill where he knew it was even after all this time the lanky redhead sat himself down on one of the nearby chairs, folded his arms across the table in front of him, and sighed.

_Well that passed a couple of seconds. What now ?_

" So you can't sleep either ?"

Startled Percy turned to the source of the voice,already knowing before he saw him who it was. There stood Charlie, dressed in his tattered Snitch boxer briefs and a skin hugging tank top as well. With his straight hair in tuffs and the dour expression in his eyes, Percy knew his second eldest brother was not lying.

" No I can't. Too much on my mind."

Charlie chuckled. " That would be the understatement of the century if I ever heard it. Are you having a cuppa ?"

" Yes. Want one ?"

" Please. Milk with..."

" One sugar yes ? As usual."

Charlie smiled as he watched Percy flick his wand towards the cabinet, making another cup and saucer fly out and the complying spoonful of tea and sugar begin to magic itself into it with another flick of his brother's wand. " I see your use of magic is still as proficient as ever."

" Although I haven't used it in a while it is a bit easier than I thought."

" It'll come back to you soon enough, knowing how smart you are. Which makes me wonder about something."

Percy frowned as he took his seat back at the table, the cups and saucers already floating across the kitchen to take their places in front of his brother and his own seating area. " Wonder about what ?"

" Why you never considered what your prolonged absence has done to our family."

Percy sighed heavily. So this was gonna be one of those brotherly talks.

" It just seemed like the best coarse of action. You know how much our family can hold a grudge. And how severe it can be."

" And knowing the twins it would be quite severe," Charlie smirked, taking a sip of the tea and marvelling at how good it tasted. " I see your tea making skills have improved in your time away though. Before you couldn't make tea worth shit."

" I thought you liked my tea !"

" I was humouring you bro. Big brothers do that you know. But back to the matter at hand. Why the long time away and not a singe word ?"

" It just seemed so...," He frowned, staring at the table top as he tried to come up with a plausible idea that would suffice but not give away Thomas' true origins or where he was really living. But nothing was coming. Instead Percy could only shrug and look back at his older sibling with a sudden tired expression that conveyed more that he wanted to let on. " I just think that I was just..."

" Scared ?"

Percy nodded, wondering if Charlie would suddenly spur him on a lecture about why he shouldn' be scared and that his family was here for him and Thomas right now that he was back in the picture. But instead Charlie just nodded and went back to taking long sips of his tea. It went on like that for a while, the silence only punctured by the sounds of the brothers sipping their brew and the faint tick tock of the family clock heard faintly coming from the adjoining living room.

" Don't be."

Percy shook his head. " How can you say that ? It is family we are talking about."

Charlie chuckled before downing the rest of his tea in one large gulp, pushing himself up out of the chair and walked himself and the empty cup over to the sink without saying a word. From the corner of his eyes Percy watched as Charlie rinsed out the cup, placed it on the bench beside the sink and then turn around to face him with his broad arms folding across his bare chest. The weight of the stare Charlie was giving him felt like a tone of bricks.

" Listen, I know that I got no right to lecture you on how to handle this situation and, to be honest, I am more that curious as to the real reason you and Oliver are together and the real reason of your son's conception."

" I already told you Charlie. All of it was truth and I fail to see why I..."

" And I am not going to judge you on that. I know you'll tell us all the real story when your good and ready."

Steeling himself Percy slowly looked up to meet his eldest brother's stare, and was surprised to see a tired expression there that was close to his own. But something else was there in those eyes that seemed to leap out more that anything else.

" So what are you wanting from me now tonight ?"

The Dragon Tamer smiled, pushing himself off the sink and walking over to where his young brother was seated and placed a calloused hand on each of his shoulders, looking his square in the eyes as he did so.

" Be my brother."

-----------------

" And are you sure the Blood Binding Project was not jeopardised ?"

Lepenope shook her head, smiling slightly as she watched Drase pace up and down the middle of his large office from her vantage point, leaning against the side of the large oak desk while scanning a large yellow file in front of her.

" My spies said that Mr Weasley and Wood gave a plausible enough excuse for their son's conception to the Weasley clan that would not bring up a cause for concern regarding this...affair."

" Are you sure ? Because if Arthur Weasley gets word of my project he could contact the authorities and..."

" And the Minister would block off any attempt for further investigation and that sorry excuse for a pure blood will be bumped down son far the ranks he'd be in the basement."

Drase still didn't look convinced, but Lepenope was not concerned of such matters. Not when it seemed that there was more pressing matters at hand that needed her full attention. That wasn't lost on the good doctor either she noted as she sensed him looking at her with keen interest as to what she was doing with the file in her hands and flicking through and scanning it's contents as she waited for her messenger to come back. " I hope you are ready for tomorrow good doctor."

Drase frowned. " What are you prattling on about now ?"

" Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I ?"

" Tell me what ? " he snapped. Lepenope smiled, throwing the file back onto the table before turning her gaze back up at the frustrated man in front of her. God how she loved teasing this bastard. Perhaps she would make a note for her next of kin of how much of a great time passer it was.

_But soon enough, you will have to take matters into your own to make sure that even happens dear. Remember that._

" The board of directors and the investors are coming tomorrow."

" Bullshit ! They already came here not two days ago."

" Ah, but that was just a casual tour of your labs. This, dear doctor, is an assessment if you will."

" Of what ?"

Lepenope smiled, making Drase wish he kept his mouth shut.

" Of why your taking so long to get the results we need to finish this. It seems that a little bird has told them of how much Percy and Oliver are becoming involved and, in turn, how they are exposing their investment to our world more that it should be."

Drase growled, his hand slowly reading into his lab robe to wrap around the hilt of his wand. Just one good hex and that nosy bitch would be...

" I wouldn't do that doctor. Not if you wish to end up with half of yourself on the floor and the other through the window."

Gritting his teeth the doctor relaxed his grip on the hilt but kept his hand around it just in case she'd try anything. " Why can't you just stay out of my work ? You were bought on here simply as an observer for the investors and the Ministry. Nothing more, nothing less. This is complete and utter disregard for my authority and the project and I will not stand for it !"

The dark robed woman burst out laughing, turning her head around slightly to peer at the sorry man seated behind her. To think it would not take no more that a few seconds to reach across the table and rip his head clean from that overweight body and send it flying across the room. But she had her orders and she had to obey them despite feelings to the contrary.

" My interest in the Project and these two males are not of your concern, but may I suggest you worry less about where my loyalties are and more where the Ministry will be wondering of your own."

The hand on Drase's wand tightened again. " If you think I'm going to just sit here and let you question my loyalties to this project and the Ministry, you've got another thing coming."

Lepenope raised an eyebrow. " Finally grown a set have you? Good. You'll need it for the days coming."

Drase opened his mouth to ask her what was the meaning of that when a sharp tapping sound drew his attention to the far left window of his office and, to his surprise, a sleek Raven was perched behind the glass and tapping it's thick black beak rapidly against the window pane. " What the hell..."

" Ah, about time. I'm afraid I am going to have to cut this short tonight Doctor."

" Now wait here ! You haven't told me what you meant by..."

But Lepenope was already across the room and opened the window with a flick of her wand that she produced as if out of thin air, the bird flying through and perched itself upon her right shoulder when she did. She smiled as she stroked it's neck with her slender fingers, the light catching the palest set of fingernails Drase had ever seen. They were almost translucent. Almost inhuman.

" Goodnight Doctor. Tomorrow should be the start."

" The start of what ?"

Smiling almost in a serene way Lepenope leapt up onto the window sill, hands resting on the window frame as the black robes she wore rippled slightly into the night wind that blew softly into the room. Drase noted then, not for the first time, that her figure was as slender as the hand that had stroked the neck of the Raven perched on her shoulder. Like she had not eaten at all in weeks or months or even years.

" I am going to set the wheels in motion. Take care. Good luck tomorrow and all that."

In a blink of an eye she was gone. One blink Drase saw her, the next nothing left but an empty space and curtains bellowing in the wind. Sighing the old man slumped back into his plush chair, a hand coming to his eyes and rubbing them hard as his brain processed all that had come before him just now and in vain to make sense of it. And, as so many a time, it was coming up blank.

------------------

Oliver turned over on his stomach and turned his blurry gaze at the muggle clock that was situated on the bedside dresser. It was well past midnight and yet Percy had not yet returned from downstairs. The night air that was coming through the open window sent a chill across his muscular form as he laid there in his briefs, having thrown off the duvet and sheets because it was getting too hot for them. He had hoped his redhead would be back before this and be able to find a more fun way to generate more heat, but so far nothing.

_I wonder if I should go down and find him. What if he has been ambushed by his parents ? Or Ginny ? Or the TWINS ?! _

But his body somehow kept him there as if loading it on every joint with dead weights. A part of him wanted to seek out Percy, while another did not want to leave their son alone in the room in case something were to happen to him in his absence. Oliver knew he was being foolish to think that as they were in the Burrow after all and thus safe enough from...but that was another thing that bothered the Keeper every time he looked over at the steady sleeping boy across the room. What was coming after their son, and what was the secrets that his lover was keeping from the both of them that threatened his peace of mind these last few nights ?

_I need to talk about this soon with him. First chance I get I'm going to have to do it sooner rather than later._

As if on cue the noise of the door to the room opening drew his gaze away from Thomas to see the man of the hour enter, smiling softly at Oliver as he closed the door behind him before moving into the room. Without a word he watched Percy shrug off his robe and move around silently to where their son slept, giving Thomas a quick kiss on the forehead as he pulled the sheets up around him before making his way over to the bed where Oliver was waiting. Wordlessly Oliver turned onto his back, grinning as he extended a hand towards his lover. " Miss me ?"

Chuckling Percy took Oliver's hand and allowed the Keeper to pull him on top of him, draping his legs across Oliver's and his free arm across the flat expanse of stomach before resting his head on his broad chest, making Oliver absurdly pleased of himself. For a minute they just laid like that, Oliver softly running his free hand through the soft red curls as Percy in turn slowly rubbed small circles along the ridges of the brunette's abdomen to once in a while mingle in the small treasure trail that started from his navel to disappear into the waistband of his jocks.

_I wonder if he's gonna go lower. Lucky dip has never sounded so good right now._

" I met Charlie downstairs."

_Guess not. _

" Did anything happen ? Because if he said anything to upset you I'll go down there and beat the shit out of him."

Percy chuckled, turning his head to plant kiss on the other man's chest before putting his head back down. " No need. He was quite cool actually. Very...big brotherly and all."

Oliver smiled. " That's good. So what did you guys chat about ?"

" Just shooting the breeze. He asked about my work and what I was going these past four and a half years and I asked how he was going at the Dragon reserves in Romania and such. Really boring stuff."

" But you still got the feeling he wants to know more right ? About us and Thomas ?"

" Of coarse, though he kept it to himself I could see in his eyes how much he wanted to get the information out of me. Got a feeling it's going to be like that with the rest of the family come tomorrow."

Oliver nodded, slowly still running his fingers through Percy's hair in the hope the motion would calm him. Despite the calm tone of his lover's voice the tense feeling of the body pressed flushed against his own told Oliver's told him otherwise. " Listen love, if you want we can cut the visit short and call it day."

Percy turned his head up, looking curiously at Oliver. " I can't do that. I already promised Mum and Dad I'd stay for a few more days this afternoon. I just can't pick up and leave and..."

" Who says you can't ?" Oliver growled, pulling Percy closer into his body. " You're your own man and Thomas is your son. What you want should come first, not your nosy excuse of a clan's wants."

" But what'll Mum say ? Not to mention the..."

Percy was cut short though as Oliver without warning leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips, pressing the chilled flesh of his own against the tea warmed ones of Percy's, making the redhead gasp in both surprise and pleasure. When Oliver pulled away, making sure that he swept the bottom of the redhead's mouth with his plump pink tongue as he did, Percy sworn he could see stars in front of his eyes. Oliver laughed softly at his startled expression, pulling him flush against him again before speaking, slowly running a hand down the bare expanse of Percy's back as he did. " Just...think on it Perce."

The redhead blinked. " Are you sure ?"

Oliver smiled, pressing another kiss to Percy's temple. " Sleep on it love."

Percy stared at Oliver's smiling face for a moment. There was no judgement there at all. Only love.

_He really is with me with this no matter what. I'd do anything for that smile._

The redhead smiled matched Oliver's own as he moved up to place a gentle kiss on those luscious lips, sucking gently on the lower one before pulling away as he moved back to snuggle into those long arms that felt like walls of protection in his time of need.

" Goodnight Ol. Sweet dreams."

Above him the Keeper simply grunted, sleep finally taking over. Percy just smiled and at last, for the first time in a long time, felt sleep come over him with no chore at all.

------------------

" And are you sure everything is in place ?"

The figure leaning up against the wall nodded, his face and upper half hidden in the shadows that formed from the overhanding fire escape. From right across where he stood Lepenope nodded, her mind racing with the thought of what was going to happen.

" Everything is in place. We just have to make sure that the targets will be there tomorrow morning and that nothing will stop that from occurring. Can you assure that ?"

" As good as done. With a family like his it is only natural that Weasley would want a reprieve from them after one day. And with his the Wood and the child will be in tow."

The man across from her nodded, taking a long drag of a cigarette before speaking again. Lepenope watched the bright red spark as it moved along with the man's mouth, a bizarre form of firefly in bright red as it were that flickered on and off every time he would move to take a drag then conceal it from view. Around them she could hear the sound of cars and buses move along the main streets just at the mouth of the alley, and above shouting matches and lover's quarrels from the apartments that surrounded them.

" We have to do this. There is no other way around it. Drase has already wasted enough time as it is."

" I understand. I'm just wondering though if it is wise to push this next move so early."

A low chuckle greeted her questioning of the plan. To her it sounded as hollow as her own. " Since when did you become so concerned with one's well being Lepenope ? Has hanging around those wizards and their son made you more muggle that we realise ?"

Lepenope scoffed, brushing aside the notion with a flick of her pale hand before pushing off the wall she was leaning against and moving back down the alley towards the exit point. " Just make sure that everything is in order. We do not want this to be another Granger fiasco."

Behind her she heard the man push himself off the wall, though his own exit was apparently in the other way judging by the sound of his footsteps.

" You worry too much. See you."

Lepenope nodded but didn't turn around till the sound of the footsteps disappeared from her ears. Only then did she turn around fully to see a deserted alleyway in her wake, with nothing more that lone rats scurrying around overflowing trash cans as witness to what had occurred. A slight sound of flapping wings caught her attention and she looked up to see a sleek looking bird, a Raven, fly off into the night as fast as the night wind could carry it through. Lepenope allowed herself to smile then, pulling her blackened robes around her tighter before turning back the way she came.

" And I thought you hated flying at night."

---------------------

" I still don't like this."

Percy rolled his eyes at Oliver as they stood there at the corner of their block, the entrance to their apartment, which was also The Yellow Bellied Dragon, only a few feet away. All three of them had gotten up early, Percy simply telling their mother and father they would be gone that morning to do some 'family errands' but would be back before lunch to spend a few more days at the Burrow.

" Look Oliver, You just have to wait here with Thomas while I run up and collect a few things from the apartment and then we can go back. Very simply."

" But why do we have to go back at all ? I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible with the way you were last night and now you want to get more shit so we can stay longer ?! What fucking gives Perce ?!"

" Oliver ! Keep your voice down ! I don't want Thomas to hear us !"

Quickly Oliver glanced over Percy's shoulder to see the object of their discussion still seated at the bus stop where they left him, now and then looking over at his two dads before turning his attention back to the book of Hockey that Oliver bought him. Sighing the Keeper turned back to his lover, frustrated at once when he saw the pissed off look on the face looking back at him.

" You are being bloody stubborn ! Just think this over before you go ahead with it for once ! You are doing this out of the guilt trip from Charlie no matter how you cleverly spin it."

Percy snorted, turning away and already walking down the street towards the entrance of the apartment block, making the brunette grit his teeth as he followed right after.

" Percy ! Percy ! Would you fucking wait up ! Think about this please !"

Percy stopped only when he reached the entrance, though he didn't turn around to face the Keeper as he opened the door. " Just go back to Thomas Oliver. I'll be done shortly and we can discuss it then. "

" Percy ! Don't you dare walk away from me in the middle of a fight you..."

But Percy did walk away, into the doorway and up the stairs and he knew damn well Oliver could not follow or stop him. Not with Thomas down here with him. Growling the Keeper settled for banging his fists against the glass doorway, making it shimmer to the wooden entrance of the tavern and back again to the muggle glass one as he did so.

" YOU ARROGANT FUCKER ! DAMN IT !"

Struggling to contain himself Oliver turned and walked back to the bus stop, taking a seat next to his son who was still apparently very engrossed in his book. Oliver wasn't going to dare say anything just then, for the anger was still seeping through him and when that happened the Keeper knew his mouth would spew forth things he normally wouldn't say.

_Like telling Thomas what an arse his Da is being about this. About how we both fought all the way over here from the minute we woke up and from the cab and bus ride over. And all in front of our son ! What was he bloody thinking when he said that..._

" Mr Wood ?"

The small voice snapped Oliver our of his musings, and as quickly as he could he schooled his face into what he hoped was a happy one before turning his attention back to the lad seated next to him. " What's on yer mind there Thomas ?"

" Are you and Daddy fighting over me liking it over at the Burrow ?"

Wood shook his head, grimacing. " No, not at all love. Just...grown up stuff. Nothing to do with you at all I promise ye."

The little brunette frowned, almost looking like he didn't buy his answer but agreed regardless. " Are we going back there when Daddy comes back from our flat Mr Wood ? They said they are making pancakes !"

Oliver chuckled at the enthusiasm of small child at the thought of pancakes for breakfast. " Of coarse love. As soon as you Da get's back down we'll..."

**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!**

Thomas screamed, the sound ripping through the air like a jet engine onj full pelt. On instinct the Keeper pulled Thomas to his chest, throwing them both to the floor and wrapping them in his robes as a sudden shower of glass and wood rained from the heavens. Half of his mind registered his son crying and clutching to his chest, while the other half screamed in pain as he felt hot jagged glass dig into the back of his legs and along the nape of his neck. An intense heat dropped on them , and it was then that Oliver's mind reeled. Knew it deep in his gut but still praying against all hope it was not so.

_The apartment ! Percy !_

Pushing himself up the ground but keeping Thomas close to him, Oliver snapped his neck up, and it was then he knew where the source of the intense heat, not to mention the glass and wood, had come from.

The whole place was on fire. And the apartment was nowhere in sight. Nothing but fire, glass and burning rubble greeting his horrified gaze. But he could still scream, and one name rang clear through.

" PERCY !!!!!!!"

_TBC..._

_Yes, another cliff hanger I am afraid, but it will only be about a week's wait now before the next entry to this as I already have an idea of where to go from here, and this chapter does mark an important turning point for all three of our guys and their involvement in not only the Blood Bind Project, but also in the wizard and 'magic make believe' realm created for Thomas. So rest assured, this time I will not be leaving you all in such a long wait. My muse is back and is kicking ass !_

_Again, to all those who have followed this here and posted messages at my live-journal, thank you so much for being patient with the updates being so long overdue and not being as regular as they should. I pray that those days are behind me and more regular updating will be the norm from now on. So again, thank you for all your support and reviews. It is greatly appreciated._


End file.
